Razão x Sentimentos
by Crisp2
Summary: O que realmente importa: a razão ou o amor que você sente por outra pessoa? Nós, fãs Moncheles sabemos. Cory e Lea, no entanto não sabem, mas logo vão descobrir. História fictícia do amor platônico entre Cory Monteith e Lea Michele de Glee.
1. Prólogo

Esta é mais uma história fictícia envolvendo os atores Cory Monteith e Lea Michele de Glee, ou simplesmente Monchele. Fatos, lugares, pessoas e quaisquer semelhanças com a realidade são mera especulação. Não possuo nada e nem ninguém. Seus comentários são muito bem vindos e, desde já, agradeço a sua visitinha pra acompanhar essa história. Prometo muito romance, com pitadas de humor, drama, suspense, talvez um pouquinho de ação, e outras coisinhas mais picantes...rss.

**1. Prólogo**

Depois de mais um longo dia de filmagens de Glee, todos se recolheram aos seus devidos trailers. Luzes apagadas, tranquilidade e calmaria era o que perpetuava naquela mini vila dos atores. A noite fria de inverno não acorajava ninguém a sair da sua 'casa'. Apenas de um dos trailers se percebia pouca iluminação inebriando alguns ruídos, quebrando o silêncio total daquela madrugada.

"Ei, espere, temos que conversar...desse jeito assim, às escondidas, não é certo!" Lea tentava se desvencilhar dos braços de Cory enquanto ele a beijava deixando-a sem ar. "Eu estive pensando nos últimos dias Cory...pare!...me ouça!" Lea empurrou-o quando ele estava lhe tirando a blusa.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou meio assustado.

"Cory, a gente não se conhece direito ainda, faz só uns dias que nos conhecemos...acho que estamos indo muito rápido com tudo isso! Gosto de ficar com você, adoro como me beija me deixando perdida, sem ar ...mas eu não sou como essas meninas aqui de Hollywood que hoje estão com um amanhã com outro, sou uma garota séria, de compromisso, ... e pelo que estou percebendo de você, gosta mesmo é de farra, está sempre por aí com o Mark nas baladas, parece que veio aqui a passeio!..." dizia ela encontrando um olhar incrédulo do companheiro.

"Você não me conhece mesmo! Acho que é você que está querendo ir rápido demais! Nos conhecemos outro dia!" ele argumentava ofendido.

"Lea...Lea...Lea Michele Sarfati!" Jonathan gritou no ouvido da morena lhe tirando dos seus devaneios.

"Oi Jon, desculpe, o que você estava mesmo dizendo?"

"Aonde você esteve nessa última hora? Estive falando aqui sozinho! Ah, espere... aonde não, em quem você esteve pensando? Nem precisa me responder, eu já sei... num canadense alto moreno, acertei?"

"Ah sim, você estava me pedindo sobre Theo, se ficou tudo bem entre nós...sim, depois de tentarmos uma viagem romântica pro Havaí, dele vir pra cá, Los Angeles, pra ficarmos mais perto, nada deu certo, percebemos que já não nos amávamos, pelo menos não como homem e mulher... tinha virado um amor de irmãos. Está tudo bem, continuamos amigos!" Lea tentava desviar a conversa.

"Você e o Theo nunca se amaram! Pelo menos você nunca amou aquele banana! Eu te conheço Lea Michele, você é minha melhor amiga, sei mais de você do que de mim mesmo. Você enfiou os pés pelas mãos, deixando escapar alguém que você amava, daí pegou o primeiro que apareceu e tentou colocar no lugar. Não tente me enganar!"

"Ah papai, só você..." Lea assentiu sorrindo ao amigo.

"Três anos se passaram Lea... muita coisa aconteceu desde aqueles pegas de vocês dois no trailer... tudo bem, que aquela noite você foi uma idiota pelo que você me contou, imprensar o rapaz, querer compromisso se vocês nem se conheciam? Você é louca Mrs. Sarfati! Bem feito, mordeu a própria língua! Nunca vi um rapaz mais sério, centrado, humilde e querido. Todo mundo do meio gosta dele porque não é de se achar e nem sai por aí se metendo em confusões como a maioria das celebridades! Com o passado que ele tem, vivendo nessa selva, cheia de drogas e mesquinharia... ele é um herói! Você sabe quantas garotas correm atrás dele? E você teve a chance e jogou no vento..."

"Você está querendo me deixar mau? Ok, obrigada, está conseguindo!" Lea tentava em vão engolir o nó que se formava em sua garganta. Jonathan tinha razão, ela fora uma boba...mas era tarde demais pra voltar atrás.

"Não é tarde nada! Eu sei que é bem isso que você está pensando. Ah mamãe, não desista! Eu sei que você gosta de verdade daquele desengonçado".

"É complicado!" ela abaixou o rosto pro amigo não ver que ela segurava uma lágrima.

"E não ouse chorar!" ele ergueu o rosto da amiga e beijou-a no nariz fazendo ela sorrir da molecagem." Pelo que sei vocês já superaram aquela noite, se tornaram amigos, muito bons amigos eu diria, amadureceram de certa forma juntos nesse tempo, cada um seguindo sua vida, mas compartilhando suas experiências... até onde sei, ele não tem namorada, pelo menos não oficial... não existe segredos entre os dois, vocês conversam sobre tudo!"

"Nem tudo...eu nunca disse pra ele que ainda o amo, que jamais lhe esqueci!"

.:

"Ei cara, eu e uns amigos vamos ao show do RED hoje, vai se aqui perto, vamos junto com a gente?"

"Obrigado Mark, mas acho que não, vou descansar, combinei com o pessoal lá de casa, vamos fazer uma macarronada com muito frango, e colocar a conversa em dia".

"O que? Jantar em casa? Pare Cory. Só se é jovem uma vez na vida! Vamos sair, aproveitar que amanhã é nossa folga e amanhecer por aí".

Cory sorriu da empolgação do amigo.

"Entre sair pra farra com você e ficar num lugar mais sossegado com uma turma, sem dúvida, fico com a segunda. Você me conhece, prefiro sossego".

"Você é uma vergonha pra classe machista solteira!" Mark não acreditava que o amigo estava recusando seu convite. "Você é louco!".

Enquanto os amigos discutiam e riam um do outro, suas atenções foram capturadas pelo carro que estacionou perto deles. Era Lea e Dianna que chegavam pra mais um dia de gravações nos estúdios da Fox. Elas acenaram pra eles de longe.

"Eu só iria recusar um convite pra uma mega noitada pra ficar em casa só se eu tivesse uma gata como elas! Aí sim eu ficaria...a Di depois que cortou o cabelo ficou ainda mais sexy, pena que ela se faz de difícil...e a Lea, depois que largou aquele mané parece que desabrochou, está cada dia mais linda, pena que ali comigo ficamos nos zero a zero, ela não me dá moral!"

"Nem eu te dou moral às vezes..." Cory riu incomodando o amigo.

"Cala a boca!" Mark deu um tapa em Cory. "Agora, eu sei que tem um cara aí que mexe com ela..." Mark puxou o amigo perto de si pra lhe falar seu segredo baixinho "...você!"

Cory desgrudou de Mark.

"Ficou louco! Já bebeu agora cedo?"

"Não se faça de desentendido. Eu percebi, todo mundo já percebeu que entre vocês dois tem alguma coisa a mais...mais que amizade! Até os fãs perceberam! Só quero saber quando é que vão largar de fingimento e assumir que se gostam, que estão juntos..."

"Endoidou de vez, só pode! Dá onde você tirou isso? Somos amigos e só! Não existe nada entre a gente além de amizade, admiração".

"Conversa. Duvido que nunca ficaram juntos! Eu bem vi que antes dela começar a namorar aquele playboyzinho da Broadway vocês dois estavam sempre por aí, juntos. Não vai me dizer que não rolou nada?"

"Nada", Cory nunca contou pra ninguém sobre seu curto 'namoro' com Lea. Sempre foi muito discreto com sua vida pessoal, nem os amigos mais íntimos sabiam sobre seus romances.

"Ok, me engane, vou trabalhar", Mark saiu indo em direção à entrada do estúdio, passando pelas meninas que ainda estavam ali conversando. Cory continuou onde estava, apenas olhando Lea, se perdendo em seus pensamentos, suas lembranças. Se passaram 3 anos desde a última vez que ele teve aquela pequena morena enlaçada em seu corpo, mas se ele fechasse os olhos ainda podia sentir o seu cheiro, seu toque, o calor dos seus beijos, o riso em seu ouvido, as mordidas que latejavam por todo o seu corpo...ainda estava tudo aquilo vivo nele, 3 anos... pareciam 3 horas! Não que ele não a beijasse, tocasse, conversasse, mas era profissional, nunca misturaram nada. Cada coisa no seu lugar! Desde então eles passaram por várias situações que se fundiram numa amizade tão sincera, tão bonita, no final das contas foi melhor que suas vidas tomaram esse rumo. "Com certeza não teria dado certo, nós viemos de mundos tão diferentes", Cory sempre pensava.

Ele suspirou. Achou que com o tempo poderia esquecê-la, substituí-la com um novo amor...bobagem, a cada dia ele ficou mais e mais encantado com ela, quanto mais a conhecia, mais se apaixonava. Nunca teve coragem de falar com ela francamente, lhe expondo como se sentia, ainda mais que ela era comprometida até outro dia. "Mas ela não está mais!", ele se surpreendeu consigo mesmo pensando na possibilidade de agora fazer o que devia ter feito há tempos atrás. Nesse instante, Lea e os outros chamaram Cory para entrar. Ela por sua vez, deu um imenso sorriso, lhe chamando. Ele sorriu de volta. "Jamais vou conseguir ficar sem esse sorriso na minha vida! Não posso arriscar o que tenho, não mesmo! A amizade que temos é algo tão incrível, tão forte. Tanta coisa se passou, ela nem deve mais pensar em mim além de colega de trabalho, no máximo amigo. Nosso tempo passou. Vou guardar pra mim o que sinto, é o melhor a se fazer!", Cory refletia enquanto se aproximava dos amigos.

.:

"Estava pensativo ainda a pouco, algum problema?" Lea pediu a Cory baixinho enquanto se preparavam pra iniciar o dia de trabalho, enquanto os outros estavam distraídos.

"Nada não, bobagem" ele respondeu desconversando.

"Sabe que pode contar comigo, se tiver algum problema..."

"Eu sei, digo o mesmo", Cory beijou a mão dela agradecendo a atenção, "só estava pensando que quando isso tudo acabar vou sentir muita falta de tudo aqui, principalmente de vocês!"

"De mim não vai dar pra sentir falta, esqueça se pensa que vai me jogar pra escanteio!", ela começou a rir contagiando ele. "Eu não vou largar do seu pé!"

"Você não é fácil...nem ouso te deixar pra trás"

"Minha mãe sempre me disse que tem certas pessoas que a gente tira da nossa vida jamais, mas só vim a entender esse ditado quando te conheci, você é uma pessoa muito especial pra mim! Então...saiba que nunca vou te tirar da minha vida..." ela sorriu e em pensamento completou a frase '...nem do meu coração!'

"Você também é muito especial pra mim, digo o mesmo, nem passa pela minha cabeça te tirar de perto de mim...você é uma das minhas melhores amigas", e também pra si ele completou o que não conseguia dizer em alto e bom som: '...e a mulher que eu amo!'

Se estava difícil de dizer em palavras, os olhos brilhantes dos dois já se confessavam sem vergonha nenhuma, sem temor do que pudesse acontecer, sem medo se o sentimento que cada um deles nutria a tanto tempo pelo outro era mútuo ou coisa da sua imaginação. Faltava coragem pra dar o primeiro passo ou desculpa pra abrir o coração sabendo que o outro poderia não estar a fim da mesma maneira? Só o tempo poderia responder essa pergunta que afligia tanto Cory como Lea, fazendo com que a razão travasse uma luta diária com suas emoções. Só o tempo...


	2. Dando a entender

**2. Dando a Entender...**

"Ei cara, finalmente está pegando a nossa moreninha da Broadway?" Mark cutucava Cory enquanto ambos entravam no estúdio de gravação.

"O que? Quem?" Cory encarou o amigo espantado.

"Qualé brother! Abre o jogo aqui com seu companheiro!"

Cory continuava a olhar Mark com ar interrogativo.

"Mas você é mesmo uma mula se depois de todas essas indiretas ainda não chegou junto... se fosse eu..."

"Do que você está falando?"

"Dos tweets que a Lea posta na página dela, oras. Tem uns que ela usa seu codinome, tem outros que fica subentendido..."

"Codinome, subentendido? Não sei do que você está falando..."

"Estou falando de algo como esse aqui: 'Agora, de volta a Glee! Prestes a filmar uma cena realmente bonita com CoryMonteith #melhorfalsonamoradoquenunca'. Falso melhor namorado? Ok"

"Isso foi a cena que gravamos de Finn e Rachel na oficina de Burt. É coisa de trabalho, profissional" ele tentava se explicar.

"Ok, que tal essa: 'Primeiro beijo de Finn e Rachel da 3ª temporada... tão bonito! Exceto CoryMonteith porque você tem que comer um sanduíche de manteiga de amendoim?' deve ter sido um senhor de um beijo pra reconhecer o sabor da manteiga de amendoim... vejam só, essa você até respondeu: 'porque eu estava com fome!'...ok, mui profissional isso!" Mark insinuava com um sorrisinho malicioso no rosto.

"Mas não foi nada demais...apenas brincadeira"

"Você ta me tirando? Ou ta ficando inocente como teu personagem, o Finn? Não me diga que você não percebeu que a menina ta flertando contigo no twitter?" Cory fez uma cara pensativa, meio enigmática. "Meus Deus, não acredito! Você não percebeu! Cara, faça um tour na internet, nas principais mídias sociais, todo mundo só comenta sobre isso... e o mais interessado não se deu conta! Eu não posso com isso! Vou trabalhar"

Cory ficou pensando no que o amigo falou. Mark sempre falava demais, mas não era mentiroso e nem costumava exagerar. Será que a Lea, sua grande amiga e colega de trabalho, estava mesmo a fim dele, ou era coisa da cabecinha do amigo.

.:

Alguns dias passaram e na cabeça de Cory ainda martelava o que Mark falou sobre Lea. Decidiu por fim prestar mais atenção pra realmente comprovar o que o amigo insinuou, mas sem alardear muito menos vislumbrar nada. Seria um sonho se finalmente o amor que sentia pela amiga fosse correspondido!

Ele passeou pela Internet e viu que havia muita gente que além de Mark também tinha seus achismos em relação a amizade dele e de Lea. Eles até eram chamados de 'Monchele'. Cory riu assustado de tanta gente que já davam como certo o namoro deles. Finalmente ele chegou no twitter de Lea. Ela falava bastante, era assim como pessoalmente, muito simpática com todos. Por isso ela ganhou a aposta que fizeram há algum tempo, pra ver quem teria mais seguidores, ele concluiu rindo das bobagens que havia postado, alguns até spoilers. De repente, um novo post: 'Amanhã! Só tenho que trabalhar e estou muito animada pra filmar com CoryMonteith o dia todo! Estamos no meio do episódio 5...vai ser bom!'. Doce e gentil, ele pensou, mas não há razão de postar que amanhã vai trabalhar comigo o dia todo se somos colegas, se trabalhamos todos os dias juntos praticamente. Não tem nada de extraordinário!...animada ainda...hum. 'Ok, Cory sem surtar', seu coração já queria viajar, mas sua cabeça trouxe-o de volta a realidade. 'Ok, vamos nos concentrar, ver o script, que como ela mesmo disse, temos trabalho pro dia inteiro'.

.:

Mais um dia de muito trabalho, normal se não fosse as cenas que Cory e Lea estavam gravando. Não era todo dia que seus personagens, Finn e Rachel tinham cenas tão 'calientes'. Finalmente, depois de muito pedir dos fãs finchel, seus personagens iriam ter sua 'primeira vez'. O clima nos bastidores das filmagens era como sempre, agradável e divertido, mas mesmo com a grande equipe envolvida trabalhando havia um certo ar envolvente, sedutor, que ia além da ficção da trama dos personagens. Cada gesto, cada toque de Lea era sincero, intenso demais pra ser apenas técnico. Cory percebeu que ela estava usando o envolvimento do trabalho, das cenas, para ir um pouco mais além. Ele fez-se de desentendido pra ver até onde suas caricias iam. Só se concentrava pra não deixar aquele clima mexer com ele pessoalmente, enquanto a morena se contorcia em cima dele como mandava o roteiro. Cory rezava pelo 'corta' do diretor, temendo não agüentar mais a crescente ânsia, o desejo de possuí-la ali mesmo não importando as muitas pessoas que estavam ali com eles dois naquele set. Finalmente o diretor interrompeu a cena pra sorte de Cory. O jovem pode se recompor enquanto analisava Lea lendo a seqüência da filmagem, ela parecia tranqüila, 'ah mulheres, ou são feitas de gelo ou não sentem nada! Como pode estar tão tranqüila depois de quase ter me feito ter um orgasmo? Duvido que não percebeu que estava brincando com fogo!', ele pensou. As gravações continuaram, mas depois da última intensa, as demais foram mais amenas, dando margem pras suas típicas brincadeiras. Num ambiente mais sadio, houve espaço até pra uma brincadeira que virou assunto nas redes sociais moncheles: uma foto que Cory tirou de Lea e postou, ' eu vejo você', ele descreveu. Ela também fez o mesmo com ele. O que era pra ser mais uma das muitas brincadeiras que o elenco fazia entre si, tomou grandes proporções, deixando o pessoal da Internet louco.

"Você ainda vai matar esse povo!", ela exclamou brincando com Cory.

"Eu? Não sou eu que alimento esse povo finchel, monchele, seja lá como se chamam!", ele riu.

No outro dia as filmagens continuaram, só que não mais num set fechado. Usaram um parque pra dar continuidade. Cenas lindas, românticas, que decidiam sobre o futuro dos seus personagens. Entre muitos textos e tomadas em diversos ângulos, haviam claro muitos beijos, apaixonados. Tudo muito técnico. Até que num último beijo, Lea prendeu-o num beijo mais longo dos habituais 'selinhos' finchel, usando mais do que técnica, introduzindo sua língua. Cory percebeu que havia sido capturado, mas não hesitou, correspondeu ao falso beijo técnico. Eles se separaram, um fitando nos olhos do outro, como se compartilhassem o amor que Finn e Rachel sentiam um pelo outro. Oras, apesar de ter sido pessoal, o beijo foi intenso, logo porque não aproveitá-lo? Eles pensaram e compartilharam com um olhar.

"Corta, incrível, maravilhosa cena! Essa vai na íntegra, sem cortes", o diretor exclamou. "Adorei esse beijo final, com pegada! Belo trabalho"

"Obrigada. Acho que Rachel e Finn mereciam um pouco mais de ação", Lea respondeu ao diretor dando uma piscada de olho para Cory que a olhava interrogativo.

Eles trabalharam bastante aquele dia, e por mais que Cory tentava, não conseguia um minuto a sós com Lea. Ele queria alguma explicação sobre seu comportamento nos últimos dias, principalmente nos últimos dois dias. 'O que ela estava querendo?', ele pensava tentando adivinhar seus olhares e sorrisos que a bela morena distribuía em direção a ele. Por fim desistiu, iria falar com ela no dia seguinte, ou quem sabe depois da coletiva de imprensa que ambos teriam ainda aquela semana. Mas antes de dormir, ele conferiu o twitter e pra sua surpresa, Lea deixou uma última mensagem: 'Brincando de casinha com CoryMonteith. Muito divertido... Este é oficialmente o melhor dia de sempre!'. Cory apenas sorriu. Ele estava começando a acreditar que os comentários de Mark realmente tinham algum fundamento.

.:

Dia de coletiva de imprensa. Muita gente perguntando, muita gente especulando, muitos flashes. Típico. Cory só ansiava pra tudo aquilo terminar logo e ele puxar Lea pra uma conversa, 'de hoje ela não me escapa!', ele ponderou. Desde as filmagens no parque não tiveram mais um tempo juntos e ele estava por demais angustiado por respostas. Não queria ser imprudente, nem pressioná-la, mas a dúvida estava lhe corroendo. Infelizmente, pro seu azar, Lea teve que sair correndo da coletiva pra resolver alguns assuntos e ele mais uma vez ficou perdido. E ela mais uma vez deixou um post sobre ele: 'Acabo de sair de uma conferência para a linda HFPA... com CoryMonteith que sempre me faz feliz!'. "Ela ainda vai me deixar louco!", ele lia e relia a mensagem.

.:

No outro dia, voltaram às gravações de Glee, mais uma vez nos corredores do famoso Mckinley High. Era uma cena com vários do elenco, mas também com muitos figurantes. Enquanto aguardavam o 'ação' do diretor, os atores exerciam seu passatempo predileto: fotografar uns aos outros e postar em suas redes sociais. Lea avistou Cory parado um pouco mais adiante dela, segurando uma bola, tão compenetrado na sua cena, interado ao ambiente que mais parecia que ele estava vivendo aquilo e não apenas representando. Ela ficou seduzida com a cena e tirou várias fotos até que ele percebeu que estava sendo alvo e sorrindo pediu pra ela parar. Ela concordou em troca de uma última. Ele fez pose com a bola. Depois de tirada, ela mostrou a foto pra ele.

"Essa eu mandei", ela mencionou mostrando que havia postado ela em seu twitter, juntamente com a frase: 'Quem é aquele homem bonito em pé nos corredores do Mckinley High?'. Cory sorriu.

"O por que de tudo isso? O que você está querendo?" ele não resistiu mais, 'dane-se', pensou.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha imitando o gesto que ele sempre fazia.

"Eu...", quando ela ia respondê-lo, foram interrompidos pelos gritos do diretor. "Depois conversamos", ela finalizou.

.;

O dia de gravações acabou, e Cory procurou Lea por todos os cantos. Iria resolver hoje essa situação. Ela ia ter que falar pra ele o que estava querendo com tudo aquilo. Se estava mesmo afim dele...nossa, ele ia ser o cara mais feliz do mundo, mas senão...era hora de parar! Depois de muito procurar, finalmente a achou. De longe ele viu que ela não estava sozinha. Estava com um ator famoso de outra série. Mesmo de longe, Cory percebeu que o clima entre eles era de muita cumplicidade e descontração. Ele pensou em ir até lá, mas decidiu esperar eles se separarem. Lea e o 'amigo' conversavam e riam muito. Cory já estava ficando cansado de esperar. Até que enfim eles se despediram. Pra surpresa de Cory, o rapaz deu um beijo no rosto de Lea, demoradamente, e falou algo em seu ouvido que a deixou seduzida, toda alegre. Uma faísca de ciúme incendiou-o.

"Então é isso! Agora estou entendendo tudo! Ela está atirando pra tudo quanto é lado, quem cair na rede dela... e eu que pensei que ela poderia estar afim de mim, que ingênuo eu fui! Se me lembro bem, um dia vi ela comentar que preferia qualquer tipo de relacionamento, só não conseguia era ficar sozinha! Como ela pode! Se pra ela qualquer um serve, pra mim não". Ele saiu furioso atravessando os corredores.

.:

Alguns dias passaram e Lea percebeu que por mais que tentasse chegar perto de Cory, ele fugia dela. Não estava áspero, mas também não caía mais nos seus joguinhos de sedução.

"Droga, logo agora que estava tão perto... e eu que pensei que até o final de semana iria estar com ele!", ela pensava alto.

"Que isso Lea, está falando sozinha?", indagou Naya.

"Homens! Mais parecem garotos! Nunca sei o que pensar deles!"

"Por que está tão brava, estressada?"

"Desiludida, é como me sinto. Joguei todas minhas fichas, meu charme, e quando pensei que o jogo já estava ganho, o infeliz pula fora, sem me dar explicação, do nada!"

"Franketeen?"

"É-é-é...como sabe? Ele te falou alguma coisa?" Lea perguntou surpresa.

"Sei que vocês são louquinhos um pelo outro, que se gostam. Isso não é novidade, todo mundo que conhece vocês um pouquinho que seja, sabe disso. Mas o que aconteceu? O que ele teria pra me falar?"

"Ok, estávamos naquele clima todo, sedução, olhares, e tal...estava faltando só um dos dois jogar a toalha e se declarar pro outro cair em seus braços...eu estava dando como certo, mas nessa última semana ele parou, está mais sério comigo, diferente, não sei o por que?"

"Você não fez ou falou alguma coisa que de repente ele possa não ter gostado? Sabe como ele é reservado..."

Lea pensou e não lembrava de nada que pudesse ter proporcionado aquela mudança de comportamento.

"Certo, vou te dar uma mãozinha. Mas só porque gosto muito de vocês dois, acho que vocês tem muito a ver!"

Lea abraçou a amiga, agradecendo.

"Conversei com ele hoje mesmo sobre um passeio que ele e uma turma foram fazer no Bass Lake certa vez. Apesar do sinal do celular lá ser horrível, gostou muito tanto que hoje mesmo está lá se divertindo"

"Que tal então eu twittar algumas mensagem pra ver se de repente ele me convida?"

"Eu vou te ajudar"

Lea postava e Naya retwitava, virando uma farra de post entre as duas.

'Eu quero ir ao Bass Lake! msleamichele', Lea postou e Naya repetiu rindo.

NayaRivera eu realmente quero ir hoje a noite! Ouvi dizer que é incrível! CoryMonteith você foi antes certo? Vamos todos hoje a noite! Você vem?', Lea twittou.

"Você é direta, hein amiga!" Naya ria de Lea. Vou mandar uma pra ver se ele me responde, vamos ver se ainda está lá: 'CoryMonteith tweet-nos de volta! Eu entendo que a recepção é sempre ruim ali em cima em Bass Lake'.

Depois de algum tempo...

"Lea ele me respondeu, pelo visto está lá ainda"

"Então é pra lá que eu vou!", Lea respondeu enquanto se levantava, agarrando a chave do carro e sua bolsa. "Acho que primeiro vou em casa tomar um banho, rápido, e dái eu vou. De hoje ele não me escapa!"

"Certo, eu vou indo, vou pegar carona com o Mark e uns amigos dele. Tem um que ta me dando mole e..."

"Ta, então vai indo na frente. Diga pra ele que quero falar muito com ele!"

Naya assentiu.

.:

"Ei, pessoal!", Lea chegou linda e simpática cumprimentado a todos. Alguns rostos conhecidos, outros não, mas todo mundo gente boa. A morena não esperou, após correr os olhos e não ver Cory, puxou Naya de lado e pediu por Cory.

"Quando cheguei, comentamos que estava todo mundo aqui, daí um dos meninos disse que faltava você, e eu respondi que logo você estaria aqui. Cory na hora mudou de expressão, deu uma enrolada e disse que tinha que ir".

"Mas você..."

"Eu disse, chamei ele de lado e argumentei que você queria falar com ele. Pedi pra ficar e pelo menos ouvir o que você tinha pra dizer. Ele me respondeu que não tinha nada pra escutar".

Lea teve vontade de chorar, sair correndo dali. Gritar. 'O que ela fez que o magoou tanto?'


	3. Preto no Branco?

**3. Preto no Branco? E se o Destino Trazer o Colorido?**

"Corta! Por hoje chega! Ta todo mundo cansado, já não ta rendendo, não estou gostando do resultado. Vamos parar por aqui e amanhã retomamos desse ponto", o diretor encerrava o dia de trabalho no set de Glee. "Ah, e vocês dois, por favor, mais concentração amanhã, hoje vocês estavam em qualquer lugar, menos aqui e eu preciso de vocês aqui, ok!", ele chamou a atenção de Lea e de Cory.

"Desculpa, eu estava preocupada com umas coisas, mas prometo que hoje ainda resolvo e amanhã estarei aqui 100%", Lea argumentou olhando para Cory.

"Me desculpe, amanhã não vai se repetir", cory afirmou.

"Eu espero. Seja lá o que for, resolvam. Vocês representam um casal apaixonado e nem de longe transmitiram essa emoção hoje. Deixem os problemas em casa. Não misturem com o trabalho". O diretor saiu deixando os dois boquiabertos. 'Será que estava assim tão transparente que eles dois estavam com um problema? Ou melhor, com o mesmo problema?'.

Cory levantou da cadeira em que estava sentando e foi em direção da porta. Mas antes de conseguir sair, sentiu que era puxado pelo braço.

"Temos que resolver isso, urgente!" Lea implorou. "Vamos conversar?". Ele assentiu e ambos saíram do set, procurando um lugar mais calmo.

"O que você quer conversar?" Cory indagou encarando Lea sem ao menos sentar, enquanto ela insistia pra ele sentar do lado dela. "Estou bem aqui".

"Estou perdida, não sei aonde fiquei, ou o que fiz, se fiz ou deixei de fazer alguma coisa... quero saber por que do dia pra noite você mudou comigo? Estávamos tão bem e de um dia pro outro parece que você me evita, foge de mim, não conversa mais comigo me olhando nos olhos como sempre fez..."

"Ah, você não sabe? Me dá a entender que quer ficar comigo e em menos de 5 minutos já está fazendo a mesma coisa com outro cara. Se pra você está tudo bem ficar com mais de um ao mesmo tempo, pra mim não!"

"Cara, mas que cara?"

"Não se faça de desentendida, vi você no maior clima com Ian Somerhalder outro dia nos bastidores aqui mesmo de Glee. Ele estava te abraçando, conversando no seu ouvido..."

Lea ficou perplexa.

"Ah foi isso então? Larga mão de ser bobo. Éramos apenas conhecidos, mas depois que fizemos aquela apresentação no último Emmy, ficamos mais próximos, posso até dizer, amigos. Nos encontramos casualmente e ficamos conversando por um tempo. Nada demais".

"Você acha que não é nada demais, rir pro alto tipo louca enquanto conversa com um cara que até outro dia era apenas 'conhecido' ? Sem contar nele falando no seu ouvido!"

Lea teve vontade de rir, achou tão fofo e sexy o jeito que ele estava ficando, tremendo de nervoso, vermelho de tão bravo.

"Ele estava me contando uma situação embaraçosa que passou aquela noite depois que apresentamos e cada um foi pro seu lado. Daí como era algo meio...como posso dizer...estranho, me contou baixinho pra ninguém ouvir. Você sabe que certas coisas se cair no ouvido da mídia toma proporções maiores do que a gente imagina" .

"Sei, vou fingir que acredito"

"Cory, olha pra mim", meio a contragosto ele obedeceu, "você está com ciúme?"

"Eu? N-n-não. Dá onde tirou isso? Eu só me preocupo com você"

"Agora eu é que vou fingir que acredito" Lea começou a rir. "Você é mesmo um tonto Sr. Monteith, como o cara vai querer algo comigo se namora já há algum tempo umas das mulheres mais lindas de Hollywood e que por coincidência também é canadense? Sem contar que é par dele no seriado que atuam..."

"Nina Dobrev!" ele lembrou, como pode ter esquecido, o tal cara já era comprometido, 'que vergonha', ele pensou.

"Essa mesma. Ai ai Cory, você me mata. Todo esse climão por isso?" ela finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo sentar ao seu lado, desarmado. "Fez uma verdadeira tempestade num copo d'água! Nos estressamos, quase brigamos, nós nunca tínhamos nos desentendido antes!"

"Você tem razão, mas não foi em vão, deu pra perceber que não soubemos dividir as coisas, deixamos nossas emoções interferirem em nosso trabalho. Isso é inaceitável! Deixei subir à cabeça..."

"Não foi só culpa sua, eu também não medi as conseqüências, agi como uma adolescente te provocando, até mesmo no trabalho, isso não foi nada profissional!".

Cory olhou enfim nos olhos de Lea e encontrou de novo a pessoa que tanto admirava.

"Acho que o pior de tudo, é que por causa de atração quase estragamos uma amizade tão bonita que temos já a tanto tempo! Nunca iria me perdoar se te perdesse!", ele pegou na sua mão, acariciando. Lea sorriu pra ele, quase chorando.

"Nem eu!", ela se recompôs antes de provocá-lo, "então, quer dizer que consegui te deixar atraído por mim?"

Ele riu, vendo que ela estava brincando, apesar de toda brincadeira ter seu fundo de verdade, mas respondeu-a com sinceridade.

"Eu estava de quatro por você!"

Lea soltou uma gargalhada.

"Eu não sabia que tinha todo esse poder!"

"Ah, você tem... nem imagina o quanto"

"Hummmm, que delícia! ...que saco e no final ficamos na mão!"

Eles se olharam e acabaram rindo do que Lea falou. Depois de tudo que passaram, acabaram ficando só nuns amassos, sendo esses no meio da produção, emprestados pras cenas de Rachel e Finn.

"Pelo menos as cenas de sexo de Rachel e Finn ficaram boas, eles se aproveitaram de nós", Cory concluiu.

"Cory, gosto muito de você, de verdade!", Lea teve vontade de aproveitar o momento de sinceridade mutua e compartilhar que ela estava mesmo era apaixonada por ele, mas não, Cory tinha razão, eles não souberam dividir as coisas, quase estragaram tudo o que ambos batalharam uma vida por causa de não saber controlar seus sentimentos. Talvez era melhor assim, amigos somente. Quem sabe no futuro...quem sabe depois que saíssem de Glee...

"Eu também gosto muito de você, de verdade!", ele sorriu beijando seu rosto. Por mais que doesse, era melhor assim, amigos. Ele pensou já ter amadurecido nesse lado emocional, mas os acontecimentos dos últimos dias lhe provaram o contrário. Lea era muito especial pra ele, não podia perdê-la, muito menos arriscar sua carreira por não saber lidar com o que sentia. O tempo com certeza iria curar tudo. Ele já tinha se acostumado viver amando ela em segredo... "Vamos embora? Que tal um café?"

"Ótimo, vamos então". Enquanto se levantavam e pegavam suas coisas, Lea parou por um minuto e ficou olhando pra ele. "Continuamos amigos como sempre, né? Sinceridade acima de tudo!"

"Sempre!", ele abraçou ela sentindo seu coração acelerar.

Eles já iam indo, quando Lea chamou-o.

"Cory"

"Oi"

"Eu estava mesmo afim de você!"

"Eu também!'

.:

Alguns dias passaram e tudo voltou ao normal. A nuvem cinzenta que perturba Lea e Cory dissipou-se e eles voltaram a ser os melhores amigos, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Claro que evitando ao máximo qualquer proximidade mais íntima, apenas os contatos físicos profissionais, nada de muito beijo e abraço. Era melhor prevenir, eles argumentavam. A turma soube que eles conversaram, colocaram os pingos nos is, e perceberam que era melhor assim. Apesar de torcer pros amigos ficarem juntos, todos respeitaram a decisão dos dois, dando o assunto como terminado. Nunca mais insinuando nada. Coisa que a imprensa estava longe de deixar de fazer. Qualquer coisa era motivo pra eles ficarem ligados. Sem contar os fãs, que enlouqueciam nos fandons da vida. Já os mais interessados, Lea e Cory estava tranqüilos. Fizeram sua escolha. Mas estavam longe de serem santos, aproveitavam os motins e loucuras dos fãs pra promover a série principalmente seus personagens. Embarcavam nas fantasias, contando spoilers sobre Rachel e Finn, seja nas redes sociais ou nas entrevistas. Deixavam os fãs finchels mais loucos do que já são normalmente. Claro que tudo supervisionado e aprovado por Ryan e sua equipe. O que os dois atores menos queriam era causar alguma indisposição com seus 'chefes'.

Certa dia, depois de longos ensaios e gravação de algumas músicas em estúdio, o elenco foi surpreendido pela aparição de Ryan, criador de Glee. Ele foi até o estúdio onde sabia que encontraria todos.

"Ei, ei, isso mesmo, continuem assim, trabalhando!" ele sorriu ao entrar e ver que estavam todos concentrados na ensaiando a próxima música que iriam gravar. Depois de um papo descontraído com o elenco, já que fazia algum tempo que não se encontravam pessoalmente, Ryan disse a que veio: "Então gente, vim contar uma ótima notícia...depois de tanto nos apedrejar pela segunda temporada, dizendo que não manteve a qualidade da primeira e bla bla bla que todos vocês estão cansados de saber...parece que os comentários dos críticos sobre a terceira temporada estão sendo mais amistosos...bem isso vocês também já sabem, ...mas o que não sabem é que o episódio de ontem a noite 'The First Time', recebeu mais do que comentários positivos da crítica, ele ficou em primeiro lugar na audiência! Voltamos ao jogo pessoal!"

Ryan estava felicíssimo, e contagiou a todos com suas boas novas. Todo o elenco e equipe sempre trabalhavam procurando fazer o melhor, tentando adivinhar o que o público gostaria de ver, o que a crítica iria achar bom, mas nem sempre conseguiam êxito. Então, quando souberam que conseguiram, era muito bom, era maravilhoso.

"Que legal, até que enfim!" exclamou Brad.

"Verdade. Bom trabalho a nós minha gente!" ele ergueu um copo de suco brindando a equipe e os atores. "Bem, também vim pra dizer que já tenho uma idéia pra um bis desse episódio, vai ser logo, por isso quero me reunir com nossa equipe de escritores pra planejarmos um ótimo roteiro. Com conteúdo, é claro, mas explorando os amassos que fizeram tanto sucesso!", Ryan apontou pra Lea e pra Cory incomodando-os, já que um dos pontos altos do tal episódio de sucesso certamente foram as cenas de intimidade de finchel.

Os dois ficaram sem graça, envergonhados, no meio das brincadeiras e risos dos amigos. Definitivamente eles convenceram que estavam a fim um do outro! Mas o pior ainda estaria por vir. Aquela situação embaraçosa entre os amigos e colegas de trabalho não era nada perto do que teriam pela frente: voltar a gravar cenas envolventes, cheias de beijos e caricias mais intensas do que estavam acostumados. Tinham que ser mais do que profissionais pra encarar esse desafio. Não era fácil fingir estar apaixonado quando se está apaixonado de verdade pela pessoa e precisa ocultar até de si mesmo. Muito menos fingir estar excitado, querendo fazer amor, quando no seu íntimo, seu corpo deseja por cada toque mais ousado, mais provocante, mais intenso. È não iria ser fácil passar por tudo aquilo de novo sem sair com o coração machucado, já que os dois decidiram serem apenas amigos. Lea ao pensar sobre isso acabou encontrando o olhar de Cory. Certamente pela sua cara, ele estava pensando o mesmo! Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por Ryan:

"Escutem, já pra vocês terem uma idéia do que pretendo... vou adiantar uma música do episódio, que possivelmente será o nome dele... tam tam tam tammmmmmmmm...'Last Friday Night'! O que Acham?".

"Pelo jeito, no mínimo, vai ser pervertido!" Kevin replicou levando o grupo a farra.

Cory e Lea apenas abaixaram a cabeça: 'vai ser pior do que eu pensei!', cada um pensou pra si.


	4. Last Friday Night

**4. Last Friday Night**

Finalmente chegou o dia em que mais uma vez Lea e Cory iriam testar seus limites. A gravação das cenas íntimas de seus personagens estava programada pra toda aquela sexta-feira. Assim como da primeira vez, eles teriam que convencer os telespectadores de todo amor e desejo que o casal finchel sentia um pelo outro. Mas dessa vez, seguindo o roteiro, eles teriam que 'causar'. No texto, os amigos do New Directions não acreditavam que Rachel e Finn tiveram sua primeira vez ou pensavam que devia ter sido aquela coisa sem sal devido ao jeitinho puritano da judia. Então, eles decidiram dar uma mãozinha ao casal, daquele jeito meio 'torto' de ajudar, trocando os pés pelas mãos. O grupo 'drogou' os dois deixando eles 'alegrinhos', daí tudo podia acontecer, eles estavam soltos no mundo, com os desejos e excitação à flor da pele. Cory e Lea mesmo sendo excelentes profissionais e tendo o controle de si, apesar do sentimento que sentiam, justamente por isso, por esse sentimento, estavam preocupados. Da primeira vez, Lea queria brincar com ele e quase o fez ter um orgasmo ali, no meio de todos. Ela nunca admitiu, mas também ficou tentada na época. E agora, teriam que repetir tudo, com ainda mais fervor. 'Ó Céus!'

Eles passaram os últimos dias antecedentes as filmagens, combinando como fariam as ditas cujas cenas, não demonstrando, é claro, ao parceiro suas preocupações. Assim como sempre, combinavam entre si suas cenas pra que ficassem o mais convincentes possíveis.

.:

"Ok, corta, pra um ensaio está bom, mas na hora do 'ação' quero mais entusiasmo, mais vibração, mais desejo...não é mais a primeira vez, já não há medo... e ainda por cima estão dopados, não podem medir conseqüências, não podem agir como Rachel e Finn normalmente, tem que estarem fora de si... é isso que essa cena tem que demonstrar! Ok! Dez minutos e voltamos pra gravar!", o diretor dava suas últimas instruções antes de rodar a cena de amor entre Lea e Cory. Eles estavam tentando, estavam se superando dentro do limite que impuseram a si mesmos, de controle emocional e físico, mas ainda assim tinham consciência que o diretor tinha razão, tinha que ser 'mais'!

Lea pensou, pensou, até que decidiu.

"Cory, façamos o que tiver que ser feito!", ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, "nós somos profissionais, vamos fazer isso certo! O diretor quer mais justamente devido o que ele viu na primeira vez, ele está se baseando naquela cena, por isso quer mais! Nós já fizemos tudo o que profissionalmente é correto, mas se não está ao gosto dele é porque temos que ir além do trabalho como naquele dia. Me beije, me toque, me agarre, me aperte como se fosse a mim que você desejasse, a Lea, como desejava naquele dia, ok! Eu vou fazer o mesmo."

"Ok, você está certa, vamos fazê-lo!", ele assentiu.

"Claro, tenha prudência, não vai tirar minha roupa ou me tocar além do esperado. Vamos nos manter no controle da situação, senão podemos acabar no olho da rua", ela riu, tentando fazer piada com a tensa situação.

Na hora de beijar, eles fecharam os olhos, mas dessa vez, não o coração, não os sentimentos. Cory beijou-a como se fosse a tempos que não tocava aqueles lábios. Lea correspondeu como se a tempos não pudesse realmente sentir o gosto do amado. As mãos se perderam em seus corpos, enquanto entre um beijo e outro, eram acariciados, desejados, amados. Algumas peças de roupa ficaram pelo chão, algumas, já que estavam filmando, era apenas profissional. Mas como dizer isso, que era profissional quando o diretor gritou 'corta', fim da cena, mas seus corpos estavam latejando de desejo, uma ânsia de terminar o que haviam começado, um calor que corria por cada centímetro deles, uma vontade de voltar a capturar aqueles lábios... Cory e Lea se afastaram um do outro, apenas compartilhando um olhar de sentido, por ter que parar. Num fio de sanidade, Cory interrompeu o silêncio constrangedor do momento:

"Acho que ele gostou, não veio questionar e parou de tagarelar!", ele brincava com o temperamento perfeccionista do diretor.

"Tomara, porque acho que não vou conseguir fazer mais uma cena dessas contigo sem ter um orgasmo!", Lea disse sem pensar. Cory ficou mudo com aquele comentário, quando ia responder foram interrompidos pelo diretor.

"Ok, ficou ótimo, agora sim. Era isso mesmo que eu queria! Gosto de vocês, quando digo o 'valendo', vocês embarcam mesmo! Ótimo trabalho!".

Quando Cory quis voltar ao assunto com Lea, ela saiu depressa. Era o fim do dia. Fim das gravações daquela semana. Agora somente na próxima iria falar com ela. Talvez seria melhor mesmo, ele pensou consigo, eles estavam prestes a cruzar a linha que decidiram juntamente estipular entre eles. Por sorte teriam o final de semana pra 'esfriarem'.

.:

"Bom, acho que peguei tudo, agora vamos embora", Cory estava deixando seu trailer de trabalho, iria passar o final de semana em casa, mas antes estava arrumando alguns pertences seus pra levar consigo. Ao passar pelo trailer de Lea, percebeu que ela ainda estava lá, ao contrário dos demais atores e produtores que já haviam ido embora. Por um momento ficou tentado ir até lá, dar um oi, ver se estava tudo bem já que ainda estava lá, conversar sobre o que aconteceu mais cedo... mas decidiu deixar como estava, as coisas esfriarem, tudo seria mais fácil, a conversa, olhá-la nos olhos sem ter vontade de agarrá-la... naquela noite tudo estava complicado. O calor e o cheiro dela ainda estavam impregnados no corpo dele, se fechasse os olhos poderia até senti-la lhe envolvendo com beijos e suas mãos naquele vai-e-vem insano...'oh não', ele suspirou.

"Ainda aqui? Achei que era a única!" Cory não percebeu quando Lea se aproximou dele. Estava tão compenetrado nos seus pensamentos que não viu a morena chegar ao seu encontro.

"Oi,... estou surpreso também, achei que era o único enrolado ainda aqui!"

Eles riram, geralmente eram sempre os últimos mesmo, Cory enrolado, desajeitado, esquecido, e, Lea querendo colocar 'tudo' dentro da mala. O elenco sempre praguejavam quando tinham que esperar na maioria das vezes, só por eles pra ir a algum lugar.

"Só nós mesmo Cory! Ei, já que ainda está aqui pode me ajudar? Quero levar umas coisas pra deixar em casa e acabei enchendo minha mala demais, não consigo nem erguê-la!"

"Claro, vamos lá pegá-la!"

Os dois entraram no trailer de Lea atrás da dita cuja mala, mas já lá dentro, Cory sentiu um cheirinho bom de café.

"Não me diga que você fez café?"

"Sim, estava tomando enquanto arrumava tudo. Sobrou, quer um pouco?"

Eles sentaram então tomar o tal do café, conversando tranqüilamente sobre amenidades. Mas, apesar de tentar driblar, eles tinham um assunto pendente que estava saltando de suas bocas, insistentemente não sabia da cabeça de ambos.

"Quero te pedir sobre hoje!", falaram os dois juntos.

"Ok, bem fale primeiro", Lea disse tentando não demonstrar todo o enorme interesse que tinha no assunto.

"Ta, eu...bem, eu quero ... você ..." Cory começou a se enrolar mais do que o costume, Lea percebeu que ele estava nervoso. Ela também estava.

"Diga, seja direto, franco. Manda de uma vez!"

"Ok, ...bem, gostei de como você tomou atitude e jogou a toalha. Apesar de não ser nada profissional, era o que precisava ser feito!..."

"Foi a primeira vez que fiz isso, nunca mais acho que vou fazer...e só fiz por ser com você!"

"...e o que você disse depois ainda está me martelando...não consigo esquecer! O que você quis dizer com aquilo?"

"A verdade. Eu me entreguei a você naquele momento... foi mais do que uma simples cena...naquele momento era eu me dando a você por inteira...então, por mais incorreto que poderia ter sido, eu estava submissa pra você fazer comigo o que quisesse".

Cory escutou cada palavra absorvendo-as através dos olhos da morena. Ela estava falando a verdade, não precisava dizer, ele via nos olhos dela, ele sentiu em cada toque, cada beijo ainda a pouco no set.

"Eu também me entreguei a você naquele momento...mas tive que ficar com um pé atrás, porque ao contrário de vocês mulheres, se a gente ficar muito excitado, algumas coisas saem do normal!", riram tentando controlar a ansiedade que sentiam e o desejo novamente se entregarem. Meio sem jeito, depois de um silêncio que pousou sobre os dois, decidiram ir embora. Cory foi pegar a mala de Lea. Ele achou que estava pesada, mas não imaginava que estaria tão pesada. Ao tentar levantar, quase caiu. Enfim o gelo foi quebrado com as gargalhadas de Lea vendo a situação.

"Deixe-me ajudar", ela tentava puxar de um lado enquanto ele do outro. Por fim, quase se bateram, acabando por cair no chão. Depois de rir da situação, perceberam que caíram um sobre o outro, mais precisamente, Cory em cima de Lea. O riso deu lugar a um calor que num segundo tomou conta de seus corpos contrastando com o arrepio de desejo reprimido que percorria em suas partes mais íntimas. Eles se olharam como se perguntando ao outro se podia. A resposta era afirmativa. Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo ardente. Seus corpos se entrelaçaram não dando pra identificar onde um terminava e o outro começava. Beijos, beijos, e mais beijos davam o compasso das batidas dos seus corações. Em meio as suas caricias, Lea sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto lhe mordia o pescoço: "Eu sou sua", foi a faísca suficiente pra o último grau de sanidade, de pudor fosse mandado pro espaço. Cory deslizou uma das mãos pra dentro da blusa dela trazendo ao seu encontro um dos seus seios, depois o outro, e logo os dois, acariciando, beijando, mordendo, deixando ela louca. Antes dela voltar a si dos devaneios, ele já havia encontrando seu ponto mais íntimo, e alternando com dedos, com a língua, lhe excitou fazendo com que ela terminasse o que haviam começado mais cedo e que ficou só na imaginação deles. Foram inúmeros orgasmos os quais ele não pode nem contar, emendava um no outro. Só teve fôlego pra encarar seu parceiro uma única vez antes que ele começasse uma nova onda de toques: "por onde você andou todo esse tempo?", ela disse encontrando um sorriso malicioso como resposta. Sem se dar conta, ela já estava totalmente despida nos braços dele, entregue.

"Você é rápido! Não sei nem por onde você tirou minha calcinha", ele riu. "Minha vez tigrão", mais depressa que suas palavras foram suas ações, logo que alcançou o cinto da calça. Em dois tempos ele já estava sem camisa e com Lea dominando seu playground. Ela fez mais do que sabia, se deixou levar por seus instintos fazendo o que lhe desse 'na telha'. Aprovada? Mais do que aprovada, aquela baixinha deixou o grandalhão rendido! Entre um e outro orgasmo foi a vez dele perguntar: "por onde você andou por todo esse tempo?". Depois de muito 'brincar sozinhos', eles decidiram compartilhar, e com muitos beijos, gemidos, fortes pegadas, mãos rasgando um ao outro enquanto deslizavam por seus corpos, eles finalmente puderam realmente se entregar, alternando posições até que ambos saboreassem o prazer do amor que sentiam.

Mesmo já terminado e não tendo mais nenhuma condição de começar tudo de novo, eles não se desgrudaram. Lea se aninhou nos braços de Cory e ambos ficaram abraçados ali no chão em cima de um tapete. Nenhuma palavra foi dita, apenas se ouvia depois dos inúmeros gemidos que encheram aquele trailer, as batidas compassadas dos seus corações.

Algum tempo mais tarde, seus olhos se encontraram, um deitado do lado do outro, não mais abraçados, apenas os olhos de 'mãos dadas'. Um tentava procurar no outro uma nova resposta. Não queriam saber mais o que era aquilo, o que estava acontecendo... isso eles já sabiam... eles se amavam... e era muito bom, maravilhoso compartilhar esse amor!

"E agora amor?", Cory quebrou o silêncio. Lea apenas sorriu, voltando a aninhar nos seus braços.

Última sexta-feira a noite, last Friday night, o que uma sexta tão inocente inicialmente era capaz de provocar na vida das pessoas! Mais uma vez estavam no dilema de obedecer a sua razão ou dar uma chance pros sentimentos que sentiam? A única coisa certa era que agora que provaram iria ser difícil viver sem...


	5. Como se Fosse Fácil

**5. Como se fosse fácil...**

"O que? Não... me conta de novo...eu não posso acreditar? Depois de tudo isso, vocês o que?", Jonathan, melhor amigo de Lea, estava atônito. "Querida, vocês enlouqueceram?"

"Parece loucura, mas se pensar bem, assim como a gente fez, você também vai perceber que foi melhor!" Lea tentava explicar.

"Melhor pra quem Lea Michele? Vocês dois pensam demais..."

"É que pra nós dois foi tão duro, tanto trabalho chegar até aqui, e tem tanto que a gente quer conquistar... não podemos agir só por impulso. Temos que ser prudentes. Essa é uma das muitas coisas que pensamos da mesma forma, eu e Cory. Você já pensou no inferno que iria virar nossa vida se todo mundo soubesse que somos um casal na vida real também? Não iam nos deixar em paz. Não nos iam deixar nem nos concentrar em nossos trabalhos, que tanto pra mim como pra ele, é nosso maior foco! Se já agora por onde eu vá, fazer compras, no spa, tem sempre um fotógrafo, um paparazzi...iam bisbilhotar nossa vida pessoal mais do que já o fazem".

"Ta Lea, esse discurso é até relevante, mas, meu amor...como você diz pro seu coraçãozinho: querido, agüenta as pontas, só mais um pouco! ...ou então pro seu corpo: nada disso, vamos esfriando que só daqui um tempo!...não se pode dizer pras suas emoções, pros seus sentimentos pra esperarem!"

"Pode sim! Tem que poder! Nós conversamos e achamos melhor esperarmos pra ficarmos juntos quando sairmos os dois de Glee, no final dessa temporada. Daí mesmo com a fama, não seremos mais casal de um seriado top, virando alvo de todo mundo...seremos só mais um casal aqui de Hollywood".

"E vocês não pensaram na possibilidade de ...não sei ... de repente... 'namorarem escondidos!', tem tanta gente Lea que faz isso, e aposto que iam ter ajuda de todo o elenco e de tanta gente que gosta de vocês e torce pra ficarem juntos!"

"Você diz 'segredo'? Jon, você sabe que não sou uma das melhores pessoas pra guardar segredo...eu ia acabar nos entregando..."

Jon abraçou a amiga percebendo o quão difícil estava sendo pra ela essa situação e imaginou pelo pouco que conhecia de Cory que ele também estava passando por maus bocados.

"Vocês dois são responsáveis até demais pro meu gosto! A maioria das pessoas não ia deixar um amor desses guardado em cima da estante por causa do trabalho..." ele beijou-a enquanto afagava suas costas num abraço apertado, "vocês ainda vão ficar juntos, e felizes!". Ela apenas assentiu, enxugando suas lágrimas.

.:

Cory entrou no set de gravações de Glee naquela manhã de segunda imaginando que no máximo ia ficar um clima estranho entre ele e Lea depois da última sexta-feira,... mágica, apaixonante no trailer... mas que após a conversa franca que tiveram, logo o mal estar ia passar, pois eles estavam certos que se amavam, que o amor era correspondido, logo, era só ter calma, que mais cedo do que pudessem esperar iam poder ficar juntos sem ter um batalhão de fuxiqueiros colados neles dois. No máximo... pobre Cory, se ele pensou que ia ser fácil ficar perto de quem se ama e não poder beijá-la, ele descobriu ao ver Lea rindo do outro lado da sala que ia ser mais difícil do que imaginou. Teve vontade de correr ao seu encontro, agarrá-la e beijá-la num longo beijo pra matar pelo menos um pouco da saudade que ela deixou em seu corpo desde o final de semana. Ah, como ele ansiou em fazê-lo. Ela estava tão linda...distraída rindo com as meninas... ainda não havia se produzido de acordo com sua personagem, a Rachel, usava ainda jeans e um blusão, mas mesmo assim, ele olhava-a e lembrava de cada curva do seu corpo sob toda aquela roupa enorme, o cabelo solto que ela tentava em vão prender com uma caneta no topo da cabeça, por mais que lutasse sempre caiam fios rebeldes em seu pescoço...ah, como ele teve vontade de poder beijar de novo aquele pescoço! Antes das coisas saírem do controle, Cory respirou fundo, e revirou os papéis que estavam em suas mãos procurando as cenas daquela manhã.

Lea estava se divertindo com as outras garotas do elenco, rindo das maluquices que Naya aprontou no final de semana, quando de repente sua atenção fora raptada pro outro lado da sala que estavam... "Cory! Ele enfim chegou'... desde que entrou no set, ela procurou ele por todos os lados, em cada um que ia chegando aos poucos pro trabalho, ansiosa. Nada dele! Tentou manter a calma, sua compostura. Tinha que mostrar pra ele, principalmente pra si mesma, que podia sim cumprir o trato. Afinal, o amor que sentiam valia a pena todo e qualquer sacrifício! ...Mas ela não imaginava que seria tanto! ...Ver aquele homem maravilhoso, alto, sedutor, sexy na frente dela parado sem poder tocá-lo, beijá-lo ... e saber que dois dias atrás estava encaixada em seus braços fortes, perdida em seus beijos quentes...ah meu Deus, ia ser pior do que pensava... vê-lo e não poder pular em seu pescoço e beijá-lo até o ar acabar!

Cory ainda procurava o script que ia ser filmado aquela manhã, atrapalhado como sempre, quando sem querer deixou cair um papel no chão. Ao abaixar-se pra pegá-lo, derrubou outro, voltou pra pegar o segundo, derrubando mais papéis, e assim ficou por um tempo. Quando Lea abriu os olhos dos seus delírios e viu aquela cena, não se conteve.

"Ele quer me provocar? Sabe que fico louca com esse jeitinho atrapalhado, desengonçado dele!"

"Esta falando sozinha agora, sra Michele?" Dianna tirou Lea dos seus pensamentos insanos.

"Acho que sim amiga!" ela riu.

"Imagino do que você está falando..." Dianna apontou Cory. "Ele não tem jeito!"

"É..." Lea percebeu que a amiga falava das trapalhadas dele, " mas é isso que o deixa com um charme a mais...lindo, simpático, atraente, sincero, honesto, sexy... mas é esse jeito todo bagunçado que o faz ser maravilhoso!" sem perceber Lea estava suspirando e Dianna notou.

"O que é isso aqui?" Dianna perguntou maliciosamente. "Que você gosta do Cory eu sei, sempre imaginei, não preciso nem que você me confirme...mas e esse amor todo? Que é isso?"

Lea apenas sorriu. Cory aproximou-se delas e cumprimentou as duas. Primeiro Dianna com um beijo leve no rosto, como de costume, como fazia com todas amigas do elenco, depois Lea, também com um beijo no rosto, este mais demorado, seguido de uma troca de olhares dos dois capaz de descongelar um iceberg. Cory acabou indo ao encontro dos outros, deixando as duas sozinhas.

"Uau" Dianna vibrou. "Ficaram, vocês dois ficaram! Como foi, me conta tudo! Estão juntos? Desde quando? Meu Deus, quem sabe? Aposto que todo mundo sabe só eu que não sabia..."

"Não é bem assim...nós..." Lea tentava contornar a situação. Ela e Cory decidiram que não iam contar pra ninguém o que aconteceu. Mas quanto mais tentava se explicar, pior ficava. Logo já não era só Dianna que estava ali curiosa, eram todas, e em até o final do dia, todos do elenco já sabiam que eles dois haviam 'ficado' na última sexta.

.:

"E aí garanhão, até que enfim!" Mark cruzou com Cory num dos corredores dos estúdios de gravação. "Finalmente hein, já não era sem tempo!", ele dava um tapinha nas costas do amigo, meio confuso. Cory apenas deu um sorrisinho amarelo. Antes mesmo dele entender o que havia acontecido, os outros rapazes também passaram por ele, indo se encontrar com Mark em outra sala pra gravar.

"É o nosso garoto!", eles passaram brincando com Cory. Ele havia ficado entretido o dia todo ensaiando um solo, então acabou ficando meio isolado de todo o resto do pessoal. Era noite quando voltou ao encontro dos amigos e parecia que haviam muitas novidades que aconteceram naquele dia e que ele estava totalmente por fora.

"Ei cara, então vai ficara nisso? Ah..." Jenna e Âmber estavam sentadas lanchando na sala em que Cory entrou e pra sua surpresa, as brincadeiras continuaram.

"Não vai! Nosso amigão aqui não vai largar o osso tão cedo assim! Tenho certeza", Naya e Heather entraram logo após ele, dando continuidade. Elas pararam encarando ele que estava petrificado no meio da sala.

"Esses homens de hoje em dia não são de nada!" Dianna entrou na sala.

"Ei, ei,ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Cory finalmente saiu do seu êxtase.

"Está acontecendo que você se tornou nosso rei!" Mark entrou juntamente com os demais garotos. Pronto, a quadrilha estava completa! "Você só pegou a menina mais cobiçada..." ele comentava na maior farra sendo apoiado pelos outros rapazes.

"Homens! O racinha!" Dianna e as meninas protestaram.

"Parem!" Cory interviu. "Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Eu fiquei fora o dia todo e agora virou um motim? Que é isso?" ele estava confuso, procurando por respostas, apesar de ter uma idéia do que poderia ser, depois do último comentários de Mark.

"Eu é que tenho que te dar explicações, não eles!" Lea estava na porta observando a pequena confusão que se concentrava no centro da sala. "Me perdoe, eu quebrei nosso trato", ela aproximou-se dele que a encarava perplexo, enquanto os demais se tocaram e se afastaram um pouco dos dois, apenas assistindo. "Sei que prometemos que ia ficar só entre nós até o final dessa temporada, até quando saíssemos da série, mas acabei contando à eles... que descobrimos que nos amamos e que ficamos juntos sexta", ela estava envergonhada por não cumprir a promessa, com a voz embargada e olhos segurando firmemente as lágrimas que teimavam em tentar cair. "Mas eles também sabem que não estamos juntos!", Lea agora olhou pra turma, afirmando mais uma vez pra todos o que confirmou mais de uma vez pra eles durante o dia todo. "Eles só não estão querendo aceitar isso, que não estamos e nem vamos ficar juntos, pelo menos por enquanto!"

Cory viu que ela estava realmente muito sentida, por isso não ficou bravo por ela ter contado. Puxou ela e abraçou-a.

"Está tudo bem!", ele deu um beijo na sua testa, "eu até imagino que você possa ter sofrido algum tipo de pressão... se conheço bem nossos amigos" Cory encarou a platéia. "Bem", ele limpou o rosto de Lea e ambos olharam pros amigos, "bem, então agora vocês sabem... aconteceu, ficamos juntos! Ficaram surpresos?"

"Ficamos, mas não com isso... de vocês terem ficado juntos, de descobrirem que se amam...ah por favor...todo mundo sempre teve certeza que vocês dois tinham algo só vocês é que não sabiam...a surpresa veio do por que não estarem agora namorando, juntos!" Dianna estava mordida. Todos estavam perdidos, confusos do por que os amigos que se gostavam resolveram não ficar juntos.

"Acho que acabei de entender agora realmente o por que tomamos essa decisão!" Lea argumentou olhando pra Cory, "acho que nós dois tivemos nossa prova".

"Você está certa! Pessoal, vocês são nossos melhores amigos e já fizeram esse alvoroço, imagina a mídia, os fãs, o mundo ali fora! Além de atores, famosos ou não, somos pessoas, queremos respeito e poder ter nossa privacidade. Se vocês já demonstraram tanto interesse, imagina o resto?", todos ficaram envergonhados, acabaram por se desculpar, afinal, pareciam mais crianças do que seus personagens. Não respeitaram, julgaram, queriam respostas, afirmavam, perguntavam... apoio foi o que menos deram.

"Fiquem satisfeitos com isso, a gente se ama..." Lea olhou pra ele que confirmou "...muito, e quando acharmos prudente, vamos engatar nosso namoro, até lá, pra evitar confusões como essa e talvez piores, não vamos ficar juntos, porque não sabemos mentir, não saberíamos esconder de quem gostamos que estamos namorando".

"Ok? Então não impliquem mais com isso, podem estar certos que vamos falar quando o grande dia chegar, até lá...cuidem de suas vidas", Cory por fim brincou, não gostava daquele clima chato, sério, mas queria respeito, era o mínimo que pedia.

"Bem, então chega de atritos...abraço de grupo!" Lea chamou todo mundo. Eles se abraçaram todos, como bons amigos que são, rindo e cutucando uns aos outros. Feito as pazes, Lea pediu pra Cory sobre o solo que estava ensaiando e ele lhe deixou a par de algumas coisas que ele e a produção estavam pensando, pedindo a opinião profissional dela. Os dois acabaram saindo da sala discutindo questões do trabalho. Os demais permaneceram ali em silêncio.

"Não podemos deixar isso acontecer! Esses dois cabeças duras são bem capazes disso mesmo...oras, deixar de viver um amor por causa dos outros! Temos que intervir!", Chris que até então era o mais calado, nem se intrometeu como os outros durante a discussão inicial, chamou os outros. "Vamos pessoal, vamos bolar algo pra juntar esses dois de vez! Eles tem que perceber o que nós sempre soubemos: que eles foram feitos um pro outro e que tem que ficarem juntos, não se importando com o resto do mundo!". Todo mundo apoiou. Estava fechado, Lea e Cory iriam conhecer nos próximos dias o que era uma equipe de amigos realmente engajada em vê-los juntos e felizes.


	6. Planos, Armações, Confusão 1

**6. Planos, Armações, e muita Confusão...Tudo por uma Boa Causa! Parte 1**

"Oi, pensei que estava atrasada, mas pelo visto não chegou ninguém além de você... ou...não diga que estou tão atrasada assim...todos já foram?" Lea chegou correndo no restaurante onde toda a turma combinou de jantarem naquela noite. Havia se atrasado um pouco e quando entrou e viu apenas Cory sentado no bar, ficou assustada imaginando ter extrapolado no atraso.

"Oi, não, não. Só eu cheguei até agora. Estranho já que faz quase uma hora do horário que ficou marcado. Mas sabe como são, devem logo aparecer. Nenhum deles é do tipo de faltar! Quer beber algo? Vamos esperar um pouco"

"Ok, o que você está bebendo? Suco? Não, não. Eu quero uma taça de vinho, por favor". Antes mesmo do vinho de Lea ser servido, um metre veio até eles.

"Sua mesa os espera. Por favor, queiram me acompanhar". Lea e Cory se entreolharam, eles não haviam pedido nenhuma mesa, estavam esperando o restante do pessoal, até porque nenhum dos dois conhecia o lugar. Olharam ao redor...o convite era pra eles dois mesmo! Por fim, decidiram acompanhar o rapaz. Eles foram conduzidos pra uma área externa do restaurante, um lugar aconchegante e reservado, muito bonito e sofisticado, sem teto e todo iluminado por velas, as quais eram facilmente ofuscadas pelo luar esplendoroso que dividia o céu com inúmeras estrelas.

"Será que ele não confundiu a gente com algum outro casal? Até porque se tivesse alguma mesa reservada pra turma, não seria assim num lugar tão romântico..." Lea perguntou ao companheiro assim que o metre saiu.

Champagne foi servido e logo em seguida, foram surpreendidos por três músicos tocando violinos. Lea e Cory estavam boquiabertos. O que estava acontecendo?

O jantar foi servido, e no prato de Cory ele percebeu que havia algo além do seu prato preferido de frango... um bilhete que caiu assim que as tampas das comidas foram retiradas: 'não perca tempo!'. Cory arqueou a sobrancelha começando a entender o que estava se passando: coisas que gostavam, tanto a comida como todo aquele clima envolvente, romântico... só ele e Lea...

"Acho que caímos numa armadilha!" ele sorriu imaginando nas tramóias que poderiam ter aprontado pra conseguir aquilo tudo, ainda mais se tratando de um lugar tão cobiçado como era aquele restaurante novo que a pouco tempo havia sido inaugurado em Los Angeles.

"Armadilha? Como assim? Quem?" Lea não havia ainda percebido que tudo estava interligado.

"Como você explica tudo isso? Eu adoraria, e ainda quero fazer alguma coisa assim pra você, mas eu não fiz nada disso, não planejei, vim pra um jantar ingenuamente. Você também não aprontou nada, não é?" Lea confirmou, "então..."

"...quiseram que a nós dois tivéssemos um jantar romântico!", Lea começou a entender. "Mas quem? Por quê?"

"Quem nos deu um 'bolo' hoje a noite Lea Michele?"

"Não acredito que eles chegaram a esse ponto! O pessoal não tem mais jeito!"

"O porque imagino que não ficaram contentes com nossa decisão de esperarmos sair da série pra ficarmos juntos"

"Você está coberto de razão! Aqueles pestes!"

"Não ficaria surpreso se no meio dessas flores aqui no centro da mesa nós encontrássemos alguma escuta!" Cory começou a revirar o vaso.

"Pare! Eles não iriam tão longe! E agora, o que vamos fazer? Aposto que nos estão espiando..."

"Nada! Vamos aproveitar, o lugar é lindo, está tudo perfeito!...só não vamos nos deixar levar pela situação amor", ele pegou na mão dela, acariciando-a, "prometo um dia fazer algo no mínimo parecido pra compensar", ela sorriu, entendendo o que ele queria dizer.

A noite transcorreu normalmente. Cory e Lea jantaram e se divertiram muito. Depois de uma noite maravilhosa, se despediram socialmente e cada um seguiu seu caminho. Num canto do restaurante, algumas várias cabecinhas apareceram por detrás dos móveis, dos arranjos de ornamentação do lugar, de trás das diversas peças que decoravam o salão... decepcionados.

"Cara, eu não acredito nisso! Se fosse eu tinha até pedido a menina em casamento... tava tudo certo, no clima! Que isso?" Mark não entendia.

"Tudo lindo, romântico, perfeito! ... e eles apenas jantaram?... numa hora dessas, com o cara que eu amo na minha frente o que eu menos ia lembrar era em jantar?" Naya suspirava deixando o corpo cair numa cadeira. As outras meninas também não entendiam. Heather abraçou Naya tentando consolá-la.

"Nós fizemos algo errado?" Kevin tentava alguma explicação. Quando planejaram tinham certeza que depois de todo aquele clima, os dois não iriam resistir e cair um nos braços do outro.

"Fizemos sim!" todos ficaram intrigados quando Dianna falou, "claro que fizemos! Chris quando você teve a idéia de fazer um jantar romântico o que te veio em mente? Digo, o por quê decidiu fazê-lo?"

"Ora, pros dois ficarem envolvidos com todo esse romantismo e perceber o quanto se amam!" ele respondeu, enquanto todos acompanhavam o pensamento de Dianna.

"É isso! Gente, eles já perceberam que se amam! Eles sabem, não precisam de um jantar pra tomar consciência do amor que existe".

"Você está certa Di", Jenna entendeu. Depois de discutir, aos poucos, todos foram entendendo que aquele não foi o caminho certo. Foi como 'chover no molhado'.

Agora eles estavam mais decepcionados. Se iriam desistir? Nunca!

"Bom, eles estão contando com tudo certo e perfeito. As coisas não são sempre assim. Até o dia que eles estipularam pra deixarem de ser bobos e se resolverem, muito pode acontecer". Naya viajava.

"No que você esta pensando Naya?" Dianna começou a ficar interessada.

"Eles contam apenas com dois... eles dois!... mas se surgir um terceiro nessa história? Terceira... eles são bonitos, atraentes, famosos...nada impede que as pessoas possam se interessar por eles já que são 'solteiros'!"

"Você é diabólica!" Kevin cutucou a amiga.

"Como vamos colocar uma terceira pessoa nessa história?" Âmber interrogou.

"Não precisamos pôr ninguém fisicamente, apenas colocar uma pulguinha de ciúme..." Dianna chocou a todos.

"Meninas, vocês de santas só tem o rostinho!" Mark riu, "são capazes de causar confusão, talvez até brigas só pra conseguirem o que querem? E se eles brigarem por causa disso?"

"Eles não vão chegar a esse ponto. Manteremos tudo controlado. Apenas vão se dar conta que não podem ficarem brincando com o destino. Quem a gente ama não se deixa largado no vento, pois alguém pode passar e pegar!"

"Dianna, você é minha musa!" Heather brincava.

Certo, uma nova idéia, um novo plano! Todos com força total novamente!

"Chris, não era pra gente ter o áudio do que eles conversavam? Não estava no plano?" Mark perguntou ao amigo que era o mentor do plano anterior.

"Era, mas não tive certeza da onde pôr as escutas... pensei no vaso central da mesa, mas era óbvio demais, vocês mesmos viram que eles estavam mexendo nele... daí pensei, pensei, acabei pondo em baixo de uma taça, mas acho que a umidade da bebida deve ter danificado, não funcionou, não pude ouvir nada, por isso não falei pra vocês!", ele estava decepcionado.

"Não fica assim, o importante é dar certo, de um jeito ou de outro. Sinto que a idéia louca das meninas pode dar certo, vamos fazer!" Mark abraçou o amigo e eles se juntaram aos demais pra começarem a planejar a próxima investida.


	7. Tudo por baixo dos panos

**7. Tudo por Baixo dos Panos**

"E sobre essa 'química' que existe entre vocês dois, Lea e Cory, no que se baseiam pra fazerem cenas tão bonitas, românticas dos seus personagens em Glee, o casal Finchel?" um repórter mais atrevido perguntava na coletiva de imprensa que o Glee Cast realizou pra celebrar suas 300 performances. Lea e Cory ficaram vermelhos, sem graça com a pergunta, ainda mais feita de forma tão direta na frente de todo o elenco. Cory ficou sem palavras, sem ação, limitou-se a apenas por o microfone pra Lea responder.

"Bem, é que somos grandes amigos, e muito profissionais, então, além do diretor e da produção, sempre discutimos entre nós dois cada cena, pra que fique o melhor possível, de acordo com o que pede o roteiro", Lea simpaticamente respondeu escondendo qualquer emoção. Cory olhava-a com admiração, ainda bem que nessas horas eles tinham o senso comedido e seguro de Lea, pra sair dessas 'saias justas' que a imprensa armava, já que ele sempre acabava perdido em suas palavras, ou melhor, na falta delas.

"Ótimo trabalho!" Cory disse baixinho enquanto os repórteres estavam distraídos com outras perguntas ao elenco.

"Obrigada, espero que pare por aí", Lea sorriu, mas antes que eles pudessem respirar foram bombardeados novamente.

"Soubemos que nos próximos episódios de Glee, as 'coisas vão ficar mais quentes' entre Finn e Rachel...como foi filmar cenas assim, já que vocês até então não tinham feito nada disso, digo, o relacionamento de Rachel e Finn ficava só nos beijos e alguns poucos amassos?"

'Vieram com a língua afiada hoje, droga!', Lea pensou.

"Como qualquer outra, foi feita com muito profissionalismo e empenho. Trabalhamos bastante e acho que no final o resultado ficou bom", Cory acordou do choque inicial e formulou uma resposta adequada. "Já era hora né...", ele continuou.

Lea agradeceu o senso de humor sempre presente dele e emendou:

"Já era hora!", a platéia embarcou na brincadeira.

"Vocês dois também estavam esperando por isso? São do team finchel também?", mais uma perguntinha picante.

"Claro, torcemos muito pelos nossos personagens!" Lea respondeu.

"E foi como vocês imaginavam?"

"Ah foi, foi bem romântico, uma cena bem trabalhada, ficou bom...deu até pra suar...aliás, suamos bastante!" Lea resolveu tirar onda com a cara daqueles sarnas. Nervoso, Cory tinha a cabeça abaixada, escorado na cadeira de Lea, apenas escutando, tentando não demonstrar. Ela sorria olhando pra ele. " O Cory principalmente".

Ele ergueu seu rosto e começou a rir junto, um pouco pelo desconforto, mas mais por entender o que ela estava tentando fazer: driblar as cutucadas daqueles chatos com bom humor. "Ah também, tava muito quente, eu tava quase pegando fogo!", acabou que todo mundo, inclusive o elenco e a produção rindo junto. "Deixa eu explicar...foi filmado na frente de uma grande lareira...vocês só pensam bobagem!"

"Claro, pessoal. Com tanta gente envolvida, produção, técnicos, e tal, é difícil ter clima pra qualquer outra coisa. Esses tipos de cenas são muito desconfortáveis..." ela respondeu por fim. 'Ah, se eles soubessem o que realmente se passou naquelas filmagens... houve muito mais do que clima...', Lea suspirou pra si mesmo.

'Seus bobinhos, eu falei a verdade, eu literalmente peguei fogo!', Cory riu lembrando.

A entrevista continuou normalmente. Perguntas das mais variadas pra todo o elenco e produtores. Por sorte largaram o pé de Lea e de Cory, já que eles dois estavam quase se entregando. Não podiam evitar ... ficar tão perto assim um do outro, os braços se tocando, sentindo o perfume do companheiro, cruzando olhares, compartilhando sorrisos... aquela coletiva parecia não ter mais fim!

Cory tinha vontade de abraçá-la, dar-lhe um grande beijo e dizer 'seus idiotas, é verdade sim, eu amo ela, é minha namorada, pelo menos em tese...'. Lea sentia a imensa vontade de jogar tudo pro alto, queria confessar ali mesmo, pra todos, que amava seu colega de trabalho, seu amigo, 'sim ela havia se apaixonado por seu co-estrela. Dane-se'. Mas o senso de responsabilidade e comprometimento que haviam afirmado entre os dois de esperarem até sair da série era maior que isso, tinha que ser, porque a vontade de ambos de sair gritando pro mundo que se amam, queriam ficar juntos e nos deixe em paz!, estava cada dia maior.

.:

Numa conversa paralela entre dois repórteres...

"Ei, você acredita mesmo que entre aqueles dois ali não existe ou nunca existiu nada?"

"Acredito como acredito em papai Noel e coelhinho da páscoa!"

"Eu também. Não tem como não imaginar que ali tem algo. Olha como os dois se olham, se tocam, conversam entre si..."

"É, se ali não tem algo, com certeza já teve, ou... logo vai ter!", os repórteres se entreolharam, ambiciosos, pensando que deveriam dar um pouco mais de atenção às conversas dos blogs e fandons dos fãs por aí, pois poderia sair uma das maiores fofocas de Hollywood dali.

.:

"Di, Di..." Mark cutucava a amiga enquanto os repórteres focavam suas atenções em Ryan.

"Hum, o que?"

"Di, esta tudo pronto?"

"O que? Pronto?... você diz sobre...ah, sei, esta sim. Nossas crianças caíram como patinhos...tudo pronto!"

"Perfeito!"

"Eles acham que vão pra uma festa qualquer de Halloween com todo o cast...mal sabem o que lhes espera..." Naya entrou na conversa. "Convidamos algumas pessoas...gente bonita, bacana, descolada...vai ser uma big festa! Daí além de nos divertirmos, vamos aproveitar pra ajeitar as coisas...se der tudo certo, nosso casalzinho vai sair de lá juntinho, se não pro povão, pelo menos pra nós e principalmente, pra eles mesmos!"

"Ótimo! Bom trabalho meninas"

"Calem-se! Vocês três querem que todo mundo fique sabendo do plano? Não vêem quanta gente está aqui de olhos e especialmente, ouvidos bem abertos!" Chris interviu.

"É gente, logo agora que está tudo correndo bem, vai dar certo. Só não podemos deixar que os dois percebam..." Jenna ponderou.

"Gente, esses dois estão tão preocupados em não se entregarem e quebrar a tal promessa de só ficarem juntos quando saírem de Glee, que pode passar um trem rosa lotado de elefantes amarelos na frente deles dois que não vão nem perceber!" Mark comentou.

"Eles são tão fofos juntos..." Diana pensou alto.

"É...eles são", Âmber concordou com a amigaollywo, "porque eles tem que ser tão bobos!"

"Calma babe, logo isso vai acabar e daí, vamos sair todo mundo junto pra comemorar!" Kevin replicou.

"O que vocês todos estão cochichando?" Lea percebeu certo alvoroço entre os amigos.

"Nada senhorita Sarfati, estamos apenas finalizando os últimos detalhes pra nossa festa de Halloween, você já decidiu sua fantasia?" Naya respondeu a amiga, Lea e Cory estavam começando a ficarem intrigados com todo aquele papo entre o elenco.

"Eles são sempre assim Ryan, inquietos?" um repórter perguntou vendo que estavam todos conversando e rindo entre si.

"Sempre! É coisa da idade, de adolescentes!" todo mundo riu do modo que Ryan comentou, eram todas suas 'falsas' crianças. "É coisa de amizade, de família, apesar de estarem sempre juntos, trabalhando, nunca enjoam um da cara do outro. Quando começamos a primeira temporada nos disseram: no ínicio vai ser tudo festa, estão se conhecendo e tudo mais, em dois anos já se conhecendo vão se firmar as amizades ou as inimizades, e num terceiro ano, já um enjoado da cara outro, vão só brigar. Nós, pelo contrário, a cada ano estamos mais unidos, mais cúmplices!" ele olhou seu 'filhos' orgulhoso. "Atrevo-me a dizer que existe até uma certa 'quadrilha' entre eles..." todos os atores ficaram petrificados, 'será que Ryan havia percebido alguma coisa?' eles pensaram, angustiados , "...uma quadrilha de amigos!".


	8. Planos, Armações, Confusão 2

**8. Planos, Armações, e muita Confusão...Tudo por uma Boa Causa! Parte 2**

Luzes cortando com néon toda a pista de dança, música alta pra sacudir até o último pingo de sangue pulsando nas veias, gente subindo e descendo as escadas dos vários ambientes, risos perdidos na penumbra do bar, amigos que se encontravam, amores que se formavam, olhares que se perdiam... aquela era mais do que uma simples festa de Halloween. Matt promoveu uma de suas famosas festas, e como sempre, não poupou esforços. Além do charme divertido da decoração toda dark, própria pra ocasião, havia muita animação e música da melhor qualidade conduzida por três DJs que se alternavam, não deixando o povo ficar parado. O lugar estava cheio de gente famosa, todos fantasiados, circulando livremente, divertindo-se sem se preocupar com paparazzis e repórteres chatos. Gente bonita, gente cheia de vida e alegria, gente a fim de se entregar àquela noite envolvente, sensual e pulsante que o ambiente convidava. Logo na entrada dava pra perceber que a noite prometia!

"Esta festa está incrível Matt! Você se superou! Parabéns!"

"Obrigado meninas, não era pra ser tão grande assim...mas, fui convidando um e outro e quando notei, era tanta gente que decidi fazer numa boate", Matt esta felicíssimo com o sucesso do seu evento. "Que vocês vieram, porque não seria o mesmo sem vocês, minhas crianças!", ele tinha a mania de chamar seus colegas de Glee de minhas crianças, pois lá sendo o Sr. Schuester todos eram seus 'filhos' do coral.

"Não perderíamos por nada Matt", respondeu Naya.

"Vieram todos? Onde estão os meninos?"

"Estão chegando aos poucos. Parece que a Lea e a Di vão vir juntas e o Mark ia pegar uns no caminho... logo está todo mundo aqui".

.:

"Nossa que festa! Eu acabei de esbarrar no Taylor Lautner... que gato!" Heather pulava em Naya feliz por ter encontrado finalmente seu ídolo.

"Calma menina, vai ter um treco!" as meninas riam da amiga que imitava uma verdadeira fã neurótica. Com certeza elas estavam se divertindo!

"Ei, já viram nossas iscas?" Naya perguntou à elas.

"Sim, temos Taylor Swift a nossa direita, ali junto daquelas meninas, à esquerda, perto do bar Ashton Kutcher, meio quase bêbado...não, ele parece bêbado mesmo!" Âmber pontuava.

"Do outro lado do bar, um pouco mais sóbria está nossa Emma de Monte Carlo, Katie Cassidy e, é claro, o moço que deve estar meio tonto agora, depois da trombada com a Heather, Taylor Lautner", Jenna finalizou.

"Ótimo, temos então duas loiraças pra deixar nossa bonequinha da Broadway morta de ciúmes e, dois rapazes por quem a Lea ficou encantada, na linha de frente pro nosso franketeen perder os parafusos da sua cabeça", Naya ria entusiasmada pelo plano deles estar dando certo.

"Ei meninas, todas aí? Que bagulho doido! Festão!... Tudo certo até agora?" Mark encontrou a quadrilha finalmente.

"Até agora está tudo ok, quem convidamos chegou, ta aí dando sopa na balada. Tudo certo! E os meninos? vi só o Kevin e o Chris ali no bar, e o resto?" Naya perguntou ao amigo.

"Ta todo mundo aí, os caras já chegaram, todo mundo".

"Perfeito, só falta a Di, mas ela disse que ia se atrasar mesmo, a fantasia dela de dinossauro estava encrencando, também, é uma louca!"

"E os pombinhos?"

"Deus!... falta eles, eu não tinha percebido que faltava logo a parte mais importante!" Naya levou a mão na boca, só o que faltava eles não virem.

"Calma, a Lea esta vindo com a Di, inclusive ela postou no twitter agora pouco uma foto dela de cisne branco, rainha dos cisnes, sei lá...só sei que está linda!" Heather comentou.

"E o Cory?" Kevin chegou no meio da conversa.

"Ah, logo ele deve estar estourando por aí", Mark finalizou.

.:

"Ei gente, como vocês estão lindos! E esse lugar... o Matt sabe mesmo como fazer uma festa!" Lea comentava eufórica.

"Um já chegou, falta o outro", Naya cochichou pra Di. "Tá tudo saindo como planejado".

"Ótimo!", Di respondeu.

"Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Vocês estão estranhas..." Lea estava achando as amigas mais animadas e loucas do que o normal.

"Nada! A festa... é que está tudo meio quente, mágico, sexy..." Naya respondeu com o apoio das outras, elas já haviam bebido algumas doses.

"Sei... vou ficar de olho em vocês, já que não vou beber!" Lea estava intrigada.

.:

"Naya, Di... já passou duas horas e nada do Cory, aonde é que anda aquela criatura!" Mark começou a se preocupar-se com a ausência do amigo.

"E você vem pedir pra gente! Era você que tinha que trazer ele! O resto a gente fez!" Di devolveu. "Céus, verdade Mark, cadê ele?" Os dois cutucaram o resto do pessoal, ninguém havia visto Cory".

"Só o que falta mesmo..." Âmber exclamou nervosa.

Eles começaram a questionar se talvez ele não estaria esperando alguém pegá-lo, se ninguém havia combinado passar na casa dele, já que todos vieram de duplas, grupos e tal.

"O Cory... não, ninguém combinou nada gente, até porque o Cory me disse antes de eu sair de casa, que não ia vir. Vocês o conhecem, ele não gosta muito disso! Até pedi se ele não ia ficar chateado de eu vir, e ele me disse que não, me deu permissão!" Lea comentou despreocupada enquanto se esbaldava dançando.

"Não!" Todos gritaram.

"O que foi?" Lea ficou ainda mais preocupada. "Vocês estão muito estranhos hoje!"

"Ah Lea, nós achamos que finalmente íamos todos nos divertirmos juntos numa festa, sem se preocupar com câmeras e os paparazzis, e daí o sr. Monteith não vêm! Que droga!" Di conseguiu tirar uma desculpa da sua manga, rapidamente, pois Lea estava começando a ficar desconfiada.

"Gente, pelo amor de Deus, que é isso? E agora?" Todos ficaram desesperados.

"Deixa comigo, eu vou resolver isso" Mark pegou o celular do bolso e fez uma ligação, "do meu jeito, dê o que der!"

"Manda, eu sei que vou me arrepender, mas a essa altura do campeonato..." Chris ponderou, pois sabia que se tratando de Mark, podia esperar qualquer coisa, ele não era de meias palavras.

"Ei, Cory, cara aonde você anda? Videogame? Que droga! O que você está fazendo que não ta aqui na festa do Matt? Eu sei, eu sei... eu sei que você é um mala que não gosta muito dessas festas de Hollywood e tal...mas cara, enquanto você está aí jogando com seus videogame tem gente brincando com seu brinquedo mais valioso! Não, eu não bebi... bom bebi sim, mas eu ainda estou vendo bem ta, tem gente que ta cheio de mãos num cisne branco...o pior é que vi pelo menos uns dois carinhas aqui, agarrando ela"

"Menos Mark" as meninas imploravam pra ele não forçar tanto. Ele fez uma cara de 'eu sei o que estou fazendo' e continuou.

"Ah você não está acreditando em mim? Ela não faria isso, você confia nela!...seu idiota, não tem ela querer, ela ta até quietinha, sendo educada, mas os dois caras aqui pelo jeito não tão querendo saber disso. Oh, fudeu!... tem um que abraçou ela agora, sabe como é, três beijinhos, muito prazer... tchau pra você seu idiota, fica aí mesmo, jogando seu videogame, aqui o negócio é pra gente grande mesmo! Depois não diz que eu não avisei!". Quando Mark desligou o celular todos estavam boquiaberto.

"Sabia que não podia deixar você falar com ele!" Chris mal pode falar, estava mortificado.

"Você é louco! Antes eu imaginava que você tinha um parafuso a menos, mas agora eu tenho certeza!" Di deu um tapa nele.

"Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas... tinha que falar desse jeito?" Kevin também não gostou, aliás, nenhum deles.

"Vocês não conhecem o Cory. Ele disse que confiava na Lea, que sabia que por mais que tivesse alguém dando em cima dela, ela jamais iria traí-lo. Se eu não exagerasse um pouco, ele nunca que iria vir!"

"E ele disse que vinha?" Naya perguntou.

"Não, mas nem precisa...te dou uns 15 minutos, 20 no máximo pra ele entrar por aquela porta".

Dez minutos depois...

"Mark, olha quem chegou..." Chris apontou pra entrada da boate. Cory está lá, procurando entre meio a toda aquela gente, como um míssil direcionando para seu alvo. Mark e os outros foram em direção do amigo. Tinham que ficar a par, pra que ele não fizesse nenhuma bobagem, pois pela cara dele, até mesmo o despreocupado Mark ficou apreensivo. As meninas, com seus corações a ponto de pular da boca, angustiadas, só rezavam pra acabar tudo bem. Nunca ninguém deles viu Cory assim, ele parecia fora de si. Sempre fora tão tranqüilo, calmo. 'Mark seu desgraçado', elas pensavam. Mas antes que os rapazes chegassem em Cory, infelizmente ele avistou Lea, e mais infelizmente ainda, justo nessa hora, Taylor Lautner conversava animadamente com ela.

"Droga... ele vai matar o cara, olha o tamanho dele perto do rapaz!" Mark gritava. Todos correram na direção de Cory, mas o acesso era difícil, devido a grande quantidade de gente aglomerada dançando, quanto mais eles tentavam, menos conseguiam chegar perto do amigo enfurecido.

"Preciso falar com você. Pode vir comigo?" Cory praticamente ordenou a Taylor.

"Oi Cory, que bom te ver...mas você não disse que não viria?... o que foi?" Lea a principio ficou feliz em vê-lo, mas logo percebeu que ele não estava em seu estado normal, aliás, ele estava irreconhecível! Transtornado!

Taylor saiu juntamente com Cory do meio de toda aquela multidão, ambos subindo em outro ambiente, num andar acima do que eles estavam. Os cupidos trapalhões apenas seguiram os dois com um olhar apreensivo. "Deus, o que nós fizemos!".


	9. Planos, Armações, Confusão 3

**9. Planos, Armações, e muita Confusão...Tudo por uma Boa Causa! Parte 3**

"Eu não consigo nem olhar..." Chris tampava seus olhos com suas mãos esperando por uma daquelas cenas cheias de socos e pontapés.

"Ele ainda ta vivo?" Jenna perguntava espiando apenas com um olho aberto.

"Não sei, olha você!" Heather e todos os outros morriam de medo do que podia acontecer. Cory chegou visivelmente fora de si, transtornado depois das bobagens que Mark falou pra ele no celular minutos antes. Era certo que eles planejavam causar ciúmes tanto nele como em Lea, mas pelo visto exageraram. Mark passou dos limites! Agora, eles nem coragem tinham pra ver o resultado das suas tramóias. De longe, eles rezavam pra tudo ser esclarecido e acabar bem. Mark, Kevin e Chord tentavam, sem muito sucesso, chegar no andar em que estavam Cory e Taylor.

"Terminou?" Âmber abriu os olhos, em busca de alguma resposta. "Calma gente, eles ainda estão só conversando..."

"Ainda? Quer dizer que não acabou?" Chris que estava abrindo um olho, voltou a fechá-lo.

"Aqui está bom..." Cory mostrou um lugar onde os dois pudessem conversar sem que o som atrapalhasse tanto. 'Aquele carinha ia ter que explicar direitinho o que queria com sua Lea. Não é porque ele era famosinho e bonito que ia sair por aí mexendo com a mulher dos outros. Ta, ela não era sua mulher de verdade, pelo menos não literalmente, mas, ora bolas, isso era um detalhe, no fundo Lea era sim sua!', Cory pensou escolhendo as palavras certas enquanto lhe restava um pingo de descrição e compostura, antes de começar a lhe encher de pancadas. "... eu quero te pedir uma coisa..."

"Sim... só antes você poderia me dar um autógrafo seu, poderia fazer uma dedicatória pra minha namorada? Ela é louca por vocês do Glee, especialmente pelo Finn e pela Rachel, como é mesmo que ela diz...finchel, é isso? Cara, ela gosta mesmo de vocês. Ainda há pouco falava com a Lea, quando soube da festa do Matt, vim correndo, pois sabia que iria encontrá-los aqui. Mesmo sendo todos da mesma casa, Hollywood, nunca nos encontramos. Outro dia em que encontrei a Lea Michele num evento e não peguei o autógrafo dela, cara, não imagina a lamúria que tive de agüentar...Essas mulheres! O que a gente não faz por elas! Pode fazê-lo?"

"Claro!" Cory foi desarmado. Quem iria imaginar. Por um minuto ele pensou ser uma desculpa do rapaz, pois ele bem sabia da fama dos caras de Hollywood, piores do que sabão! Mas, quando autografou um pedaço de papel, Taylor sorriu agradecendo e ergueu o papel agitando em direção de uma linda moça do outro lado em que eles dois estavam.

"Muito, muito obrigado. Cara, você me fez ganhar o dia!" ele deu um tapinha no ombro de Cory, " agora eu se fosse você, fugia, ela esta vindo e vai começar a sessão tiete, de foto pra cima...fuja, eu digo por experiência, essas fãs ..." Taylor simpaticamente tentava salvar Cory de uma daquelas famosas cenas histéricas. "Ei, você queria falar comigo, já ia me esquecendo... o que era?", ele virou-se antes de ir embora.

"Nada, era bobagem", como ele ia questionar qualquer coisa depois de comprovar que o cara era comprometido e pelo visto amava sua namorada a ponto de fazer seus caprichos.

"Gente, não sei o que houve, mas ninguém morreu! O Taylor saiu por um lado e Cory está vindo pra cá, acho que vai na Lea", Di tranqüilizou a turma, "ele parece ter voltado ao normal".

"Graças!" Naya suspirou, "e o Mark e os outros?"

"Estão rodando como baratas tontas no meio do povo! Homens, não conseguem resolver nada!" Di finalizou.

"Cory, o que foi aquilo? Por que estava tão transtornado? Eu podia jurar que estava morto de ciúmes..." Lea não queria acreditar que ele quase havia passado por cima de Taylor como um trator.

"Eu..." quando ele ia respondê-la, foram surpreendidos por uma amiga de Cory.

"Cory... que bom te ver! Quanto tempo hein? Tava com saudades, nunca mais te vi..." era Katie Cassidy, colega dele do filme Monte Carlo, ou melhor, par dele no filme. Lea sempre tinha um pé atrás com ela. A morena tinha a sensação que a loira charmosa sempre esteve muito a fim do seu namorado. 'Tá, ele não é meu namorado, mas é como se fosse, é só um detalhe, poxa! Que ela ta afim dele, ela ta!', Lea pensava vendo o modo que a moça tocava Cory e olhava-o quase tirando a roupa dele com seus olhos. Ele educadamente apenas sorria e lhe respondia, tentando evitá-la, mas sem causar qualquer constrangimento, pois imaginava que ela poderia estar bêbada devido aos seus modos com ele. 'Será que ele está fugindo dela por que não quer ou só por que estou aqui?', Lea estava quase caindo de seu salto de tanto tentar ficar na mesma altura da loira. Por fim, desistiu e deixou Cory falando com a amiga.

"Lea..." ele saiu atrás dela, deixando Katie perdida. 'Ah, ela que me perdoe!' ele ponderou consigo ao ver Lea sair bufando. "Lea espere" ela parou e encarou ele.

"O que está acontecendo aqui Cory?"

"Eu também queria saber..." ele devolveu com a mesma desconfiança.

"Eles estão brigando?" Naya e agora a turma toda, observavam Lea e Cory, de longe torcendo pra que enfim seu plano pudesse dar certo.

"Não sei, mas qualquer coisa a gente sai correndo pra separar..." Mark comentou.

"Mark, eles não vão sair no tapa! Cory é um cavalheiro, nunca ia bater numa mulher, ainda mais na Lea!" Di respondeu as sandices do amigo.

"É, mas parece que trocando juras de amor é que eles não estão! Olha a cara deles..." Jenna argumentou, preocupada.

"Calma, vai dar tudo certo no final! Tem que dar!" Naya tentava ser positiva.

"Céus, olha quem chegou...droga, fudeu tudo!" Mark levou as mãos à cabeça.

"Ei baby, que linda que você está...a fantasia caiu em você como uma luva!" Ashton chegou elogiando Lea. "Ei, olha, é o Cory. Tudo bem irmão? Sabe, olhando bem...nós somos até parecidos, nós dois, eu e o Cory..." Ashton estava bêbado, como a maioria das pessoas daquela madrugada a dentro. Ele tentava fazer piada com Lea e Cory, sendo que o clima ali não era dos melhores para tal. O ator abraçou o canadense que já havia perdido a paciência e estava a ponto de estourar com aquelas brincadeiras sem graça. "Você disse pra mim aquela vez que me beijou no set Lea... você não é o Cory, que estranho!...por que, olha, a gente tem até a mesma altura! Vamos baby, troca ele por mim, é mais vantagem!" Cory quase nocauteou-o. Se não fosse Lea nesse momento... a morena percebendo o que estava por vir, puxou seu amado de lado, tirando-o dali. Ashton logo viu outras duas moças conhecidas suas e saiu abraçado nelas.

"Ele está bêbado! Esqueça-o", Lea tentava acalmá-lo.

"Quantos mais eu vou ter que esquecer Lea?" Cory falou sem pensar, com toda a dor e desconfiança que pulsava dentro dele.

"O que?" Lea não acreditava no que havia ouvido. Aquele não era Cory, o seu Cory, não mesmo! Ela não teve nem tempo de soltar aquele palavrão, pois do nada apareceu sua maior rival. Por mais que ele nunca tenha admitido, por mais que talvez nunca tenham ficado como ele sempre afirmava, Lea tinha a certeza que Taylor Swift amava ele.

A moça, de forma simpática, ao contrário da outra, cumprimentou Lea, rapidamente, antes de se jogar nos braços de Cory.

"Oi querido, saudade... como você está? Por que não me ligou mais? Aposto que é tudo truque só pra mim ficar mais ansiosa esperando por você...quando é que você vai parar de brincar com essas garotinhas por aí e vir pra mim?", quanto mais ela falava, mais ele ficava sem graça, sem ação, e Lea, sem paciência.

"Desculpe Taylor, mas acho que você bebeu um pouco demais...não está dizendo coisa com coisa... sou eu Cory, seu amigo!"

"Eu sei que é você seu bobo, meu amigo...até quando você só vai querer isso?" Ah, nessa hora Lea não agüentou mais e literalmente voou no pescoço do loira alta.

"Até que eu..." Lea falava quando Cory conseguiu pegá-la antes dela alcançar o pescoço de Taylor.

"Até mais Taylor, bom te ver, outro dia conversamos, quando você estiver com um pouco menos de álcool na cabeça". Cory saiu levando consigo sua pequena 'fera'.

Alguns passos a frente, ele soltou Lea. Já mais calma, ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele e retornou a pergunta que a pouco ele mesmo fez a ela:

"Quantas mais eu vou ter que esquecer Cory?"

.:

"Lea...Lea" Cory seguia-a enquanto a morena corria entre as pessoas em direção da saída da boate. "Lea...", ela estava fugindo dele, de si mesma, pra não demonstrar o quanto as desconfianças dele haviam lhe machucado. Jamais ela imaginou que ele fosse assim, que desconfiasse da fidelidade dela, que pudesse agir como um animal, passando por cima de todos... e ainda dava corda pra amigas como aquelas duas lambisgóias altas e loiras de farmácia!...ela nunca deu motivos, ela simplesmente procurava ser simpática e combater o título que lhe haviam taxado: Diva!... como Cory podia confundir isso...como ele podia pensar que ela era capaz de uma coisa dessas!

Lea estava desolada, se desvencilhava das pessoas praticamente correndo, batendo, trombando nos outros, como se fugisse. Sua fantasia toda cheia de plumas, ia perdendo-as pelo caminho, parecia estar ficando depenada! Sua maquiagem impecável, que agüentava calor, suor, sempre firme e perfeita por uma noite inteira, não suportou tantas lágrimas.

Cory corria atrás da morena, mas ao contrário dela que sendo pequena conseguia facilmente passar entre as pessoas, ele tinha um pouco mais de dificuldade. Mas ele não desistiu, segui-a até a saída do lugar. O que estava acontecendo com eles? Como ele foi parar num lugar daqueles, cheio de gente bêbada, ele prometeu a si mesmo nunca mais entrar num lugar assim... Por que ele foi até lá? Ou melhor, por que Lea estava lá? Não era um lugar pra uma moça ir sendo que está comprometida! Aquela era uma balada pra solteiros que queriam se perder no mundo! Céus!

"Lea", quanto mais ele gritava atrás dela, mais ela corria. Cory não entendia por que ela dava corda pra um babaca como Ashton, tava na cara que ele queria mesmo era se esbaldar, ainda mais agora que estava separado da esposa. E por que ela ficou tão furiosa com suas amigas, todo mundo percebeu que tanto uma como a outra estavam bêbadas, não pensando no que falavam, isso não queria dizer que ele deu qualquer tipo de incentivo nas investidas de nenhuma delas. Lea não podia desconfiar dele, nunca ele deu motivos, nunca ele deu qualquer chance pra que ela agora quisesse por em cheque sua fidelidade. "Lea, pare!", ela finalmente parou, mas não se virou. Estavam finalmente fora da festa, no estacionamento. Cory segurando nos ombros de Lea, virou-a de frente para ele. Quando ele viu os olhos vermelhos dela, o rosto sempre impecável todo borrado da maquiagem, ele não agüentou, quis abraçá-la, mas Lea deu um passo pra trás.

"Não", ela soluçou, mal conseguindo pronunciar.

"Vamos conversar"

"Não, agora não! Eu estou em pedaços", ela mostrou suas roupas, todas rasgadas, despedaçadas de tanto esbarrar nos outros enquanto correu fugindo dele, "muito mais além do que esta fantasia boba".

"Lea, o que é isso? O que foi isso tudo? Essa noite eu não fui eu, e nem você foi você mesma! Parecemos dois estranhos..."

"Talvez nós somos mesmo estranhos um pro outro...talvez esses é que somos nós Cory!"

"Pare, isso não faz sentido... eu conheço você, e a menina que vi ainda há pouco não é você"

"Pare você!" ela gritou, "você está querendo me acusar de alguma coisa, sr. Monteith?"

"Eu?"

"Você acha que eu tentei, que tava afim do Taylor? Francamente, ele tem namorada, e eu não iria dar em cima de um cara comprometido"

"Eu sei que ele é comprometido, ele me contou"

"Ah, então se ele não contasse, você não acreditaria em mim?"

"Não é assim..."

"É assim sim! ...E o Ashton? Todo mundo sabe que ele se tornou o maior baladeiro, que ta dando tiro pra todo quanto é lado...você acha que eu iria querer algo com ele? Por favor Cory!"

"Não estou dizendo que você estava dando em cima dos caras, mas que estava muito fácil, muito solta, se expondo ali no meio..."

"Você sabia como ia ser a festa, aonde seria, era convidado, não quis vir, não sei como mudou de idéia e caiu de uma hora pra outra de pára-quedas aqui no meio, do nada, atacando geral... inclusive, eu sou solteira se você não sabe, mas mesmo assim, por respeito a você, te pedi se eu podia vir, o que achava, se tinha seu consentimento... você mesmo me disse: claro, vai se divirta, eu confio em você! ... dá pra ver como confia em mim..." Lea resmungava aos prantos.

Ela falou tanta coisa, nisso era muito parecida com sua personagem, a Rachel, falava milhares de palavras por segundo! Tanto foi dito, mas na cabeça uma coisa lhe atingiu como uma facada... "então você é solteira? Ora, ora, pelo jeito só eu me sentia comprometido nessa história toda!"

Lea fuzilou-o com o olhar.

"Comprometido? Você? Com quantas? Francamente, uma pessoa que está comprometida com alguém não dá esperanças pras outras pessoas, não deixa elas ficarem se iludindo...se é que estão ficando só na ilusão...eu já não sei mais nada!"

Cory ficou enfurecido. "Quem será que está iludindo quem? Agora começo a pensar que aquela situação de um tempo atrás com o Ian, nos bastidores, onde você me disse não ser nada, pode ter sido tudo!"

Lea ficou de boca aberta. Eles estavam se ferindo, mutuamente, sem anestesia, sem pudor, sem dó. Tanto um como o outro, atacava, não se preocupando em se defender, nem em medir as palavras, pensar antes de falar. Eles esqueceram completamente nesse instante que o amor deles, surgiu de uma amizade bonita, difícil de explicar entre dois seres tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão iguais, da admiração, do carinho, da vontade de estar sempre perto, da segurança e da confiança de estar nas mãos do outro. Esses se tornaram detalhes perdidos em meio a tantas acusações, tanta dor e sofrimento.

"Chega! Nós estamos de cabeça quente. Vamos parar! Segunda-feira conversamos, vamos ver se juntamos esses cacos, ver se sobrou alguma coisa, afinal trabalhamos juntos", Lea ponderou, enxugando as lágrimas. Cory concordou. Eles se separaram, um pra cada lado, seguiram seu caminho, sem olhar pra trás. Nenhum deles viu enquanto se afastavam, o outro chorando, soluçando em voz alta.

Pra sorte deles, o estacionamento estava vazio, ninguém presenciou aquela cena. Ninguém de fora, estranhos, mídia, fofoqueiros e tal. Por que os maiores cupidos trapalhões viram tudo. Merecidamente! Provaram do seu veneno! O que era pra ser apenas um incentivo pra eles perceberem que não podiam deixar seu parceiro solto por aí, porque alguém podia passar e pegar, se tornou numa grande tempestade, revelando pequenas feridas que pareciam ser superficiais, mas que na verdade estavam de certa forma incomodando. Todos aprenderam uma grande lição: por mais que quisessem ajudar, eles estavam de fora, e suas intervenções só prejudicaram em vez de somar. E era de fora, apenas observando, talvez aconselhando, sendo apenas amigos, que eles tinham que ficar! Ver tanto Lea como Cory, ir embora chorando, tristes daquele jeito, foi um tiro mortal em todos eles. A festa havia acabado! Não havia mais graça, mais sentido ficar ali. Porém eles decidiram postar em suas páginas que foi tudo maravilhoso e viraram a noite dançando. Não queriam compartilhar com ninguém, muito menos seus seguidores, fãs, que tiveram a pior noite de suas vidas!

"E eu que pensei que ia postar que hoje Monchele se assumiu!", Heather comentou.

"E olha que tudo isso foi só a tal da 'pulguinha' de ciúmes que vocês comentaram que ia pôr e causou tudo isso... imagina se fosse o 'cachorro' de ciúmes, o tamanho da confusão que ia ser!", Mark falou seriamente, lembrando do modo que Di e Naya comentaram sobre o plano dos ciúmes. Era pra ser sério, mas se tornou a piada, sem graça por sinal.


	10. Enxugando o Leite Derramado

**10. Hora de Enxugar o Leite Derramado!**

"Não tenho mais nada pra falar com ele, Jon. Apenas o necessário devido ao trabalho e tal. Só". Lea afirmava secamente pra seu amigo Jonathan, ignorando suas lamúrias.

Meia hora depois, em outro set de filmagens de Glee...

"Não há o que mais conversar Jon. Ficou claro que não temos confiança um no outro. Então... vamos deixar nisso! Até que termine as gravações daqui de Glee, onde temos que trabalhar juntos, vamos conviver civilizadamente, conversando só quando for preciso. Depois as coisas vão ficar mais fáceis, cada um vai seguir o seu caminho e fim de papo!" Cory estava começando a ficar nervoso com tanta insistência de Jon pra ele ir conversar com Lea.

No almoço daquele dia...

"Muito bom trabalho... vocês conseguiram!", Jonathan chegou batendo palmas na mesa onde estava todo o grupinho almoçando. "Conseguiram enfiar os pés pelas mãos! Não sei o que tinham em mente, só podia ser merda mesmo!"

"Calma Jon, a gente só..." Di até tentou se explicar, mas não tinha nenhuma explicação pra dar, afinal, ele estava certo, eles foram longe demais. "Não tem o que explicar. Fomos loucos, idiotas, estúpidos. Principalmente eu que fui umas das líderes dessa idéia..."

"Di, não assuma sozinha, eu também te ajudei nessa!" Naya apoiou-a.

"Todos nós somos culpados", Mark comentou, "todos brincamos de cupido e só o que conseguimos foi fazer nossos amigos brigarem. Agora temos além disso, que agüentar todo dia esse clima de velório, essa tristeza e amargura deles. Faz mais de uma semana que tudo aconteceu e parece que cada dia está pior... menos eles se falam, menos eles se olham, e mais a gente se sente culpado!"

"Bonitas palavras amigão... mas não vão ajudar em nada! Por acaso vocês já se desculparam com eles? Contaram todas as suas tramóias e armações?" Jon estava mesmo uma fera com a turma. Ele gostava muito de todos, mas tinha um carinho em especial por Cory, a quem aprendeu a admirar, e Lea, nem se fala, era mais do que sua amiga, era seu maior tesouro! Ver os dois tão tristes, separados, depois de tudo o que ele fez e aconselhou pra juntá-los... Jon foi o primeiro a perceber o quanto eles combinavam, se gostavam, antes mesmo deles próprios virem isso... que entre eles dois existia algo maior que amizade, havia amor, um dois mais fortes e verdadeiros.

"Contamos. Eu mesmo fui procurá-los. Especialmente falei com a Lea, contei que o estopim pra guerra começar, foi meu... fui eu que pus fogo na história, envenenei tanto o Cory que ele acabou vindo pra festa, furioso e enciumado...ele nem ia, e inclusive pra mim disse que a Lea falou que ia e esteve tranqüilo já que confiava nela e tal... mas a baixinha não quis saber, disse que até podia ser, mas o resto da noite, as outras ações de Cory provaram que ele não confiava mesmo nela, se disse foi só da boca pra fora", Mark explicava sobre a conversa que teve com a amiga.

"É a gente conversou com eles, pediu desculpas...eles até perdoaram a gente, mas disseram pra esquecermos tudo isso... que acabou mesmo!" Jenna disse quase chorando.

"Pelo menos isso... sabia que no fundo desses idiotas ainda existiam meus amigos!" Jon suavizou sua reclamações. Ele viu que não era só Lea e Cory que estavam num inferno, todo o elenco, toda aquela turminha trapalhona, mas sempre alegre, também estava melancólica. "Certo gente, vocês fizeram bobagem, mas quem não faz?...bem, e agora?"

"E agora o que Jon? Agora estamos aqui se lamentando e eles dois estão cada um pra um lado. Se pelo menos voltassem a ser amigos, conversar..." Kevin comentou.

"E vocês vão continuar se lamentando...vão ficar aqui de braços cruzados?"

"Jon, nos prometemos que não vamos mais intervir... a gente só faz trapalhada!" Naya falou tristemente.

"Ainda bem que aprenderam alguma coisa! Pensem sempre bem! Nunca por impulso!" Jon continuava o sermão.

"Pode deixar!" Mark bateu continência.

"Ok, gente. Me digam, vocês acreditam em destino?" todos afirmaram que sim. "Ótimo, eu também, mas penso que as vezes pro destino se cumprir a gente precisa dar uma mãozinha pra ele" Jon sorriu maliciosamente.

"O que é isso?" Di entendeu que ele queria aprontar algo. "Depois de tudo..."

"Depois de tudo, vocês são responsáveis pra consertar! Só que agora do meu jeito, ok!" ele sentou-se no meio deles e começou a contar o que tinha em mente: "bem, eu precisava muito ir pegar algumas roupas que levei no atelier da minha costureira, é pro meu espetáculo da Broadway. Tinha que ser hoje, mas não vou conseguir, tenho muito o que fazer, não vou ter tempo, sem contar que o tal atelier é no interior, entre Los Angeles e Nova Iorque, e ainda por cima, ta prevista a maior chuva hoje pro final do dia, justamente a hora que eu marquei de ir pegar...meu carro ainda pra variar estragou, dá pra acreditar? Então estou com as mãos atadas...numa hora dessas eu sempre recorro a minha amiga Lea Michele que sempre me salva..." ele fez uma pausa pra que alguns perdidos pudessem acompanhar sua idéia. "Isso se chama destino. Tinha que acontecer! Agora o que não precisa, mas nós vamos dar uma ajudinha, vai ser em quem vai levar a Lea até o tal atelier".

"Ah..." todos exclamaram começando a viajar na idéia dele.

"Cory!" alguns concluíram.

"Cory, isso mesmo meus projetos de cupidos... só assim, eles ficando obrigatoriamente num mesmo lugar, sem ter pra onde correr, é que vão conversar de verdade, e quem sabe, se acertarem, pelo menos esclarecer tudo isso que aconteceu" Jon finalizou.

"Jon, mas... é o seu carro que estragou, não o dela" Mark não entendeu.

"Exato, aí é que você entra... você vai dar um jeitinho no carro dela... não precisa muito, só furar dois pneus, mas tem que ser os dois do mesmo lado... Lea só tem um step, logo vai ficar a pé, não se preocupe, ela é tão distraída, não vai ser a primeira vez que 'acidentalmente' passou em algo sem perceber e furou logo dois pneus"

"Entendi" Mark sorriu.

"E como você vai escolher a carona dela? Ela pode pegar um táxi, ligar pra alguém ir pegá-la, chamar um guincho..." Naya estava mais esperta, depois dos tropeços anteriores, pra embarcar numa nova aventura, ela queria ter certeza que no mínimo não ia ferir mais ninguém.

"Aí entra dois agentes, vamos ver...Jenna e Harry, vocês são tão doces e aspiram tanta confiança que jamais eles dois vão suspeitar, já que depois da bagunça que aprontaram, eles estão agora de orelha em pé, certamente. Inventem, façam o que quiser, mas a Jenna segure a Lea no set até o fim do dia, quando todo mundo for embora. Harry, idem, o mesmo com Cory".

"Vou pedir a Lea umas dicas pro meu solo, ela vai ficar sem reclamar e sem se preocupar com hora e ir embora..." Jenna apontou seu plano.

"E eu vou dizer que estou com tempo, se ele quiser posso dar mais umas aulinhas, alguns passos novos, como ele me pediu a um tempo atrás..." Harry também estava pronto.

"Perfeito! Fiquem até o fim dos trabalhos. Quando todo mundo sair, vocês dois desapareçam, a Lea vai perceber que está a pé, e adivinha quem vai trombar com ela no estacionamento? Duvido que ele como cavalheiro que é não vá oferecer carona pra ela, por ser uma viajem curta, ela vai protestar, mas vai acabar aceitando, Lea odeia esperar!...Ah, eu fiquei sabendo acho que pelo Cory, que você Chord sabe mexer além do trivial no seu celular...sei que consegue o milagre de arranjar sinal pro celular quando ninguém consegue..." Jon prosseguia.

"Bem, eu tenho meus truques..." Chord ficou meio sem graça, apesar de gostar de se gabar de seus intentos, eles não eram muito 'honestos'.

"...consegue achar um sinal, mas... e o contrário, desaparecer com todo e qualquer sinal de celular, assim, tipo, por um dez minutos, só aqui no estacionamento?"

"Ah, claro, é mais fácil até", todos ficaram curiosos, mas por mais que implorassem, ele não revelava sua 'mágica'.

"Ótimo! Assim resolvemos a história dela pedir ajuda", Jon ficou entusiasmado, estava cada vez mais fechado seu plano, ele podia sim dar certo.

"Ta, mas ela vai pegar sua encomenda, não vai querer ficar aqui. Lea vai ir logo pro atelier", Âmber interviu.

"Mas ela ainda não sabe, só vai saber na hora exata", Jon finalizou, "agora vamos trabalhar, no final da tarde, cada um pras suas posições, e o restante de nós, vamos esperar naquele barzinho perto aqui dos estúdios da Fox. Ok? Nos encontramos todos lá!".

.:

"Não acredito! Droga! Dois pneus furados! Aonde foi que passei... só pode que tinha alguma garrafa quebrada na via e eu não vi! E agora? Não tem mais ninguém aqui... Será que a Jenna já foi? Sem sinal de celular, droga! Como é que vou chamar ajuda? Se pelo menos um táxi... justo esse horário!" Lea chutava um dos pneus do carro, furiosa.

"O que foi?" Cory apareceu atrás dela.

"Meu carro... dois pneus furados... acredita? É muita falta de sorte!" ela comentou amigavelmente, esquecendo nesse instante que não se falavam. Cory teve vontade de rir dela, 'ah Lea, sempre distraída', pensou.

"Você tem um step, vou pegar o meu pra gente ver se dá certo no seu carro", ela concordou.

"Droga, você não contava com isso Jon? Um step dela, outro dele, logo, carro concertado!" Naya protestou. Todos estavam no tal bar observando de longe Lea e Cory.

"Calma, olhe primeiro...Mark explique pra ela" Jon pediu.

"Naya nem todo pneu serve pra todo tipo de carro. O carro da Lea é diferente do carro do Cory".

Eles tentaram, mas não deu certo mesmo. Lea continuava a pé. Se bem que o que ela menos se preocupava nessa hora era com pneu, carro,... ela só conseguia prestar atenção em Cory abaixado trocando os pneus, os músculos do seu tórax e dos braços saltando sob a camisa. Lea estava quase caindo em cima dele, quando ele levantou-se subitamente pra levar seu step de volta ao seu carro, sem perceber que ela estava tão próxima dele. Resultado: quase se trombaram. Sem graça, ele foi guardar o step e ela tentou disfarçar.

"Bem, já chamou ajuda?" ele pediu.

"Tentei, mas estranhamente não tem sinal algum no meu celular".

"Estranho mesmo, também estou sem sinal", Cory conferiu o seu também.

"Olha, se quiser te dou uma carona até em casa, fica no meu caminho mesmo, não vai me custar nada", ele tentava ser cordial.

"Não sei..."

"Prometo que vai ser apenas uma carona, se preferir, não conversamos, te levo sem abrir minha boca", ele percebeu que ela não estava a vontade com a situação. De repente, eles se lembraram que estavam brigados, sem se falar.

"Se for assim, ok, aceito. Mas só porque não tenho outra opção".

"Eles entraram no carro! Jon você é nosso ídolo!" o pessoal vibrava.

"Calma, ainda não está tudo pronto. Vamos dar cinco minutos pra eles". Jon ponderou.

Cinco minutos depois...

"Oi meu amor, onde você está?" Jon falava com Lea pelo celular, fingindo não saber de nada.

"Oi Jon, que bom que voltou a funcionar meu celular..."

"Funcionar?"

"Sim, estava sem sinal"

"Baby, preciso de sua ajuda. Sabe que te recorro só quando estou desesperado...só você pra me salvar...eu preciso muito pegar algumas roupas que deixei no atelier pra conserto, são aqui do musical, precisa ser hoje, só que justo hoje meu carro quebrou,... e agora Lea, o pessoal ta contando comigo, amanhã na primeira hora eles vão buscar...você podia ir pra mim lá pegar, por favor, me salva!"

"Jon eu ..."

"Você sabe onde fica, ah por favor Lea!"

"Jon, estou de carona, estou sem meu carro, ... acredita que furou dois pneus?"

"Não acredito que você conseguiu furar dois pneus ao mesmo tempo! Só você Lea Michele!" Jon ria juntamente com toda a gangue.

"Jon, eu não posso ir pegar, estou de carona..."

"Aonde fica?" Cory entrou na conversa.

"C-Cory, é você?" Jon mais uma vez procurou fingir espanto. "A Lea sabe Cory"

"Nós vamos buscar então. Você pega depois com ela"

"Perfeito. Ah, Cory, não querendo te apressar, mas tem hora marcada, é as 08:00 hs, então se vocês forem pela rodovia principal, vão cair no maior engarrafamento... tem um desvio, não é uma rodovia, é um atalho, mas a estrada é boa, dá pra chegarem a tempo lá... Cory eu vou ser eternamente grato, vocês são os melhores amigos do mundo, obrigado. Nos falamos amanhã, abraços". Jon desligou.

"Eu juro que não acreditava que ia dar certo! Você é do outro mundo Jon!" Di podia falar pelos demais, estavam todos espantados.

"Imagina, eu só sou bem informado, estou ligado em tudo. Inclusive que hoje vai cair o mundo...vai chover horrores. Se eu conheço o Cory, ele vai gostar da tal estrada, justamente por fugir do trânsito, então além de ir, ele vai voltar por ela. Se tudo caminhar como eu imagino... ele vão pegar a maior chuva na volta... daí pro carro do nosso amigo atolar, vai ser muito simples, já que até onde eu entendo, não é um desses carros com tração e tal...logo, eles dois vão ficar perdidos no meio do nada, com chuva, atolados, provavelmente sem sinal de celular, ... a única coisa que vão poder fazer é ... conversar!"

"Meu Deus, você é incrível! Eu pensei que estava planejando deles conversar na carona do trabalho pra casa, daí até fiquei imaginando... é muito pouco tempo, não vão nem abrir a boca!" Naya estava eufórica, ele sim sabia fazer um plano.

"Certo gente, bom trabalho de todos. Agora...vamos esperar, nossa parte já fizemos, o resto fica por conta do destino". Jon afirmou.

.:

"Não precisava se sentir obrigado a aceitar o pedido do Jon. Ele ia acabar dando um jeito...apesar que o jeito que ele dá sou sempre eu..." Lea falava procurando não demonstrar seu desconforto, sua preocupação em estar tão perto de Cory numa viagem além dos dez, quinze minutos da carona até sua casa.

"Não estou indo obrigado. Jon também é meu amigo, não vai me custar nada! Além do mais, devia um favor pra ele" Cory procurava demonstrar descaso. O que ele menos queria era que Lea visse o quanto ele estava começando a suar, mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado, devido ao fato dela estar do lado dele.

"Ok, a carona ficou um pouco mais longa, mas continua o combinado..."

"...não pensava mesmo abrir minha boca...fique tranqüila" ele falou a contragosto.

"Ótimo! Vou lhe mostrando o caminho. Quanto mais rápido chegarmos, mais rápido estarei em casa!" Lea falou seriamente. Cory não respondeu. Limitou-se a pisar fundo no acelerador.


	11. Nada como o destino

**11. Nada Como o Destino...**

"Droga, droga, droga!"

"Eu falei pra você andar mais rápido que ia cair um temporal..."

"Vamos...droga"

"...podia ter voltado pela rodovia principal... apesar do trânsito lento nesse horário, pelo menos estaríamos andando..."

"Se eu tentar voltar... um ré...não, vamos tentar indo pra frente...droga!"

"...não adianta, quanto mais você tentar, mais o carro vai patinar, ta virando a maior lama!"

"ok, sem dúvida vai ter que ser pela frente, vamos acelerar...vamos bebê, não me desaponte!"

"... homens! Ta vendo que não dá e continua teimando!"

"Você por acaso ta tentando me irritar Lea Michele?"

"Estava só comentando alto"

Cory e Lea tentaram escapar do temporal que se armou naquele final de dia, mas por mais que corressem, acabaram atolando o carro justamente quando já vinham voltando do atelier. Aquele era um horário de bastante tráfego na rodovia principal, que dava acesso à Los Angeles, e como na ida eles utilizaram um desvio o que facilitou muito, na volta eles optaram por vir pela mesma estrada, mesmo ela não sendo pavimentada, ou melhor, mesmo ela sendo de chão batido. Não demorou pra que o carro de Cory atolasse em meio a tanta lama provocada por toda aquela chuva forte e constante. Ele estava desesperado tentando sair de um buraco que provavelmente se formou devido ao mau tempo e que ele não percebeu e caiu dentro, mas por mais que tentasse, quanto mais acelerava, mais acabava ficando preso. E ainda por cima, tinha Lea resmungando do seu lado. 'Como ela falava sem parar, ainda mais quando estava nervosa!', ele pensava enquanto tentava de todas as formas sair dali.

"Não vai ter jeito...assume o volante, quando eu mandar você acelera, ok?"

"Aonde você vai? Ta caindo o mundo lá fora...você vai tomar um banho!"

"Vai querer ficar aqui até quando presa dentro desse carro?" antes mesmo dela responder qualquer coisa, ele abriu a porta e saiu naquele temporal. Chuva, vento e vários trovões clareavam a noite no meio daquela pequena estrada. Cory começou a empurrar o carro, indicando pra ela acelerar. Lea obedeceu, porém o plano não deu certo. A chuva era muito intensa, a lama formada estava cada vez mais densa, quase como uma 'areia movediça' sugando o carro. Eles tentaram por uma, duas, três vezes e nada! Lea abriu a janela do carro pra ver onde Cory estava, pois não conseguia vê-lo, o pára-brisas não vencia limpar os vidros. Ela quase soltou uma gargalhada ao encontrá-lo totalmente encharcado e todo sujo de lama, a camiseta branca que ele usava estava completamente marrom, mesmo estando sob uma jaqueta, sem contar as calças, ninguém poderia adivinhar que era jeans, parecia mais feita da própria lama! Propositalmente, ela deu mais uma acelerada. Como ela imaginava: os pneus patinando fizeram voar barro pra todo lado, principalmente pro lado dele!

"Pára!" ele gritou, limpando os olhos.

"Desculpe" ela respondeu contendo seu riso.

Ele tentava achar um pedaço da sua jaqueta sem sujeira pra limpar o rosto, mas era quase impossível. Nisso, seu jeitinho atrapalhado quase provocou um acidente. Sua jaqueta se prendeu em uma das rodas e puxou-o abruptamente. Lea tomou um susto, pensou que ele havia preso o braço. Ela pulou do carro desesperada. Mas não conseguiu chegar até ele. Dois passos e ela caiu um tombo em uma poça. E que tombo! Cory começou a rir da cena: quanto mais ela tentava se equilibrar em pé pra sair, mais ela ficava atolada!

"Cale a boca! Pare de rir!" ela ordenou.

"Calma que eu vou aí te ajudar" ele puxou daqui, dali, até que conseguiu rasgar a jaqueta, ficando livre. Cory foi até Lea, também já na mesma situação dele: encharcada de chuva e totalmente suja. Ele estendeu a mão pra ela se segurar. Ela olhou pra mão dele e sorrindo maldosamente, puxou-o, aproveitando sua distração. Ele caiu em cheio junto dela no meio de uma grande poça de lama. Voou barro pra todo lado. Lea imaginou que ele ia ficar irritado, esquecer por um segundo o cavalheiro que é, e encher ela de tapas, devido a cara que ele fez pra ela. Muito pelo contrário, ele abaixou a cabeça e começou a rir. Ela acompanhou-o. Fazia algum tempo que eles não compartilhavam uma boa gargalhada, por mais boba que fosse.

"Que droga! E agora, estamos literalmente atolados aqui!" Cory se ajeitou sentando-se no chão do lado dela.

"Não sei...pelo menos é lama... diz que faz bem pra pele..." Lea comentava, sarcasticamente, enquanto limpava o rosto, aproveitando a chuva que parecia cada vez mais forte.

Cory levantou-se, com muito custo, pois se ele já era desajeitado normalmente, naquele estado parecia pior! Depois ajudou Lea. Ambos conseguiram voltar pra perto do carro, sentando-se no capô.

"Eu só sei que não quero ninguém sujo desse jeito dentro do meu carro!"

"Mas se eu ficar aqui fora mais um pouco, posso pegar um resfriado... já pensou eu gripada? Sem voz e doente?"

"Se sadia às vezes você é insuportável, imagina doente!... pode ficar doente, eu agüento, mas meu carro não!"

Por um instante ela pensou que ele estava falando sério, mas logo ele não se agüentou e começou a rir. Ela acompanhou ele, rindo da desgraça deles.

"Pelo menos toda essa chuva vai servir pra alguma coisa... to quase limpa! Já escorreu todo o barro, to até vendo novamente meu vestido!... só falta os sapatos..." Lea batia os pés brincando com a chuva que caia. Cory olhou-a, parecia que estava se divertindo ali toda suja e molhada. Ela tinha um brilho no sorriso, zombeteiro e inocente, como uma criança encantada em brincar na chuva. Fazia tempo que ele não a via tão feliz, tão descontraída, tão tranqüila. Desde que brigaram, ele só via a figura de alguém triste e amargurado, e Cory não gostava nenhum pouco de vê-la assim, logo ela que sempre era tão alegre e extrovertida, no fundo ele sentia culpa por ter contribuído pra ela ficar assim. Mas o que ele podia fazer, se era como ele também se sentia, triste e infeliz.

"Se alguém me contasse, não acreditaria... parece que nossa Lea Michele, atriz glamurosa de Hollywood, sempre tão elegante e refinada, está feliz brincando na chuva e na lama! Quem diria! Pelo visto você tem tantos lados que ninguém nem imagina" ele zombava dela.

"Cale-se! Pode até contar pra alguém mas eu não vou confirmar nada! Quero ver quem vai acreditar" Lea não entregava os pontos, mas que ela estava se sentindo leve como uma criança ali, isso era certo.

"E se eu tiver provas? ... vou gravar"

"Não! Seu louco, fique quieto aí"

Ambos riam, um incomodando o outro, desfrutando daquele clima tão tranqüilo e descontraído entre eles, não se preocupando com o fato de estarem presos ali, no meio de uma estrada qualquer, onde até então não havia passado ninguém, sem contar a forte chuva que despencava.

"Cory nós podíamos entrar..."

"Não você ainda está muito suja!"

Eles brincavam.

"To não... olhe só, só estou um pouquinho encharcada, até meus sapatos estão limpos!" Lea balançava os pés mostrando-os. Cory olhou os sapatos dela, realmente estavam limpos, molhados claro. Instintivamente, ele foi subindo os olhos por todo o corpo dela, como que comprovando o que ela havia falado. Porém, era difícil apenas olhar Lea, ainda mais toda molhada, com o vestido colado ao corpo, acentuando a curva das suas coxas, quadris, a cintura fininha, e por incrível que pareça, os seis pareciam maiores do que ele havia gravado em sua mente. Ela era ainda mais linda daquele jeito. Simples. Simplesmente encantadora. Ele procurou ordenar seus pensamentos e fugir da súbita vontade de tocar aquele corpo tão perfeito, de beijar aquele sorriso tão Lea Michele de ser.

"Certo, o que é melhor: lama ou roupas encharcadas de água? ... os dois, com certeza!" ele implicava com ela.

"O que? Onde está seu cavalheirismo sr. Monteith? O cara que eu conhecia era mais amável, educado, nunca ele iria deixar uma dama se molhando pra fora do carro!" ela devolvia a implicância mesmo sabendo que aquele joguinho dos dois era apenas brincadeira. Por ele com certeza eles teriam já entrado pra dentro do carro há muito tempo. Mas era fato que tanto ela que demonstrava mais, como ele mais discretamente, estavam adorando aquele banho de chuva.

"Ok, você venceu!... odeio ver meninas choramingando!... Vamos entrar, depois você me paga a lavagem do carro", ele desceu do carro e estendeu a mão pra ajudá-la a descer. Lea quis fazer uma gracinha, não aceitando a ajuda dele e quase caiu. Por sorte, Cory estava atento e segurou-a antes que espatifasse no chão. Ele puxou-a drasticamente, fazendo com que ela fosse parar em cima dele. Ela já estava a salvo, mas ele ainda segurava-a firmemente junto do seu corpo. Ela agradeceu, instintivamente quando percebeu que o susto havia passado. Depois de alguns minutos, ela se tocou que ele ainda não havia lhe largado e aquela sensação lhe deixou incrivelmente excitada. Ela estava praticamente colada no corpo dele, podia sentir até sua respiração cada vez mais pesada, mais sufocada... Cory demorou pra perceber que podia largá-la, devido ao susto do quase acidente dela, mas quando percebeu que depois de algum tempo ainda tinha ela junto de si, sentindo sua pele tão macia e arrepiada provavelmente por estar molhada com frio, ou talvez, devido ao contato com a dele, ele só tinha a certeza de que não conseguia deixá-la ir.

Lea ergue a cabeça e encontrou dois olhos escuros olhando-a profundamente. Gotas de chuva que escorriam pelo cabelo totalmente molhado e despenteado, escorregavam pelo rosto dele, contornando-o como que desenhando no ar a perfeição daqueles traços tão fortes, tão masculinos. Assim como ela, ele também estava ensopado, e Lea sentiu um arrepio percorrer seus seios, mesmo por baixo do vestido molhado, quando eles tocaram o peito dele por sob a camiseta. Aqueles músculos estavam tão enrijecidos quanto seus seios. Podia ser frio, mas no caso deles, com certeza era muito mais do que frio a reação dos seus corpos. Finalmente Lea quebrou o silêncio.

"Você me disse naquele dia que achava que me conhecia, mas que na realidade não. Hoje você novamente não acreditou que eu podia brincar como uma boba me sujando, me molhando... mas parece que nossos corpos pelo contrário já se conhecem... não precisa muita coisa pra acendê-los!" Cory quando quis rebater o comentário dela, largando-a, foi surpreendido por mais uma de Lea. "Então, quero saber se você gosta dessa..." e ela puxou-o com força, vorazmente, com ânsia beijou-o. Desejo, sem pudor, sem preocupações... apenas uma fome de tê-lo, de sufocar com um simples beijo toda a saudade que seu corpo sentia do dele, que seu coração sentia de estar com ele. Ela capturou-o não deixando saída alguma pra ele fugir, não que ele quisesse, pelo contrário, ele se entregou à aqueles carinhos tão intensos. Lea beijava-o, deixando ele quase sem fôlego, com suas 'mil' mãos percorrendo todo aquele corpo molhado da chuva. Cory podia jurar que ela estava fora de si, nem quando da primeira vez no trailer onde ela fez loucuras com a boca dela no corpo dele, ele a viu assim, tão excitada, cheia de desejo e sem limite algum.

"E então... o que achou dessa Lea?" ela afastou-se dele, percebendo orgulhosa que ele estava quase tendo um orgasmo com apenas algumas simples caricias mais intensas dela. 'Ok, não tão simples assim, nem tão puras...' ela ria em pensamento vendo que havia conseguido seu intento: deixar aquele homem sempre tão seguro de si, tão discreto de suas emoções, mesmo sendo com ela, que amava, perdidamente louco!

Cory respirou fundo. Estava difícil seu corpo voltar ao normal, quem dirá seus pensamentos, seu coração. Eles haviam sido provocados, muito bem provocados. Ele olhou-a firmemente, pegando sua mão.

"Vem" abrindo a porta do carro.

"Onde? E o seu carro? Vamos sujá-lo..."

"Dane-se!" ele conduziu-a ao bando trazeiro, entrando logo em seguida, "tenho que provar por completo pra dar alguma opinião..." ele disse antes de puxá-la pra junto dele novamente, pra mais uns daqueles beijos cheios de luxuria e prazer. Pelo visto, o fato de estarem presos ali, naquela situação, com toda aquela chuva que não parava de cair, só estimulava os dois, excitando-os mais e mais. A noite estava apenas começando...


	12. Pegando Fogo Embaixo de Muita Água

**12. Pegando Fogo Embaixo de Muita Água!**

Apesar do carro ser um desses modelos bem espaços internamente, o banco traseiro ficou apertado pra farra dos dois. Era um vai-e-vem de mãos, pernas que se entrelaçavam, bocas perdidas no corpo um do outro...

"E então, cadê aquela Lea?" ele instigava-a enquanto mordia seu pescoço.

Ela riu maliciosamente, mordendo o lábio e arranhando o peito dele por sob a roupa molhada.

"Tem certeza que você agüenta?" a pergunta dela foi como estopim pra incendiá-lo.

"Experimenta!" ele respondeu arqueando uma sobrancelha com um meio sorriso.

Ela empurrou-o contra o banco e subiu em cima dele, não dando chance dele conseguir se mexer. Sem desviar seu olhar maldoso do dele meio atônito, Lea tirou a camiseta dele e começou uma onda de mordidas e beijos intercalados com suas unhas que ora acariciavam ora cravavam no peito nu dele. Cory não sabia se pedia pra ela parar ou pra continuar. Aqueles movimentos meio insanos, meio eróticos, sem limites, faziam-no enlouquecer, não sabendo se o próximo seria um beijo ou suas unhas rasgando-no. Com certeza ela em cima dele, feroz como uma tigresa, estava lhe fazendo delirar. Ela beijava sua nuca, quando ele quis alcançá-la pra beijá-la, ela fugiu, escorregando mais pra baixo, pro ponto mais vulnerável dele. Ele imaginou que nessa hora ela iria abrir sua calça e fazer tudo aquilo que naquele dia no trailer ela havia lhe deixado extasiado de prazer. Mas, pra surpresa dele, Lea não abriu a calça. Começou a acariciá-lo por sob a roupa molhada, que aos poucos foi tornando mais e mais molhada pela excitação que ele sentia e não conseguia mais segurar. Toda vez que ele pensava que ela finalmente ia abrir a tal da calça e acariciar seu membro com suas pequenas, mas ávidas mãos intercalando com sua boca, ela ria e não o fazia, pra loucura dele. Cory já estava a ponto de implorar pra que ela parasse com aquilo. Ele já estava gemendo sem ela sequer ter tirado a roupa dele. Lea engatinhou em cima dele... "será que agüenta?"... ela falava roucamente no ouvido dele, enquanto deslizava sobre ele, friccionando seu corpo, cada vez mais rápido e intensamente... "daqui a pouco vai estourar a calça pelo que estou sentindo"... ela ria maliciosamente vendo ele se contorcer, gemendo alto de prazer, embaixo dela, tão pequenina e tão maldosa! Lea escorregou novamente mais pra baixo, pra onde até então estava 'brincando' e lentamente, curtindo cada movimento, foi abrindo o botão, o zíper, bem devagarzinho enquanto se deliciava vendo que ao contrário dos movimentos lentos dela, ele estava cada vez mais ofegante, eufórico. Ela continuou seu ritual, tirando a calça dele, seu boxer delicadamente, apreciando aquele momento, onde mais uma vez ele estava rendido aos carinhos dela. Lea então, pra alegria das súplicas finalmente atendidas dele, passou a acariciar o membro dele, já há muito tempo pronto pra implodir. Mas, não eram simples caricias, ou aquelas que ele ficou fascinado do outro dia, eram como todas as outras... insanas! Com as mãos, com a boca, com ambas, Lea não pensava, apenas fazia. Ele estava ficando louco, já não sabia mas nem onde estava, nem quem era, nem o que... estava perdido numa onda de prazer, e estava amando aquilo. Só rezava pra ela não machucá-lo! Num fio de lucidez, ele ergueu a cabeça procurando-na, mas quando quis dizer qualquer coisa, ela deu seu golpe final...ele gritou, caindo entregue ao seu orgasmo. Lea sentou-se num dos bancos dianteiros que estavam inclinados, observando-o. Cory estava lindo... totalmente relaxado, com um sorriso enorme no rosto, os olhos fechados, seu corpo ainda latejando... o corpo nu, de roupas, de qualquer pensamento ou ação... e era inteiramente dela, por mérito próprio! Nem ela sabia da onde tinha tirado aquela fera adormecida, mas havia adorado, e Cory... nem se fala!

Depois de alguns minutos, Cory voltou a si, abriu os olhos e viu aquela bela visão em sua frente, rindo satisfeita.

"Uau!"

"Então, gostou dessa?"

"Se eu gostei?... vem cá", ele puxou-a junto dele, "deixa eu te mostrar o quanto eu gostei"

"Seja bondoso comigo!"

Ele riu, "serei... assim como você foi comigo!"

Cory mudou de posição, deixando-a embaixo dele, num só golpe. Lea riu da destreza dele em fazer aqueles movimentos rápidos sendo tão grande num espaço tão apertado. Ela imaginou, 'vai me beijar daí vai tirar minha roupa. Ou... se vai fazer como eu, vai querer me provocar ainda com roupa... será que vou agüentar? já estou excitada só de ter brincado com ele!' Mas, antes dela conseguir concluir seus pensamentos, ele já havia capturado seus lábios num beijo ávido, cheio de desejo, querendo depositar na boca dela todo o prazer que ainda sentia pulsando em seu corpo. Ele deitou-se em cima de Lea, juntando as mãos da morena atrás da cabeça dela, fazendo seu corpo ficar todo esticado sob o peso no corpo dele nu, voltando a ficar enrijecido pelo contato com a roupa molhada e gelada dela. Ele continuava a beijá-la, mordendo seu pescoço, seu colo, sentindo seus seios espetarem-no de tão duros que haviam ficado. Ele cortou um beijo no meio, deixando-a procurando sua boca no ar. Cory sorria maldosamente, 'ela está onde eu queria...' ele pensava, vendo-a entregue, totalmente submissa as carícias dele. Ele soltou as mãos de Lea, deslizando as suas pelos braços esticados dela, indo em direção do corpo lânguido. Ela não moveu-se da posição que estava, apenas abriu os olhos para encontrar os olhos dele faiscando de desejo observando-na. Cory acariciava os seios da morena, enrijecidos. Sem ela esperar, ele mordeu o próprio lábio, fazendo uma cara diabólica, estreitando o olhar, estourou os botões que fechavam o vestido dela frontalmente, com apenas um único golpe, fazendo com que o corpo da morena brotasse de dentro daquelas roupas molhadas de chuva. Nesse instante, Lea podia até ficar brava por ele ter estragado seu vestido que tanto gostava, mas, ela só conseguia sentir seu corpo estremecer. Ela sentia-se mais nua do que nunca! A boca quente dele percorrendo seu corpo arrepiado do frio e de tesão, estava fazendo-a delirar. Ele tirou o sutiã dela e ergueu-se, sentando e fazendo com que ela viesse ao seu encontro, contorcida, com as pernas entrelaçadas nele, os braços esticados pra trás segurando o corpo. Cory capturou ambos os seios, beijando-os, mordendo os mamilos, apertando, acariciando, chupando-os, deixando ela louca. Lea já não conseguia conter seus gemidos, apenas deixou sua cabeça cair pra trás. Ele ficou mais excitado ainda vendo-a naquela posição. Teve vontade de penetrá-la naquele momento... mas, ainda não era hora, ele não havia feito nem metade ... Cory deslizou suas mãos pelas costas dela, chegando até seu bumbum, encaixando-as nas nádegas firmes dela. Aos poucos, as carícias vieram pra frente. Ele deslizou uma das mãos pra dentro da calcinha encharcada dela. "Isso tudo é pra mim? ou é por causa da chuva?" ele brincava vendo ela inconsciente dos seus atos, quem dirá das palavras. Com a outra mão ele segurou a cabeça dela, puxando pra perto do rosto dele, beijando-a vorazmente enquanto acariciava a intimidade da morena. Lea gemia entre os beijos quentes dele, sentindo o corpo estremecer aos toques dos dedos de Cory sob a calcinha. Ele colocou-a sentada em cima dele, de costas, toda esparramada sobre ele, enquanto mordia sua nuca e com as duas mãos intercalava o ponto íntimo dela. O canadense deixou de lado 'o bom moço', e maldosamente esfregava, apertava, todo o pequeno corpo, indo dos seios até dentro da calcinha, sem pudor, sem delicadeza, fazendo com que Lea gemesse a cada toque, mais alto, e mais alto. Ele ria se deliciando. Depois de algum tempo, ele pousou-a novamente no banco do carro. Lea imaginou que havia acabado. Ela já havia tido orgasmo, no mínimo umas três vezes, estava acabada! Mas, pra sua surpresa, ele voltou-a beijá-la, deslizando a boca num caminho até suas coxas, beijando entre elas. Pelo visto estava longe de acabar! Cory puxou a calcinha dela, tirando-a com os dentes. A morena quando viu isso, voltou a ficar excitada, e o cansaço foi pro espaço. Ele agora deixou de lado as mãos, tocando sua intimidade com a língua, atiçando-a, excitando-a, deixando ela perdida em mais orgasmos e gritos de prazer. Lea caiu literalmente sobre o banco extasiada. Cory contemplou aquela mulher tão linda, tão delicada e tão voraz, derramada no banco do seu carro. Lea sempre emanava alegria e beleza, mas naquela hora, o que ele via em sua frente, era sua feminilidade que resplandecia. E era tudo dele!

Lea mal abriu os olhos, já sentiu novamente Cory em cima dela, beijando delicadamente seu corpo, seu rosto, sua boca.

"Nossa! Dá onde saiu esse homem tão másculo e tão ardente?"

"Ele veio em resposta à sua tigresa!" ele falou meio sem jeito, envergonhado pelo comentário dela.

"Adorei! Acho que sai do meu corpo... nunca me senti assim!"

"Nem eu, não sei quantas vezes eu tive orgasmos... e olha que até onde eu sei, pra mulheres numa relação pode haver vários, mas pros homens, não é assim tão fácil!"

"Pelo visto não é só atuando que formamos uma dupla dinâmica... a cada vez que fazemos amor nos superamos!" Lea comentava enquanto se ajeitava, agora eles haviam mudado novamente de posição e ela estava em cima dele, repousando a cabeça no peito de Cory. "Gostou dessa Lea?"

"Essa Lea me deixa louco! Tenho medo dela!"

A morena riu do comentário inocente dele. Lea beijou-o suavemente dessa vez, com muito amor. Ao se separarem do beijo, Cory sorria olhando pra ela.

"O que foi?" ela perguntou compartilhando com ele aquele sorriso.

"É dessa que eu gosto...essa é a mulher que eu amo!", Lea sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas.

"Não, é essa a mulher que te ama!" ela disse antes de beijá-lo novamente.

Era o fôlego que faltava pra ambos. Beijos, carícias, suas mãos envolvendo um ao outro, se encaixando, seus corpos nus, colados, todo e qualquer cansaço ficou esquecido. Eles queriam mais. Ainda faltava compartilhar todo aquele desejo, aquela volúpia que até a pouco ecoava em meio aos gemidos de prazer dos dois. Mas dessa vez, sem ânsia, sem malicia, sem maldade. Eles queriam apenas serem um só, plenamente. Com amor, com carinhos, com delicadeza, sentindo cada toque, gravando no corpo, na alma, no coração cada beijo, cada caricia, cada olhar. Sem pressa, curtindo cada detalhe, eles finalmente uniram-se, compartilhando através dos olhos todo amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E, mesmo com a chuva que ainda caia sem parar lá fora, longe do ninho de amor deles, com trovões riscando o céu, clareando aquela noite escura, Lea e Cory adormeceram, abraçados, naquele pequeno banco traseiro do carro, satisfeitos, não se importando se o mundo pudesse acabar ali, naquela hora, naquele lugar. Eles estavam muito mais do que felizes, eles simplesmente se amavam!


	13. Horas de Fazer as Pazes

**13. Horas de Fazer as Pazes**

"Será?" Cory se contorcia tentando ver pela janela do carro se era verdade que a chuva havia parado, ele acordou e não ouvia mais nada. "Sim, parou!" ele observou, "bem, vamos ver melhor a situação, ver se tem jeito de sairmos daqui!", ele ia se levantando lentamente pra que Lea ainda adormecida não acordasse. Ela estava lindamente dormindo em cima dele. Cory deixou-a escorregar no banco, bem devagar. "Ufa, ela não acordou, do jeito que sou atrapalhado não sei como não bati nela!". Ele vestiu a roupa, totalmente suja e molhada, as botas e saiu do carro. "Ótimo, eu sabia, não está tão mal assim...vamos ver, acho que ... perfeito" Cory era muito astuto, já havia passado por tanta coisa nessa vida, que experiências e habilidade em inventar soluções pra sair das suas crises se tornaram sua especialidade. Ele pegou algumas pedras da beira da estrada, alguns paus, calçou os pneus do carro que estavam atolados, fez uma verdadeira armadilha, uma engenhoca... mas que deu certo... com uma pequena acelerada e ... bingo! O carro saiu do atoleiro! Ele riu feliz por ter finalmente resolvido aquele problema. Agora era só acordar Lea e voltar pra casa.

Quando ele abriu novamente a porta traseira do carro, não teve coragem de acordá-la... ela estava tão linda, tranqüila, dormindo, nem parecia que estava ali no meio do nada, no banco de um carro... no banco do carro dele! Cory sentou na porta admirando aquela bela visão... ele era mesmo um cara de sorte, Lea era muito mais do que ele havia sonhado! Ele chegou mais perto dela, pra lhe beijar, quando percebeu que ela estava toda arrepiada, provavelmente de frio, já que estava nua naquele clima pós-chuva, fresquinho. E, sem ele abraçado à ela, lhe aquecendo... "Meu anjo!" ele disse baixinho enquanto lhe depositava um beijo terno nas costas nuas.

"Oi" ela respondeu ainda meio sonolenta.

"Consegui, resolvi o problema... não estamos mais com o carro atolado! Agora podemos ir embora"

"Que bom então... podemos ir..." ela disse meio desapontada. Aquele lugar, aquele momento, havia sido tudo tão mágico, perfeito, até mesmo a chuva, a lama...tudo aconteceu tão naturalmente, estava tudo tão maravilhoso que ela não queria sair dali!

.:

No caminho de volta, Lea e Cory retornavam em silêncio, apenas ouvindo as músicas que tocavam do som do carro. Lea estava perdida observando o manto de estrelas que passou a cobrir o céu depois de toda aquela chuva. E Cory mantinha-se concentrado em guiar o carro. De repente, no meio da seleção de músicas, começou a tocar uma em especial: Faithfully. Lá pela metade da música, eles perceberam... estavam os dois cantando-na.

"Eu amo essa música!" ele comentou, sorrindo.

"Eu também. Adoro esse nosso dueto!"

Era o momento...eles já haviam brincado, feito estripulias dentro daquele carro juntos, se amaram... era hora de conversar, de esclarecer algumas coisas, fechar algumas feridas... Lea amava ele, era um dos melhores amigos dela, Cory era o homem dos seus sonhos, era quem lhe fazia sonhar... não ia deixar uma briga, um mal entendido pôr tudo a perder...ela queria ele...mas como?...como ela podia... como devia começar aquela conversa?...eles haviam falado tanta bobagem na outra noite, se machucado tanto... Lea pensava, escolhendo as palavras certas pra começar aquela conversa.

Cory também sentiu que era hora de acabar com aquela situação...poxa, ele era louco por aquela menina...Lea era a mulher que ele amava, que admirava, era sua amiga, sua cúmplice... ele se recusava depois de tudo, depois da noite de amor que tiveram, ir simplesmente pra casa e deixar assim...ele tinha que tomar uma atitude...mas como ele podia fazê-lo?...Cory também procurava uma forma de falar com ela. 'Vamos ir logo pra o que realmente interessa...' ele finalmente concluiu.

"Quero te pedir desculpas..." eles acabaram falando os dois juntos, e rindo ao perceber que fizeram isso.

"Bem, deixa eu começar, porque acho que quem mais tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu..." Cory argumentou enquanto parava o carro, "... sempre fomos tão amigos, nos apaixonamos a partir daí, como diz a música de ainda a pouco... fielmente, sempre na nossa relação com tanta fidelidade, seja como amigos, seja depois quando ficamos cientes que nos amávamos, mas que queríamos esperar sair do seriado pra viver esse amor, e ainda mais com essa condição, nos mantemos crentes, confiantes um no outro... não foi só aquela noite, depois que o Mark me encheu de bobagens, me fazendo ir até a festa, mas algum tempo antes, quando eu ainda nem tinha certeza que você sentia algo por mim, que queria ficar comigo... quando eu vi você conversando com o Ian, nos estúdios, eu fiquei mordido de ciúme, fiquei magoado pensando que você flertava com todo mundo assim como estava fazendo comigo...Lea, você nunca me deu motivos pra pensar nada de mal, pra ter ciúmes, ou pra agir como um idiota como fiz naquela noite da festa...te acusando, brigando contigo, questionando fidelidade, confiança...você é uma pessoa maravilhosa com todo mundo, mas nunca, nunca faltou com respeito, ou fez nada que eu pudesse reprovar... eu não tinha o direito de fazer nada daquilo! Mesmo a turma tendo me manipulado e tal...Lea, nós temos que nos acostumar que sempre haverão pessoas querendo nos manipular, e nem sempre vão ser pra uma boa causa como os nossos amigos, na grande maioria vão querer só nos machucar!...eu tenho que confiar no amor que sinto por você, no que sente por mim, no que estamos construindo juntos! Porque eu acredito em você, na pessoa incrível que é, que sempre foi comigo, com os outros..."

"...eu também acredito em você, em nós! Não aprovo o que fez, mas entendo. Ciúmes é bom Cory, mas comedidamente. Por isso, não é só você que tem que pedir desculpas... eu também agi como uma tola! Você é conhecido, é querido e tão amável com todos, claro que as meninas vão cair em cima de você. Não é todo dia que se encontra por aí um cara lindo assim, tão meigo, e que não seja gay! Eu não posso culpá-lo se as meninas praticamente se jogam pra você! Eu não posso surtar com isso, até porque só tende a aumentar...você também nunca me deu motivos pra duvidar da sua fidelidade, nem como amigo, muito menos como meu namorado, ou sei lá o que somos" Lea ria enquanto olhava naqueles olhos escuros que brilhavam rindo também dela. "Você está certo... temos que nos acostumar com isso, com esses obstáculos, não será o primeiro, nem vai ser o último..."

"Às vezes eu penso que não te mereço... você é sem dúvida demais pra mim!" Cory olhava nos olhos dela.

"Nunca diga isso! Eu sou o seu número até porque você é o meu!"

"Não isso é meio difícil... eu dou uns dois de você" ele começou a implicar com ela questionando o tamanho, fazendo-a rir e socá-lo no ombro.

"Pare! Hoje mesmo você pode comprovar que na horizontal todo mundo fica do mesmo tamanho!" ela provocava-o lembrando da tórrida noite de amor que tiveram ainda a pouco no banco do carro.

"Nem me fale... eu sinto que amanhã vou ficar todo torto por causa desse banco!" eles riam, descontraidamente.

"Eu te amo tanto... você é a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida!" Cory segurava o rosto dela, fitando-a com toda a intensidade da sua sinceridade, enquanto brotava nos olhos da morena lágrimas de felicidade.

"Eu também te amo muito!" ela respondeu abraçando-o e beijando ele com todo amor que sentia.

Depois de um longo beijo cheio de ternura e amor, eles se separam, compartilhando o maior dos olhares apaixonados!

"Ok, está perdoado!" Lea comentou, arrancando uma gargalhada dele. " E eu?"

"Perdoada!" ele falou voltando a dirigir o carro.

.:

"Você está horrível! Suja, despenteada, com o vestido sem nenhum botão aberto na frente, segurado pra não abrir apenas com meu cinto, toda amarrotada... ta um caco! Foi um caminhão que te atropelou?" Cory ria de Lea enquanto eles entravam sorrateiramente no prédio dela. Já era madrugada e no estado que estavam, não queriam que ninguém visse eles.

"Foi um caminhão chamado Cory Monteith!" ela devolveu a brincadeira a altura. "E você, seu chato, ta um lixo! Não sei nem que cor é essa roupa!"

Eles riam enquanto subiam pelo elevador do estacionamento.

"Pelo menos a roupa do Jon não foi suja, pelo visto ta tudo certo!" Cory comentou.

"Ainda né, tira as mãozinhas suja então meu amor, antes da gente não poder mais afirmar isso!"

"As roupas do Jon...lembra do que comentou a costureira? Ela achava que não era pra hoje, ficou perdida, a sorte que tinha adiantado, pois sempre é urgente com ele. Quase que perdemos a viagem!"

"Pois é, você não achou estranho... a insistência dele? Na hora, não pensei, mas agora, você falando assim... eu poderia até supor que ele nos mandou de propósito pra lá! Ele insistia muito que tínhamos que conversar..."

"Pra mim também ele falou que tínhamos que conversar...mas é porque ele é nosso amigo, gosta da gente, estava dando o maior apoio pro nosso amor... o que você está pensando?"

"Que ele nos mandou pra lá de propósito, pra gente conversar"

"Mas como ele ia adivinhar que estávamos juntos, que eu te dei carona porque seu carro estava com dois pneus furados... ele ligou pra você e pediu, nem sabia que estava comigo"

"É mas depois que aceitamos, mandou você pegar o desvio, foi onde nos atolamos!"

"Mas justamente o desvio era pra gente poder chegar mais rápido... a estrada era boa, se não fosse a chuva...ou você acha que ele provocou a chuva?" Cory começou a rir.

"Pare, não me deixe como boba! Eu sinto que tem alguma coisa estranha nessa história toda... eu ainda vou descobrir!"

"Bem, até lá... chegamos! Está agora a salvo minha donzela", eles chegaram na porta do apartamento de Lea. Cory já ia saindo quando ela segurou sua mão.

"Fica comigo!" as palavras dela pareciam mais súplicas, sinceras.

"Mas já está quase amanhecendo...você quer que fique contigo essa noite mas..."

"Você não me entendeu... não só essa noite, quero que fique comigo pra sempre!" Lea puxou-o pela camiseta lhe envolvendo num beijo. Ele aceitou, abraçando-na, conduzindo ela pra dentro do apartamento enquanto lhe beijava cheio de amor.

"As roupas, Cory!" Lea protestava pra ele tomar cuidado com as roupas do amigo que ela carregava.

"Esquece essas roupas!" ele atirou o feche de roupas de um lado, erguendo-a no colo.

"A porta, fecha a porta, não gosto de platéia nessa hora!" ela ria. Segurando Lea nos braços, ele com um dos pés, meio se equilibrando, fechou a porta atrás deles.

"Que tal um banho?" ele perguntou.

"Eu ou você primeiro?"

"Hum... que tal nós dois?"

"Ótimo!"


	14. Feitiço Contra o Feiticeiro

**14. Feitiço Contra o Feiticeiro**

"Não acredito que vocês ficaram presos naquela estrada! Lea é quase no meio do nada! Vocês poderiam ter sofrido, sei lá, um assalto... ou coisa pior! Meu Deus, pensar que foi por minha culpa!"

"Não se preocupe Jon, tiramos de letra. Deu um certo trabalho, mas no final saímos de lá. Praticamente de madrugada, mas conseguimos. Ah, as roupas estão aí, estão limpinhas, não se preocupe. Agora, já do carro do Cory não posso dizer o mesmo, coitado, ficou uma lama só! Sem falar em nós dois... a gente queria empurrar o carro, e no final nos atolamos mais que ele!"

Lea ria lembrando da sua aventura da noite anterior, enquanto contava a história pra Jonathan, que veio logo cedo ao apartamento da amiga buscar a encomenda que ela havia ido buscar pra ele juntamente com Cory.

"E o que vocês fizeram enquanto esperavam passar aquela chuva toda?"

"Eu escrevi um livro e Cory acho que construiu uma casa ali na beira da estrada...Jon, o que você acha que fizemos? Esperamos, conversamos..."

"E...?"

"E ... vamos que eu estou sem carro, lembra? Deve estar no estacionamento ainda. Droga, não falei com ninguém pra arrumar pra mim. Vamos que te conto no caminho. Acho que vou pedir um táxi, você ainda está sem carro também, né? Não falou com ninguém do pessoal sobre meu carro?"

"Sim, ainda estou a pé", ele abriu a porta do elevador pra ela. "Não Lea, não falei com ninguém lá, desculpa, devia ter falado com um dos meninos ou eu mesmo ter ido lá pra ver. Você me ajudou e eu nem pra retribuir!"

"Não se preocupe, está tudo bem. Ah, e quase que perdemos a viagem...a costureira achava que não tinha marcado pra entregar ontem as roupas, achava que tinha ainda alguns dias", Lea sutilmente tentava arrancar do amigo a confirmação pras suas suspeitas.

"Ela deve ter se perdido nos dias... mas que bom que estava tudo pronto!" ele ficou visivelmente sem graça.

.:

"Cory, chegando de táxi? O que foi, roubaram seu carro? Acabou a gasolina?" seus colegas de elenco implicavam com ele, vendo-o descer de um táxi, no estacionamento dos estúdios da Fox, local de trabalho deles. Todos estavam super ansiosos pra saber se o plano de Jon, de unir novamente os pombinhos, deu certo.

"Se eu contar pra vocês não vão acreditar!" ele chegou perto da turma, "inventei de ir até um atelier no interior, pra pegar uma encomenda pro Jon, e não é que peguei a maior chuva na volta! O tonto aqui resolveu pegar um atalho que o próprio Jon me indicou... na ida beleza, mas na volta, com toda aquela chuva, atolei, foi o maior sufoco! Meu carro não saia nem por reza braba! E pra terminar, depois de muito esforço, de tomar 'o banho' de chuva e me sujar inteiro, deixei o carro por dentro um verdadeiro lixo! Daí hoje cedo tive que mandar ele pra lavar, em primeiro lugar, não tinha como usá-lo!"

"Mas e por que você e a Lea não voltaram pela rodovia principal?" Heather perguntou inocentemente.

"Eu não vi que já ia logo chover, senão... ei, mas eu não disse que a Lea estava comigo, como você sabe disso, se não falamos com ninguém desde ontem?" Cory comprovou o que Lea havia lhe dito mais cedo, tinha alguma coisa estranha nessa história, era muita coincidência junta, era só eles jogarem verde pros amigos que um deles ia entregar o bando todo, possivelmente Mark ou Heather.

"Ah Cory eu..." ela ficou confusa, perdida, por sorte Di a salvou.

"Você viu a Lea entrar no carro do Cory ontem quando eles estavam saindo daqui, você ficou pra trás e viu quando eles saíram juntos, lembra? Nos contou ainda a pouco..." Dianna emendava.

"Bom, então, ... eu só sei que foi a maior aventura que tivemos! Nunca me diverti tanto!" Cory fez-se de convencido, queria ver se arrancava mais alguma coisa. "Eu e a Lea rimos tanto, nunca vi ela tão suja, e tão feliz por estar tão suja!"

"Pois não é que ele contou mesmo! Não acreditei quando me disse que ia contar que eu estava feliz por estar suja e toda molhada no meio do nada" Lea chegou com Jon a tiracolo, no meio da farra do pessoal, ouvindo Cory contar sobre a história da noite passada. "Não acreditem, ele é um mentiroso! Onde já se viu, eu gostar de ficar que nem uma porquinha!" ela ria cumprimentando os amigos. "E ele contou da parte em que eu acelerei e o cobri totalmente de lama?"

"Ah, então aquela hora foi de propósito? Malvada!" ele riu lembrando.

"Eu procurei por você, não via onde estava, me mandou acelerar enquanto empurrava o carro, tava chovendo... não, tava caindo o mundo gente!, daí quando olhei bem no retrovisor, vi ele todo sujo até quase o pescoço...não resisti, dei uma bela acelerada, voou lama pra todo lado, principalmente no rosto dele! Daí depois fiquei mal, ele acabou prendendo a roupa no pneu, achei que era o braço sei lá, passei mal, culpada!"

"Ah sim, daí vem a melhor parte... ela desceu do carro pra me ajudar e ... pensem no tombo, de cara numa poça de lama! Quanto mais ela tentava se equilibrar pra ficar em pé, mais tropeçava nela mesma e caia! Eu nunca ri tanto! No final, fiquei com dó, tive que ir ajudar, rasguei minha jaqueta que estava presa..."

"...daí ele veio me ajudar, dei o troco! Ele me deu a mão, não pensei duas vezes, puxei com toda a força, ele caiu de boca no chão..." Lea ria, Cory ria, e os amigos apenas acompanhavam aquela cumplicidade dos dois contando a história, que pode acontecer pra qualquer um, mas que pra eles dois, parecia ser tão especial, tão empolgante. "Por fim, ficamos sentados no chão, na maior chuva, rindo um da cara do outro!"

"Nunca vou esquecer!" ele comentou compartilhando com ela um olhar cúmplice.

"Nem eu" ela ria, "Cory, meu Deus, e o seu carro? Como amanheceu?"

"Nem me lembre, horrível!"

"E o meu? …Vou ter que acionar alguém pra arrumá-lo pra mim..."

"Não se preocupe, já cuidamos disso!" Mark respondeu orgulhoso.

"Cuidaram? Como, se além do Jon, ninguém mais sabia que fiquei sem carro ontem?" Lea havia pegado mais um fora.

"Quando chegamos hoje e vimos seu carro aí, sabíamos que não podia já ter chegado, então logo percebemos que havia um problema: estava com os pneus furados! Os meninos mesmo trocaram", Naya tentou concertar, mas estava claro que Lea e Cory estavam desconfiados.

"Ah, que bom, obrigada!" Lea procurou mostrar que acreditou naquele papo pra continuar investigando.

"Bem, então no meio dessa aventura toda, teve algum proveito?" Chris já não agüentava todo aquela conversa furada.

"Proveito?" Cory não entendeu.

"Bom vocês tiveram muito tempo pra conversar... pelo que Cory comentou conosco, só saíram de lá no meio da noite..." Di questionava o casal, apoiada pelos olhares curiosos e ansiosos de todos.

"Ah, claro, rimos um monte, implicamos um com o outro..." Lea olhou pra Cory "...e conversamos, claro, era um bom lugar, ou melhor, foi uma boa situação, onde não tínhamos como correr, pra esclarecer algumas coisas..."

"é, foi bom, precisávamos…" Cory completou. Eles se entreolhavam, sorrindo felizes, enquanto toda turma esperava pela frase que tanto sonhavam... que eles voltaram a ser um casal!

"….nos entendemos, fizemos as pazes, somos ótimos amigos de novo..." Lea comunicava-os, enquanto Cory assentia.

"...e?" todos ansiavam por mais.

"…e percebemos que fizemos uma grande tempestade por nada! quase perdemos nossa amizade por idiotice! Que confundimos tudo! Que na verdade era apenas atração e não amor o que a gente sentia um pelo outro! Quer dizer, eu amo Cory, mas não desse jeito..."

"... e eu também amo Lea, mas não como mulher, apenas como uma grande amiga"

A turma ouviu, mas não entendeu. Eles não pareciam convencidos. Como amor de amigos? Nunca! O que Lea e Cory sentiam um pelo outro era amor de amor, homem-mulher, nada haver com coisa de amigo! Todos ali tinham certeza. Eles se recusavam a acreditar nas palavras dos dois.

"Amor de amigos!" Di indagava, atônita.

"Ok, gente, a conversa ta boa, mas temos muito trabalho...vamos?" Lea tentou puxar a fila pra entrarem no estúdio, mas apenas Cory a acompanhou. Ela percebeu. Mais um fora da turma. Lea e Cory entraram. Os demais ficaram ainda no mesmo lugar.

"Alguém aqui entendeu alguma coisa?" Kevin perguntou.

"Não, a pergunta seria... alguém acreditou nessa historinha deles? Que se deram conta de que o que sentem um pelo outro é apenas amizade?" Di reformulou a pergunta do amigo.

"Eu não acredito nisso, não. Eu sei o que meus olhos vêem" Âmber respondeu.

"E e eu o que sinto... e ali não é só amor...tem muito fogo, isso sim!" Naya replicou.

"Gente, mas por que eles iriam mentir pra nós? Pelo menos pra mim, a Lea nunca escondeu nada..." Jon afirmou.

"Ou será que estão mentindo porque descobriram tudo que fizemos?" Di ainda estava em dúvida.

"Não acredito...apesar dos foras, das mancadas que demos, acho que não chegou a tanto" Jon ponderou.

"Mas porque iriam esconder, mentir pra gente?" Jenna resolveu falar.

"Por que somos muito metidos!" Naya respondeu diretamente. "Toda hora estamos ali cutucando, pedindo, intervindo, inventando confusões,... se eu fosse eles faria isso sim, isso se não desse uma surra em vocês primeiro"

"Mas a gente só está querendo ajudar..." Kevin justificou.

"Bom, vamos ficar de olho neles... se eles se gostam, logo vai vir à tona, ninguém consegue segurar um coração apaixonado...se já estão juntos, melhor ainda, porque uma hora eles vão escorregar e se entregar, demonstrando!" Jon finalizou.

Todos assentiram.

.:

"Alguém veio? Estão seguindo a gente?" Lea perguntou a Cory já dentro do estúdio, enquanto atravessavam pelo corredor.

"Não, ninguém"

"Devem estar comentando, parece que estou vendo a carinha deles...atônitos...não acreditando na nossa mentira" Lea ria confabulando.

"Pode ter certeza, antes mesmo de sairmos de lá, já estavam perdidos, confusos" Cory continuava.

"Você percebeu?"

"Sim, como você falou...Deus, você tinha razão Lea, eles armaram e nós caímos mais uma vez!"

"Eu te disse, eu te disse"

"Até a chuva eu suspeito que eles tiveram algo..."

"Menos Cory"

"Sério, eles podem não ter feito chover, mas... pra que serve o serviço de metereologia? Por que Jon mandou eu pegar justamente aquela estradinha de chão? Não foi só pra chegar mais rápido, eu o conheço, eu gosto de chegar mais rápido, ele é mais prudente, antenado a tudo, sempre sabe coisas além do seu trabalho diário..."

"... se deve levar um casaco ou talvez até um guarda-chuvas em prevenção! Cory, você está certo baby!"

Lea e Cory estavam convencidos: foram enganados mais uma vez pelos amigos. Trocaram as impressões que tiveram, os foras dos amigos e mais algumas peças... estava completo aquele quebra-cabeças!

"Agora quem bolou tudo só pode ter sido o diabinho do Jon, eu conheço ele" Lea comentou.

"Bem, e agora que temos certeza?"

"Agora, meu amor, vamos continuar com a farsa. Eles vão ficar se contorcendo, curiosos, pois duvido que acreditaram que não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro, que somos só amigos. Eles vão ficar em cima de nós, nos observando, cuidando, pra ver se descobrem algo. Nós, vamos continuar a encenação, mas...vamos apimentar um pouco as coisas... vamos flertar um pouquinho, aqui e ali...eles vão ficar loucos, nunca vão saber até onde é amizade ou algo mais..." Lea ria maliciosamente.

"Quero ver se você é uma boa atriz então, srta Sarfati!" Cory implicava.

"Eu vou ganhar um Emmy com isso!" ela profetizava. "Eles vão aprender a não se meter na nossa vida além do que devem... nem o Jon vai saber, pela primeira vez ele também via ficar de fora!"

"Bem, mas enquanto eles não vêem..." Cory mordeu o lábio olhando-a de cima a baixo.

"Pare! Se comporte!" Lea ficou arrepiada.

"Ok, desculpa"

"Espere", ele já ia voltando a seguir pelo corredor, quando ela o puxou de volta. Lea olhou de um lado e do outro do corredor, observou o movimento da câmera de segurança, empurrou-o atrás de uma pilha de equipamentos de bastidores, e beijou-o. "Eu já estava com saudade, porque você teve que sair tão cedo hoje!"

Ele sorriu carinhosamente. "Porque combinamos que vamos namorar escondido do mundo, meu amor. Como eu ia ficar lá esperando seus vizinhos acordarem? E ainda tinha que resolver a situação do meu carro!" ele deu-lhe mais um beijo. "Eu não estava com saudade"

"Não"

"Não, porque eu ainda tenho um pouquinho do seu cheiro impregnado na minha pele, acho que no meu corpo todo pra ser mais exato!" ela sorriu vitoriosa.

De repente, eles ouviram vozes vindo da entrada do corredor. Rapidamente se recompuseram, e começaram a rir, como se alguém ali havia contado uma piada.

"Nem vem Cory, nada de amizade colorida, não senhor!" Lea ria batendo nas costas de Cory enquanto seguiam pelo corredor. O pessoal observou a cena dos dois 'amigos' e se entreolharam atrás de respostas.

"Amigos?" Di e Naya questionaram.


	15. Arcando com as Conseqüências

_**Ei guys, tudo bem? Como deu pra perceber, eu gosto de mesclar alguns fatos ou coisas que vejo por aí, reais ou nem tanto, nas minhas fics, contudo, eles não seguem nenhuma ordem cronológica, nem "extremamente" verídica. Gosto também de dar continuidade entre um capítulo e outro, pra que a história fique toda 'amarrada' e com sentido, por isso pra cada capítulo postado tenho uns dois em meia viagem. Não gosto de fazer comentários em meio a fic, mas dessa vez quero pedir licença. Esse capítulo é especial! Ele está entrando no meio do meu planejamento, mas acho que vocês vão entender, pois como todos, está de certa forma entrelaçado ao enredo. É baseado num fato quase verídico, que me deixou um pouco triste, sendo assim, esse capítulo vai ser como um desabafo meu, ok! No final, vou dizer o por quê!**_

**15. Arcando com as Conseqüências**

"Ei Mark, qual a boa de hoje à noite? Sábado... onde você vai?" Kevin e os outros colegas de Glee perguntavam ao amigo.

"Ah, vocês nem sonham..." Mark ria diabolicamente.

"Pelo jeito vai ser 'a farra'! Não vai convidar a gente?" Chord praticamente estava se convidando, estava com saudades de ir pras festas com Mark, ele sempre ia em cada lugar... no mínimo inusitado.

"Desculpa crianças, mas hoje é só pra gente grande!" ele começou a rir vendo que quanto mais ele falava mais os meninos ficavam entusiasmados. "Não gente, vocês são muito 'verdes' ainda. Deixa eu ir, tenho que ir incomodar ainda o sr. Monteith, pra ver se tiro aquela velhinha de casa! Diga pras meninas que hoje eu descubro se ele tem alguma coisa com a Sarfati. Se ele não pegar ninguém lá, pode apostar que aí tem!" Mark saiu deixando os amigos chutando o vento, praguejando por não poderem ir junto.

.:

"Você não está solteiro? Os solteiros não ficam em casa num sábado à noite! Ah vamos cara, largue mão, vamos tirar essas teias de aranha! Vamos usar nosso amigo aí de baixo, oras!" Quanto mais Mark falava, mais Cory ficava perplexo com as sandices dele.

"Você sabe que não gosto de sair, ainda mais pra essas baladas suas... e estou cansado, gravei hoje com a banda o dia todo!" ele tentava as mais diversas desculpas, mas o amigo não desistia.

"Pare, amanhã você descansa!... Cory, vai ser como nos velhos tempos! Cara, vamos!"

"É isso que me deixa com medo... os velhos tempos, ou melhor, no início, logo que te conheci e ainda não tinha idéia de que você não conhece o que vem a ser 'limites'..." Cory ria lembrando das maluquices em que se meteu por causa de Mark, nas primeiras festas que eles iam, logo que entraram no seriado.

Mark continuou a insistir. "Até parece que não quer sair comigo porque está comprometido ou coisa do tipo? Vamos, vão ir nossos amigos, Decker e o pessoal que mora junto contigo"

Cory começou a pensar... tinha que manter o trato, o disfarce,... se recusar a sair com eles poderiam desconfiar que ele estava com alguém, e iam acabar chegando à Lea. Não, eles dois estavam tão bem, sem ninguém perturbando, a cada dia o namoro estava melhor, mais firme e tal. "Ok, eu vou, mas não vou ficar muito" ele assentiu, 'o que poderia dar errado, já que ele não bebia?' Cory pensou.

Enquanto ele tomava banho e se aprontava, fez uma ligação rápida pra sua amada, sem que ninguém visse.

"Você está certo, claro que tem que ir, senão vão desconfiar... pelo jeito vai ser uma daquelas típicas baladas masculinas... com esse pessoal aí que não é fácil, pelo que conheço Mark, e você me disse que alguns são piores,... juízo amor!" Lea brincou com ele, sabia do que aquele monte de homens todos juntos poderiam ser capazes, mas depois de tudo, ela confiava nele, tinha certeza que não ia precisar se preocupar.

.:

A festa era num dos hotéis mais balados de toda Hollywood, cheio de muita gente famosa, mas mais que isso, cheio de muita gente pra lá de animada, em muitos sentidos. O grupo de Cory ficou num canto, uns se soltaram, se esbaldando em meio a tanta bebida e mulheres bonitas foras de si. Cory estava cansado, precisava sim se distrair, se divertir, desestressar, mas quanto mais olhava pra aqueles caras, aquele lugar, mais via que ele não se encaixava mais num lugar desses, com aquelas pessoas quase que insanas. Ele já ia saindo, estava já no estacionamento, quando um dos seus amigos veio até ele.

"Já vai cara? Não acredito, a noite nem começou..."

"Estou meio indisposto hoje, cansado, eu não sou uma boa companhia..."

"Pare, eu sei, você está é estressado... precisa relaxar um pouco, deixar os problemas em casa, no trabalho. Cai na noite criatura, esquece um pouco!"

"Não dá"

"Sempre dá", o rapaz lhe entregou uma pequena caixa. "Pega"

Quando Cory abriu, devolveu na mesma hora. "Não estou mais nessa, faz tempo!"

"Idiota, isso não é um cigarro, muito menos droga, se é o que pensa. Isso é um negócio que estou desenvolvendo, meio que um substituto pro cigarro. Não tem nicotina, nem nada que possa 'viciar', ok! É só pra relaxar, como um calmante natural..."

"Maconha também serve pra relaxar, faz tempo, mas ainda me lembro bem do mal que ela me fez! Desculpa mas não vou querer!" Cory se virou indo em direção do seu carro.

"Faz tempo, mas ainda tem medo dela! É um covarde! Tem medo de fumar, ou fazer qualquer coisa parecida, e voltar a ser um viciado! Covarde, ainda está preso a seus medos, nunca vai dominar a sua vida, ela ainda pertence às drogas, elas ainda estão ditando seu jeito de viver, otário!"

Cory virou-se incomodado. Ele fora acusado. Como assim ele não mandava na sua vida? Ele era o dono e o senhor do seu destino! Sem pensar, acendeu o maldito cigarro.

"Isso aqui é uma porcaria! Se é você que está fazendo, está jogando dinheiro fora! Nem o maior dos viciados, ou dos estressados, como você disse, vai gostar disso!" ele cuspiu no chão.

"Você ainda é um idiota" o rapaz replicou, rindo. Mark chegou na conversa. Logo atrás deles, um dos seguranças do hotel comunicou aos três: eles haviam sido filmados por alguns paparazzis parasitas que sempre circulavam por ali. Cory ficou bravo, 'eles nunca tinham folga! Poxa! Essas criaturas não os deixavam em paz!'. Ele começou a caminhar nervoso entre os carros. Depois de um tempo, até conseguir seu carro pra ir embora, foi se tocar que ainda estava segurando o maldito cigarro. 'Perfeito!', jogou-o e saiu do local mais estressado do que quando chegou. 'Que noite!'

.:

"Ok, pode me chingar, eu sei que deve estar brava comigo! Manda..."

"Brava? Por...? Eu imaginei que só podia ser um lugar daqueles pro Mark te levar, é a cara dele! Depois ele diz que não sabe porque a Di deixou ele comendo poeira..."

"Sim, quanto a isso você estava ciente..."

"Ah, que você fuma? Não sabia, não. Nunca havia visto, e você nunca teve cheiro de cigarro... é eu vi sim o vídeo dos paparazzis, quem não viu? É um dos mais vistos na tv e na Internet também, não faz nem um dia e já está entre os primeiros..."

"...Lea eu não fumo... talvez algum cigarro esporadicamente, por isso você nunca sentiu cheiro... mas este nem era cigarro, é um negócio novo que meu amigo está inventando pra substituir o cigarro... é só pra relaxar..."

"Você acredita no que quer, faz o que quer"

"Não está brava?"

"Não, você é adulto o bastante, já passou por tanta coisa que eu nunca nem sonhei, deve saber que decisões tomar. Só deve prestar atenção no que está fazendo, se não vai de certa forma manchar ou comprometer tudo que conquistou até agora! Você não saiu do armário, contando pros quatro ventos sobre seus problemas com drogas, afim de se tornar uma espécie de exemplo pros jovens, principalmente do público de Glee? Esses mesmos jovens podem interpretarem mal vendo você usando um certo tipo de 'droga'! Porque pra mim, o cigarro ou seja lá o negócio que você estava fumando, é uma droga. Odeio cigarro!" Cory apenas a escutava, enquanto ela falava calmante. "Um dia um grande amigo meu me deu um conselho... 'pense sempre antes de agir, pra que não seja julgado pelos seus impulsos'... essas suas palavras são sábias, jamais vou me esquecer delas! Você batalhou muito pra jogar tudo fora, pense na sua carreira... em você, poxa! E quanto a mim... não tenho porque ficar brava, se um dia você fizer alguma coisa que possa me machucar, por mais que doa, eu saio fora, porque não vou querer ficar assistindo você se destruir!".

"Aonde você vai?" ela levantou-se do sofá em que estavam sentados, antes porém, dando-lhe um beijo cheio de amor. "É domingo Lea!"

"Eu sei, mas lembra que te contei que iria fazer uma sessão de fotos hoje? Não vou demorar, se quiser pode me esperar. Senão, venha passar a noite comigo, ok?" ela já ia saindo quando voltou pela porta do seu apartamento. "Ei, dessa vez não precisa deixar a chave com o porteiro..." ela jogou no colo dele uma chave, "...pegue, essa é sua, quando quiser vir... vou estar sempre te esperando!" ela saiu, deixando-o encantado com o fato dela ter lhe dado a chave do seu apartamento pra ele.

"Estamos progredindo!" ele sorriu comentado pra si mesmo.

.:

"Que baderna é essa? Que bagunça! Vocês se superaram hoje!" Cory mal conseguia entrar em casa. Seus colegas de apartamento botaram literalmente 'a casa à baixo'! Aquilo tava uma zona. Nem ele, nos seus momentos mais obscuros, de juventude louca e perturbada, havia conseguido algo parecido. Os rapazes haviam feito um almoço com mais uma turma, comeram, beberam, mas limpar que é bom... o pessoal saiu e os que ficaram estavam ainda de ressaca da noite anterior.

"Aonde você estava?"

"Por aí?"

"Não me diga que estava choramingando por causa daquele vídeo? Por favor... povo chato! Antiquado... se implicam com qualquer coisa! Ninguém tava fazendo nada demais! E se tivesse... quem manda na sua vida? Ninguém tem que interferir, você faz o que quer!"

Cory assentiu, não deu muita atenção pois viu que o rapaz estava ainda meio de porre. Começou a recolher alguns lixos, mas no final desistiu, era muito, eles que limpassem depois que voltassem a si. Ele ia descansar no seu quarto, pelo menos lá devia estar melhor. Que nada! nem lá pouparam.

"Cory é pra você" um dos rapazes chamou por ele.

"Mãe! O que está fazendo aqui? Por que não me falou que viria?" ele se assustou ao ver sua mãe parada na porta com cara de poucos amigos.

"Precisamos conversar" ela saiu pra fora do apartamento, Cory a seguiu, conduzindo à uma sala sossegada do condomínio.

"O que ..." ele começou a falar quando inesperadamente recebeu um tapa no rosto.

"Senta, você apenas vai me escutar. Eu voei do Canadá pra cá assim que fiquei sabendo. O que está acontecendo contigo? Achei que finalmente podia ficar descansada em relação à você, que graças a Deus minhas orações foram atendidas, que havia se tornado um homem de verdade, mas parece que só em idade, não é mesmo Cory? Quando é que vai aprender? Já não apanhou o bastante nessa vida? Já não sofreu o suficiente? Quando é que vai tomar juízo meu filho!" Cory não podia encará-la, mas já havia se tocado do que ela estava falando... A senhora tremia, com os nervos a flor da pele... ele não via, mas tinha certeza que em meio aos xingamentos dela, a mãe estava chorando, e justamente era o que mais lhe doía, ele não queria passar por certas coisas nunca mais na vida, e ver a mãe chorar por ele era uma delas.

"O que você está querendo fazer da sua vida? Me diga... não se importa contigo, nem com os que estão em volta, nem os que te amam... deve se importar só com aqueles tipos que vi ali dentro daquele apartamento..."

"Mãe, acalme-se, você não sabe do que está falando... não é o que você pensa..."

"Ah você não estava usando drogas... e cigarro é o que Cory? Fumar deixa as pessoas viciadas e ainda pode ser um ponta pé pra uma coisa que você conhece bem... ou maconha não é algo que se fuma? Estão ingerindo de que jeito agora?"

"Não era maconha mãe..." ele não conseguia terminar suas defesas, aquela mulher era muito vivida, principalmente em experiências que ele mesmo propiciou à ela.

"Se não era, logo vai ser... eu já conheço esse filme! Aposto que é influência daqueles amigos seus...eles moram aí contigo? É esses caras que você disse que moravam contigo? Eu nunca havia vindo aqui, e não queria ter vindo numa circunstância dessas, mas pelo que deu pra conhecer dos seus 'colegas', isso não é uma 'casa', um lar pra se morar!... No que pensou ao sair gritando por aí que é um ex-viciado pregando o não uso de drogas, ajudando as pessoas a sair do fundo do poço, e agora aparece por aí fumando?..."

"Não me julgue, você não sabe ..."

"Eu não estou julgando, você está se condenando sozinho! Me diga, ao que você dá mais importância?"

"Se está falando da minha carreira..."

"Isso também é importante, pois eu sei o quanto você gosta do seu trabalho, e sei o quanto o faz bem, o reconhecimento que está tendo... mas não falo disso, trabalho a gente muda, inventa, se reinventa... mas as pessoas que a gente ama...quantas vezes você vai querer ferir? Quantas vezes vai poder conquistar novamente a confiança? E o seu amor próprio... está disposto a perder?"

Ele começou a chorar, não falando mais nada.

"Vou ficar no hotel, não posso voltar ainda hoje embora, estou muito cansada, mas ali dentro do seu apartamento eu não entro nunca mais!" a senhora saiu deixando aquele homem mais parecido como um menino desesperado, aos prantos.

Cory continuou ali, sentando, por algumas horas, pensando em tudo o que sua mãe havia lhe dito. Doía muito o que ela falou, principalmente como falou. Ela tinha razão, ele não tinha o direito de magoar as pessoas que amava...lembrou da mãe que sempre esteve com ele, nos maus momentos principalmente...lembrou de Lea, ele a amava tanto, jamais iria se perdoar se fizesse ela chorar por causa dele... pensou no que a mãe falou...amor próprio!...como era bom ele gostar de si mesmo, do que conquistou, do que deixou pra trás, do que ainda queria...não ia brincar com coisa séria! Ele levantou-se, enxugou as lágrimas do rosto, apalpou os bolsos, ainda estava com sua carteira, seus documentos, a chave do carro.

Demorou um pouco, pois a mãe apenas disse que ia pra um hotel, não qual seria, mas ele a encontrou. Bateu na porta do quarto dela, a senhora abriu. Ele caiu em seus braços, chorando, pedindo perdão. A mãe chorava junto, mas agora suas lágrimas eram de alegria: finalmente ela tinha de novo seu caçula consigo! Aquele sim era seu filho, quem deu a volta por cima, superou tudo e havia se tornado um homem, assim como o irmão, seus grandes orgulhos! Depois de um tempo, ali na porta abraçados, eles entraram pra dentro do quarto. Cory deitou com a cabeça no colo da mãe. Já fazia algum tempo que ele não se sentia tão seguro, tão protegido. Ele sentia tanta falta dela, sua família! Sempre, apesar do irmão e logo mais tarde, o reencontro com o pai, era a mãe sua verdadeira família. A senhora continuava a conversa, aconselhando, enquanto afagava os cabelos do filho.

"Mas eu vim morar ali com eles porque nos encontramos em meio a essa vida louca daqui, nos apoiamos, nos ajudamos, sem contar que não posso esbanjar dinheiro num apartamento só meu, não sei quanto tempo vou ficar aqui, o futuro dos atores aqui em Hollywood é meio incerto, mãe. Não quero ter que passar necessidade no dia de amanhã se por ventura não estiver mais trabalhando..."

"Em certas coisas a gente não pode fazer economia...é difícil acertarmos nossos colegas de quarto, então, o lugar onde a gente mora tem que ser nosso lar, nosso refúgio, não aquilo que encontrei lá!"

"Não é tão ruim assim, hoje eles se superaram...também me assustei quando cheguei do apartamento da ..."

"Hum... de quem? Sua namorada?"

"Logo você vai saber" ele disse sorrindo enquanto se aconchegava nos braços da mãe. "Você vai ter mesmo que ir embora?"

"Só amanhã, hoje sou sua meu bebê!" ela abraçou forte, quase não conseguindo contorná-lo com seus braços. "Já não é mais tão bebê assim..." eles riram. "Ainda está faltando uma coisa..."

Cory imaginou o que a mãe queria dizer.

"Nunca mais"

"Ótimo!"

.:

"Ei, este não é o Cory, nosso amigo, colega de quarto? Senão me engano é sim... você anda sumido, só aparece de vez em quando aqui!" os amigos dele brincavam quando o viram entrar no apartamento naquela tarde de segunda-feira.

"Tenho novidades pra vocês..." Cory anunciou. "Estou deixando nossa fraternidade..."

"Do que você está falando...?"

"Aluguei um apartamento, estou me mudando..."

"O que?" todos gritaram atônitos.

.:

"O que você queria falar comigo? Por que me pediu pra vir pra esse endereço aqui? Quem mora ai?" Lea fazia mil perguntas quando encontrou Cory ainda naquela noite. Ele estava feliz. "Que bom que está melhor meu amor, pela sua carinha dá pra ver que aquela história já ficou pra trás...fico feliz!"

"Ficou sim pra trás, logo a mídia esquece, vão achar outro pra enfernizar. Já eu vou ter um pouco mais de trabalho. Vou ter que de certa forma contornar a situação, limpar a sujeira, talvez alguns possíveis estragos que possam ter surgido por aí, mas, são as conseqüências... tudo bem!"

"Esse sim é o cara que eu admiro, por quem me apaixonei" ela lhe envolveu num abraço, segurando-o no pescoço pra um beijo. "Espero que mais coisas possam um dia ficar pra trás..."

"Elas já ficaram... nunca mais você vai ver uma cena daquelas!"

"Uau! A quem se deve essa vitória?"

"A minha mãe"

"Como? Mas ela não mora...?"

"Sim, Canadá. Vem que eu te conto toda a história" ele abriu a porta do apartamento, deixando-a surpresa. "Não é emprestado, esse é meu apartamento! Me mudei hoje. Ah, antes que me esqueça..." ele entregou uma chave pra ela, "... essa é sua, pode vir aqui quando quiser, vou estar sempre te esperando!" Cory mal terminou de falar e foi novamente capturado pelos beijos quentes da namorada. Ele puxou-a pra dentro, não queria causar nenhuma inimizade com seus vizinhos, ainda nem os conhecia.

_**Bem gente, espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem pela extensão, mas queria começar e terminar neste. Mais do que um capítulo, esse foi um desabafo. Eu amo muito essas duas criaturas, Cory e Lea, por isso só escrevo sobre eles, juntos, separados,... gosto de Glee, de outros personagens além de Finchel, mas são esses dois atores meus maiores amores. Me sinto quase como mãe deles, por isso quando vi um certo vídeo do Cory fumando fiquei muito triste. Não sei da veracidade do vídeo, nem muda o que sinto por ele em nada! Minha única preocupação é que, por ele já ter sido usuário de drogas, se o cigarro ou seja lá o que for que ele estava fumando, possa de alguma forma propiciar à ele voltar a entrar nesse "mundo", porque se bem sei, ele fumava maconha. Ok, eu não tenho nada haver com isso, de minha parte cabe apenas rezar pra que, assim como nesse capítulo da minha fic, ele fique bem longe disso tudo! Nós próximos capítulos volta tudo ao normal. Beijos a todos!**_


	16. Fundindo a Cuca

**16. Fundindo a Cuca**

"E aí cara, conseguiu descobrir? Arrancou alguma coisa do sr. Monteith na tal festa que você levou ele? Ele pegou alguém?" Os meninos bombardeavam Mark.

"Parem garotos! Vocês não vêem que só o que Mark conseguiu foi arrumar problemas naquela noite? Aliás, sempre quando alguma coisa dá errado, pode ter certeza que ele ta no meio!" Di implicava.

"Eu não fiz nada dessa vez!" ele bradou.

"Fez, você foi até aquela festa!" Di continuou.

"Ei, ei, parem gente. Vão brigar agora!" Naya tentava acalmar os ânimos.

"É cada lugar que você freqüenta..." Di ainda retrucava.

"Chega Di" Naya abraçou a amiga tentando distraí-la. "E então...?" voltou pra Mark.

"Não consegui descobrir nada. Cory estava bem quieto, na dele, não conversava muito. Acho que estava cansado" ele respondeu.

"Eu não disse! Ele nem pra conversar com o amigo, de repente não estava bem... quem sabe se conversasse com Cory, ele podia até contar algo sobre com quem anda falando tanto no celular ultimamente..." Di comentou.

"Ok, nessa dou o braço a torcer, você está certa! Mas, em compensação... ele não ficou com ninguém, só deu atenção pra algumas fãs...tinha umas meninas que estavam dando em cima dele, gatas... e ele não deu nenhuma atenção, acho que nem viu elas! Se ele está com alguém, Lea ou qualquer outra, pode ter certeza que é sério, que ele gosta mesmo da menina, porque tava quase como um santo! Nem olhava pro lado!" Mark confidenciou.

"Hum, então seu serviço de espião não foi totalmente dos piores... então o sr. Monteith está apaixonado! Eu vi como ele é nas baladas por aí, ele é quietinho, carinha de inocente, mas quando ele ta afim, sai pegando mesmo! Lembram da turnê? Da história da piscina da MTV?" Naya comentou maliciosamente.

"Lembro, foi o maior comentário, ele flertou com umas quantas naquele dia... fora as que ele deixou apenas suspirando... esse Cory é fogo!" Di finalmente parou de ser ranzinza, fazendo alguns comentários mais animados por conta de velhas lembranças da última turnê.

"Então se você nos está dizendo que naquele lugar, que eu bem sei como é, quem freqüenta e tal... com tanta mulher dando sopa, e ele não pegou ninguém, nem deu atenção pras meninas... nossa, ele foi capturado mesmo!" Naya ponderava, "agora, resta saber se quem colocou coleira no nosso meninão foi uma certa moreninha espevitada ou não!"

"Eu não tenho dúvidas" Di afirmou.

"Nem eu. Olha a entrevista que uma repórter fez com nossa querida Lea Michele. Ela chegou a postar no twitter dela um trecho. É sobre o Cory..." Heather chegou no meio da conversa mostrando o post, "...blá blá blá... eu adoro ele, ele é meu".

"A Lea sempre foi meio possessiva" Di riu, "parece uma brincadeira, mas..."

"Já que você mencionou sobre twitter... eu sou bem nerd, to sempre nesses negócios, e posso afirmar que existe certas conscidências..." Kevin comentou maliciosamente.

"Coincidências?" as meninas ficaram curiosas.

"Como assim? Eu até vou no twitter lá de vez em quando, mas não estou entendendo..." Naya replicou.

"Existe sim!... coisas do tipo... a Lea está praticamente o dia todo, todos os dias, mas às vezes que ela fica meio ausente, podem observar que Cory também não está...ou ainda, eles postam quase que juntos, coisas parecidas, como eu 'amo meu trabalho, dia louco'... todo dia tem pelo menos uma postagem onde ela cita o nome do Cory, às vezes ela fala algo sobre nós, o elenco, mais nomes, mas sempre o primeiro dos nomes é o do Cory" Kevin argumentava.

"Até aí não tem nada de anormal... é o jeito Lea de ser, meigo, cativante, sem contar que ela é muito fã de Finchel, acho que ela é a mais empolgada nesses negócios que o Fandom inventa" Âmber questionou. "Sem contar que ela gosta mesmo de twittar, e o povo fica todo alvoroçado quando ela fala dos personagens, do Cory, de nós... ela é esperta! Não pode perder seus súditos do twitter!"

"De uma forma meio torta, todo mundo está 'vendo', por isso ela viaja junto com o povo!" Jenna apoiava a racional Âmber. "Nessa, até o próprio Cory viaja junto às vezes... ele tava um tempo atrás terminando suas frases com #FinchelForever, eu que não sou tão louca assim nesses ships, fiquei espantada".

"É, eles dois quando querem, twittam, retweetan frases um do outro, chegam ser até melosos, com coisas 'você é incrível, te adoro, é um prazer trabalhar contigo'... eles querem deixar seus fãs loucos mesmo!" Âmber ainda enfatizava suas observações.

"Ok, e o que me dizem sobre o jeito que eles andam ultimamente? Os olhares, a forma como conversam quase que ignorando o resto de nós que está com eles no momento, os sorrisos, os cochichos seguidos de gargalhadas, a troca de pequenas gentilezas, a incessante vontade que eles dois tem de se tocar quando conversam... isso sempre existiu, mas de um tempo pra cá, ou melhor, desde a tal noite que atolaram o carro, meio que aumentou umas dez vezes... eles vivem flertando entre si, sem contar que mudam de assunto quando chegamos perto deles..." Naya questionou.

"E o brilho que eles tem nos olhos... é algo ... eu nunca vi nada igual!" Di completava.

"... e eles não precisam cativar seguidores nessa hora, só existe nós, seus colegas...não tem o porque criar um clima... nisso vocês tem razão" Âmber assentiu juntamente com Jenna.

"Mas por que eles não contariam pra nós, seus amigos, se estão juntos?" Mark não entendia.

"Já disse, porque nós nos metemos demais na vida deles" Di relembrava.

"Mas se eles não quisessem que ficássemos sabendo, por que ficam com essas gracinhas por aí? Às vezes acho que eles querem mesmo que a gente veja... eu não entendo..." Kevin estava confuso.

"É parece até que eles querem que a gente 'pegue' eles, flagre... esses dias atrás, questionei que eles dois pareciam dois adolescentes sussurrando um no ouvido do outro... eles riram, me chamaram de louco!" Mark ponderou.

"Se estivessem mesmo juntos, nós teríamos percebido algo mais... tipo algum beijo..." Jenna replicou. "Não, acho que eles não estão juntos"

"Eu não sei mais de nada! estou confuso" Mark se entregou, não conseguia mais acompanhar tantos 'porquês', 'e se eles', 'estão, não estão'.

O pequeno grupo de amigos estava até meio tonto. Eles não perceberam, mas ficaram algumas horas comentando entre eles, suas impressões sobre os novos hábitos de Lea e Cory, comparando com antigos, fazendo suposições, tentando responder coisas que eles não conseguiam entender.

"Ei, você viu o restante da turma? Não os vejo desde o almoço", Cory comentou ao ver Lea chegando do estúdio de gravação.

"Passei por eles agora. Estão ainda no refeitório. Passei por eles, cumprimentei, mas acho que nem me viram!" ela respondeu.

"Por que?"

Lea começou a rir. "Acho que estão quase que explodindo de tanto pensar... tinha até uma fumacinha saindo da cabeça de alguns..." Cory olhou-a com ar interrogativo, confuso. "Acho que eles estão, pela milésima vez, tentando descobrir se por acaso estamos juntos, namorando de verdade e tal"

"Ainda? Achei que tinham parado com isso"

"Nada. Isso deve ter virado assunto pro almoço, café, lanche... é a fofoca preferida deles, passatempo". Lea ria, ela se divertia imaginando todas as suposições que cada um deles podia fazer. Conhecia cada um, sabia até quem deles viajava mais e quem era mais cético.

"Baby, eu estou adorando esse nosso namorinho escondido, você sabe o quanto gosto desse tipo de coisa mais reservada... mas, será que não deveríamos contar pra eles? Eles pisaram na bola, mas se desculparam, são nossos amigos, nossa família..." Cory não gostava de enganar os amigos.

"Não vamos contar nada! eles são muito fuxiqueiros, curiosos, iam acabar abrindo a boca por aí. Dois toques pra cair na mídia... já imaginou a gente ter que agüentar esse bando de sensacionalistas? Nós já conversamos baby, vamos esperar sair de Glee, daí vai ficar mais fácil... apesar de gostar desse negócio 'escondido', quero muito gritar pro mundo que eu te amo e estamos juntos!" ela o beijou sutilmente, espreitando pra ver se não havia ninguém por perto.

"Então podíamos parar com essa brincadeira... vamos ficar quietos, parar com todo esse flerte..."

"Não, é aí que está a graça... eles ficam se corroendo tentando descobrir..."

"Você é muito maldosa meu amor" Cory implicava com Lea enquanto aproveitava o momento em que estavam sozinhos pra lhe abraçar, lhe beijar, na boca, no pescoço, na nuca.

"Pare por favor... quando começa não sei lhe fazer parar! Não sei como esses doidos ainda não nos pegaram em situações comprometedoras, como essa! Você é insaciável!" Lea protestava, mas ao invés de afastá-lo, suas mãos agarravam-no cada vez mais, abraçando ele, enquanto ela falava pra ele lhe largar.

Ele ergueu a cabeça dos cabelos bagunçados dela, pra fitá-la. "Eu nunca vou me saciar de você, estou ainda com um gostinho de quero mais na minha boca desde ontem a noite!" ele falava roucamente.

"Deus, pare criatura...quer que eu tenha um orgasmo aqui no meio do set? me largue antes que chegue alguém" ela suplicava em meio à suspiros.

Cory resolveu obedecer, era o mais sensato, apesar de seus corpos não querem aceitar isso.

.:

"Kevin, o que está acontecendo no twitter?" Naya perguntou ao amigo.

"Por que?" ele não entendeu prontamente, mas depois de alguns segundos, "Ah, deve ser porque postei uma foto da Jenna e do Damian, é dos bastidores aqui do episódio de natal que estamos filmando".

"Só por isso? Estranho..."

Duas horas mais tarde...

"Kevin, acho que deveríamos apagar a foto que você postou. Eu acabei retwittando... depois de ver minha caixa de entrada quase explodir, fui me enterrar do por que esse povo estava enlouquecendo dessa vez... olhe bem a foto que você tirou" Jenna falava enquanto ampliava a imagem mostrando-a inclusive pra mais alguns que estavam junto com eles dois.

"Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa" Naya afirmou.

"Mas são... Lea e Cory?" Kevin observou.

"Está meio desfocado, mas sim, dá pra ver eles dois no fundo, parece que estão conversando, ou...que estão quase que se beijando!" Jenna comentava.

"Como não vimos isso?" Naya praguejava. "Di venha aqui"

"Oh meu Deus... quando foi isso?" Di assustou-se.

"Ainda a pouco, mais cedo" Kevin explicou.

"E os dois? Digo, se o twitter ta louco, fora os diversos meios sociais da net, o que a Lea e o Cory falaram a respeito?" Di perguntou.

"Acho que eles nem viram isso" Naya argumentou.

"Eu vi sim... achei engraçado... esse povo viaja!" Lea entrou na conversa. Eles estavam tão entretidos que nem viram a morena se aproximar. A turma olhava Lea, intrigados. "Mostrei pro Cory, ele riu também", ela percebeu que seus amigos estavam estranhos, meio sem acreditar que ela apenas achou engraçado. "O que gente? Vocês sabem que esse povo viaja, inventam cada coisa... já vi tanta foto, montagem minha e do Cory, que às vezes até me perguntou onde foi, daí me lembro que não foi, são tão bem montadas essas fotos que eu mesma quase acredito!... imagina quando aparece algo mais 'verídico', o povo fica louco!"

"Se você diz... melhor pra vocês!" Naya ponderou com certo ar de descrença.

"Desde os primeiros meses que começamos a trabalhar juntos, eu e o Cory, depois quando eu já tinha namorado e tal, o pessoal questionava sobre nós dois... desde sempre eles acham que temos algo mais... vocês acham que tanto eu, como Cory vamos dar importância pra isso?" Lea explicou o porque ela estava tão tranqüila.

"Ok, você pode me dizer então o que vocês dois estavam fazendo na hora da foto? A proximidade dos rostos de vocês é meio que... como vou dizer... comprometedora!" Kevin questionou apoiado pelos olhares acusadores dos demais.

"Nem me lembro, deixa eu ver a foto... provavelmente conversando" Lea não deu importância, enrolando mais um pouco, saindo em seguida.

"Todos ficaram satisfeitos com a resposta da sra. Michele?" Naya perguntou, recebendo unânimes negações.

"É, tem sim algo aí!" Kevin finalizou.

.:

"Estou com saudades...sim, só nossa, hoje a noite vai ser nossa! Ah é... pare, não fale isso, eu não estou sozinho aqui..." Cory ria falando no celular, disfarçando que havia visto Harry e Darren espionando sua conversa. "Não, pare que eu estou ficando sem graça... eu também...até" ele desligou, fingindo não ter visto os rapazes. Eles correram, literalmente atrás do restante do pessoal.

"Então Cory estava marcando uma noitada! Provavelmente com sua amada... vai ser hoje né...hum" Naya começava a pensar maquiavélica.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando..." Di capturou os pensamentos da amiga.

"Garotos...querem entrar mesmo pra gangue? Digo, querem virarem homens de verdade e não precisarem do Mark pra conseguir alguns passes exclusivos?" Naya tecia sua armadilha pra aqueles meninos que ansiavam entrar em festas mais picantes que ocorriam em Hollywood, mas que eles ainda só haviam ouvido falar, nunca conseguiram nenhum contato pra chegar até elas. Todos aceitaram. "Então, vocês vão fazer um pequeno serviço está noite...vão seguir Cory, pra ver com quem ele vai sair hoje de noite, ok? Chamem o Chord, ele pode ajudar"

"Eu também quero ir junto..." Damian implorou.

"Que isso menino, chegou outro dia e já quer sentar na janela do carro?" Os rapazes implicavam com ele.

"Calem a boca! Vai, gosto de caras de atitude!" Naya finalizou.

"E eu?" Mark questionou.

"Você trate de ficar for a disso! Vamos ver se dessa vez não acontece nenhem desastre!" Di replicou.

.:

"Estou chegando no estacionamento. Você não vai acreditar... estou sendo seguido... por quem? Pela tropinha dos aspirantes a homens de baladas de Hollywood..." Cory começou a rir no celular. "... sim, Darren, Chord, Harry e inclusive o Damian….. ok, vamos passar um trote neles…." Ele desligou. E sem que os meninos percebessem, ele escondeu-se no meio dos carros.

"Aonde ele foi?" eles ficaram perdidos. "Droga!"

"Ei, onde vocês vão?" Cory apareceu do nada atrás deles causando um grande susto.

"Em nenhum lugar em especial..." Darren começou a enrolar, meio nervoso.

"Nós íamos convidar você pra jantar conosco!" Harry conseguiu salvar a todos.

"Ah ,sei... querem vir comigo então?... só aviso, é coisa pra gente grande, se tiverem algum medo, alguma dúvida...fiquem aí mesmo!" os rapazes ficaram intrigados. De repente, um carro freou em cima deles. Outro susto.

"Lea!" todos gritaram.

"Uau... todos vocês? Que isso, eu não vou dar contar, só o Cory eu já estava achando demais... ok, um de cada vez, podem vir!" Lea incomodava-os, deixando a malícia deles viajar.

"Certo, podem relaxar... a Lea não vai atacar ninguém. Eu tinha um encontro hoje a noite, mas deu zebra agora em cima da hora. Daí convidei a Lea pra jantar comigo, querem vir junto?" Cory explicou antes que os três passassem mal ali mesmo, no estacionamento.

"Vamos gente... vai ser legal, eu dirijo, entrem!" Lea falou eufórica.

"Você dirigindo? Não, obrigado!" Darren replicou.

"O que, vão dizer que eu não dirijo bem? Por favor... então um dos excelentes condutores de vocês quatro podem guiar meu carro" ela esticou o braço alcançando a chave. Ninguém deles teve coragem de pegar.

"Ok, eu dirijo então" Cory completou entrando no carro. Enquanto Lea achava graça dele ajeitando o banco, vendo a diferença do tamanho dos dois, ela comentou baixinho com ele.

"Me sinto casada contigo saindo com nossos quatro filhos" ela riu vendo a galera se empilhando no banco traseiro.

"Vai se acostumando..." ele sorriu maliciosamente. "O que está fazendo?"

"Adivinha..."

"Droga! Di olha o que a Lea postou..." Naya mostrou a amiga:

'Desfrutando de um grande jantar com CoryMonteith DarrenCriss iharryshum chordoverstreet & damianmcginty ... eu adoro sair com os meninos

E estou deixando CoryMonteith dirijir meu carro por causa dos meninos pensarem que não sou uma boa motorista haha'

"Eles foram pegos Naya! Não acredito!" Di ficou brava.

"Bem feito!" Mark riu.

"Ei, mas eles cumpriram a missão... então Lea está com eles..." Di vibrou pulando em cima de Naya.


	17. Longe de Quem se Ama

**17. Longe de Quem se Ama...**

Era o início de uma grande noite... Lea amava o jantar de Ação de Graças que todo ano sua família organizava. Era uma noite mágica, cheia de muito amor e muita alegria. A casa dos pais dela sempre ficava cheia, era tão bom ver aquele corre-corre de crianças pela sala, as conversas, as gargalhadas das pessoas por todo o lugar. Aquela casa era tão bonita, apesar de ser um lugar tão solitário, pois dificilmente em outras ocasiões, ou mesmo no dia-a-dia, alguém passava algumas horas lá. Seus pais sempre ocupados e ela morando em outra cidade, deixavam praticamente aquela bela casa abandonada. Lea caminhava pelos corredores, cheia de nostalgia, relembrando bons momentos que passou naquele lugar, enquanto observava se estava tudo pronto, mais alguns minutos e já ia começar a chegar o pessoal, e como sempre, ela queria que estivesse tudo perfeito. Ver e rever todos seus familiares e amigos... como ela ansiava por esse momento. E a cada um que chegava, ela cumprimentava com muito carinho, recebendo-os com um imenso sorriso no rosto e muitos abraços. Sempre foi uma das suas noites preferidas...desde criança... mas nessa noite em especial, ela não estava tão feliz como nas outras... sentia falta de algo, sentia falta de alguém... quanto mais pessoas ela via, quanto mais coisas pensava, mais seu pensamento retornava a mesma imagem... 'como eu queria que estivesse aqui comigo meu amor' ela pensava alto enquanto bebia mais um gole de vinho, 'espero que essa seja a última noite de Ação de Graças que passamos separados...', ela olhava pela janela o céu cinzento, quase chuvoso, quando percebeu que sua taça estava vazia. Virou-se em direção do bar pra pegar mais um pouco de vinho, sem perceber, encontrou sua avó espiando ela.

"Olá minha querida...está tudo bem? Você está muito quietinha essa noite... nunca lhe vi assim... esta doente?" perguntou a avó lhe envolvendo num abraço.

"Não vovó, não estou doente...talvez cansada" Lea respondeu tentando disfarçar.

"Vocês jovens sempre estão cansados!"

"Sempre!" ela riu da senhora sempre tão ativa, queria ela poder chegar naquela idade com todo o vigor da avó.

"Bobagem, esqueça isso. Venha, vamos tomar um vinho"

"Vovó a senhora não pode beber...lembra? não tente me ludibriar!"

"Claro que posso!... só um pequeno cálice...por favor Lea, eles não me entendem..."

"Só um, vou ficar aqui pra ver!" A avó de Lea já era bem idosa e tomava alguns medicamentos, apesar de ter uma saúde invejável, ela tinha que ter alguns cuidados, os quais excluíam bebidas alcoólicas. Ela gostava tanto de vinho... não chegava a ser um vício, Lea não entendia porque a família não deixava ela beber de vez em quando, por isso, ela mesma às vezes ajudava a avó a 'driblar' o pessoal.

As duas sentaram na sala juntamente com todos, vovó feliz da vida por ter conseguido beber seu vinho. No meio da conversa, Lea contando sobre o trabalho, a avó saiu com sua pérola:

"Por que você não trouxe o Finn, querida?" todos riram, apesar de ser bem lúcida pela idade, de vez em quando ela saia com algumas sandices, como misturar o trabalho de Lea com sua vida pessoal. Ela não discernia que Finn era o namorado de Rachel, sua personagem.

"Vó, o Finn namora com a Rachel, que é a personagem da Lea...é namorado de mentirinha dela!" Uma das tias de Lea tentava explicar o caso a senhora enquanto todos riam. "Pare de mandar abraço e beijo pro Finn vó... Lea por que você não leva um dia ela pra conhecê-lo? Ou melhor, por que você não traz ele um dia pra cá, assim nós também o conhecemos... que gato hein Lea? Até na ficção você arruma cada namorado..." Suas tias adoravam implicar com ela, suas amigas de infância idem, ainda mais quando podiam unir o útil ao agradável, nunca esconderam que eram apaixonadas pelo Finn, sempre torciam por Finchel.

"Quem sabe um dia desses..." Lea comentou maliciosamente. Imagina se eles soubessem que estava namorando ele de verdade... iam ter um treco!

Lea levantou-se e pegou a avó, não gostava que eles a tratassem como estivesse ficando caduca. Pra ela, inúmeras vezes lhe deu muitos conselhos, ou ainda quando não falava nada, apenas aconchegava-a nos braços, enquanto a neta chorava suas frustrações. As duas se sentaram na varanda, onde não havia ninguém. Lea sentou-se do lado da avó, e a senhora soube que ela queria colo. Abraçou-a, depositando em seu rosto um beijo.

"Por que não trouxe ele? Por que não o convidou?" a avó insistia.

"Vó, o Finn é meu namorado da ficção..."

"Eu sei, não sou tão tonta como eles pensam... eu só não sei o nome do rapaz, só conheço por Finn" Lea foi interrompida pela doçura das palavras da avó. Os tontos eram eles! Nunca perceberam que o problema era tão simples! Ela ficou calada por um minuto, quando achou uma resposta, antes mesmo de falar, a avó continuou. "Eu sei que você gosta dele, não sei se ele gosta de você, porque nunca o vi sem ser na tv... mas vejo nos seus olhos que você está apaixonada... e perdida aqui sem ele. É como se não fosse você hoje a noite aqui nessa festa"

"É tudo tão complicado vó..."

"Vocês é que deixam tudo complicado!" ela segurou Lea olhando-na nos olhos. "Se você ama ele, se ele te ama... ele te ama meu bem?" Lea assentiu, "então, pronto! O resto é resto meu amor!" e simples assim, a senhora lhe deu outro beijo, envolvendo Lea num forte abraço. A morena não agüentou, começou a chorar. Eles namoravam escondido, como podia trazê-lo ali, naquela festa tão familiar? Ainda sentia o gosto do beijo de despedida quando ele saiu indo pro Canadá, na casa da sua mãe, e ela embarcando pra Nova Iorque, pra casa dos seus pais. Era apenas um final de semana separados, mas estava custando passar aqueles dias!

"O que houve com a Lea Jon?" a mãe da morena perguntou preocupada ao melhor amigo dela. Ela viu que a filha estava distante, nem de longe parecida com a Lea apaixonada pela noite de Ação de Graças.

"Não sei. Ela estava ansiosa pra ver todos, como sempre, mas depois que todos chegaram, ela foi se afastando, se isolando. Parece até que ficou meio triste!"

Sua mãe foi até onde Lea e a avó estavam sentadas. Ela ainda estava com os olhos vermelhos, o que deixou sua mãe preocupada.

"O que foi Lea, por que está triste? É sua noite!... você sempre gostou tanto!"

"Não estou triste mãe, apenas melancólica... acho que deve ser a idade... não vê a vovó também estava chorando!" a senhora fez que limpou alguma lágrima inexistente, causando graça em Lea e sua mãe.

"Ok, então, lave esse rosto e venha se juntar a nós!" sua mãe ordenou. Ela levantou-se e fez o que a mãe mandou. Mas antes de voltar pra sala, mandou uma mensagem, uma única palavra resumindo tudo que estava sentindo naquela noite: "Saudade!".

Há alguns muitos kilômetros dali, Cory percebeu uma nova mensagem. Era tarde, ele já estava indo dormir. Ao contrário de toda empolgação nos Estados Unidos por conta da Ação de Graças, ali no Canadá onde ele estava, a comemoração era outro dia, e portanto, era só mais um dia qualquer. Ele sorriu ao ver a mensagem... ele também estava sentindo a falta dela, mesmo tendo passado o dia se aventurando nas enormes montanhas, praticando snowboard, que ele tanto amava, a toda hora lembrava dela. Certo momento, inclusive não resistiu e tirou uma foto da paisagem branca de neve, postando em seguida em seu twitter... depois de um tempo suspirando, sonhando com sua amada e como aquela singela palavra havia mexido com ele, retornou prontamente com a resposta, desligando o celular e indo dormir.

Lea já havia retocado a maquiagem, já ia saindo do quarto quando percebeu que havia uma nova mensagem em seu celular. Correu, pois já imaginava de quem seria. "Eu muito mais..." veio como resposta. Ela abriu um imenso sorriso, iluminando todo seu rosto muito mais que a maquiagem que ela usava. Desligou, e saiu do quarto. Agora sim, ela estava mais animada pra voltar pra festa. Um dia já havia passado, agora faltava menos tempo pra ela voltar a encontrar Cory, e se Deus quisesse, os próximos dias iam passar voando!


	18. Voltando pra casa

**18. Voltando pra casa**

Chuva, frio, mas muito frio mesmo! Dia cinzento, típico naquela época ali em sua terra natal. Assim amanheceu aquele segundo dia de férias. Apesar do clima, Cory estava feliz, era bom estar em casa. Poder ficar grudado em sua mãe, aproveitando todos seus mimos, livre, perambulando pela sala de pijama, sem se importar com nada, nem horários, nem ninguém... exceto a falta de uma certa baixinha espevitada que parecia um século que não via e que já lhe doía sua ausência...Lea...só faltava ela pra aquele mundinho de Cory ser perfeito! Bem, um horário, ou melhor, um compromisso ele tinha pra aquela tarde: seria o Grand Marshall na Grey Cup Parade ali mesmo em Vancouver, numa espécie de Super Bowl. Apesar do seu personagem, Finn, ser jogador de futebol americano, ele preferia muito mais o hockey, tinha até seu time do coração, o Canuts. Mas, com certeza, participar duma parada tão grandiosa como aquela era o sonho pra qualquer um, ele já assistiu inúmeras vezes, mas como convidado era a primeira e estava fascinado com a idéia, apesar de acreditar que o dia chuvoso e frio daquele jeito iria afugentar as pessoas. No entanto, pra surpresa de Cory, ao começar o desfile, ele em cima de uma caminhonete, não pode acreditar na multidão que estava aglomerada nas calçadas da travessia. Estavam todos eufóricos, vibrando com a comitiva que desfilava, mas foi quando o seu 'filho' mais famoso, Cory, atravessou acenando simpaticamente que a platéia foi ao delírio, gritando seu nome e outras coisas. Ele ficou extasiado. Nunca jamais havia sonhado com isso. Fãs gritando por ele nos vários países em que o seriado passava, ou ainda, onde a turnê circulou no último verão, era aceitável, eram todos fãs de Glee e tal. Mas ali, no lugar onde até outro dia ele era um qualquer que caminhava nas ruas, que aprontou tanto, que aprendeu com seus erros, que começou a se reerguer, a trabalhar...era meio surreal! Pessoas que ele conhecia, que já havia visto pelo menos umas duas ou três vezes na vida, tratando-o como uma celebridade! Era estranho. Mas ele não podia negar que estava feliz, era como se mesmo sem saber ou sem ter a intenção, havia sido perdoado pelos seus pecados e aceito junto aos seus. A chuva castigava, além do frio intenso, mas ele não se importava, seguiu do início ao fim com seu característico sorriso no rosto, brincando com todos, em meio de meninas gritando 'Don't rain my parade!'.

Mais tarde, e já devidamente seco, pois ao final da tal parada Cory ficou encharcado pela chuva, ele participou de um jantar beneficente com várias autoridades e pessoas influentes que participavam do evento. Ele já havia participado de tantos eventos, com tanta gente importante, mas sem dúvida aquela noite com aquelas pessoas era algo que Cory guardou consigo. Era como além de ser perdoado, ser aceito, também havia recuperado o crédito, a confiança. Ele recebeu muitos elogios, principalmente por ter superado seus tempos sombrios, sim todos ali tinham consciência pelo menos do que ele havia passado, sem contar nos que de certa forma haviam presenciado... seus professores! Da maioria ele nem se lembrava, logicamente pois em algumas matérias ele nem sequer foi na primeira aula! Mas eles se lembravam dele. E foi de um deles que ele recebeu um grande convite:

"Por que não vem até a escola falar um pouco pra nossa turma de adolescentes que estão prestes a se formar? Eles acham que sabem o que fazer, mas eu sei, eles estão perdidos... seria maravilhoso se pudesse compartilhar com eles suas experiências, se pudesse acalmá-los explicando que não precisam sair atropelando tudo, e que não se entreguem às dificuldades, assim como você fez, assim como com certeza deve fazer todo dia! Nós sempre falamos isso pra eles, mas é alguém como você que pode sim fazer a diferença! Você é o ídolo deles Cory!" uma senhora simples, mas uma das professoras mais brilhantes que Cory conheceu em sua vida, assim era aquela guerreira que mesmo depois de anos, ainda surpreendia ele. Como dizer não a aquele apelo?

"Não posso garantir, tenho que consultar o pessoal, pra ver se me liberam mais um dia. Eu tenho que estar lá na segunda pela manhã, quem sabe eu não possa voltar à tarde? Daí pela manhã dou um pulo na escola", Cory ficou de dar um retorno, mas pelo que conhecia da produção, sendo uma causa tão nobre, ele certamente receberia aprovação.

.:

Era já quase hora do almoço quando Cory acordou. Ele chegou de madrugada dos eventos da Grey Cup Parade, cansado, tentou ligar pra Lea sem sucesso, provavelmente devido ao mau tempo, acabou desistindo e indo dormir. Na realidade apagou. Acordou só porque escutou algumas conversas vindas da cozinha da casa da mãe, o que imaginou ser de alguma amiga dela que devia ter vindo lhe visitar ou coisa do tipo. Tentou voltar a dormir mas não conseguiu. Pegou o celular pra tentar agora ligar pra sua amada, mas o barulho vindo da cozinha estava cada vez maior. Seria ladrão? Ele levantou e cuidadosamente seguiu em direção dos sons que escutava. Aos poucos percebeu que não poderia ser ladrão devido as constantes gargalhadas...ah, aquelas gargalhadas ele conhecia...tia Luize!

"O que é isso aqui? Que bagunça é essa? Vocês não deixam mais ninguém dormir?" Cory fingiu estar bravo ao ver aquela pequena cozinha entulhada de gente, estavam alguns tios seus, primos, seu irmão com a esposa, seus dois sobrinhos e mais alguns amigos da família que há muito tempo ele não via. Inclusive, juntos todos assim jamais ele havia visto, nem nos tempos em que ele ainda morava com sua mãe.

"Boa tarde pra você também! Achamos que ia dormir o dia todo!" Um de seus tios implicou com ele. "Vem pra cá só pra dormir?"

"Não ele gosta também de ficar a tarde toda a baixo de chuva, no frio!" um dos primos completou.

Eles implicaram mais um pouco com ele, depois todo mundo quis abraçá-lo, todos estavam com saudades de Cory. Aquele almoço foi inesquecível: além da comida maravilhosa que sua mãe fazia, a presença de todos ali, rindo, lembrando histórias do passado, principalmente de um passado não tão sombrio dele, aquele clima de alegria era algo imensurável. Cory contemplou por um momento todo mundo, sua família, como ele sentia saudades de todos, como aquelas pessoas que ele já chegou a machucar tanto, a envergonhá-los, haviam lhe perdoado e estavam ali com ele, felizes em fazer parte do mundo dele, não do Cory celebridade, mas do Cory que venceu na sua vida, não só por ter alcançado o sucesso em seu trabalho, mas por ter vencido seus problemas e se tornado alguém melhor, um exemplo. Os tios, os primos, seu irmão, todos implicavam com ele sobre como devia ser a vida em Hollywood com todas aquelas mulheres bonitas.

"Cory sempre foi pegador, deve ter umas cinco!" seu irmão Shaun ria. Os outros homens embarcavam na brincadeira.

"Se eu tivesse uma delas pelo menos..." Seu tio Eric sonhava, quando de repente foi atingido por uma coxa de galinha. Sua mulher avisou, na próxima ia a galinha inteira. Todos riram.

"As coisas não são bem assim gente" Cory tentava acalmar, "tem sim muita pegação, troca-troca, vai-e-vem de casais, mas também tem muito namoro sério". Ele falou lembrando-se do seu, lembrando da sua namorada. "Tem de tudo em Hollywood, além de muita gente talentosa e amiga, tem muita coisa que vocês conhecem bem e eu muito mais. Coisas que deixam o povo vislumbrado e destroem a vida de muita gente que está no auge da carreira e da noite pro dia vê tudo ir pelo ralo!" Cory tornou-se sério.

"Eu imagino, mas sei que você está longe disso! Fico feliz" seu irmão comentou, colocando a mão em seu ombro, orgulhoso.

"Ah, mas isso não é o que me interessa, voltemos a falar das gostosas..." seu tio Eric queria mudar de assunto, não era hora de ficarem tristes lembrando do passado. Sua mulher pegou a galinha da mesa e quando ia jogá-la, a mãe de Cory pegou.

"Não, a galinha não!" todos riram da brincadeira.

De repente o celular de Cory que estava no bolso dele tocou. Ao ver quem era no display, ele levantou-se.

"É a namorada..." o pessoal começou a implicar.

"E se for do trabalho? Parem" a mãe dele tentava conter seus convidados mais do que animados.

"Não é do trabalho, se fosse ele não iria sair de perto de nós antes de atender" Um dos tios dele enfatizou.

"Também estou com saudade... tentei te ligar ontem quando voltei, mas não dava certo, acho que foi por causa do mau tempo aqui, choveu o dia todo... a você viu uns vídeos do desfile...calma, sim eu me molhei, mas não fiquei com a roupa molhada muito tempo, depois tomei aqueles anti-térmicos que você me deu, ta tudo bem, não se preocupe... é eu sei...e você, o que tem feito?" Cory falava com Lea no celular, tranqüilamente sem perceber que havia muitos ouvidos ali 'abertos' escutando sua conversa, mesmo ele estando longe da sala. Por sorte, ele não falou nada comprometedor... nada além de "estou com saudade"!

"Pelo jeito é controladora? Super protetora... estava com medo de você ficar doente por causa da chuva... pobre Cory, já colocaram uma coleira nele!" Seu tio Eric não poupou provocações. E o restante não poupou as implicâncias, muito menos as brincadeiras. Queriam saber de todo jeito quem era que ligou pra ele. Quanto mais eles falavam mais Cory ficava sem graça. Por fim ele desistiu:

"Ok, era sim minha namorada! ... e é só isso que vão ficar sabendo... não adianta me incomodar mais..." ele falou já se levantando da mesa sob alguns protestos.

"Pelo menos diz se é famosa..." um deles suplicou.

"É famosa!" ele respondeu.

"A gente conhece?"

"Se ela é famosa, lógico que vocês conhecem!" Cory revidou. Eles ainda questionavam quando ele convidou os sobrinhos pra dar uma volta de carro. Ele havia alugado um carro pra poder circular pela cidade, apesar de não ter planos de ficar perambulando por aí, sabia que tinha que fugir o quanto antes daqueles implicantes.

"Qualquer dia desses, quando resolvermos assumirmos pro povão que estamos juntos, vocês vão saber, como todo mundo, ok!" ele saiu finalizando a conversa.

"Quem é mãe?" Shaun perguntou pra sua mãe.

"Não sei, mas seja lá quem for, deve ser uma garota incrível porque estava fazendo muito bem pra ele, veja como ficou feliz em receber a ligação dela!" a senhora estava satisfeita, não gostava de ver seu filho sozinho, muito menos livre e solto por aí com alguns amigos dele que ela não gostava nada.

"Ah mãe, ele deve ter te contado..."

"Não, e não insisti pra que ele me contasse. Pelo que entendo, nesse meio deles é tudo muito complicado, tem que se tomar muitos cuidados porque a maioria das pessoas ali não são confiáveis, muitos querem apenas manchetes, não se importam com sentimentos, com as pessoas... é um querendo subir usando o outro como escada... então quando acham algo bom, alguém que gostam, eles meio que 'guardam' até quando puderem, escondendo, evitando possíveis problemas, como paparazzis chatos, e outras coisas ainda piores..."

"Eu tenho minhas apostas..." a mulher de Shaun comentou.

"Eu também tenho as minhas..." uma das tias também afirmou. Todas as mulheres ali presentes tinham na realidade. Os homens começaram a pensar também. No final, vários nomes surgiram, mas foi da mãe dele que partiu o certeiro... "Lea Michele, a colega dele do seriado".

"Será?" uns disseram. Mas depois de pensar, todos acabaram concordando... eles tinham algo... algo mais do que amizade!

.:

"Oi Lea, e aí como foi o dia de Ação de Graças? O final de semana...?" todo o elenco começava a chegar do final de semana prolongado que tiveram, com muitas novidades, principalmente com suas 'pilhas recarregadas'. Todos deram um jeitinho de ir até suas famílias, passar a festa com seus entes, por mais longe que estivessem. Lea, assim como seus amigos, estava muito feliz, mas não tanto pelo final de semana, e sim por estar de volta, por ele ter acabado finalmente. Ele se divertiu muito, saiu com amigos, viu e reviu tantas pessoas, horas agradáveis, sem contar na sua família, foi muito bom seu famoso jantar de Ação de Graças, depois que ela trocou mensagens com Cory, finalmente conseguiu se divertir. Mas, nada disso havia lhe tapado o buraco em seu coração que a ausência do homem que ela amava tinha deixado à ela. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu parar de pensar nele um só minuto. E o mau tempo de lá ainda contribuiu pra que nem por celular ela conseguisse matar a saudade. Mal pode falar com ele! Mas isso logo aquela angustia em seu peito iria passar, logo ele entraria pela porta da frente do estúdio com seu sorriso enorme no rosto feliz da vida por ter estado em sua terra, ainda mais que conseguiu praticar snowboard, que ele amava tanto.

As horas passaram e nada de Cory, já era quase hora do almoço e ele ainda não havia aparecido. Até então imaginou ser devido algum atraso de vôo e tal, mas aos poucos começava a ficar preocupada. Olhou no celular várias vezes e nada. Ligou pra ele sem sucesso da chamada ser completada. 'Deus, será que aconteceu alguma coisa?', ela já estava aflita, quando viu Brad, um dos responsáveis pelo seriado, sentando revisando alguns papéis. Não pensou duas vezes, fez um comentário com ele se sabia por acaso do porque Cory havia se atrasado:

"Não, ele não está atrasado. Me ligou ontem pra pedir permissão pra vir só hoje a tarde, parece que ele foi convidado pra fazer uma palestra, conversar com os alunos da escola onde ele freqüentava... ou aparecia de vez em quando" ele riu, "você sabe como nosso Franketeen é, sempre engajado ajudando todo mundo! Não pude negar um pedido desses!"

Ela ficou triste, 'quanto mais iria ter que esperar...?', mas ao mesmo tempo ficou orgulhosa dele... voltar a escola onde provavelmente ele não teria passado os melhores anos, principalmente sendo que largou os estudos, era algo corajoso... e ainda falar pros alunos que estão certamente cheios de bobagens e dúvidas na cabeça assim como ele já teve quando tinha a idade deles, do colegial, era algo incrível... só ele mesmo pra fazer isso, pra ser digno disso!

Cory chegou na sua escola exatamente na hora marcada. Estranhou o silêncio, deviam todos estar em suas salas, aproveitou então pra passear tranqüilamente pelos corredores até a sala da direção, relembrando bons momentos que passou ali. Ele ria sozinho imaginando algumas travessuras. O Diretor lhe conduziu ao anfiteatro da escola, pois disse que lá seria mais confortável para sua 'conversa' com os alunos. Cory mal pode acreditar quando a porta do mesmo abriu, e a professora que havia lhe feito o convite pra vir até a escola lhe chamou ao centro do palco... uma pequena turma dos que estariam se formando nesse ano ela disse a ele... de queixo caído ele ficou ao se dar conta que o anfiteatro, que era enorme, estava lotado!...ela então retificou, rindo dele ao perceber seu espanto, dizendo que ali estavam 'todos' dessa escola onde ele estudou e mais os das outras da cidade. Ele teve vontade de fugir, não estava preparado pra tudo aquilo! Todos gritavam, mil fleches das câmeras vindas de todas as direções sob ele, parecia mais show da turnê que havia feito, mas com certeza pra aquele evento ele estava preparado, já pra esse... e se ele falasse demais, alguma bobeira, poderia ser mal interpretado, sei lá... muitas dúvidas surgiram na cabeça dele. Cory sorria, acenando, perdido. Ele sabia o que ia dizer, fazer, pra meia dúzia de adolescentes, mas pra toda aquela imensidão de sonhos e perguntas que ele via em cada rosto sentado à sua frente... ele estava assustado!

De repente, uma mão pousou sobre a sua, apertando. Ele logo viu, era aquela professora que ele tanto admirava. Ela olhou no fundo dos olhos dele:

"Desculpe, acho que me empolguei e convidei além da conta! Mas fique tranqüilo, só fiz isso porque confio em você, além do mais, não podia escolher algumas 'cabeças' no meio da multidão, privando os outros dessa experiência... Cory você é uma das pessoas mais incríveis e positivas que já conheci, quero apenas que abra seu coração e conte sua história pra eles... não precisa dar exemplo, frases prontas e tal, isso nós professores fazemos o tempo todo... seja você mesmo!" depois de uma injeção de ânimo da senhora, Cory voltou a encarar a imensa platéia que lhe 'sugava'. Agora com mais confiança, ele arremangou sua jaqueta e começou a falar com eles. Como num passe de mágica, aqueles jovens inquietos ficaram em silêncio escutando tudo o que ele contava, assustando-se, admirando-se, se emocionando, das tristezas, rindo das aventuras, de tudo o que aquele rapaz simples da sua cidade havia feito, encontrado em seu caminho, e que agora apesar da fama e do sucesso ainda tinha que enfrentar. Ao final, todos aplaudiram-no, eufóricos. Cory falou pra eles terem mais calma, não querer 'absorver o mundo num só dia'! dar valor a sua vida, seus amigos e familiares, e jamais nem sequer experimentar qualquer tipo de droga.

Cory saiu satisfeito de lá, depois do primeiro impacto assustador, ele tinha a certeza de ter cumprido o papel ao qual foi convidado. Ele sorriu ao sair pelo portão da escola e perceber que até o tempo havia lhe presenteado finalmente com um dia de sol. Desde que havia chegado, só fez chover e frio, apesar de estar acostumado com aquele clima típico daquela época. Cory postou em seu twitter sua satisfação em ver um dia tão bonito, ensolarado. Alguns minutos depois, já dentro do carro dirigindo-se até o aeroporto ele viu um post de alguém que fez seu coração 'pular fora do peito'...quanta saudade ele estava sentindo da sua Lea, ele ficou longe dela apenas um final de semana, não conseguia nem imaginar como seria ficar longe nas festas de final de ano, quando das férias de Glee. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso. Cory olhou novamente pra ver o que ela escreveu. Era um comentário sobre o clima, parecido como o que ele fez ainda a pouco, do quão maravilhoso estava aquele dia em Los Angeles... Ele sorriu entendendo o que ela queria dizer... era hora dele voltar pra casa!


	19. Queimando

**19. Queimando...**

"Ei, aquele não é ... como é mesmo o nome dele...? Ator de Glee que ta com a Lea Michele..."

"Cory Monteith, mas ele não ta com a Lea Michele, não tem nada confirmado, eles não estão juntos. Apenas rumores..."

"Você sabe onde há fumaça há fogo!...vamos lá ver se a gente descobre alguma brasa!"

Cory acabara de desembarcar do Canadá. Já era final da tarde, apesar do cansaço, ele estava feliz, não via a hora de rever Lea. Um final de semana inteiro sem ver ela, sem falar com ela, já que por causa do mau tempo de Vancouver as linhas telefônicas e Internet estavam horríveis. Mal ele entrou na anti-sala de desembarque, já pegou seu celular pra chamar por ela, estava com saudade de ouvir aquela voz que o fazia sorrir sem motivo. Mas, antes mesmo de completar a ligação, foi abordado por dois paparazzis. No susto, ele não conseguiu fugir, então lhe restou se desvencilhar dos dois da melhor forma possível, se é que isso existia... uma vez caído nas garras de tal mídia, era difícil não ser antipático, pois na sua maioria eram como abutres tentando devorar sua presa pelos seus pontos fracos!

"Oi, Cory, tudo bem? Foi visitar a família no dia de Ação de Graças? Bom ir pra casa né!" Cory sorria, confirmando. Não parou, fazendo com que os dois rapazes o seguissem. "Ei Cory, o que você me diz da Lea Michele? O romance da ficção existe também na vida real? O que ela representa pra você?" foi um tiro a queima roupa. Ele congelou internamente. O que responderia, como enrolaria...precisava de uma resposta pra escapar da sinuca em que ficou….

Cory sorriu. "Ela é como... ela é como uma das pessoas mais próximas em minha vida, ela é como um dos meus melhores amigos". Ele respondeu tentando passar segurança e calma no que dizia, não podia demonstrar o que aquelas perguntas causaram dentro dele.

"Legal, então o romance dos personagens não tem nada haver com vocês...?" ele insistia.

"Bem sim, trabalho e hum..., o que eles dizem ... trabalho... trabalho e prazer não se misturam!" boa, ele pensou confiante, saindo depressa entre alguns seguranças que avistou, deixando os dois rapazes.

"Viu, eu te falei, nada além de rumores"

"Você tem muito que aprender sobre esse pessoal daqui de Hollywood. Eles são escorregadios... nunca ele iria admitir se tivesse. Agora, se ele não tivesse nada, teria dito de cara, e não tentado enrolar a gente"

"Será? Ele poderia ter dito que não, mas na realidade ser sim"

"Quando eles dizem sim, pode ser não, quando eles dizem não pode ser sim, mas quando eles enrolam e não respondem o que a gente pede aí tem! Anota essa lição, vamos embora, por hoje chega. Vamos ficar de olho nesses dois, vai que sai daí nosso furo... uma promoção iria vir numa boa hora!"

Já à salvo, Cory pegou novamente o celular, na intenção de falar com Lea, mas foi surpreendido por uma mensagem que acabara de chegar... "já estou te esperando, não demore!". Ele riu eufórico. Que ligar que nada. Ia correndo deixar suas malas e tralhas no seu apartamento e ir mais que depressa pro apartamento dela. Estava louco de saudade daquela morena.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele estava em casa. Abriu a porta, deixou as coisas ali mesmo na entrada e já ia fechando-na pra sair quando escutou alguém cantarolando no interior do apartamento. Dois segundos foi o suficiente pra ele reconhecer quem era...Lea! Ele caminhou silenciosamente seguindo o som. Ela estava no quarto, cantando distraidamente, à vontade, descalça, cabelo solto, usando apenas uma camisa social branca, dele inclusive. Estava mais linda do que nunca! Cory ficou ali escorado na porta, observando-a. Lea demorou alguns minutos pra perceber que não estava mais sozinha... "Cory!" ela vibrou, correndo e se lançando no pescoço dele. Depois de um abraço forte, pra ambos sentirem que não estavam sonhando, que finalmente o final de semana prolongado havia acabado, Lea enlaçou-o num beijo, ardente, ansioso, como que querendo matar toda a saudade que sentia com aquele beijo.

"Tudo isso é saudade amor?" Cory brincou com ela, vendo o quão ofegante ela estava.

"Você não viu nada..." ela voltou a beijá-lo intensamente.

"Calma, eu não vou fugir... desse jeito eu vou desmaiar ainda nas preliminares!" ele continuava a implicar.

"Nem pense em fugir! E nunca mais em ficar tanto tempo longe de mim!"

"Foi só um final de semana... tem que se acostumar...logo vai ter o hiato do final de ano, começo de ano... vamos nos ver, mais vai ficar mais difícil, já que não estaremos mais trabalhando... você com certeza vai querer ir pra Nova Iorque, eu pro Canadá... bem que eu queria, mas na nossa situação, não podemos ir um com o outro...ainda!"

"Cale-se, não vamos pensar nisso agora. Por enquanto, estou louca pra recuperar o tempo perdido..." ela continuava a beijá-lo, já com suas mãos desabotoando seu casaco, tirando-o.

"Você não vai nem me dizer como foi seu final de semana com sua família? Nem vai me perguntar do meu? É só o meu corpinho que você quer?" ele questionou-a.

"Desculpa", ela se afastou, sentando na cama. Ele sentou-se do seu lado. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

"Ok...já conversamos demais!" Cory ponderou, encontrando o olhar dela de aprovação. Eles se abraçaram rolando na cama, beijando-se, um acariciando o outro, rindo, brincando. Pra variar, em segundos a pequena morena despiu seu amado, deixando-o totalmente nu, deitado em frente a ela. Lea sentou em cima dos calcanhares, afastando-se dele, admirando-o por um instante. Ele não entendeu, olhou pra ela com ar interrogativo.

"Quero gravar você assim na minha mente...sempre que estamos nessa pegação, é tudo tão intenso, que às vezes não aprecio direito o que tenho...quero ter essa imagem gravada pra quando precisar..." ela disse mordendo o lábio, maliciosamente. Ele continuava perdido. "Sempre gostei, mas nunca tive esse fogo todo ardendo, me queimando por dentro, todo esse tesão, essa vontade... mas desde a primeira vez... desde que começamos a ficar juntos, é sempre assim, eu entro quase em combustão quando estou com você, e quando não estou é pior ainda... você acendeu não sei o que dentro de mim...só sei que um, dois dias no máximo eu consigo me controlar, mas no terceiro fica difícil não ter você...daí eu tenho às vezes que apelar... daí uma imagem sua assim...picante... era o que me faltava pra minha coleção de imagens suas que penso quando...quando preciso eu mesma me tocar, imaginando ser você!"

"Eu sempre soube que você tinha um fogo aí dentro...vem cá, deixa eu me queimar junto com você, chega de ficar só imaginando..." ele puxou-a sobre si, enchendo ela de beijos, rolando, mudando de posição, deixando-a embaixo dele. Enquanto ele beijava sua nuca, suas mãos deslizavam pelo corpo esguio dela, contornando cada curva vorazmente. Em seguida, deslizaram pra debaixo da camisa, massageando o ponto íntimo dela por sob a calcinha, que aos poucos foi ficando encharcada. Um, dois, três dedos brincavam entre sua pele sedosa e o tecido macio da roupa. Ele tirou finalmente aquela pequena peça, deixando-a livre, se contorcendo, convidando-o a continuar. Ele seguiu com pequenos beijos da parte interna das coxas bem torneadas da sua amada até chegar ao ponto onde ela tanto ansiava. Mais uma vez ele não poupou esforços pra 'acender o seu vulcão' chamado Lea: beijava, chupava, acariciava, ávido, delicadamente, de todas as formas que seus instintos o conduziam, observando a onda de prazer que aqueles toques causavam naquela linda mulher. Lea gemia, ofegante, extasiada, lânguida. Ele subiu lentamente pelo corpo dela, desabotoando a camisa que ainda estava no corpo dela contorcido de prazer. Ao chegar nos seios, ficou feliz que eles facilmente surgiram, pois quando estava em casa, Lea geralmente não usava sutiã, o que ele adorava, não que não gostasse da lingerie, mas era muito melhor sem, principalmente quando lhe dava vontade de tocar, beijá-los. E, foi o que ele fez, com o corpo dela totalmente à amostra, ofertado à ele, Cory capturou ambos os seios firmes e macios da morena, intercalando-os com suas mãos, sua boca, fazendo com que ela continuasse presa na onda de prazer que há alguns instantes ele havia começado. Ela não se agüentava mais, e junto com um gemido ela teve um orgasmo, deixando um sorriso escapar dos lábios. Ele viu, satisfeito. Ele voltou a beijar a nuca dela, saboreando aquele momento, confessando à ela: "é assim que eu te imagino quando eu preciso... no meio da noite... no meio do dia... entregue ao prazer... só que comigo não é no terceiro, segundo ou sei lá que dia... se for contar os dias, acho que não passo do primeiro!" ele virou-se encontrando o olhar dela, brilhando. Ela envolveu-o com seus braços, suas pernas, apertando-o junto dela, enquanto suas pequenas mãos corriam pelas longas costas dele. Beijos quentes, desejosos, ardentes, incendiavam os dois. Ela segurou com uma das mãos na nuca dele, firmando sua cabeça junto aos beijos fortes dela, deixando a outra mão escorregar até o membro dele, rígido já por sinal, devido ao intenso contato de fricção com a intimidade dela úmida dos seus orgasmos. Com suas mãos nos pontos estratégicos, Lea capturou e rendeu aquele homem de quase dois metros. Ele tinha as mãos livres, mas nenhuma ação diante dos toques precisos dela. Gemia, choramingava de prazer. Lea escorregou embaixo dele, trocando suas mãos pela boca, aumentando também a intensidade, deixando seu amado cada vez menos lúcido, mais perdido, a ponto de explodir. Ela sorriu vitoriosa ao ver ele gozar sem nem ter passado das preliminares. Ela sabia, mas queria escutar. "Já, não me diga que acabou, eu ainda..." ela questionou. "Eu nem comecei" ele disse puxando ela novamente, fazendo-a subir da onde estava, ainda delirando de prazer, enquanto compartilhava com ela, através da fúria do seu beijo, toda aquela onda de emoção que corria em seu corpo. Eles continuaram a se beijar, se acariciar, mas o que o seus corpos mais queriam era unir-se num só. E, com todo o fogo, a saudade, o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, eles fizeram amor, começando de um jeito, terminando de outro, mudando de lugares, de posições. A cama ficou pequena... eles rolaram no chão... era meio desconfortável... voltaram pra cama... e até o último fio de fôlego que tinham em seus corpos eles seguiram fazendo amor, por mais intenso e carnal que pudesse parecer, era amor, não sexo o que eles compartilhavam. Cory teve certeza ao encontrar o olhar de Lea no meio da sua procura pelo prazer máximo. Lea também teve certeza quando se viu dentro dos olhos dele, era ali que queria estar, pra sempre!

"Eu te amo" ele disse já sem muito fôlego, extasiado, sorrindo olhando aquele belo rosto brilhando de prazer debaixo dele.

"Eu também te amo" ela sorriu, ofegante, mas realizada, olhando aquele rosto tão másculo, com traços tão fortes, mas com sorriso tão doce, com aquelas covinhas tão charmosas.

Eles permaneceram abraçados, Lea encaixada no corpo de Cory, fazendo desenhos com seus dedos no peito musculoso dele. Ele por sua vez, tinha as mãos roçando as costas dela, brincando com as pontas dos cabelos da morena.

"Então, que tal agora as novidades?" ela falou arrancando uma gargalhada dele.

"Ok, agora que já apaguei seu fogo podemos conversar!" ela riu.

Eles conversaram, contando como foi seu final de semana longe um do outro, o que viveram, quem viram, o que fizeram... riram muito, se emocionaram, tendo a certeza que o melhor de tudo foi voltar pra casa, pros braços um do outro.

"Ah, tem outra novidade... fui abordado por dois paparazzis hoje quando desembarquei, fui pego de surpresa, levei o maior susto, não vi da onde eles surgiram... o fato é que queriam saber sobre eu e você, nós... se estamos tendo alguma coisa..."

"Amor, mas isso não é novidade! Desde que começamos a trabalhar juntos eles sempre vem com essa..."

"Parecia que tinham esquecido, fazia um tempo que não tinha ouvido mais uma pergunta dessas, achei até que..."

"Você é muito inocente minha vida! Nunca que eles vão esquecer, ainda mais quando acham alguma coisa pra poder dar munição pra eles...lembra da foto que o Kevin postou no twitter... aquela da Jenna e do Damian que aparecia nós dois no fundo? ... pois é, deu o maior alvoroço, ele teve até que retirar ela! Imagina se esses fuxiqueiros vão esquecer!"

"Será que nunca vão nos deixar em paz?" Cory falou indignado. "Agora que até a turma nos deu uma trégua, esqueceram a idéia de nos unir, espionar, se meter em nossas vidas, coisa e tal, vem esses chatos!"

"Duvido que o pessoal deixou de lado isso,... eles devem estar é arquitetando alguma... eles não são fáceis, devem estar dando um tempo, sei lá. Agora, quanto à esses tipinhos da mídia negra... esse é o trabalho deles... pelo menos é o que eles acham que é, ficar importunando os outros!...pra eles esquecer, ou pelo menos, separar um pouco a imagem que nós dois estamos juntos, só se um de nós...ei, espera..." Lea deu um pulo "...tive uma idéia!"

"Do que você está falando? O que...?"

"Vamos tirar essa munição deles... ou melhor, vamos dar outra..." Lea pensou maquiavelicamente, enquanto ria da confusão que causou em seu amado.


	20. Sem você eu não sou completa

**20. Sem você eu não sou completa!**

"Você está pior que a Sheila, minha gata, se espreguiçando aqui na minha cama! Daqui a pouco vai me derrubar... Cory!" Quanto mais Lea protestava, mais ele fazia pra incomodar, se mexendo e remexendo por toda a cama, empurrando-a cada vez mais pra beirada. "Ah, você vai ver..." ela percebendo do que se tratava, começou a beliscá-lo deixando seu peito nu cheio de hematomas.

"Ai, ai , ai... você venceu, eu me rendo!"

"Ótimo, pensa que só porque é maior que eu... um pouco só maior que eu... pode tudo!"

Ele arqueou a sobrancelha. "Um pouco?"

"Só um pouco!" ela confirmou.

Cory achou graça da forma que ela afirmava, até ele quase acreditava. Como já havia virado bagunça, ele pulou em cima dela e começou a enchê-la de mordidas pelo corpo fazendo-a rolar de cócegas rindo sem poder se controlar.

"Foge agora! Já que você é só um pouco menor que eu...foge de mim, quero ver!" ele provocava.

"Não me faça... não... ai, pare ….. não me faça usar de golpe baixo…." Lea falou afrontando em meio as gargalhadas das quais ela estava presa debaixo dele. Cory pensou que só podia ser uma coisa e já foi se protegendo imaginando o pontapé ou joelhada que ela iria disparar em sua direção.

"Machuca teu parquinho pra você ver... depois não adianta chorar se não funcionar mais..." ele protestou.

"Homens! Só pensam nisso! Acha que eu iria jogar contra meu patrimônio?" ele acabou distraído com aquele papo todo, caindo direitinho no plano dela. Dois segundos bastou pra ela empurrá-lo, rolando, ficando agora em cima dele. E antes que ele pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, Lea já estava mordendo, beijando a nuca dele, roçando seus lábios na pele tensa por aquele contato tão inesperado.

"Vai... vamos... continua com suas cócegas, mordidas agora...vamos" ela provocava-o sabendo que ele estava inerte.

"Hã? ... oh,... espera um pouco..." ele balbuciou.

"Você é tão previsível senhor Monteith, dois, três beijinhos na nuca e você entrega a guerra! Se fosse o inimigo dava pra ganhar molezinha, qualquer um ganharia, fácil!" Lea ria vendo ele sem ação, apenas assentindo.

"Qualquer um não, só você descobriu isso!"

"Ok, pode contar comigo então, seu segredo está bem guardado!" ela finalmente parou a brincadeira e aninhou-se no peito dele, sendo envolvida pelo abraço forte e seguro.

"Você me dá cada canseira..." Cory respirou fundo.

"Viu, imagina só se eu fosse um pouco maior..."

"Não, eu não dava conta!" eles riram imaginando.

"Amor, está se aproximando o dia da _premier_ do New Year's Eve, é já na próxima semana... segunda pra se mais exata..." Lea comentou, enquanto acariciava os braços de Cory que ainda a envolviam. Eles trabalharam o dia todo, e mal veio a noite, fugiram pro apartamento dela pra namorarem. Depois de jantar, de fazer amor, de brincar como duas crianças, de se amarem novamente, eles descansavam um nos braços do outro.

"Que bom, tenho certeza que vai ser um sucesso! Pelo que você me falou, o roteiro, a história é bacana, fora o elenco... show! Sem contar que tem você nele... só não gostei de você ficar com aquele tal do Ashton Kutcher..."

"Bobo!" ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto pois sabia que era brincadeira.

"Ei, o que foi? Estou percebendo um arzinho meio estranho... preocupada? Nervosa?" ele pegou no rosto dela, fazendo-a virar em direção a ele. "Normal amor, é um grande trabalho, sempre na estréia a gente fica nervoso, mas é normal".

"Eu sei"

"Eu te conheço, o que está atormentando essa cabecinha? O que foi?"

"Bobagem... bem, é que é tão grandioso, tem tantas estrelas renomadas no elenco… eu sou só uma pulguinha ali no meio… fico preocupada se vão gostar, se vão me comparar com as outras... é só o meu primeiro filme!" ela desviou o seu olhar do dele, não queria demonstrar que estava quase chorando.

"Olhe pra mim" Cory olhou no fundo daquele enormes olhos embargados de lágrimas, "Você está longe de ser uma pulguinha! Apesar do tamanho..." ele fez a piada pra fazê-la rir. E conseguiu.

"Obrigada" um sorriso brilhou no seu rosto molhado.

"Lea, pode ser seu primeiro, mas com certeza será o primeiro de muitos! Você é muito talentosa, não me canso de te dizer isso. Não importa quantos anos de carreira tem aquela ou a outra, ou sei lá quem, você tem mais sucesso, mais admiradores e fãs, e cativa muito mais gente do que todo aquele elenco estrelar junto! Nunca esqueça disso! Não é porque eu estou te dizendo... eu sou suspeito... mas é porque é verdade!" Cory deu um beijo suave nos lábios dela, cheio de amor e ternura, aquecendo sua alma.

"Obrigada meu amor" ela voltou a se enrolar nele.

"Ei, quando mesmo é que vai ser?"

"Na próxima segunda"

"Droga, não vou poder ir Lea... a não ser que arranje outro baterista, a Bonnie Dune tem dois shows no final de semana fora aqui de Los Angeles, sábado e domingo" Cory ficou chateado.

"Como outro baterista? É a sua banda! Como vai arrumar alguém pra substituí-lo?"

"Talvez então se eu pegasse a estrada na segunda cedo... talvez consiga chegar a tempo pra te prestigiar, te dar um apoio..."

"Não faça isso, não vou ficar tranqüila imaginando você correndo, arriscando sua vida só pra chegar a tempo! Vai ter outras oportunidades baby"

"É, mas sinto que essa é importante pra você... queria estar lá contigo, nem que fosse só de longe pra te dar segurança..."

"Você é maravilhoso! Tenha certeza que você vai estar comigo lá...na verdade, você sempre está comigo, onde eu vou, sempre te levo junto, no coração, no pensamento..." Cory sorriu, ele sentia o mesmo "...além do mais, senhor Cory eu sei muito bem que você odeia passar por estes tais tapetes vermelhos..."

"Não gosto mesmo! Me sinto perdido, parece que todo mundo quer te arrancar um pedaço!" Lea riu.

"Jamais quero que faça algo por mim que não gosta!"

"Por você eu faria qualquer coisa... e ainda seria pouco!" Lea beijou-o agradecendo.

"Imagino que não vou estar sozinha, apesar de estar todo mundo meio ocupado estas semanas, certamente alguém dos nossos amigos de Glee vai aparecer..."

.:

"Cabelo preso?... hum….não, cabelo solto…..colar?...não, o vestido já tem brilho demais...meu Deus, o vestido! o que aconteceu com esse vestido? esse decote está muito grande?... ou será que meus seios diminuíram?... não, ta normal... mas tá muito comprido… cues, sera que eu encolhi?... os sapatos? Estou sem sapatos! Claro… onde está aquele que separei pra essa ocasião… em cima da cama não está... no closet também não...onde foram parar? ...ai, como é que eu não vi, eles estavam aqui na frente do espelho onde eu estava me olhando ainda a pouco? ... estou ficando louca, paranóica!" Lea estava mesmo ficando louca. Ou melhor, estava tão nervosa e ansiosa que não consiga pensar direito, nem sequer concentrar-se no que estava fazendo. Quase saiu de casa vestindo apenas um roupão, depois esqueceu do calçado, de terminar a maquiagem, inclusive de fechar a porta! Ela estava uma pilha de nervos. Sempre quando se sentia numa situação parecida, ela tinha a mania de escrever palavras de carinho e força nos dedos das mãos, uma ou outra palavra, mas desta vez ela escreveu em todos os dedos de ambas as mãos. Quando viu que estava toda rabiscada, pensou melhor e limpou tudo, era demais!

"Calma, apenas sorria e seja você mesma! Não tem ninguém que não vai gostar de você, além do mais, o filme está maravilhoso. Tenha fé no trabalho de todos vocês. Tudo vai dar certo bobinha, pare de tremer tanto! Você é Lea Michele!" uma mão afagava o rosto trêmulo de Lea. Ela estava chegando na premier do filme, e já de longe avistou a confusão, muitos repórteres, muitos flashes, muita gente chegando, normal de todo tapete vermelho, mas dessa vez ela estava com medo, estava começando a 'pisar em terras diferentes', e até então não sabia como seria recepcionada.

"Você fica comigo Jon?" ela perguntou ansiosa ao amigo que estava lhe acompanhando. Ele assentiu.

Lea desceu do carro e foi logo abordada. Um mar de flashes cobriram-na, e não demorou muito para o batalhão de repórteres engolirem-na. Jonathan até que tentou, mas estava praticamente impossível ficar do lado de Lea, ela era muito requisitada. Ela concedeu muitas entrevistas, tirou algumas fotos, cumprimentou alguns colegas de filme, mas apesar de estar mais aliviada, de já ter passado do baque inicial, ela ainda não conseguia se sentir confiante, segura, de onde estava. Já tinha recebido elogios de muitos ali, inclusive de Michelle Pfeiffer, mas ainda não conseguia esboçar um sorriso mais tranqüilo e feliz pra aquelas câmera ávidas por capturar o brilho de todas aquelas estrelas famosas. Ela sentia falta de seu porto seguro... por um minuto ela suspirou imaginando como seria se Cory estivesse ali. Havia visto seus amigos de Glee, fofos, eles vieram prestigiá-la, com tanto carinho... coisa deles mesmo, da sua família Glee! Ela estava já saindo do tapete, indo em direção da entrada do evento, quando foi abordada por mais um repórter. Teve vontade de dizer não, mas resolveu atender aquele último. Simpaticamente, ela atendeu sorrindo sempre, respondendo suas questões. Entre uma pergunta e outra, ela olhava distraidamente pro burburinho de pessoas que chegavam por ali. Mal pode acreditar quando no meio de toda aquela gente ela viu quem tanto queria, quem faltava pra sua noite ser completa. Seu coração confirmou: era ele mesmo! Ela não conseguiu se controlar, foi mais forte que ela...

"Eu vejo Cory Monteith!" ela disse alto, não se importando se estava no meio de uma entrevista. Seus olhos brilharam, não cabia em si de tanta felicidade, abriu o maior de todos os seus sorrisos..."Olha lá, é ele!"

"Finn?" o repórter percebeu que Cory havia chegado e o quão ela havia ficado feliz em vê-lo, praticamente era outra Lea.

"Oh, é meu Finn. Eu tenho que ir encontrá-lo" ela ainda suspirava, ele não era só o Finn, personagem de Glee, como a voz do repórter sugeriu ao mencionar, ele era 'o seu Finn', seu!

"Ele está aqui pra você está noite?" o repórter completou.

"Ele está! Ele é tão doce!" ela respondeu-o imaginando no sacrifício que estava fazendo estando ali, por ela, pra dar-lhe apoio, já que não gostava dessa história de tapete vermelho e tal, sem contar que pra ele estar ali, certamente teve que fazer alguma maluquice pra vencer os quilômetros de distância.

Lea deu mais uma enrolada no tal repórter e foi mais do que depressa em direção do seu amado. Enquanto ela se dirigia até ele, teve uma grande surpresa. "Mas que diabos é isso? Quem é aquela coisa?" Lea percebeu que ele não estava sozinho, havia uma moça junto dele, não agarrado nem nada do tipo, mas junto. Devia ser um encontro, sei lá... "Lea, sua topeira! Ele está fazendo o que você pediu!" Lea voltou a sorrir.

"Ei, não acredito, você veio? Mas como?" ela se aproximou de Cory, agradecendo por nesse momento estarem livres dos paparazzis fofoqueiros de plantão.

"Oi, eu tinha que vir, não podia faltar!" ele respondeu docemente.

"Mas você estava forra da cidade, iria fazer dois shows... como? Não fez algum show?" ela não entendia.

"Fiz os dois, daí peguei o carro e vim voando até Los Angeles. Cheguei no meio do dia, fiz minha estilista correr pra montar um look do nada..." ele começou a rir lembrando da amiga, chingando-o, dizendo que precisava de mais tempo, correndo de um lado pro outro "...e agora estou aqui! Não podia faltar. Percebi que você precisa de mim, não consegui descansar, fiquei pensando em você desde o primeiro minuto do primeiro show... como eu podia, eu tinha que estar aqui por você!" ele sussurrou observando se ninguém havia escutado aquela declaração.

"Você é incrível! Não precisava se arriscar, correndo feito um louco! Mas obrigada, você estava mesmo fazendo falta!" ela piscou pra ele. Queria mesmo era lhe dar um beijo, mas conteve-se. "Vejo que não está sozinho! Não vai me apresentar?" Lea provocou-o.

"Você é terrível! Saiba que eu não gosto disso nem um pouco!" ele praguejou. "Essa sua idéia de jerico... pensei que talvez fosse uma boa hoje... com todo esse povo pra presenciar... mas não gosto disso! De ficar iludindo essa moça, ela é gente boa, não merece!"

"Mas você não precisa iludir ela, apenas um encontro... não, um passeio, apenas isso, é só não lhe dar esperanças, no mais você é um ótimo acompanhante, sempre me diverti contigo, mesmo antes como apenas amigos, tenho boas lembranças..." ela sorriu "...além do mais, era necessário, você bem sabe se quisermos viver nosso romance escondido, protegido, temos que fazer de tudo pra driblar esses fuxiqueiros inconvenientes da mídia! Mesmo que pra isso tenhamos que usar de alguns artifícios, histórias... pra pensarem que não temos nada... eu e você!" ele assentiu, haviam combinado que na próxima vez que ele fosse aparecer, traria alguma amiga, conhecida, pra que todos os paparazzis achassem que ele tinha uma pessoa, e que não era Lea. Idéia maluca da morena, mas que ele concordou, mesmo não gostando de ter que mentir pra pessoa, fingindo levá-la pra um encontro.

"Bem..." ele entrou no jogo dela "deixa eu te apresentar alguém Lea" ele falou em voz alta pra que todos ao redor ouvissem. Eles ainda ficaram um tempo ali, conversando, Cory tirou algumas fotos, concedeu algumas entrevistas. Lea também tirou mais algumas fotos, mas nenhuma com Cory, quanto menos eles aparecessem perto, seria melhor. Agora já em seu estado normal, ela distribuía sorrisos.

"Que bom que já passou aquele estado robô seu?" Jon finalmente alcançou a amiga.

Lea sorriu, mais tranqüilamente agora. "Robô? É, você tem razão... estou menos nervosa agora, além do mais tenho tantos amigos aqui comigo" ela lhe deu um beijo no rosto. Ele preferiu guardar pra si o real motivo que fez sua amiga voltar a ser quem era, alegre e confiante em si, não tinha nada haver com nervos, a sua tranqüilidade, paz ou o que quer que fosse atendia por outro nome... Cory! Ele viu quando o rapaz chegou, e quanto tempo ficaram os dois conversando, Lea e ele, sorrindo, esquecidos do mundo. Não iria questionar, mas ao vê-los ali, ele teve certeza, na forma como ambos se olhavam, que finalmente tinham se acertado, que tinham sim um amor na vida real! O mais belo dos amores...

Cory fez a social por mais um tempo e logo foi embora, saindo com sua amiga. Ao passar por Lea, deixou um recado em meio à algumas palavras sussurradas...

"Estou indo, vou ficar te esperando no meu apartamento"

"Ok, eu logo vou"

"E não se agarre muito com esse talzinho do seu par no filme..."

"O Ashton?"

"Esse mesmo que não ouso nem mencionar o nome, não gostei nada dele te agarrando!"

"A cena do filme?"

"Não, ali diante das câmeras, pros fotógrafos! Eu bem vi ele olhando pro seu decote... e por falar nisso, vamos ter que conversar sobre esse seu decote, sra Lea Michele!" ela fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça, rindo do jeito do namorado, cheio de ciúmes.

.:

"Oi amor, já cheguei, onde você está?"

"Estou aqui"

Lea seguiu o som da voz de Cory pelo apartamento, jogando seus sapatos, tirando o longo vestido e jogando-o numa cadeira, vestindo uma camiseta dele que estava num sofá cheio de bugigangas, rindo da bagunça que ele deixara aquele apartamento.

"O que está fazendo?" ela se jogou em cima dele que estava deitado na cama navegando na Internet.

"Estou vendo uma revolução! Você não imagina na quantidade de coisas que tem sobre nós nesse tal de Fandom..."

"Só agora você viu? Eu já havia percebido, tem coisas que até eu me surpreendo, mas tem coisas que eles viajam demais, é coisa de fã Cory!"

"Ah, mas essas você não viu, eu aposto!" ele mostrou-lhe uma seqüência de imagens, vídeos, fotos, conversas, deduções, achismos, muitas especulação, muita confusão sobre os bastidores de uma das músicas de Glee que todo o elenco havia gravado pro especial de natal.

"Mas isso foi nesses dias... o que...?" ela ficou confusa.

"Essas cenas de nós dois... tem mais essa...essa..." Cory mostrava.

"Céus..."

"Tudo começou a partir daquela foto que o Kevin publicou, onde tem eu e você atrás do Damian e da Jenna, se estávamos ou não nos beijando e tal. Daí caiu na rede mais essas imagens... agora está o maior comentário: até onde termina Finchel e começa Monchele, e vice-versa"

"Meu Deus!" ela pôs a mão na boca, assustada.

"Está cada vez ficando mais difícil esconder Lea, cometemos erros sem nos dar conta!"

Os dois entreolharam-se preocupados. Até quando iriam conseguir continuar escondendo do mundo o amor que sentiam, que a cada dia se tornava mais forte, mais intenso.


	21. Ampliando os Horizontes

**21. Ampliando os Horizontes**

"Nossa que silêncio hoje aqui?"

"Verdade... acho que já ta todo mundo saindo de folga pras festas... percebi que nem metade do pessoal que trabalha aqui veio hoje..."

"Então, já que não vejo ninguém zanzando, nem trabalhando..." Lea pegou na mão de Cory e sorriu, "... acho que podemos namorar um pouco mais tranqüilos..."

"Será? Às vezes sinto que sou quase seguido..."

"Não enlouqueça antes do tempo amor!"

Lea e Cory caminhavam de mãos dadas tranqüilamente pelos estúdios da Fox. Era o último dia de trabalho do ano, a maioria do pessoal já nem estava mais ali. Eles dois eram um dos últimos. Todos saíram correndo pra fazer as últimas compras antes de partir de viagem ao encontro das suas famílias.

"Queria tanto que você fosse comigo pra Nova Iorque..."

"Mas eu vou... eu, Chris, Jane, Matt, Ryan..."

"Não falo dos nossos compromissos de trabalho, bobo! Você me entendeu..."

"Também gostaria, muito. Ir lá, conhecer sua família, cumprimentar seus pais agora como seu namorado e não apenas um colega, amigo... sua avó, ela deve ser um encanto..." Lea assentiu, "...daí nós podíamos voar depois rumo ao Canadá, ver minha mãe, acho que vocês duas iam se dar bem!"

"Seria fabuloso!"

"Mas tenho medo de sair da nossa zona de conforto, Lea. Estamos tão bem... mas estamos bem porque não espalhamos nosso segredo pra mais ninguém... se sairmos contando por aí, mesmo pras nossas famílias, amigos..."

"... eles poderiam mesmo sem querer deixar escapar sobre nós pra mídia..."

"Não quero isso amor!"

"Nem eu!"

Eles pararam por um minuto, se olhando, compartilhando um olhar confuso, de toda a dúvida que sentiam. Automaticamente, eles iam aproximando seus rostos pra um beijo. Do nada, Chris e Di apareceram correndo.

"Ok, o diretor disse que ficou bom, já podemos gravar" Di falou cutucando Lea.

"Sim, daí nesse instante, eu e Di chegamos interrompendo..." Chris tentava explicar o que estava acontecendo com seu olhar.

Lea e Cory estavam confusos. Depois de algum tempo, Lea avistou um paparazzi com sua câmera pendurado no muro. Ela mostrou a Cory que agora sim entendeu. Os quatro disfarçaram ser um ensaio, e saíram dali.

"Obrigada gente" Lea disse aos amigos, "não sei como não vimos..." ela olhou pra Cory ainda meio assustado.

"Vocês não estão vendo muita coisa ultimamente... até uma criança, a mais inocente já viu algum dos deslizes de vocês dois por esses dias!"

"Do que você está falando Chris?" Cory perguntou.

"Vou ser direta, porque sou assim, vocês me conhecem..." Di respirou e mandou, "... não sabemos, até que uns dizem que é sim, outros dizem que não, mas ninguém tem certeza na verdade, são apenas suposições, mas acima de tudo, gostamos de vocês dois, então se estão tendo alguma coisa, se voltaram ou nunca se separaram, não sabemos, mas o que temos certeza é que não somos bons pra juntar ninguém, cupido, essas coisas, por isso paramos de nos meter entre vocês, mas, somos ótimos pra apagar incêndios... os seus principalmente! Vocês sabem quantas vezes já tivemos que intervir nos últimos meses pra evitar ou concertar os deslizes que vocês cometem?"

"Por que vocês acham que o Kevin apagou tão rápido aquela foto do twitter?" Chris emendava.

"Quanta coisa tivemos que inventar pra distrair ou mudar o foco quando o povo perguntava, seja mídia, fãs ou os piores possíveis, os paparazzis, sobre um romance entre Monchele?"

"Por que vocês acham que muitas cenas dos dois foram deletadas? Porque estava mais que escancarado que naquelas cenas havia mais do que Finchel, ali já era Monchele. Claro que não somos mágicos, muita coisa não conseguimos evitar, e vocês devem ter visto o fandom do tumblr quase explodir..."

"Eu queria ver se algumas coisas que barramos caísse na rede..."

"Eu não, tenho medo!" Chris falou respirando fundo.

Cory e Lea apenas ouviam, angustiados.

"A gente não sabe o que tem entre vocês dois, se tem ou não? Mas como amigos que somos, vamos defendê-los aonde for, contra o que for, venha o que vier! Podem contar conosco!" Di falou, apoiada por Chris.

"Bem, agora eu vou, vejo vocês dois em Nova Iorque, pra entrevista. Beijos"

"Eu também vou, quero comprar umas coisinhas antes de ir pra casa. Chris, quero sua carona, me deixa no centro"

E lá foram eles, deixando Lea e Cory perdidos, confusos, preocupados, mas mais que isso, envergonhados.

"Não confiamos neles, decidimos guardar que estamos juntos, felizes, e no entanto estão nos ajudando, como bons amigos que sempre foram... quem sabe os apuros que passaram!" Lea disse apertando as mãos de Cory.

"Também pensei o mesmo... me sinto mal... como se tivesse feito alguma coisa errada... mas não fizemos Lea! Foi sim decisão nossa de manter sigilo, mas pra evitar, não pra magoar ninguém..."

"Mas pelo tom das palavras deles acabamos magoando, pois não confiamos neles!"

"Você está certa" Cory suspirou levando as mãos a cabeça. "E agora?" ele olhou-a como pedindo uma sugestão.

"Posso me arrepender amor... mas, que tal darmos uma chance..."

"Você diz contar à eles?"

"Não só contar... vamos trazer nossos amigos pra dentro da nossa vida, do nosso mundo maravilhoso que estamos construindo... quero compartilhar com meus amigos o quão estou feliz contigo, o quanto eu te amo!" ela abraçou-o pela cintura.

"Ah, Lea, você sabe mesmo como convencer alguém... vamos fazê-lo então!" ele sorriu.

.:

"Di, será que todo mundo já saiu da cidade?"

"Acho que ainda não Lea, pelo que ouvi do pessoal, todos vão amanhã ou depois até embora, querem finalizar algumas coisas antes das festas, outros querem fazer mais compras e tal"

"Que bom! Olha, estou fazendo um jantarzinho pra gente se despedir desse ano... todo mundo saiu correndo hoje, não pude nem me despedir..."

"Que legal! Eu vou, e acho que a maioria vai sim! Aonde vamos? Ouvi de um restaurante novo ali no..."

"Não em um restaurante Di, quero algo mais simples, aconchegante, só nós, a turma! Aqui em casa, as 8hs, que tal?"

"Ótimo, quer que eu espalhe?"

"Isso, convide todos, vou me preparar aqui"

Lea desligou o celular sorrindo vitoriosa pra Cory.

"Mordeu a isca baby!"

.:

"Já fazia um tempo que a Lea não dava uma festinha no apartamento dela... sempre gostei de vir aqui, gosta desse lugar, me faz sentir em casa!" Jenna comentava com as outras. Elas chegaram no horário marcado. Alguns já haviam chegado e estavam tomando uns drinques.

"Veio todo mundo?" Lea perguntou.

"Não, falta o Mark e o Cory, sempre os dois atrasados!" Naya implicava.

"Risca o Mark da lista porque ele já chegou... ei gente!"

"Ótimo, então podemos ir..."

"Onde? Você não disse que queria algo mais íntimo, aconchegante, sei lá como me disse, por isso de fazer aqui na sua casa..." Di estranhou.

"Quero sim, mas mudei de idéia, vamos pra outro lugar!"

"Onde Lea?" Naya perguntou curiosa.

"Meu namorado está de apartamento novo, o lugar é muito legal, tranqüilo, ótimo pra ficarmos a vontade, além do mais quero que conheçam ele..."

"Mas e o Cory?"

"Ah, ele sabe onde fica, nos encontra lá, o Cory já conhece ele!"

Meio a contragosto, eles seguiram Lea. Não gostaram muito da história de ir num lugar que não conheciam pra ficarem mais a vontade, com gente estranha, já que até então não imaginavam que Lea tinha arrumado outro namorado, pensavam que ela estava de rolo justamente com Cory, e ele até já conhecia o lugar onde o novo namorado dela morava!

"Chris, Di, vocês não disseram que pegaram eles quase se beijando? Lea e o franketeen?" o pessoal não poupou os amigos, questionaram os dois, longe das vistas de Lea.

"Bem gente, quando falei que lá é calmo, quero dizer que é calmo mesmo! O pessoal não vê carinhas famosas como as nossas assim, do nada! Então, muita discrição, silêncio, nada de brincadeirinhas e risos soltos, ok! Vamos passar despercebidos..."

Todos ficaram curiosos, mas concordaram.

"Chegamos. Mas não vamos entrar pela frente, é um dos apartamentos dos fundos, daí vamos ter que andar, pegar elevador pra lá e pra cá... alguém pode reconhecer a gente, ainda mais em bando!" Lea riu, vendo que seus amigos estavam ficando perdidos, confusos, mas muito curiosos. "Vamos entrar pela minha entrada secreta, pegamos o elevador de serviço, da garagem mesmo, dois toques e estamos lá"

Alguns minutos depois.

"Estou me sentindo o James Bond!" Mark brincava. Todos riram das peripécias de Lea.

"Precisava tudo isso? Um lugar no meio do nada como esse... ta certo que é lindo aqui, tranqüilo, tem muito verde... mas fazer a gente entrar pelos fundos, todos disfarçados... meio neurótico!" Naya questionava.

"Precisava! Chegamos, é aqui o apartamento. É mais do que uma casa, um lar... é nosso refúgio! Vou contar um segredinho pra vocês...acho que já estava mais do que na hora de vocês saberem, ou melhor, terem certeza..." Lea sorriu maliciosamente, abrindo a porta, convidando todos pra entrar. O apartamento não era muito grande, mas o ambiente em si era acolhedor, uma imensa sala, com vários puffs, dois sofás, uma lareira acesa, e uma parede inteira de vidro, que tinha uma vista maravilhosa de um vale, muito verde, muita paz, muita energia. Eles ficaram maravilhados, mas ainda estavam meio confusos, ainda mais vendo a cara de Lea, cara de quem estava aprontando algo... Lea parecia uma criança fazendo traquinagem!

"Amor, onde você está? Nós chegamos... vem receber as visitas" uma voz resmungou algo, mas ninguém deles entendeu. "Deixa que eu termino... vem!"

Eles quase caíram de costas, boquiabertos, uns eufóricos, outros se beliscando, quando quem surgiu na porta do que parecia ser a cozinha foi justamente quem estava faltando pra turma ficar completa... "Cory!" todos gritaram. Ele apareceu limpando as mãos com um pano, sorrindo com seu jeito típico cativante.

"Demoramos um pouco esperando o Mark" ela foi ao seu encontro, lhe abraçou pela cintura e lhe deu um doce beijo, simples, curto, apenas pra dizer 'cheguei em casa!'. Os amigos acompanhavam a cena, incrédulos.

"O que foi? Viram um fantasma? Não me reconhecem mais? Cory, amigo de vocês, vi a maioria de vocês ainda hoje cedo..."

Lea começou a rir. "Acho que eles estão estranhando sua cara... aliás, o que você tem...?" ela passou seu dedo no rosto dele e provou "...é chocolate!... Panquecas? Aquelas panquecas de chocolate que você fez pra mim semana passada?" ele assentiu, "Ah... elas são demais! São muito calóricas, mas depois a gente tem um jeito infalível de queimar essa calorias..." o casal ria relembrando entre olhares aonde eles foram parar depois das panquecas... tinha chocolate até na cama!

"Vocês dois querem nos enlouquecer?" Di finalmente conseguiu falar.

"Não, eles já conseguiram!" Naya ponderou.

"Vocês estão namorando? Estão juntos?" Heather que até então estava paralisada resolveu perguntar.

"Não, eles são amantes, daqui a pouco vai aparecer o namorado da Lea, o Cory vai se esconder no armário e nós vamos fazer cara de paisagem!" Mark replicava.

"Bobo!" ela praguejou.

Todos riam.

"Estamos namorando sim Heather! Já que você quer saber assim, com todas as letras...mas ninguém sabe"

"Só vocês!" Cory emendou.

Finalmente eles quebraram o gelo, abraçaram-se todos felizes não só pelos amigos estarem namorando, apaixonados, mas por eles terem recebido o voto de confiança do casal.

"Ei, Cory, amor, que cheiro é esse?"

"Meu Deus..." Cory saiu correndo.

"Não me diga que é meu suflê? Eu pedi pra você tirar do forno depois de cinco minutos! Eu sai e só te deixei isso pra fazer!" Lea brigava com ele, e o pessoal ria.

"Desculpe, mas é ele mesmo! Acho que me distraí com as panquecas..."

"O que eu faço contigo! Não sei se te bato ou dou risada dessa sua cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança! ...E agora?"

"E agora, vou fazer o que faço melhor..." ele pegou o celular, "... oi quero umas pizzas... urgente!"

A noite foi maravilhosa, todos se divertiram, comendo, bebendo, rindo a toa, conversando todos juntos sentados naquela sala, uns no sofá, outros nos puffs, outros no chão, no tapete, compartilhando histórias, momentos, alegrias. Era uma verdadeira farra! Cory percebeu que o gelo do balde de bebidas estava acabando, e como bom anfitrião, foi pegar mais. Lea seguiu-o. Quando ele vinha voltando já segurando um novo balde cheio de cubos de gelos, ela barrou-o na porta da cozinha.

"E então?"

"Foi melhor do que eu imaginava!"

"É, estou feliz, parece que tirei parte do peso das minhas costas!"

"Sinto o mesmo, sentia falta de ficar assim com eles, conversando sem me preocupar em deixar escapar sobre você!"

"Eu também. Mas e se eles falarem algo..."

"Sobre nós? Eles são meio loucos, mas sabe... confio nesses doidinhos!"

"Você está certa!"

"Sabe Cory, olhando pra eles aqui, tão a vontade no meio aqui da sala, do nosso lugar secreto, convivendo aqui conosco, não sei, me chame de nostálgica, mas apesar deles serem nossa família aqui em Los Angeles, senti uma falta de casa, gostaria de um dia estarmos numa situação parecida com nossa família, queria estar com você na minha casa, com os meus..."

"Eu te entendo, também queria contar pra minha mãe sobre você, poder conversar com ela sem me preocupar em falar seu nome no meio da conversa..."

Eles conversavam baixinho, abraçados, pareciam que trocavam confidencias...

"Eles são tão fofos! Deus abençoe e proteja eles!"Di murmurou sendo apoiada pelos outros.

"Eu pensei que não haveria mais segredos..." Kevin protestou implicando com o casal.

"Será que a nossa judiazinha podia largar o T-Rex pra ele poder trazer o gelo pra nós!" Mark brincou, levando a galera ao delírio, lembrando da piada de Finchel.

"Eu vou te mandar o gelo, Mark" Lea pegou uma pedra do balde e jogou nele. Ele revidou.

"Ficou louco! Agora você vai ver!" Cory enfiou a mão dentro do balde e jogou um punhado em Mark.

"Guerra de Gelo!" alguém gritou pra confusão começar. As pedras, apesar de doer, voavam de um lado pro outro. Mas ninguém ligava se a 'pedrada' doía. Brincaram até o gelo derreter. Foram mais de quatro baldes sendo disparados. Aquela noite íntima, aconchegante, digna de ser compartilhada apenas com verdadeiras amigos, foi fechada com chave de ouro.


	22. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Parte 1

**22. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Parte 1**

"Nossa, estou morta! Esses dias que antecedem o feriado quase matam a gente de verdade, Cory! Tanta coisa, tanto trabalho, ... é Glee, é entrevistas, é programas, é sessão de fotos... meus Deus, parece que todo mundo quer sugar a gente até a última gota antes de sairmos de férias!"

Cory apenas ria, às vezes ele podia jurar que Lea incorporava sua personagem, Rachel, porque desandavam a falar feito uma louca. Ele apenas concordava, era quase impossível acompanhá-la.

"Lea, está muito frio, porque não coloca aquele outro casaco preto, é mais grosso...acabamos de sair aqui do estúdio, ainda você não sentiu, mas logo vai ver como está frio aqui fora!"

"É eu ou você que é de Nova Iorque, baby? Sei como é o clima aqui, muda bruscamente... Mas, obrigada pela preocupação, você é um fofo, não estou com frio, quando sentir coloco o outro, por isso estou levando ele na mão. Esse aqui apesar de ser fininho, é bem quentinho! Adoro ele, é o único casaco branco que tenho!"

"É esse chapéu?"

"Eu ia usá-lo hoje na entrevista do Inside the Actors Studio, mas no fim desisti, achei que meu visual ficou muito masculino, muito carregado, me acostumei a usar mais vestido, daí hoje quando coloquei calça e camisa me senti estranha! Mas não dava mesmo pra usar roupa curta, estava meio friozinho dentro do estúdio, você percebeu?"

"Sim, mais ou menos..."

"Claro que mais ou menos, você estava de terno! Estava lindo por sinal... adoro você de terno!" ela comentava maliciosamente preparando-se pra entrar no carro em direção do hotel. Mais um dia, o último de trabalho para os dois. E eles queriam comemorar. Afinal, era a única oportunidade de festejarem o natal, já que infelizmente iriam ter que passar separados: Lea queria estar com a sua família, Cory com a sua, e ambos não eram um casal público, pra levarem seu par consigo, ou seja, eram solteiros pros olhos do mundo. Apenas seus amigos de Glee sabiam. Ainda. Cory tinha pouco tempo pra ficar com sua mãe, irmão e amigos no Canadá, já que logo depois do natal iria viajar pra Sidney na Austrália à trabalho. Eles iriam ficar nas duas festas de final de ano, separados, se vendo novamente somente em Los Angeles daqui umas duas semanas mais ou menos. Sendo assim, essa noite era especial, decidiram festejarem antecipadamente. Lea decidiu não ir pra seu apartamento, muito menos pra casa dos pais, iria ficar junto com Cory, reservou um quarto próximo ao seu, e depois lá dentro do hotel, eles veriam em qual iriam ficar, claro, na maior discrição. Eles estavam quase trocando um beijo apaixonado, quando Cory percebeu que não estavam sozinhos no estacionamento.

"Melhor eu pôr esse chapéu, um pouco de disfarce não faz mal!"

Eles partiram. Decidiram jantar, algo rápido, antes de seguir por hotel. Quando já iam chegando próximo à entrada do mesmo, Lea finalmente decidiu ouvir seu namorado e mudou de casaco, colocando um longo e pesado casaco preto, abandonou o chapéu, virando pra Cory... "satisfeito?"...ele sorriu... "muito". Eles já iam entrando no hotel, quando ele se assustou.

"Eu não acredito! Elas ainda estão aqui? Já passou da 01:30hs da madruga..."

"Quem?"

"Quando saimos hoje mais cedo daqui, rumo a gravação do programa do Inside the Actors, eu, Jane e Matt, essas meninas estavam aqui, queriam fotos e tal, a gente saiu em cima da hora, não tinha como. Daí eu disse pra elas que na volta eu tirava... não achei que iriam esperar!"

"Pois é, e agora? Elas ficaram... nesse frio!"

"São loucas! Ta muito frio lá fora Lea!"

"Loucas? Pode ser, mas elas são muito mais que isso, são suas fãs, de Glee possivelmente... e agora sr. Monteith, vai cumprir sua promessa?"

"Vou, não tem como não! Me espera aqui dentro do carro, vou procurar não demorar!"

Lea concordou. Mas quando ela viu a algazarra das meninas em volta do Cory, ficou tão entusiasmada, que nem percebeu quando desceu do carro num impulso.

"Meu Deus, vocês não sentem frio?" Lea perguntou às meninas.

Elas ao perceberem quem falou não acreditaram, umas ficaram imóveis, outras riam, outras choravam, outras gritavam... 'aquela coisa insana de fãs'.

"Calma gente!" Lea pediu tentando acalmar o tumulto. Quem iria imaginar que além de Cory, aquelas meninas conseguiram naquela noite gelada, típica de Nova Iorque, fotos, autógrafos dos dois, algo que elas nunca sonharam, e olha que nem era turnê ou promocional do trabalho. Eram apenas meninas, alguns pais que acompanhavam elas, com seus ídolos, ali do lado delas! Incrível!

"Você cabe no meu bolso!" Cory brincou com uma delas.

"Não ligue, quando eu tiro meu salto fico do seu tamanho" Lea retrucou, "pergunta pra ele se não se congelou ainda ali em cima!". Cory e Lea se divertiram com aquele grupo simpático. Por nenhum momento, apesar dos olhares confusos e curiosos, ninguém deles perguntou do por que eles dois estavam juntos, aparentemente indo passar a noite num hotel com os demais do elenco de Glee que vieram pra rotina de trabalho, sendo que todos sabiam que Lea além dos pais, tinha sua própria casa ali. Respeito? Vergonha? Talvez os dois, o fato é que por maior que fosse a curiosidade, ninguém perguntou.

"Agora, todo mundo pra casa! Leve essas meninas embora antes que congelem!" Lea falou pro pai de uma delas. E os dois voltaram pro carro, entrando no hotel.

"Te vejo daqui uns dez minutos..." Lea sorriu se despedindo de Cory. Eles combinaram em passar a noite no quarto dele, e pra evitar chamar qualquer tipo de atenção, ambos entraram cada um no seu aposento normalmente.

Depois de dez minutos, Cory já havia tirado seus casacos, estando apenas de camisa e calça, sem sapatos, sem gravata, relaxado, esperando por Lea. Pediu um champagne, não bebia, mas pelo menos um brinde, era seu primeiro natal com ela, seu grande amor!

"Serviço de quarto" alguém falou depois de algumas batidas na porta.

"Serviço de..." eu já pedi tudo o que precisava, deixa eu ver...champagne, morangos, chocolate,... é, esta tudo aqui, minha bagagem... o que?" mesmo assim, foi abrir a porta.

"Só podia ser mesmo!" ele sorriu ao ver sua amada escorada na porta. "Pensei já ter tudo, quando alguém disse 'serviço de quarto', mas na realidade faltava o principal..."

"Ah é..." ela falou mordendo o lábio "...o que faltava?"

"Você!" ele puxou-a pra dentro do quarto, já enchendo-lhe de beijos.

"Parece que estava até com saudades... deixa eu respirar um pouco!" ela provocou-o.

"Acha que é fácil passar o dia todo com você sem poder te dar pelo menos um beijinho, o mais inocente que fosse?"

"Eu nem..." ele arqueou a sobrancelha e afastou-se dela "...bobo, eu tava morrendo de vontade de te agarrar..." ela começou a rir, pulando em seus braços novamente.

"Eu pedi algumas coisas, pra gente brindar..." ele falou mostrando uma bandeja em cima de uma mesa com linda rosas vermelhas, champagne, chocolate e morangos.

"Eu também trouxe umas coisas..."

Ele olhou em volta, mas lembrou-se que ela entrou sem nada. Fez cara de confuso. Ela riu, abrindo seu casaco. Cory ficou mais do que animado ao ver o que tinha embaixo do casaco dela, ou o que não tinha: Lea estava usando apenas uma micro lingerie vermelha. Mais nada!

"Não gostou?" ela ria zombeteira ao ver que ele havia ficado paralisado com aquela visão.

"Se gostei? Eu fiquei sem palavras... acho melhor eu mostrar..." ele agarrou-a enchendo de beijos por todo aquele pequeno corpo arrepiado de frio, pegando ela nos braços e depositando-a na cama.

"Ei, e o brinde?" ela indagou.

"Deixa pra depois, eu gostei mais disso aqui!" ele pronunciou em meio a mais e mais beijos.

"Cory, acorda... acorda amor...vamos, senão vamos nos atrasar!"

"Eu acabei de cochilar, só mais um pouquinho..."

"Vamos, seja um menino bonzinho e levanta da cama"

"O meu vôo é só mais tarde, ainda nem amanheceu meu amor, vamos dormir mais um pouco!"

"Eu sei, mas queria te levar num lugar..."

"Onde? Não pode ser outro dia?"

"Vamos... por favor, é importante pra mim..."

Cory resmungava esparramado na cama, sem abrir os olhos.

"Você ainda acaba comigo Lea Michele... se não for na cama vai ser me dando esses sustos!" depois de muito tentar, finalmente ela conseguiu fazê-lo levantar.

"Onde estamos indo? Está escuro ainda..."

"Estamos quase"

Mais um pouco dirigindo, Lea parou o carro.

"É aqui! Agora só mais uns instantes..."

Eles ficaram sentados no capô do carro uns dez minutos, conversando, Cory meio dormindo, quando finalmente...

"Eu queria compartilhar contigo meu cantinho preferido, sempre quando quero pensar, se estou feliz, ou triste, sempre quando posso venho aqui, é como meu refúgio, pra recarregar as energias..." eles saíram do centro de Nova Iorque, e de longe viam o sol nascer por entre os imensos prédios, aquela pintura de Deus no céu, cintilando as enormes construções de cimento do homem, as luzes riscando o céu ainda cinzento da noite, refletindo no mar, tornado um só, céu e mar, com a cidade no meio. Um verdadeiro espetáculo! "... apesar de gostar de dormir até mais tarde, é tão bom vir aqui e ver que existe o paraíso"

Cory ficou maravilhado com a paisagem, o lugar que ela levou-o pra conhecer, adorava aquelas pinturas da natureza. Mas, mais que isso, ficou muito emocionado por ela ter lhe trazido ali, confiado a ele essa coisa tão intima e tão significativa pra ela. Sem contar, que a paisagem só estava completa, porque quando ele olhava pro lado, via o rosto da morena iluminado por aqueles primeiros raios do sol. Simplesmente lindo! Um momento único!

Ele sorriu, lhe beijando docemente no rosto, abraçando-a com todo carinho.

"É lindo! Obrigado por compartilhar comigo isso!" ela sorriu em troca. "Agora, sabe de uma coisa?... pelas minhas experiências com fotos...esse lugar deve ficar ainda mais lindo no final da tarde, no pôr-do-sol... não é mesmo?"

"Sabe que eu nunca vim aqui no pôr-do-sol!...deve sim, quem sabe na próxima vez que viermos os dois aqui pra Nova Iorque a gente não dê um pulinho aqui!" ele concordou. "O que esta fazendo?"

"Postei essa foto no meu twitter" ele mostrou pra ela.

"Eu queria ficar aqui" ela leu a legenda que ele pôs junto à foto. "Então... por que não fica?"

"Eu queria muito, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim..."

"Eu sei..." ela respondeu tristemente.

"Mas quem sabe no próximo..." ele abraçou-a fortemente, doía muito ter que viajar, deixando seu amor ali, tão longe da onde ele iria estar, era como se deixasse um pedaço de si pra trás.


	23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Parte 2

**23. Extraordinary Merry Christmas Parte 2**

Lea saiu às compras. Tinha algumas coisas ainda pra comprar, a maioria era pra ceia que sua mãe estava organizando pra toda sua família, mas mais que isso, ela se ofereceu para ajudar, pois precisava se distrair, não agüentava mais ficar naquela deprê, na casa do seus pais, muito menos sozinha na sua. Ela tinha que ser forte. Era realidade agora, não mais suposições sobre as férias das festas de final de ano: Cory foi pro Canadá pra ver sua família, e ela estava com a dela. Por mais que custasse aceitar, era fato! Já que eles namoravam escondido, não tinha como Lea deixar os seus e ir pro Canadá, muito menos ele ficar ali em Nova Iorque sendo que tinha tão poucas oportunidades pra estar com sua família, era quase injusto ela insistir pra ele largar tudo e passar o feriado longe de casa. E também, eles não poderiam fugir pra ficarem só os dois... o que as famílias deles iriam dizer? O que inventariam? Eles dois tomaram senão a melhor, pelo menos a mais sensata das decisões. Iria doer, aquele clima de natal em todo lugar, de estar com quem se ama, sendo que quem mais ela amava estava a quilômetros dali.

"Lea, filha, está tão distante... o que foi?"

"Nada mãe, acho que dormi demais essa noite, estou meio zonza ainda! Também, eu estava precisando..."

"Você está trabalhando demais meu amor. Tem que se divertir mais, sair, você é jovem, querida...como vocês dizem? ... tem que sair, ficar com uns rapazes, talvez arrumar algum namorado novo..."

"Namorado? Não mãe, estou bem, sério. É que essas datas mexem comigo. Quanto mais velha vou ficando, mais eu fico pensando nas coisas e daí fico emotiva..."

"Lea, pare, isso é coisa pra mim, pros mais velhos, sua avó talvez...você está só começando sua vida, não comece já nessa idade divagar..."

"Eu sempre fui dramática mamãe!"

"Ah, isso sim, sempre!"

Finalmente Lea conseguiu sorrir. O restante do dia, ela acompanhou sua mãe nas mais diversas lojas, até deu pra se distrair. Mas conforme o final da tarde ia chegando, a melancolia foi tomando conta dela novamente. Nem se deu conta quando seu carro estacionou novamente fora da cidade, no mesmo ponto que um dia atrás ela esteve ali com Cory vendo o dia nascer. Não pode se conter, suas lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto lembrando. Desceu do carro. O sol ia já se pondo, as luzes na cor de fogo, vermelhas, roxas, iluminavam o céu, o mar... um ponto mais forte bem no meio de todos os prédios, uma luz que mais parecia uma estrela dourada pronta pra explodir chamou a atenção de Lea...ela nunca havia visto nada tão lindo, nada igual! Nesse momento, ela sorriu lembrando do comentário de Cory... 'o pôr-do-sol deve ser ainda mais lindo!'... E era mesmo! ...

Eles prometeram não ficar o dia inteiro pendurados no celular conversando, apesar da vontade ser grande, eles tinham que estar com sua família, se decidiram passar com eles, tinham que estar por completo! Mas era difícil estar por completo se uma parte de si ficou com o outro, longe. Lea tirou uma foto com seu celular e postou em sua página do twitter ... onde quer que ele estivesse, iria vê-la, com certeza!

Cory esqueceu seu celular em casa, e quando voltou da rua, juntamente com sua mãe, foi conferir se alguém, tipo uma baixinha morena nova-ioquina, havia mandado alguma mensagem. Quando ele entrou em sua página do twitter, viu que Lea havia postado uma foto. Um sorriso tomou conta do seu rosto.

"Ela foi conferir!" Lea havia postado uma foto do lugar que ela tanto amava de Nova Iorque, e como ele sugeriu, era justamente do final da tarde. A legenda? Pôr-do-sol. Como ele havia imaginado, era ainda mais lindo. Cory ficou imaginando o rosto emocionado de Lea vendo aquela paisagem.

"E quem merece um sorriso desse tamanho...?"

Cory ficou sem jeito quando sua mãe o surpreendeu sorrindo feito um bobo com os olhos fechados, bem no meio da sala.

"Alguém que quero muito te apresentar... espero que logo!"

Sua mãe deu um beijo em seu rosto, aprovando a idéia.

O dia amanheceu frio, nublado, não dando empolgação em ninguém sair de casa. Mas os amigos de Cory arrastaram ele pra um dia de aventura pelas montanhas de Vancouver. Eles foram numa turma, ski, snowboard, e mais um monte de tralhas acompanhou-os. Cory até que se divertiu, adorava fazer aquilo, 'voar' montanha a baixo, muitos saltos, muitos tombos, era uma verdadeira festa, ainda mais com seus amigos, alguns que fazia tempo que não via. Um dia de muita diversão e nostalgia, relembrando os velhos tempos. Numa de suas decidas, Cory parou no final da linha, satisfeito, apesar de não praticar muito com sua prancha de snowboard, ele ainda estava em forma. Enquanto se preparava pra voltar a subir junto dos seus amigos, sua atenção foi roubada por um casal de namorados que brincavam ali embaixo mesmo, jogando gelo um no outro, se abraçando, se beijando... na mesma hora seu coração palpitou... 'onde estaria Lea? o que estaria fazendo agora?' ele pensou. Era difícil ver aquele casal tão feliz e saber que ele poderia estar assim, abraçando e beijando sua namorada... Sentiu um aperto no peito, a brincadeira perdeu a graça.

"Já? Ainda é muito cedo Cory, fica mais!" seus amigos protestavam, ele deu algumas desculpas e foi embora.

"Já voltou querido? Achei que ia passar o dia lá com seus amigos..." sua mãe estranhou.

"Eu me canso muito rápido mãe, deve ser a idade..." ele tentava brincar, mas não conseguia imprimir graça em suas palavras.

"Sei... bem, vamos então dar uma volta, comer alguma coisa"

"Ok"

"Achei que tínhamos combinado de não ficarmos pendurados no celular nas férias, Cory!" Lea implicava com ele, mas fora ela mesma que não agüentou e ligou pra ele naquela tarde.

"Bem, não sou eu que está puxando um assunto atrás do outro...já faz duas horas que estamos conversando"

"Duas horas? Sério?" ela começou a rir, não havia se tocado de que as horas tinham passado tão rápido, parecia que era apenas uns 20 minutos, meia hora.

"Também você me contou sobre tudo que fez, o que vai fazer..." ele ria, "...até parece que não está se divertindo!"

"Claro que estou, você que não me parece tão empolgado!"

"Eu? Estou sim, oras!"

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um instante.

"Estou só sentindo sua falta" ela enfim disse.

"Eu também" ele ponderou.

Lea queria mesmo era confessar que nada ali longe dele tinha graça, e essa época do ano não ajudava em nada a preencher o vazio que ele havia deixado sem sua presença.

Cory quase estava a ponto de se entregar, nunca se sentiu tão perdido em sua própria casa, com sua família e amigos de anos... era como se não fosse ele que tivesse vindo, e sim um estranho. O verdadeiro Cory havia ficado junto dela.

Eles se despediram, e prometeram se ligar apenas na noite de natal, pra se cumprimentarem. Iriam ter que fazer o impossível, mas iam deixar o outro viver com seus entes.

"Cory, você mal tocou no seu almoço? O que foi, você adora frango?"

"Estou sem fome mãe"

"Não quis falar antes, mas o que está havendo com você? Estou te achando tão estranho, meio triste, perdido... está com algum problema em Los Angeles? Trabalho?"

"Não mãe, não se preocupe, nunca estive melhor, com a agenda lotada"

"Está doente? Percebi que você emagreceu muito...não é aquelas dietas loucas que ouço falar do pessoal de Hollywood?"

"Não mãe, eu como bem!" ele ria da preocupação da mãe.

"É mulher, só pode! Espero que não tenha engravidado ninguém ainda... se fez, assuma..."

"Mãe!"

"O que, eu sou moderna, não quero neto meu por aí perdido!"

Cory balançava a cabeça negativamente.

"Ok, eu estava brincando... brigou com sua namorada?"

"Não, estamos bem!"

"Não, se estivessem bem, você não estaria aqui, estaria junto dela!"

"Mas eu não posso mãe, a gente namora escondido, não tem como estar junto dela se ela está com a família. Não somos oficialmente 'namorados'!" Ele abaixou a cabeça.

"Que negócio é esse de 'oficialmente'? Vocês jovens cada dia inventam algo novo! Por favor Cory Monteith, crie vergonha nessa cara! Se vocês se amam, que importa o mundo! Vocês podem até querer esconder dele, mas das pessoas que gostam dos dois, suas famílias, seus verdadeiros amigos... como vocês pensam que podem esconder?"

"A gente quer sim contar, assumir nosso namoro... mas temos medo de quando fizermos isso não termos mais sossego...digamos que somos os dois famosos, ia ser uma verdadeira loucura!"

"Ok, mas não vão poder se esconder a vida inteira!"

"Eu sei, mas não estamos prontos pra abrir pro mundo ainda..."

"Bem... mas também não estão prontos pra passar uma data assim tão importante separados! Aposto que lá longe tem alguém assim como você, apenas de corpo presente! Pois seu coração e seus pensamentos estão aqui contigo!"

Cory deu um sorriso meio torto, tentando segurar-se pra não chorar.

"Querido, porque você não vai até ela?"

"Mas mãe, eu vim pra cá pra passar o natal com vocês..."

"Ah é, não parece...você não veio dessa vez...eu vejo apenas um estranho aqui! Além do mais, a ceia vai ser com essas mesmas pessoas que almoçaram contigo, então, você já esteve com elas hoje!"

"Mas tem a família dela também..."

"Não acha que eles tem o direito de saber que sua filha está feliz, que está contigo, que é você que a faz feliz?" ele sorriu, entre lágrimas que inundaram seu rosto. "Se ela viesse aqui, eu ia recebê-la de braços abertos, pois vejo o quão bem ela está fazendo pra você meu amor! E, por mais loucura que pudesse parecer, eu ia apoiá-los, iria esconder ela até debaixo da minha saia se precisasse pra que ficassem seguros. Falo como mãe, e tenho certeza que a mãe dela faria o mesmo, pois eu te conheço Cory, tenho plena certeza que também está fazendo muito bem a ela, você é uma jóia rara, teve seus problemas, mas quem não tem? A diferença é que nem todos superam, e principalmente, tem a decência de assumi-los"

"Você é incrível, eu não te mereço!" ele falou abraçando sua mãe.

"Ok, pare se não eu choro!" ela disse apesar de estar já chorando, "rápido, limpe o rosto e corra até o aeroporto, senão vai perder o vôo pra Nova Iorque, eu deixei sua mala no carro"

"Como?"

"Você sempre que vem pra cá, pode ser apenas por um dia, faz uma bagunça por toda a casa. Dessa vez, mal abriu sua mala. Percebi que não ia ficar muito, por mais que dissesse o contrário. Pensei que não ia agüentar até a noite, e se ficasse teimando contra si, eu iria tomar uma atitude. Foi o que fiz...vá"

"Você é louca!" ele saiu correndo. De repente ele parou e voltou até ela. "Nova Iorque? Como sabe pra onde eu deveria ir?"

"Até onde eu sei, a Lea está lá com seus pais, é onde ela tem suas raízes..." ele olhou incrédulo, "...faz tempo que eu já sei que sua namorada secreta é ela, não precisei que me contasse, eu mesma percebi, vendo o jeito que fala dela, com ela pelo celular, como seus olhos brilham e você fica bobo... se isso não for amor, eu não sei o que é então! Não conheço ela pessoalmente, mas parece ser uma boa menina, vê se um dia traz ela aqui pra me apresentar!"

Ele beijou docemente sua mãe, como que agradecendo por ela ser assim, única!

"Feliz natal!" ele disse antes de sair correndo porta a fora.

"Por favor, eu preciso muito ir no próximo vôo pra Nova Iorque! Tem que ser hoje, preciso chegar ainda hoje!" Cory suplicava, mas estava difícil encontrar uma vaga assim em cima da hora. Ele se afastou da atendente não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

'Agora que decidi me acontece uma dessas...Deus, será que não é pra gente ficar junto?... eu preciso muito de um milagre... um milagre de natal...' ele orava com os olhos fechados, ignorando onde estava, quem estava ao seu redor.

"Ei, sr. Monteith, parece que suas preces foram atendidas... acabou de surgir uma vaga aqui no nosso sistema...parece que uma pessoa desistiu!" a atendente comunicou-o.

"Obrigado" ele exclamou, como que agradecendo aquele milagre.

"Só tem um problema... o vôo está meio atrasado, talvez chegue apenas de madrugada lá" Cory sentiu a alegria desaparecer, mas mesmo assim pensou consigo, iria tentar!

"Lea, venha aqui" seu pai lhe chamou "o que foi minha pequena? Está com um olhar tão perdido... o que foi?"

"Nada papai, só a nostalgia de estarmos todos aqui, juntos pra nossa ceia" ela o abraçou junto com sua mãe.

"Quem você está tentando enganar querida? Você está diferente, estranha, parece que está meio sem vida!" a mãe dela emendava os comentários do marido.

"Nada! Vou ver se a vovó não está tomando vinho mais que o permitido" ela procurou a primeira desculpa pra fugir daquele interrogatório antes que começasse a chorar.

"E o Finn não vem doçura?" a avó de Lea questionava a neta.

"Não, ele está com a família dele" Lea comentava rindo da avó ainda trocando o nome de Cory, desde a Ação de Graças ela sabia deles, mas ainda o chamava de Finn.

"Ele deveria estar aqui, pra você voltar a sorrir"

"Mas eu estou sorrindo vovó!"

"Sério? Vejo apenas uma boca espichada, não um sorriso! Muito menos uma daquelas suas gargalhadas!"

"Não invente vovó!"

"Hoje é uma noite pra ficar alegre, pra celebrar. Me dói ver que você não está feliz meu bem!" sua mãe pegou o final da conversa.

Lea não conseguia mais inventar desculpas. Sua mãe amparou-a quando percebeu que ela ia desabar em um choro.

"Queria tanto que ele estivesse aqui..." ela comentou no ouvido da mãe.

"Eu sei, mas por que não convidou?"

"Por que ele está longe agora, está com a família dele..."

"Mas ele podia ter vindo! Sei que é difícil, ele pouco vê a família dele, entendo que iria querer passar o natal com eles, o Canadá é longe mesmo..."

Lea se afastou da mãe quando assimilou o que ela falou, e com ar interrogativo olhou pra ela.

"Vovó te contou?"

"Não. Seu pai é meio distraído, coisa de homem, mas eu não. Eu sou sua mãe Lea, eu percebi a muito tempo que tinha algo acontecendo... a forma como você falava dele, com ele, o brilho nos seus olhos ao contar algo relacionado a ele... Cory mexeu mesmo contigo, não foi?" Lea apenas concordou, "não quis falar nada, queria que você me contasse quando achasse que era hora, não queria forçar, além do que, imagino o por que de tanto segredo... mas quero que saiba que eu te amo e te apoio em tudo, posso dizer até pelo seu pai o mesmo. E fico feliz que esteja com ele, gosto muito dele, sei que é um dos poucos bons rapazes que existem por aí, torço por vocês!"

Lea voltou a chorar, mas dessa vez era pura felicidade e alívio.

"Vamos, limpe o rosto e vamos fazer nossa ceia. Aqui todos te amamos, e tenho certeza que haverá outras oportunidades, e talvez em alguma dessas ele possa estar conosco!" Lea sorriu, sua mãe era maravilhosa. Ela ia levantando-se pra ir lavar o rosto e retocar a maquiagem quando seu celular tocou.

"Esse sim é um sorriso de verdade!" sua vó falou ao ver sua neta explodindo de felicidade ao atender o celular antes de sair pra sacada da casa.

"Eu já ia te ligar pra te dizer..." ela ia falando quando ele lhe interrompeu.

"Uma vez você me disse onde seus pais moravam, mas eu não tenho boa memória, esqueci... você pode repetir pra mim?"

"O que?" ela não entendeu o por que daquele interesse.

"Estou rodando há alguns minutos, quase louco, por favor me diga onde é a casa dos seus pais... você está aí né? Me falou que sempre fazem a ceia de vocês aí?"

"Sim, ...mas você ... você não está em Vancouver? Como assim rodando?"

"Me diga como chegar aí... quero te dizer feliz natal pessoalmente meu amor!"

Lea começou a chorar novamente, havia enfim entendido. Ela assim o fez, deu o endereço e desligou. Ao voltar pra sala, todos perceberam que ela ia desmaiar. Seu pai correu pra lhe ajudar. Ela sentou no sofá, meio rindo, meio chorando, não conseguia nem responder o turbilhão de perguntas de todos do por que dela ter ficado assim. Ela apenas olhou pra sua mãe, e a sábia senhora entendeu. A mãe dela sorriu feliz por ver que a filha havia conseguido seu milagre de natal.

Lea olhou todos naquela sala: alguns poucos amigos, apenas os mais íntimos, tios e tias, primos, sua avó, e seus pais, todas pessoas de sua confiança, que ela amava...sua família!

"Vocês sempre estiveram comigo, nos bons e principalmente nos maus momentos, ... naqueles em que eu mais precisava, ... sempre pude contar com vocês...todos são pra mim minha família mesmo! Não somos perfeitos, mas posso dizer que com vocês a palavra família faz sentido pra mim... é bom ter com quem contar, pra onde a gente correr no meio da tempestade... mas é melhor ainda poder compartilhar as nossas alegrias, não só tristezas...é por isso que hoje eu quero compartilhar com vocês a minha maior alegria!" Lea apertou a mão do pai, e trocou um olhar afetuoso com sua mãe. "Eu tive um ano maravilhoso, aliás, os três últimos anos não tenho do que me queixar... estão sendo abençoados... vocês até então estavam junto comigo, compartilhando tudo... mas tem uma coisa que eu não fui sincera com vocês... faz pouco tempo, por isso que é um segredo, e peço do fundo do coração que assim continue... pelo menos até eu sair de Glee..."

"O que foi minha filha?" O pai ficou preocupado. Os demais familiares também ficaram ansiosos.

"Bem, eu..." A campainha tocou. Lea suspirou, saindo correndo pra atender. Todos ficaram no seu lugar. Lea demorou um pouco, mas logo veio. "Então, como estava falando... quero compartilhar com vocês o motivo da minha felicidade..." ela olhou pro lado, todos acompanharam seus movimentos, mas do lugar em que cada um estava, não conseguiam ver nada "... estou muito feliz porque posso afirmar pra vocês que encontrei a minha outra metade, o amor da minha vida..."

"Finn?" sua avó disparou, eufórica.

"Mamãe pare, deixa ela falar" uma das tias de Lea protestou.

Lea sorriu.

"...quero apresentar pra vocês... meu namorado!" ela chamou então ele, estendendo sua mão. Cory entrou na sala, pegando na mão que lhe era oferecida, sorrindo pra todos. A sala emudeceu. Vovó quebrou o gelo então.

"Eu falei que era o Finn!" não teve como não rir do comentário da velha senhora. Até Lea e Cory riram.

"Papai e mamãe, acho que já se conhecem, mas agora gostaria de apresentar como meu namorado... este é o Cory..." o pai dela fez uma cara séria antes de apertar a mão do rapaz.

"Já era hora!" o pai dela falou. Lea ficou boquiaberta, até seu pai sabia! "Vocês pensavam que estavam enganando a quem?" tanto Cory como Lea ficaram sem jeito. O pai de Lea parou a implicância, e deu um abraço no seu genro. "Ok, que fique claro que você é grande mas não é dois! Faça algo errado pra você ver!" todo mundo da sala riu, o pai de Lea não chegava nem no ombro de Cory, mas mesmo assim mostrou quem mandava!

Lea apresentou de um por um, deixando suas tias e primas de perna bamba, todas perdidas perto do seu namorado tão gato, como elas mesmas diziam na cara deles dois mesmo!

"Mas é muito mais bonito e simpático pessoalmente!"

"To de olho em vocês, comportem-se!" Lea brincava. "E essa, amor, é a vovó, de quem lhe falei... vovó, esse é o ..."

"Finn, você veio!"

Todo mundo riu, vovó não tinha jeito mesmo.

"Cory, vovó" Lea corrigia-a.

"Deixa ela, pode ser Finn mesmo!" Cory replicou abraçando a senhora.

"Viu só, ainda estamos vivos!" Lea brincava com Cory, ambos na sacada já após a ceia, olhando pro céu, namorando, sozinhos.

"Foi mais fácil do que pensei... apesar de ter congelado quando seu pai me olhou seriamente!"

"Papai é assim, mas ele não morde!" ela riu, abraçando ele pela cintura. "Mas, me diga... o que fez ter uma idéia louca dessas? Vir pra cá, largar todo mundo lá, sua família..."

"Minha mãe" ela olhou-o meio perguntando com os olhos se ele havia lhe contado sobre os dois, "não precisei contar, ela já sabia de você há tempos, daí quando me viu perdido, triste, me puxou a orelha e mandou vir pra cá. Não pensei duas vezes, vim correndo".

Lea lhe beijou docemente.

"Minha mãe, e pelo que vimos do meu pai, também já sabiam... acho que quem conhece nós como nossos pais, não tem como guardar segredos, esconder algo... fico feliz que eles gostaram de ter hoje essa certeza, que te aprovaram!"

"Eu também!"

"E, sua mãe?"

"Ela também gostou de saber que estou contigo"

"Quero ir pessoalmente falar com ela, agradecer... bom, um dia eu vou pessoalmente, mas que tal eu ..." Cory assentiu, entendeu o que ela queria. Fez a ligação e deu seu celular pra ela falar.

"Olá, é a mãe do Cory?"

"Sim"

"Quero agradecer o presente que a senhora me mandou... adorei!" a mulher ficou confusa, Lea imaginou a reação da sua sogra e continuou explicando. "O Cory já chegou aqui em casa, é a Lea quem está falando... obrigada por ter mandado ele pra cá, esse com certeza é o melhor natal de todos, e devo isso a senhora! Não te conheço, mas já lhe admiro!"

A senhora ficou emocionada imaginando na felicidade do filho que provavelmente estava do lado dela, e também na dela, que dava pra sentir na voz tão vibrante.

"Não vai faltar oportunidades pra gente se conhecer, e eu estarei aqui te esperando...quando quiser vir pro Canadá, minha casa está de portas abertas a sua espera!" Lea agradeceu. As duas conversaram mais um pouco, até se despedirem. Lea desligou o celular, devolvendo-o a Cory. Os dois se abraçaram, riam, conversavam, se beijavam, não se importando se a sala estava cheia de gente, a família de Lea, pessoas normais, curiosas naquele relacionamento que havia rompido a ficção e se tornado realidade!

_**À todos que acompanham essa fic um abençoado e Feliz Natal!**_


	24. Lua de Mel

**24. 'Lua-de-Mel'**

"Cory, onde vai passar o ano novo?"

"Não sei ainda... mas acho que vou ficar com minha família, amigos...".

Não sabia? Claro que ele já sabia, e cada hora que tardava em passar parecia uma eternidade pra ele. Sempre gostou de estar com seus fãs, dando autógrafos, fotos e principalmente conversando, mas aqueles dias em Sidney na Austrália pareciam intermináveis! Ele não via a hora de sair correndo dali pra pegar o primeiro vôo pra Nova Iorque! É, Canadá que nada! Nova Iorque estava virando sua cidade! Ele e Lea marcaram de passarem o ano novo juntos, iam dar um jeitinho de driblar os vizinhos dela, e os demais curiosos, e ficar no aconchego do lar dela. Brindando, festejando o novo ano que estaria por vir, se amando... não haveria coisa melhor!

Última foto, última entrevista, último 'oi'...ok, finalmente! Ele nem trocou de roupa, pegou a mala que já estava no carro da produção que lhe acompanhou, e saiu dali mesmo, do shopping onde estava fazendo meet & greet com os fãs e alguns jornalistas. Não podia negar que havia se surpreendido com todo aquele carinho, do outro lado do mundo, que ele encontrou ao chegar em Sidney...mas seu coração estava apertado, implorando pra ele 'voar' em direção do seu amor.

"Vancouver, Toronto, Los Angeles, Nova Iorque... Nova Iorque, Cory? Você se entregou numa bandeja de prata! Idiota, depois não quer que o povo surte!" ele lembrava de uma das respostas que deu numa determinada entrevista...escolher entre duas cidades da Austrália...ele disse que era difícil, como escolher entre Vancouver, Toronto, Los Angeles, Nova Iorque, não explicou, mas também nem precisava, quem conhecia ele sabia, as duas primeiras eram suas cidades 'natais', de onde ele veio, Canadá, Los Angeles era onde morava, trabalhava e tal, e Nova Iorque? Que relação ele teria com Nova Iorque? Era uma linda cidade, coração do mundo, mas pra ele? Até os mais céticos iriam lembrar nesse momento de Lea, que tem suas raízes nessa cidade. Ah Cory...

"Senhor... senhor... acorde"

"Hã?... chegamos?"

"Aqui é sua parada. Obrigada por viajar conosco!"

"Ei, aeromoça, acho que algo está errado... onde estamos? Meu vôo era até Nova Iorque, e ao que me parece, esse aeroporto não é de lá!"

"Não, aqui não é Nova Iorque. Estamos em Paris, França"

"Paris? Escala não é, ok, então agora é só continuar a viagem..."

"A companhia de viagem nos deu instruções que o senhor era uma das pessoas que iriam ficar aqui..."

"Não, olha aqui minha passagem... vou até Nova Iorque"

"Mas não é o que diz no nosso controle. Aqui comigo confirma, veja só, uma alteração pro senhor descer aqui nessa escala, em Paris. Bom, sinto muito. Se existe algum engano, o senhor pode ir até o nosso checkin, e conversar com algum dos nossos atendentes"

"Mas..."

Cory estava confuso. Como assim ele ficar ali em Paris? Ele tinha que estar em Nova Iorque, Lea estava esperando ele, combinaram de passar o ano novo juntos. Já ia amanhecer o dia 31, último dia do ano, logo iria ter a virada, ele tinha que estar lá, não ali perdido na Europa!

"Droga, isso só acontece comigo!" ele praguejava.

Sem perceber, ele foi surpreendido. Alguém pôs a mão no seu ombro, não permitindo que virasse, e em tom grave, poucas palavras, ordenou que viesse consigo. Cory suou frio, só poderia ser um assalto ou coisa do tipo, era madrugada no aeroporto, e por mais que existiam seguranças por todo lado, certamente não perceberam o que estava acontecendo. O que ele iria fazer? Toda vez que ele tentava virar pra trás, a pessoa não deixava. Ele já estava ficando agoniado, com medo. Num ponto qualquer, a pessoa o parou, e chegou mais perto. Cory congelou.

"Não se assuste... estou te seqüestrando!" a última frase, menos acentuada, quase que pronunciada roucamente, de forma sedutora, lhe trouxe o alivio.

"Essa voz...eu conheço... Lea! Sua diabinha!" ele puxou-a pra sua frente, ela ria diabolicamente por ter conseguido assustá-lo.

"Oi, meu amor, espero que não tenha feito xixi na calça!"

"Quase. O que é isso tudo?"

"Seqüestro. Essa parte é verdadeira!"

"Você é louca!"

"Eu sei... não se preocupe, vou pedir imediatamente um resgate pra sua namorada em Nova Iorque, ela deve estar preocupada te esperando..."

"Será que ela vai pagar o seu preço? Não faça muito caro..." Cory sorria maliciosamente.

"Ah vai, tenho certeza que pra ter você, ela é capaz de tudo, ela faria qualquer coisa por você!" Lea falou lhe entregando um enorme sorriso com as doces palavras.

"Que bom... porque eu também faria tudo por ela, daria tudo! Porque apesar de ser meio louca, é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci na minha vida!" Cory ia se inclinando pra lhe beijar quando Lea parou-o.

"Aqui não baby, não vamos provocar nossa sorte. Vai que aparece um desses paparazzis por aí. Aqui é Paris, Glee aqui é conhecido, nós somos conhecidos. Estou morrendo de vontade de te beijar também, mas vamos esperar até chegar no nosso refúgio".

"E onde vamos? Posso saber?"

"Quando chegarmos lá você vai ver...por hora, vamos pegar outro vôo, depois vamos alugar um carro, mais umas horas de estrada, e estaremos lá"

"Nossa, parece até que estamos fugindo!"

"Mas estamos! Estou te roubando pra ficarmos só nós, mas não dentro de quatro paredes, sozinhos... quero poder namorar, sair por aí, despreocupada, mesmo na nossa condição...quero viver um pouco como uma pessoa normal curtindo o mundo com o homem que eu amo sem ter que dar satisfação pra ninguém..."

"Continuo não entendendo"

"Quero apenas ser feliz... com você! Vamos, nossa 'lua-de-mel' está apenas começando..."

"Que lugar é esse... Lea, é lindo!"

"Lindo mesmo, até eu estou surpresa!"

"Você não conhecia aqui? Como ...?"

"Uma amiga da Broadway me deu a dica, uma vez nós estávamos conversando, ela me contou sobre seu caso que estava tendo com um cara famoso, casado, me disse que passou umas férias com ele num lugar maravilhoso, longe de tudo, de todos, já que ele não queria nenhum escândalo. Na hora eu nem dei atenção, mas depois que você partiu pra seus compromissos na Austrália, eu fiquei pensando em tanta coisa, morrendo de saudade, mesmo sabendo que logo estaria de volta, que iríamos ficar juntos no ano novo, no nosso apartamento e tal. Daí fiquei furiosa por termos que ficar praticamente 'escondidos', e em meios aos meus pensamentos, me lembrei dela, então liguei e implorei que me contasse sobre o lugar. Ela foi maravilhosa, me deu dicas, me ensinou tudo. E ainda me disse como deveria fazer pra que conseguisse chegar até aqui despercebida, invisível. Estando aqui, eu podia ficar sossegada, porque apesar de ser paradisíaco, era fora de rota das outras ilhas aqui de Paris, então os turistas quase não vinham pra cá, apenas alguns que queriam ficar longe do barulho dos fogos, vendo-os apenas de longe, sem a agitação e o movimento de gente circulando..."

"Ou seja, só os velhinhos andam por aqui!" Cory ria.

"Talvez, mas certamente nos livramos de possíveis fãs de Glee e afins, certo?"

"Hum, agora começou a ficar interessante..."

"Aqui vamos poder ser apenas um casal de namorados, sem nos preocupar com nada!"

"Adorei" ele puxou-a pra junto dele beijando-a. "Você é incrível!"

"Viu só, não é só você que consegue fazer surpresas!"

"Só tem um probleminha... esse calor todo...eu só tenho roupas de frio na minha bagagem..."

"Pensei nisso também, dei um pulinho em Los Angeles e peguei umas roupas suas, tudo resolvido"

"Você é perfeita!"

"Eu sei"

"E modesta!"

Eles riram da brincadeira, desembarcaram do carro, estacionado em frente a uma pousada. Saíram os dois admirados com tanta natureza, tanta tranqüilidade. Havia algumas pessoas, turistas, que apenas os cumprimentaram simpaticamente, não parecendo conhecê-los. Eles estavam maravilhados, além da beleza do lugar, podiam ser pessoas normais, sem precisar de disfarces ou coisas do tipo.

"Só tem uma coisinha Cory... estamos 'meio' que desligados do mundo aqui... não pega Internet, e celular é quase impossível!"

"Bom, há males que vem para o bem... vai sobrar mais tempo pra você ficar comigo! Vai largar um pouco seu twitter!"

"Até parece que não te dou bola, que fico só na Internet!... Nunca vai ser o bastante pra você, não é mesmo sr. Monteith?"

"Você?... Nunca! Eu nunca vou me saciar de você!"

"Bem, eu vou me trocar e correr pra praia, quero entrar no mar um pouquinho antes que escureça" Lea parecia uma criança ansiosa.

"Lea, mas é cedo ainda, o sol está alto, vai demorar pra escurecer..."

"Nunca é cedo pra brincar na praia! Se quiser pode dormir um pouquinho...sei que está cansado ainda... posso vir te pegar aqui mais tarde..."

"Não era bem 'sozinho' que eu queria descansar..."

Lea entendeu, juntando o comentário dele com sua cara de sem vergonha.

"Mas se não ficar sozinho não vai descansar. Se eu ficar aqui não vou te deixar descansar... pelo contrário..."

"E quem disse que eu quero descansar?" ele provocava, tirando a camisa e se jogando na cama do quarto que acabaram de alugar.

Ela não agüentou vendo ele abrindo o zíper da calça, passando a mão no corpo quase nu.

"Acho que a praia pode esperar um pouquinho..." ela murmurou.

"Ela não vai fugir..." ele disse.

Lea se jogou em cima dele. Os dois começaram sua 'lua-de-mel' com estilo, numa pousada afastada o máximo possível da civilização urbana e insana, mas com conforto e principalmente, segurança de viver o seu amor!

"Cory, pare de me fotografar! Estou me sentindo seguida por um paparazzi!"

"Desculpe, mas não vou parar. Esse lugar lindo, a mulher mais linda do mundo... como você quer que eu pare? Está tudo perfeito, essa luz, seu sorriso..."

"Você é um bobo apaixonado... estou sem maquiagem, de chinelo, com um vestido simples, florido... transparente, chapelão de palha e óculos, aonde você está vendo isso!" Lea ria, vestiu apenas a primeira peça de roupa que achou sob seu biquini branco, pela primeira vez não estava nem aí pro seu visual, mas segundo seu namorado, ela nunca esteve tão linda.

"Esse seu sorriso iluminando todo seu rosto... é mais perfeito do que todo esse mar enorme a nossa frente"

"Virou poeta?"

"Quase..."

Ela estava sentada em cima de um muro, enquanto ele alternava entre sua câmera de vídeo e sua câmera profissional de fotografia. Cory fotografou, filmou tudo, principalmente Lea, eles dois brincando entre si, um com o outro, vários beijos...parecia mesmo uma 'lua-de-mel'. Ela o puxou perto de si, entrelaçando suas pernas ao redor da cintura dele, capturando-o. Depois o abraçou por trás, ainda sentada no muro, envolvida ao redor dele agora além das pernas, também com seus braços, olhando ele mexer naquela aparelhagem, observando as lindas fotos que ele havia feito. Mais tarde, ele guardou seu equipamento em uma pequena bolsa, a qual pendurou no ombro, saindo com Lea de mão dada pra passear pela orla do mar, chutando areia pro alto, volta e meia a própria água do mar que brincava perto dos seus pés. Cory estava também vestido casualmente, com apenas chinelo, bermuda preta e sua famosa camiseta verde com estampa de Vancouver, do mascote do Canuts, boné preto e óculos. Ah, e diversas camadas de protetor. Tudo bem que ele era muito branquinho, mas Lea exagerava em sua proteção, a cada meia hora ela enchia ele de protetor solar com medo dele se queimar, apesar dos protestos de Cory.

Os dois entraram no mar, nadaram, brincaram até cansar. Depois saíram e ficaram olhando o horizonte, namorando. O sol já ia se pondo quando Lea foi dar seu último mergulho. Cory não foi, disse que ia tirar algumas fotos daquele final de tarde maravilhoso. Ele ficou na margem observando, tirando suas fotos, lindas por sinal, o cenário perfeito, a alegria das pessoas que assim como os dois curtiam aquele lugar, era tudo fantástico. Mas, fantástico mesmo, algo que lhe deixou sem ar, sem palavras, foi quando displicentemente, ele virou sua lente na direção do mar e viu Lea saindo dele, toda molhada, com seu biquíni branco sensualismo, sua pele bronzeada iluminada pelos últimos raios do sol daquele entardecer, o cabelo de lado, um sorriso encantador nos lábios, tendo como fundo todas aquelas multicores do sol refletidas no céu, no mar, nas montanhas, nas pessoas, na mulher que ele amava!

"Essa foi a melhor" ele mostrou a ela a foto que tirou.

"Nossa, boa mesmo! Que truque usou? É porque eu sei que você é cheio dos truques nesse negócio de fotografia..."

"Nessa?... não usei nenhuma, essa veio perfeita!"

Eles se beijaram apaixonadamente, enquanto espiavam o sol desaparecer e as primeiras estrelas do céu surgir.

"Tem certeza que não quer pegar esse último barco e irmos passar a virada de ano em Paris? É o último que sai hoje..."

"Absoluta meu amor, quando der meia noite quero só você do meu lado, ninguém mais!"

Lea deu um beijo em Cory enquanto se dirigiam ao restaurante da pousada pra jantarem. A maioria dos hóspedes pegou o tal barco indo na direção do movimento e da festa da cidade. Pelo menos na hora da virada eles queriam festejar, brindarem, fazerem seus pedidos, queriam barulho, agitação... todos, menos Lea e Cory, eles optaram por ficarem na pousada, praticamente sozinhos. Ao contrário dos outros, o que os dois mais queriam era paz, de preferência a companhia só um do outro mesmo! E assim o fizeram, depois de um jantar romântico, eles saíram pra passearem pela praia, tendo apenas o imenso luar pra iluminá-los. No horizonte, podiam ver alguns fogos vindos dos outros lugares onde todos festejavam o novo ano que estava pra chegar. Lea escolheu um vestido branco frente única, sandálias sem salto, e uma imensa flor branca, típica do lugar, pra enfeitar seu cabelo preso. Cory também optou por um traje simples, calça esporte fino na cor creme, camisa branca e sandálias, as quais trocou com um ambulante ali mesmo da pousada, motivo de muito saro de Lea, vendo o 'comércio' dos dois.

"Cory, o que vai pedir... tem alguma prece, algum desejo que você quer que se realize nesse novo ano?" Lea perguntou ao namorado enquanto passeavam abraçados.

"Nada, não vou pedir nada. Tenho só que agradecer. A cada dia que passo contigo, é como eu pudesse ser mais e mais feliz, só tenho a agradecer a Deus por ter posto você no meu caminho, e principalmente, por você querer ficar nele!"

"Oh amor, você também é meu presente, algo que nunca nem sonhei em pedir porque nem sabia que existia... você também me faz muito, muito feliz!"

Eles se beijaram, logo sendo interrompidos pelos fogos cada vez mais intensos dos ansiosos que esperavam dar a 'famosa meia noite'.

"Que susto! ...Pelo menos vamos ver o maior show de fogos já visto! Pro lado que a gente olha tem fogos explodindo no céu, desaparecendo no mar...Lea ... cadê você?...amor?" Cory olhou um pouco mais adiante e viu ela sorrindo maliciosamente pra ele, se afastando cada vez mais, tirando seu vestido bem devagar... ele ficou extasiado com a cena, ela fazia lentamente deixando ele louco, ainda mais quando percebeu que debaixo do vestido não havia mais nada...só ela, agora completamente nua. Lea tirou a flor que prendia o cabelo, e em segundos os leves cachos caíram sobre seus ombros, brincando em cascata. Ela atirou a flor na direção dele: era o convite pra se juntar à ela! E ele o fez. Tirou também sua roupa, e foi até ela. Frente a frente, eles compartilhavam todo amor que sentiam num olhar. As mãos tocaram levemente um o corpo do outro, iluminado pelo luar, percorrendo delicadamente de cima a baixo, cada contorno, toda a silhueta. Eles se aproximaram mais, dando pra sentir a respiração do outro cada vez mais intensa, mais excitada. Cory se curvou pra alcançar aqueles lábios que pareciam hipnotizá-lo. Um beijo, doce no começo, mas que cada vez mais se tornava ansioso, uniu-os. Eles se deitaram na areia, se beijando, se acariciando, rolando até chegarem próximo do mar, sendo tocados pelas águas geladas. O que poderia quebrar o clima, só fez aumentar. Os corpos pegando fogo levando um 'susto' daquela água fria, arrepiou-os por inteiro. Não precisou dessa vez de muitas preliminares, apesar deles dois gostarem, de se divertirem proporcionando os mais diversos prazeres ao seu companheiro... dessa vez, o simples toque entre os corpos, e deles com o mar, deixou tanto Lea como Cory mais do que excitados, estavam ansiosos pra enfim serem um só. Ora Cory por cima, ora Lea, ora deitados, ora de lado, ora sentados, eles procuravam o prazer absoluto enquanto seus corpos 'queimavam'. Um, dois, três orgasmos... intercalados, juntos... teve de tudo... mas no último, juntos, Lea sentada no colo de Cory, um de frente pro outro, eles perceberam o céu explodir em fogos multicores, de todas as formas, vindos de todas as direções, do horizonte riscando o céu e desaparecendo no mar... um espetáculo, único! Eles dois enfim pararam pra apenas curtir aquela sensação de prazer, maravilhados também vendo o show de fogos.

"Feliz Ano Novo, meu amor!" Cory disse olhando nos olhos dela lhe entregando o seu maior sorriso.

"Feliz Ano Novo, meu amor!" ela respondeu, devolvendo um sorriso a altura.

Eles se beijaram, ainda unidos pelo ato de fazer amor. Enquanto o mundo ali perto deles explodia em festa pela chegada do novo ano, eles dois apenas deram continuidade ao maravilhoso ano que viveram, emendando no novo que esperavam ser no mínimo tão bom como o que já haviam vivido.

.:

Alguns minutos antes da meia noite, longe dali...

"Droga de lugar que não tem Internet!Droga!...vamos, poxa vida!... vai, vai... eu tenho que publicar isso...tem que ser ainda hoje... a vamos, não vai cair de novo, vai?...mais uma vez, pela milésima vez...vai, vai... Foi? ... Isso! Foi! Agora sim todos vão ter a dita cuja prova! Monchele é real!"

_**Bem, a todos vocês um Feliz e Próspero Ano Novo...até 2012!**_


	25. Tapando o sol com a peneira

**25. Tapando o Sol com Peneira**

"Bem, querido diário, vou confessar que odiei desde o primeiro instante aonde minha mãe veio com a idéia de passarmos o ano novo em família, juntos. Não que eu não goste da minha família, mas sempre passamos o natal juntos, no ano novo gosto de ficar com minhas amigas, ir pra alguma festa, sei lá, coisas assim... gosto de farra, de barulho, da bagunça, dos fogos... minha família nem tanto. Mas apesar, ou talvez em razão disso, de termos tido um dos nossos melhores natais em casa com todos, minha mãe teve a grande idéia de esticarmos essa harmonia toda no ano novo. Ou seja, nada de festa com as amigas! Pra completar ainda veio com a história... 'vamos viajar!'... viajar?...que isso? além de não estar com a turma iria ainda viajar?...diz ela: 'Paris'...ok, menos mal, sempre quis conhecer a cidade luz, Paris me fascinava, nunca havia saído dos Estados Unidos, se bem que nem aqui eu conhecia direito, a Europa era um sonho, e Paris seria o máximo. Um ponto pra minha mãe. Mas minha surpresa foi ainda maior quando ao chegarmos lá, ficamos um dia só, a doida da minha mãe tinha planejado um cruzeiro entre as principais ilhas próximas de Paris. Me desculpe, mas não sou fã de mato, as praias eram lindas, mas o calor forte não me deixava apreciar, sem falar nos mosquitos que adoraram meu sangue! Bicho? Só gosto de pelúcia, você bem sabe! Ah, mas não mencionei a melhor parte... ou a pior... pegava muito mal o sinal de celular por lá... Internet? sonho... imagina eu sem Internet e celular... fiquei louca! Nenhum um beijo, um oi eu pude mandar pras minhas amigas! Deus! ...Ok, tudo pelo bem estar da família... mas se tivesse que ficar mais um dia ali, naquele navio, eu morreria... ou mataria alguém!...ok, nem tanto... Graças a Deus, minha mãe percebeu que eu estava subindo pelas paredes, literalmente, e resolveu que a virada de ano, voltaríamos pra Paris, pra cidade mesmo, com toda a bagunça, fogos e festa costumeira. Nunca fiquei tão feliz! Então, já que a noite iríamos voltar pra 'civilização', resolvi dar uma chance, e aproveitar a praia. Havia alguns poucos turistas, pouquíssimos jovens! Se minhas amigas me vissem ali naquele lugar iriam me incomodar por uma eternidade. Lá ia eu, querido diário, perambulando pela orla da praia, sozinha, eu e minha câmera, fotografando, quando ... Deus, quando me lembro me arrepio... virei a lente pra um lado qualquer e vi uma moça chutando areia, pulando ali perto donde a água quebrava na praia. Havia também um rapaz com ela, acompanhando aquela farra. Na hora eu senti algo... não sei explicar...parecia que conhecia aqueles dois...ajustei a câmera, mas estava meio sem foco... me aproximei deles...não pude acreditar...será?...eram Lea e Cory! Meu Monchele, meu Finchel, Glee!... eu olhei, esfreguei os olhos, voltei a encará-los... sim, eram eles mesmos! Mas o que eles dois estavam fazendo ali, naquele fim de mundo?...procurei por outros, o pessoal do elenco, algum outro conhecido...nada! não conheci mais ninguém que estava perto deles...aliás, eles pareciam estar sozinhos, um com o outro...não parecia que tinham outras pessoas junto deles!...Aí, meu coração Monchele pulou pela boca, acho que ficou ali mesmo na areia quando me dei conta...eles poderiam estar ali justamente pra fugir do mundo, dos paparazzis e tal, ...porque ali só minha mãe, uns velhinhos simpáticos... e um casal querendo privacidade iriam querer estar! Céus, eles eram sim um casal, estavam juntos! Eu tremia mais do que vara verde! O que eu faria? Queria correr ao encontro deles, pedir autógrafo, foto, dizer o quanto eu amo eles dois, que estou explodindo de felicidade por estarem juntos, que eu sempre soube, que torcia pra dar tudo certo...mas graças a Deus tive um fio de sanidade...ora, se eles estavam ali era porque queriam estar sozinhos, e não com uma grudenda tipo eu!...Fiquei de tocaia, namorando encantada, apenas observando eles de longe... como eram fofos! Pareciam estar se divertindo muito! Tirei muitas fotos, claro, sem flashes, não queria que eles percebessem que tinha uma louca espiando. Segui-os por toda a praia, enquanto passeavam abraçados, ora de mãos dadas, namorando... infelizmente, não consegui tirar nenhuma foto deles de beijando, porque quando acontecia eu meio que ficava paralisada...era tão bonito, eles pareciam tão apaixonados! Tirei uma foto da Lea abraçada nele, por trás, enquanto ele parecia mexer em alguma câmera ou coisa do tipo, não pude identificar. Outra, dela saindo do mar, com Cory fotografando ela, aliás, ele parecia estar fotografando, filmando, sei lá, muito... estava sempre com uma câmera na mão. Pareciam estar sabe... tipo numa 'lua-de-mel'! Quase não acreditei quando minha mãe me achou, dizendo que já íamos embora... como assim? Justo agora?...ok, já tinha visto o bastante... meu coração Monchele batia a mil por hora... e eu ali, isolada, não podendo contar pra ninguém... meu celular não pegava, tinha vontade de jogá-lo na primeira parede que visse! Quando cheguei no hotel em Paris pra me trocar e ir com minha família pra uma festa, foi que finalmente meu celular resolveu funcionar. Também a Internet, mas estava tão lenta, sei lá o por quê! Só sei que parecia sacanagem... eu com uma bomba dessas e não podendo contar pra ninguém!... Não, e tinha mais, nem te conto diário, eu tava com azar mesmo... não é que por não ter usado flashes, ou sei lá, se foi eu que na ânsia, por ta extasiada fiz bobagem, ... mas quase todas as fotos ficaram horríveis, quase sem nitidez, borradas... eu tava quase chorando quando na última... graças... tava melhor, dava pra ver Cory e Lea caminhando felizes da vida abraçados... ok, eu tinha tirado umas mais comprometedoras, mas ficaram totalmente borradas, numas nem dava pra ver que tinha duas pessoas, quem dirá que eram eles... mas naquela que se salvou dava pra ver que eles pareciam dois namorados, felizes. Corri pra Internet, e brigando com a lentidão que tava, consegui num último fio de esperança mandar a dita cuja foto pras minhas amigas no Fandom. Não pude nem esperar a resposta, escrevi o que vi e mandei a foto, e já sai correndo pois já era quase meia noite! Mas valeu. No outro dia, mal acordei e fui conferir... o Fandom estava mais louco que o costume... haviam acreditado em mim! Lea e Cory que me perdoem, mas uma coisa dessas eu não podia deixar de compartilhar com o pessoal, que como eu são apaixonados por esses dois!"

.:

"Ai amor, não acredito que acabou nossa 'lua-de-mel'...tava tão bom... bem que a gente podia ficar mais um dia só..." Lea enlaçava seus braços no pescoço de Cory, implorando pra ele concordar.

"Eu iria amar... mas...não dá, temos responsabilidades, o pessoal ta esperando a gente no trabalho... você sabe"

"Sei... droga!" ela ia se desvencilhando dele, brava pela situação, quando ele a puxou-a novamente pra si, dando-lhe um beijo em compensação.

"Amor, foi maravilhoso... por hora está bom, logo vamos poder ter mais momentos assim, ainda mais daqui uns dias quando eu vou comunicar pro mundo que a mulher mais linda está comigo, é minha namorada!" ele falava orgulhosamente.

"Sei... e quem é ela? Porque pode ser maior que eu, mas fique sabendo que eu não te divido com ninguém!" ela brincava enquanto ele lhe abraçava rindo alto. "Espera Cory, meu celular ressuscitou... até que enfim tem sinal... mamãe? Nossa, quantas ligações dela, do Jon, da turma...tem mensagens também...será que o mundo acabou e não percebemos?" Lea ficou assustada, apesar da piada, imaginou que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

"Bom, se for isso, acho que também estavam querendo me comunicar porque tenho uma porção de ligações perdidas, mensagens..."

"Oi mãe, o que foi?...calma, fala devagar...sim, estou ainda com Cory, acabamos de chegar no aeroporto aqui de Paris...calma mãe, é madrugada, não tem quase ninguém aqui!...espera, vou colocar no viva-voz"

"Lea, querida, Cory... vocês estão fritos!"

"O que foi?"

"As férias de vocês dois estão nas capas de muitas revistas... na Internet... em todas as mídias... está uma loucura em Los Angeles... inclusive aqui em Nova Iorque vi sobre vocês..."

"O que? Como? Não estou te entendendo..."

"Alguém tirou fotos de vocês dois aí e postou na Internet... muita gente vinha se perguntando, os famosos rumores, se tinha algo entre vocês ... daí uma pessoa lançou uma foto dos dois abraçados, pareciam namorando numa praia, felizes da vida... foi o estopim pra pegar fogo em todos os canais de fofoca... os fãs ficaram loucos com a 'confirmação' do romance... e a mídia embarcou junto! Lea, Cory, o circo está pegando fogo aqui! Venham preparados... ou vocês se assumem duma vez ou vão ter que encontrar uma boa desculpa..."

A mãe de Lea explicou melhor, com detalhes sobre o que uma simples foto deles dois abraçados, sem nem sequer algo comprometedor, havia causado, muito além dos fãs do Glee ou dos fãs exclusivamente deles. Os dois ficaram perplexos, nunca poderiam imaginar que isso poderia ter acontecido. Mas o pior era a dúvida que ficou entre eles... o que fazer agora!"

"Lea, se só por causa de uma foto já fizeram uma bagunça, imagina se tiverem a confirmação da nossa própria boca que estamos mesmo juntos..."

"...vai ser ... não sei nem o que pensar... meu Deus, eles vão nos deixar loucos Cory!"

"Amor respira, vou te dizer o que penso..."

"Sim, diga, o que vamos fazer?"

"Nada!"

"Nada? Como assim?"

"Não há nada comprometedor na foto, como sua mãe falou, então, não vamos entrar nessa tempestade, vamos ficar quietos, como se nada tivesse acontecido, se perguntarem, vamos dizer que viajamos com mais uma turma de amigos pra descansar, que estávamos numa viajem de amigos e tal"

"Você acha que alguém vai acreditar nisso?"

"É só não dar tanta importância ao caso... olha, deve ser essa foto" Cory remexeu em seu Iphone e achou a tal foto na Internet, "nada que diga que somos um casal"

"Ah, ficou linda... ok, vamos fazê-lo então, e seja o que Deus quiser!"

Alguns dias depois.

"Não te falei que iam fazer o maior alvoroço no início e depois iam esquecer?"

"Cory, ok, você pode até acreditar que esqueceram... pra mim só deram um tempo, estão tipo na tocaia... esperando pra dar o bote no momento certo! Me sinto meio encurralada... tenho medo de pisar em falso e nos entregar!"

"Calma meu amor, ta todo mundo nos ajudando, nossas famílias, nossos amigos, nós estamos alertas, não pensa negativo... a pior das tempestades já passou quando voltamos de Paris, a avalanche de perguntas, interrogatórios... agora, e só mantermos a calma, logo vai acaba nosso trabalho aqui em Glee, onde eles nos vêem constantemente juntos, saindo daqui, vai ficar tudo mais fácil... prometo a você, a primeira coisa que vamos fazer será gritar pra todos que estamos juntos, ok!"

Lea assentiu, apesar de não estar nada confortável com a situação.

Naquela mesma semana.

"Bem, brindamos então a essa nova caminhada que está para começar, e tenho certeza que vai ser tão próspera, tão incrível como foi 2009, onde começamos do nada, e hoje estamos no topo do mundo! A vocês dois, Lea e Cory, felicito por continuarem conosco, continuarem a fazer parte de Glee pra próxima temporada, pra quarta". Todos brindavam felizes na sala do presidente da Fox, além dele e sua pequena comissão, havia justamente Lea, Cory e Ryan Murphy. Lea e Cory foram pegos de surpresa, recebendo uma proposta mais do que tentadora, irrecusável, pra continuarem no show, algo que eles nem poderiam sonhar, algo que com certeza, se trabalhassem como vinham fazendo, ia dar um novo up na série. No momento que o presidente e Ryan falaram sobre a tal proposta aos dois, Cory e Lea se entreolharam, um procurando no outro a resposta, mas Cory percebeu no olhar na namorada o quão ela queria aceitar, na verdade, ele também não queria sair, e com mais essa tentação, ficou rendido.

Mais tarde, a sós eles discutiram seu novo futuro.

"Cory, eu... eu sei o quão você estava esperando pra gente sair de Glee e poder assumir nosso relacionamento, era o que eu mais queria também, mas..."

"...mas a proposta que recebemos era algo ... irrecusável! Eu sei... vou te confessar que fiquei eufórico quando eles falaram, mas só aceitei quando olhei pra você e vi seus olhos brilharem... naquele instante tive a certeza, eu não podia dizer não..."

Lea sorriu, abraçando-o.

"E agora?" ela falou preocupada, seus planos haviam ido por água a baixo.

"Calma, um passo de cada vez... vamos pensar. Por enquanto, acho melhor continuarmos como estamos, prudência e descrição não vão fazer mal... depois, com mais calma, vamos ver o que vamos fazer"

Mas apesar de Cory pedir, foi mais forte que a própria Lea, a vontade de sair gritando, a felicidade de continuar a trabalhar com seus amigos e principalmente com ele. Lea postou em seu twitter, deu muitas entrevistas, sempre falando o quão estava emocionada. Ele também concedeu entrevistas sobre seu futuro, a alegria de continuar e tal, mas Lea conseguiu superá-lo. Ficou evidente aos olhos dos que já estavam desconfiados que a felicidade da morena ia além do simples fato de continuar no seu trabalho. "Rachel não podia estar lá sem ele...é um negócio dois por um, não tinha como ela estar lá sem ele...assim que soube, liguei pro Cory, nós estamos muito felizes... sinto que nós dois crescemos muito junto como atores... estou gostando de trabalhar com ele... é um prazer trabalhar com ele..." dentre outras coisas que ela falou, chamou a atenção dos fãs, bem como de muitos paparazzis, os quais passaram a observar melhor as ações dos dois.

"Lea, sei o quanto esta feliz amor, mas acho melhor você se segurar um pouco... cada entrevista que você dá, acaba nos entregando um pouco... daqui a pouco até os cegos vão ver que estamos namorando!"

"Eu exagerei um pouco, eu sei, mas você também não está pra trás querido...viu a foto da revista Tv Guide do especial do MJ? Bastidores... você me abraçando por trás... os amigos não fazem isso, não é? Nem eu na hora percebi... mas bastou pro nosso famoso Fandom enlouquecer... você sabe que eles estão cada dia piores que os paparazzis!"

"Céus! Não nos dão nenhuma trégua!"

"Eu vou enlouquecer amor!"

Lea se jogou no sofá, exausta de tanto lutar. Cory se ajoelhou na frente dela, segurando seu rosto entre as mãos.

"Tenha paciência... não vamos fazer nada de cabeça quente, por impulso! Vamos medir os prós e contras antes de qualquer atitude..."

"Eu não tenho tanto sangue frio! Não estou mais agüentando!"

Ele beijou-a docemente, abraçando ela, protegendo do mundo.

'Parabéns msleamichele' Cory postou em seu twitter junto com a foto de Lea aceitando o prêmio de melhor atriz na premiação do PCA, evento no qual ele também concorria, mas que infelizmente não havia ganhado, mas naquele momento, ao vê-la recebendo o prêmio, feliz da vida, ele ficou orgulhoso, estava alcançando o céu, vendo-a tão realizada.

"Parabéns querida!" ele correu ao encontro dela nos bastidores do evento. Quase lhe deu um grande beijo, mas se conteve a tempo, apenas lhe felicitando com um abraço. Havia muita gente ali, tinham que manter as aparências.

"Obrigada" ela sorriu, mas depois de alguns segundos se lembrou que ele não havia ganhado, e seu sorriso sumiu.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou vendo-a com um ar triste.

"Eu aqui nessa euforia, sem lhe respeitar... sinto por não ter vencido..."

"Ah é por isso... vamos, tire logo desse rosto lindo esse ar melancólico... estou feliz só por ter sido lembrado, por estar concorrendo... não foi dessa vez, quem sabe na próxima... com enredo bem melhor que estamos tendo nessa temporada, e o da próxima, tenho certeza que não vão faltar oportunidades. Hoje é dia de comemorarmos a sua vitória, meu amor..."

"Cory!"

"Foi mais forte que eu... mas acho que ninguém percebeu, estão todos ocupados, correndo de um lado pro outro..."

"Ah, eu sei, nem me fale... que bom você não ter ido sentar lá do meu lado... porque quando fui anunciada como vencedora, se você estivesse do lado eu não ia agüentar, ia lhe dar o maior beijo... não ia conseguir ficar tão fria como a Nina e o Ian, dava pra ver que ela queria beijar ele quando soube que venceu, mas se conteve... eu acho que não ia conseguir!"

Cory sorriu olhando pra ela encantado.

"Você está linda!"

Ela sorriu apaixonada.

"Bem, vamos deixar isso pra depois... estou avistando alguns fotógrafos se aproximando, respire fundo que lá vem mais um bombardeio"

Lea sorriu meio sem graça. Estava tão bom só eles dois ali, mas, como dizem, o que é bom dura pouco. Ela respirou fundo e buscou seu melhor sorriso ao ver eles se aproximando. Cory pôs sua mão nas costas dela, confortando-na, como que dizendo com seus olhos... 'só mas uma vez'.


	26. Quando a felicidade é maior

**26. Quando a Felicidade é Maior que o Ser**

"Hum... que linda está nossa baixinha!...Arrasou! A Lea ta parecendo um mulherão... muito sexy..."

"Ei, ei, se controle! A baixinha ali tem dono... e é o dobro de você, Kevin!"

"Eu só tava elogiando ... ele pode ser grande mas também não é dois!"

"Eu te entendo cara, essas meninas nos deixam loucos! ... ainda mais nesses dias de festa ... elas vestem esses vestidos só pra provocar... eu vou te dizer cara, eu não sou de ferro..."

"Homens! Parecem que pensam só com a cabeça debaixo! O Mark então... acho que só com essa!"

"Eu? ...bem, pode ser..."

"Você não tem jeito mesmo, Mark!"

A turma ria, brincava, na maior farra, enquanto um a um os amigos de Glee chegavam no tapete vermelho do Golden Globes. Flashes, muita gente circulando, um vai-e-vem típico desses eventos, mulheres maravilhosas em vestidos de tirar o fôlego, homens elegantes, glamour, brilho e pompa! Todo o elenco, bem como a produção de Glee, compareceram pois estavam concorrendo a um dos prêmios da noite. Um a um, ou em pequenos grupos, eles iam chegando, se juntando ao grupo, rindo, se divertindo, interagindo com todos que passavam por eles, felizes da vida, como bons amigos que eram, chamando a atenção de todos. A maioria das pessoas ali eram meros conhecidos, amizade era coisa atípica dos muitos profissionais que estavam ali.

"Que isso? Aquele é o Cory? Como...? ainda é cedo, ele não costuma sempre chegar atrasado?"

"E olhem, além de posar pras fotos, ele está dando entrevista! Não posso acreditar!"

Di e Naya estavam perplexas. Cory não gostava da bagunça, da agitação que eram aqueles famosos 'tapetes vermelhos' das festas, a entrada era sempre tumultuada, com gente gritando, flashes que quase deixavam cegos os convidados que por ali passavam, sem contar na imprensa, parecia querer sugar até a última gota de sangue. Por isso, ele sempre optava em chegar em cima da hora, meio quase atrasado pra evitar ao máximo. Mas naquela noite ele chegou cedo, cumpriu todo o protocolo da entrada, inclusive concedendo entrevistas. A turma ficou boquiaberta.

"Eu falei pra ele vir mais cedo, por mais que ele não goste, tem coisas que a gente precisa respirar fundo e enfrentar, precisamos falar sobre nosso trabalho, fazer contatos com as pessoas, guardar algumas cartas na manga pro futuro..." explicava Lea.

"Só você mesmo Lea pra conseguir essa proeza!" Di ponderava.

"Essa menina é poderosa, tudo o que ela quer, consegue!" completava Naya.

"Oi garotas, pessoal" Cory chegou no grupo, cumprimentando.

Lea e ele ficaram hipnotizados, um olhando pro outro.

"Por que vocês não se beijam logo!" Chord disse o que todos estavam pensando. Os dois então, conseguiram voltar à realidade.

"Ainda não" Lea falou.

"Por que não? Todo mundo já ta desconfiado, tem gente que até dá como certo..." Jenna implicou.

"Certo? O que...?" Cory falou confuso.

"...que tem algo a mais entre vocês dois! Outro dia ouvi que nos corredores dos estúdios vizinhos ao nosso, todo mundo afirma que os dois estão mesmo namorando" Âmber mencionou.

"São rumores, eles não tem como provar!" Cory argumentou.

Eles encerraram aquela conversa e entraram no salão pro início do evento, sentando-se nas mesas indicadas. Cory e Lea sentaram um do lado do outro. Ao decorrer da noite, todos se alternavam de lugares, interagindo entre todos, mas Lea e Cory não trocaram de lugar, permaneceram juntos, sempre conversando um no ouvido do outro. Esse fato já chamou a atenção dos que estavam nas outras mesas, a cumplicidade do casal 'fake'. Sem contar que nos intervalos da premiação, os dois saiam pra circular entre as mesas, conversando, interagindo com todos os convidados, fazendo o que eles sabem tão bem fazer... ser simpáticos, adoráveis.

"Onde vocês vão de novo?" Di perguntou a amiga.

"Vamos 'fazer a social'! Vamos fazer alguns contatos... vem Cory"

Os dois não se desgrudaram nenhum minuto naquela noite.

"Que lindos aqueles dois, são mesmo amigos... eles tem tanta intimidade..."

"Amigos? Querida, ali eu aposto contigo todas as jóias que comprei no leilão da nossa musa Liz Taylor que tem mais que mera amizade..."

Esse era um dos muitos burburinhos que ecoavam pelo salão.

"Bem, pena não termos ganhado... vamos ver no próximo ano, quem sabe..."

"Vamos trabalhar, dar o nosso melhor, que com certeza vamos levar ano que vem... ainda mais com essa temporada maravilhosa que estamos fazendo!"

"É isso aí meninas! Sempre otimistas Lea e Di! Vamos fazê-lo!" Ryan entrou no meio da conversa do grupo. "Mas por hoje, vamos apenas nos divertir...vejo vocês na festa"

"Em qual? Tem três" Mark replicou.

"Nas três" ele finalizou rindo.

"Eu adoro ele! Eu vou nas três também! Vamos Cory? ... ah é, você não vai nas festas pós evento..." Mark implicava.

"Hoje eu vou... nas três!" ele replicou.

"A que se deve esse milagre!" Naya riu.

"A quem, você quis dizer ..." ele respondeu olhando pra Lea.

"Culpada!" ela falou rindo.

"Ah ta, explicado" todos caíram na maior gargalhada chamando a atenção dos que estavam ao redor.

"Estamos indo pra festa..." Kevin respondeu aos olhares do pessoal. "... pras três!"

Quem via não entendia. Eles não haviam ganhado nenhum prêmio naquela noite, mas estavam todos tão felizes, se divertindo tanto, como se tivesse ganhado todos.

"Lea aqui..."

"...aqui"

"Sorria pra mim Lea..."

"Aqui..."

"Lea..."

As entradas das festas estavam mais do que tumultuadas, a imprensa parecia insana, mais do que o normal, chegava assustar, mas como muita paciência e simpatia, o elenco de Glee ia passando por eles, tirando algumas fotos e tal. Numa em especial, Cory e Mark admiravam Lea, suas caras e bocas, enquanto aguardavam pra passar por aquele tumulto. Ela já estava saindo da frente das câmera, pra esperar pelos meninos, quando viu que começavam os flashes em cima de Cory, ele não parecia muito a vontade ali. Num impulso, se viu indo em direção dele... alguém gritou por uma foto dos dois juntos... foi o estopim pra todos os outros pedirem... ela foi pra mais perto dele, pro 'famoso abraço lado a lado', Cory estendeu seu braço pra abraçá-la... num instinto, ela se virou ficando de frente pra ele, abraçando de uma forma mais íntima, encaixando em seu corpo... ele enlaçou-a, segurando firme contra si, instintivamente, e ambos sorriram pros milhões de flashes que explodiam das lentes em frente a eles. Depois de alguns instantes, eles se tocaram do porque aquela pose deixou os fotógrafos loucos... eles pareciam um casal!

"E agora?" Cory cochichou pra ela.

"Agora, deixa que eles 'façam a festa'!" Lea respondeu, mais uma vez haviam se entregado sem perceber!

No restante da noite, eles circularam pelas festas, se divertiram, dançaram, fizeram até concurso de dança, claro que Harry venceu... nenhuma novidade...fizeram vários contatos, conversaram com muita gente, e mostraram à aquele mundo fútil de Hollywood que pode sim haver amizade verdadeira num set!

"Aonde você vai Lea?" Di perguntou a amiga vendo-a pegando sua bolsa.

"Estou indo embora Di"

"Já? E o Cory...?"

"Já foi, faz alguns minutos, saiu discretamente no meio do povo, eu vou indo também"

"Vocês dois podiam ficar mais! Ta tão bom aqui... a festa aqui ta bombando! É cedo pra acabar..."

"E quem disse que vai acabar? A nossa só está começando... estou doida pra tirar esse vestido, e já sei pra quem vou pedir ajuda!" Lea falou maliciosamente, deixando as amigas suspirando.

.:

Alguns dias depois...

"Oi, estou almoçando...é naquele restaurante que tivemos outro dia com os rapazes... estou com a banda... os de sempre... ta calmo, não tem quase ninguém nesse horário, acho que todo mundo já comeu, é só nós que estamos aqui empatando ainda..." Cory falava no celular. No início da conversa, seus companheiros até prestaram atenção no que ele falava, mas depois se distraíram voltando ao assunto que conversavam ao serem interrompidos pelo aparelho. Ele desligou e entrou na conversa dos amigos. Alguns minutos depois, um carro estacionou na frente do restaurante. Uma moça disfarçada em um blusão com capuz e óculos escuros entrou no lugar, procurando de um lado pro outro até avistar o grupo de amigos sentados num canto. Ela chegou simpaticamente, mesmo sem nunca ter conversado com nenhum deles, sem conhecê-los, e foi logo cumprimentando todos. De início eles não conheceram, mas depois de olhar melhor aquele sorriso encantador, enfim reconheceram... era Lea Michele! Depois de cumprimentar o último, ela virou-se pra Cory, todos esperando um cumprimento mais intimo entre os dois, mas o que ela fez em seguida foi bem mais do que eles estavam imaginando:

"Oi amor", um sorriso enorme no rosto, e um beijo doce de cumprimento deixou todos sem palavras.

"O que foi? Por que essas caras?" Cory questionou.

"Amor, acho que você esqueceu de um detalhe..." ela abraçou ele por trás, envolvendo seus braços no pescoço dele.

"...esqueci? o que será?...ah sim, rapazes acho que não apresentei pra vocês ainda minha namorada..." eles ficaram confusos.

"Namorada de mentirinha?" um deles questionou pensando ser uma encenação, uma brincadeira.

"Não... Essa não é a Rachel Berry, pelo menos não agora," ele falou inclinando a cabeça pra trás olhando pro rosto dela, iluminada por seu sorriso contagiante, "essa é a Lea Michele, minha namorada de verdade!... Lea, essa é a minha banda, que tanto te falo..."

"Eu sei, conheço eles... pelo menos por fotos e vídeos... adoro o som dessa tal Bonnie Dune!"

O grupo riu. Quem diria... rumores sempre existem, mas entre o que falam e o que é real... há uma grande diferença, se bem que em tudo que se fala, por maior que sempre possa ser uma mentira, sempre tem um fundo de verdade. Prontamente, eles arrumaram um lugar pra ela sentar no lado de Cory. Cinco minutos bastou pra Lea cativar os amigos do namorado, ela não precisava fazer força pra encantar as pessoas, e como já conhecia-os de tanto ouvir sobre eles, foi ainda mais fácil.

.:

Depois do almoço, eles se separaram, cada um foi cumprir sua agenda, fazer algumas compras, marcando dos dois se encontrarem no apartamento dela à noite. Lea chegou em casa, cansada, não tanto pelas compras que havia feito, claro que teve que circular um pouco pra conseguir o que queria, mas esse não era o motivo por estar exausta... mais uma vez tinha um paparazzi seguindo-a, tirando fotos dela enquanto saia do carro e seguia pela calçada. As vezes dava vontade de gritar, sair correndo, mas ela respirava fundo e sorria simpaticamente. Ela deixou algumas sacolas no sofá, seu casaco numa cadeira, as longas botas pelo corredor, e foi seguindo pela casa, procurando por Cory. "Onde ele está?" ela chamou mas ninguém respondeu, pensou que ele poderia ainda não ter chegado, quando entrou no quarto e o viu jogado na cama, mexendo em seu Iphone. Estava tão concentrado que nem a viu entrando. Ele chegou mais perto dele pra ver o que havia capturado toda sua atenção... era o clipe da música que seus personagens interpretaram em Glee no último episódio... "Without you" pelo visto a música tocou ele também! Lea começou a cantar juntamente com a gravação. Quando ele percebeu, virou-se e encontrou ela ajoelhada do lado da cama cantando acapella. Ele ouviu, em silêncio, guardando aquelas palavras no seu coração, sorrindo pra ela.

"Eu te amo tanto" ele finalmente disse quando ela parou de cantar.

"E eu mais ainda" ela respondeu deitando sobre ele, beijando-o. "Pelo jeito você gostou da música..."

"Se gostei? Nossa Lea, já na gravação da cena, eu senti como se fosse você cantando pra mim..."

"Mas eu estava cantando pra você!" ela riu, não pode conter a brincadeira.

"Pra mim, Cory... não Finn...Cory!"

"Eu sei, mas foi como Lea que eu cantei... a Rachel já está tão misturada comigo que as vezes não consigo nem separá-la de mim... mas nessa hora, eu deixei ela de lado. Tinha que ser algo único, além da senhorita Berry, tinha que ser algo da senhorita Sarfati aqui!"

"Eu logo vi!"

"Viu nada!" eles se rolavam pela cama, se beijando, fazendo cócegas, rindo.

"Não é a toa que está como primeira no iTunes!"

"Essa cena me emocionou muito, eu chorei de verdade mesmo! Se não fosse conveniente eu chorar naquela hora, ia ser difícil, porque eu não conseguia me segurar!"

"Acho que assim como nossos personagens, nós dois estamos vivendo o melhor momento em nossas vidas! Pelo menos na vida amorosa eles estão nas nuvens!"

"Por falar nisso... será que um dia eu vou ganhar uma serenata, uma apresentação, tipo numa piscina, com um monte de bailarinos e tal...?"

"Acho que eu estou mais pra de Finchel mesmo... algo mais íntimo, algo só pra dois, sem muito exagero, mais sincero, intenso, como você disse... único!"

"Mas será que ..."

"Vai... um dia!" ele sorriu beijando-a docemente.


	27. Mais um final de semana qualquer

**27. Só Mais um Final de Semana Qualquer**

"Ai, ai, que dor de cabeça!...Por que ainda ta tudo rodando?...E esse sol forte na minha cara?...Sério?...Que horas são?...Nunca mais vou beber na minha vida!"

"Calma baby, é sempre assim que a gente acorda na ressaca!"

"Mark!... oh meu Deus, o que você está fazendo aqui?... E na minha cama?...Saia já daqui!"

"Saia você, eu estou na minha casa!"

"Agora sim, nunca mais eu vou beber...onde eu vim parar!... aposto que se aproveitou que eu estava bêbada... se é que não me embebedou pra conseguir alguma coisa..."

"Calma docinho porque eu não fiz nenhuma nem outra coisa...você bebeu todas ontem, o grupo que tava contigo te deixou sozinha, eu tava de passagem ali... lembra que te cumprimentei?... nem lembra..."

"Disso eu ainda lembro"

"...então... fiquei com pena de você... daí como minha casa ficava mais perto que a sua, te trouxe pra cá, porque estava passando mal, não parava de vomitar...Di, você deveria se conhecer melhor, não encher a cara assim, você é fraca pra bebida..."

Só então Di se deu conta do quão mal passou a noite, não tinha a real idéia, mas pelo jeito deu trabalho a Mark. Tudo rodava a sua frente, toda vez que tentava ficar em pé, caia novamente na cama, uma dor de cabeça insuportável, e um gosto horrível de guarda-chuva na boca! E ela não tinha direito de agredi-lo, por mais cafageste que fosse, ele havia lhe ajudado. "Desculpe, eu tenho que te agradecer...você foi maravilhoso!"

"Então Di, eu sou gente boa, a gente bem que podia..."

"Lá vem você"

"...eu só..."

"Não, nem em sonho!"

Nesse momento, o celular começou a tocar. Eles procuraram pela cama, pelo quarto, até encontrar. Era o de Di. Ela agradeceu em pensamento por ter sido salva.

"Oi Naya, diga"

"Oi Di, você já viu a última que um dos nossos amigos aprontou?"

"Como assim? Não vi nada ainda, ver aonde? Fala mais calmamente... eu não acordei bem, to meio de ressaca..."

"O que você andou aprontando?"

"Nem queira saber... bem, outro dia te conto, mas diga, o que foi?"

"Sabe da Lea? Onde ela está? Tentei ligar mas ninguém atende..."

"Não sei dela também... mas por que, foi ela que aprontou?"

"Não, aprontaram com ela!"

"O que...?"

"Alguém fotografou o senhor Monteith indo tomar café da manhã com uma menina, de mãos dadas e tudo! Ele deve ter ficado louco! Só pode!"

"O que! Como é que é?"

"Sim, e ainda por cima é uma girafa magricela loira de farmácia!"

"Naya... eu ..."

"Eu também fiquei pasma! Ele e a Lea ainda estão juntos, não é? Pelo jeito que se amam, pelo menos na nossa frente como demonstram, nunca eu iria imaginar vê-lo de mãos dadas com outra!"

"Não será montagem?"

"Acho que não, se for está muito bem feita, já que tem gente que já reconheceu a moça, parece ser umas dessas modelos que andam por aí, acho que é amiga da banda dele..."

"Eu não acredito que ele fez isso... e a Lea? será que já sabe?"

"Tomara que não...Di temos que achá-la... de repente eles terminaram, ela ta na maior deprê, triste, chorando,..."

"... ele deve ta querendo provocar, machucar ela por alguma coisa... Naya, nós prometemos, mas vamos ter que quebrar a promessa e intervir..."

"Concordo, não vamos deixar assim! Mas acho melhor agirmos só nós duas, na Internet virou um caos, como sempre ... não vamos envolver mais ninguém, quanto menos gente se metendo, melhor!"

"Ok, vou ver se consigo falar então com o Cory, você tenta a Lea, daqui uma hora eu te encontro no lugar de sempre, vamos tomar um café"

"Feito"

Di desligou.

"O que aconteceu Di?"

"Seu amigo parece que resolver deixar de ser santo!"

"Quem? Cory?"

"Sim"

"Da onde? Se fosse eu…"

"Pois é, pra você ver..."

"O que aconteceu exatamente?"

"Veja na Internet, a Naya disse que está por tudo"

"Ui, espinhenta... não quer falar, ok. Vá embora, me deixe dormir então!"

"Droga, ele não atende... claro que não vai atender, ta com culpa no cartório!"

"...claro que não vai atender... ontem ele ia tocar em Downtown Brew, e hoje ia pra Park City, Utah, deve estar inclusive à caminho dela, acho que era pra lá que ele me disse que ia hoje, parece que tem um evento de caridade lá esse final de semana, e ele ia participar..."

"Vou continuar tentando"

Di já ia saindo do apartamento de Mark, quando se tocou que só havia lhe insultado, e despejado sobre ele suas preocupações e sua raiva por si mesma por não ter sido mais forte, por ter bebido tanto. Ela deu meia volta, e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Obrigada, nunca vou esquecer!" ela sorriu fechando a porta, deixando Mark todo bobo perdido em seus sonhos.

"Nada"

"Nada Di, eu também não consegui"

"O Cory ta indo pra Park City, em Utah, deve ta no vôo ainda, daqui a pouco tento de novo"

"O Celular da Lea só cai na caixa postal, acho que deve ta desligado..."

"...ou sem bateria, se bem conheço ela"

"Falei com a mãe dela, pensei que ela podia ter ido pra lá...lembra que ela disse estar cansada, queria muito fugir... pensei em Nova Iorque, sua casa...bem, a mãe dela disse que ela não foi pra lá, provavelmente se enfiou num spa"

"Eu vou ficar velha antes do tempo... olha minha rugas de preocupação!"

"Esses nossos filhos vão ainda matar a gente"

As duas começaram a rir. Os amigos do elenco eram todos como irmãos, um cuidando dos outros, sempre unidos, mas Lea e Cory acabaram por despertar um sentimento paternal, ou melhor, maternal no caso delas, já que queriam manter segredo do seu romance, mas sempre enfiavam os pés pelas mãos, tendo que recorrer a uma ajudinha pra contornar.

"Ei Di, finalmente... olha, a Lea postou uma mensagem..."

"Até que enfim...liga"

"Ela não atende... é uma chata! Acho que deixou desligado"

"Manda uma mensagem pra ela"

"O que ela postou Naya?"

"Ar fresco, montanhas, boa comida...tão bom!"

"Naya... ela está lá!" Di deu um pulo da cadeira.

"Lá aonde?"

"Aonde tem ar fresco, montanhas...?"

"Em um monte de lugar"

"Não tonta, olha na Internet... veja alguma foto de Park City, Utah, ... o que aparece?"

"Montanhas! Você é demais!"

"Lea deve estar lá com o Cory... quem sabe ela já viu, e se Deus quiser já fizeram as pazes!"

"Deus te ouça, vou ligar pro Cory...tá chamando...Cory? oi, é a Di, tudo bem? Onde você ta?"

"Em Utah, por que?"

"Primeiro... você sabe da Lea?"

"... n-n-não..."

"Segundo... que diabos foi aquela foto? Que menina é aquela? Por que você estava circulando com ela de mãos dadas? A luz do dia... se bem que nem de noite eu ia te perdoar... como você pode?"

"Ei, ei, ei, calma Di... do que você está falando?"

"Não se faça de desentendido... você tava passeando com uma girafa magricela loira de farmácia, mais falsa que ... tiraram fotos, e já viu, virou um caos por aqui, deixa a Lea ver, eu vou ajudar ela te matar!"

"Eu também"

"Naya?"

As duas estavam fervendo de raiva. Cory aos poucos começou a entender. Ao fundo da ligação, uma gargalhada conhecida começou a ecoar.

"Lea?" as duas gritaram do outro lado da linha. "Nós sabíamos que você estava aí, pelo post seu no twitter"

"Oi garotas... que alvoroço é esse?" ela colocou o celular de Cory no viva-voz, as meninas também fizeram, ficando os quatros conectados.

"Lea se precisar de ajuda, conta com a gente!"

"Só se for pra bater nela mesma!" Cory começou a incomodar. As meninas ficaram perdidas. "Foi a Lea que inventou essa história... foi inclusive ela quem tirou as tais fotos e jogou na Internet..."

"Lea? ta querendo atirar no próprio pé? Ficou louca!"

"Isso ela sempre foi..." Lea deu um tapa no namorado.

"Eu falei com a Emi, esse é o nome da girafa, quando vocês falaram assim, não me agüentei, da onde vocês tiram essa? Doidas... bem, ela é amiga dos meninos da banda do Cory, estava indo embora, foi se despedir deles, daí tive uma idéia... a gente não agüentava mais a história do Golden Globes, mais um pouco íamos acabar confirmando nosso namoro... daí minha idéia, pra esquecer de nós dois como casal, só se arrumássemos alguém pra fazer um novo par com um de nós, tipo, tirar o foco sobre o casal..."

"Doida!"

"Eu disse!" Cory afirmava.

"E então, deu certo?" Lea perguntava ansiosa.

"Se deu certo… virou aquele caos no fandom que você já bem conhece"

"Ótimo!"

Eles ficaram mais um tempo conversando, Cory acabou se inteirando de mais um problema, mais um mal entendido, este por sua vez mais complicado, a respeito da sua índole como pessoa comprometida com a caridade. Ele ficou fora de si, não podia acreditar, como uma coisa simples podia ter virado naquela tempestade. Ele aceitou em participar do evento ao qual foi convidado, inclusive já estava ali, mas os organizadores queriam que ele jogasse uma partida de Hóquei, com demais celebridades e tal. Ele já havia negado jogar, iria só participar, pois se desse algo errado, não podia se machucar logo agora, com tanto trabalho. Mas os tais organizadores, antes mesmo dele aceitar já davam como certo, depois tiveram que inventar alguma desculpa, o que tinha saído pela culatra... uma história dele doente, que acabou deixando seus fãs desapontados, imaginando até dele ter passado a perna na tal organização do evento. Cory iria ter que resolver isso de perto.

As meninas se despediram, aliviadas. Lea viu que o namorado estava angustiado. Ela sentou na cama, lhe abraçando, dizendo a ele pra se acalmar.

"Cory, amor, vá lá como você tinha combinado. Vão vir com certeza te entrevistar, daí você fala a verdade, que veio apenas pra prestigiar o evento, que não vai jogar, que o restante foi um grande mal entendido..."

"... vão dizer que eu nem ia participar, e no final fiquei com medo, mudei de idéia... já que eu vim aqui com meus amigos... to doente... não estou mais, era tudo farsa..."

"Calma, eles vão dizer mil besteiras... você tem que se ater ao seus fãs, que devem estar aí por você... diga que foi um mal entendido, não adianta querer jogar pros organizadores, porque nós sabemos que é não adianta... diga que está sim com seus amigos aqui, oras... além de ajudar, você pode também se divertir!"

"Você tem razão" ele a olhou agora mais calmo.

"Só não diga que está com sua namorada no quarto, e que ela é sua colega de Glee, mais conhecida como Lea Michele, ok?" ela começou a rir, provocando-o.

"Eu devia dizer era isso..." ele abraçou-a, mordendo seu pescoço.

"Não senhor, eu estou num spa, lindo, nas montanhas... e por falar ... vou voltar pro meu soninho... quando você voltar me acorda..."

"Mas é uma preguiçosa mesmo!" Cory admirava sua namorada deitada, envolvida entre as cobertas, sossegadamente. Ele depositou um beijo em suas costas nuas.

"Eu também te amo! Se divirta com seus amigos, meu amor!" ela disse antes de cochilar.

Cory saiu, mas teve que ter muita força pra fazê-lo, pois espiando da porta do quarto, a visão da mulher mais linda do mundo, adormecida na cama dele, onde ainda emanava o cheiro de sensualidade e prazer que haviam compartilhado há alguns minutos, chamava-o de volta.

"Voltei amor" Cory entrou no quarto e se jogou em cima da cama, imaginando que Lea ainda estivesse dormindo. Nada dela. Ele olhou pelo quarto e não a viu. Porém não demorou muito pra ele saber onde ela estava... um som familiar ecoava vindo do banheiro... ela devia estar cantando no chuveiro. Ele foi até lá, devagar, pra espiá-la tomando banho. Quando abriu ficou sem ar ... ela não estava no chuveiro, mas sim na banheira, cantarolando enquanto estourava as bolhas de espuma que flutuavam no ar, rindo, dançando deitada imersa na água, ora balançando as pernas pra agita ainda mais as bolhas, numa mistura de criança levada com uma mulher sensual que deixava a espuma deslizar pelo corpo nu.

"Cory! Há quanto tempo ta aí espiando?"

"O suficiente pra perceber como eu sou um cara de sorte!"

"Ah você é... não é todo mundo que pode juntar o trabalho com lazer ainda mais num lugar assim como esse... é muito melhor que um spa, acampamento de férias, fim de semana com amigos... ainda mais estando com uma boa companhia"

"Isso é maravilho, sim..." ele foi até ela, tirou uma mexa de cabelo que caiu no rosto dela, e lhe beijou suavemente, com muito amor "... eu falava de você!"

"Ah, assim eu fico envergonhada... vou ficar me achando!" ela riu, sem graça, foi pega de surpresa. "E como foi?"

"Tudo esclarecido... fiz como você me falou... acredito que a maioria do pessoal entendeu, claro que sempre vão ter os do contra, que sempre ficam enchendo o saco, mas tudo bem... no final acho que tudo ficou bem"

"Que bom! E os seus amigos?"

"Nos divertimos, assistimos a tal partida, depois saímos, fomos jantar, daí eles foram por aí... inventei que tinha que voltar logo, eles acho que vão ficar por aqui mais um tempo..."

"Ok, então, agora você voltou a ser só meu... certo?"

Cory assentiu. Lea mordeu o lábio, e fez sua famosa cara de travessura…. Num impulso ela puxou ele pra dentro da banheira, de roupa e tudo.

"Lea... podia ter me falado... eu tirava a roupa, o calçado... louca!" ele limpava a espuma do rosto enquanto ela ria.

"Daí não ia ter graça!"

"Graça? Que graça tem... daqui umas duas horas temos que pegar o avião, como vou levar roupas molhadas?"

"Deixa aqui, eu te compro outras... você tem um monte!" ela ria ainda vendo que ele tentava manter-se bravo.

"Eu gosto dessas!"

"É só pedir pra camareira secar pra gente, quinze minutos, menos até, eles dão um jeito... bobo, acha que eu já não passei por situações assim... já sou velha desse tipo de lambança!"

"Será?"

"Será sim amor!" ela começou a beijá-lo.

"Então... pelas minhas contas temos algum tempinho antes de ir atrás de alguma camareira..." ele arqueou a sobrancelha, com um sorriso perverso no canto da boca. Lea logo entendeu e lhe enlaçou no pescoço com seus braços, beijando-o avidamente, enquanto ele se desvencilhava das roupas encharcadas.


	28. Um presente para  todos!

**28. Um Presente Para...Todos!**

"E... corta! Perfeito, gente ficou muito boa essa cena, parabéns! Quinze minutos de descanso pra gravar a próxima, ok!" Brad estava contente com o resultado dos trabalhos daquele dia, seus atores estavam mesmo inspirados. Era surpreendente o quanto os dois cresceram ao decorrer desses três anos trabalhando juntos, tanto como atores, como cantores e principalmente, como artistas. Sua admiração só crescia a cada dia que passava, ele sentia como Lea e Cory fossem seus filhos. Todos do elenco ele tinha muito carinho, todos ele viu desabrochar, mas sem dúvida, os intérpretes de Rachel e Finn, roubaram seu coração. Foi ele quem inventou os personagens, foi ele quem ajudou a escolher o casting, mas ainda assim, nunca imaginou no quão orgulhoso os dois o deixariam. Eles criaram e solidificaram um dos maiores casais do meio fictício: Finchel, o que se tornou conhecido nos quatro cantos do mundo, algo que ele nem mensurava. Era um enorme prazer escrever o roteiro pra dois profissionais tão dedicados como eles, que 'abraçaram' seus personagens como fossem seus 'bebês'. Mas tinha algo que deixava o diretor intrigado: da onde vinha tanta inspiração pra eles investir nos personagens, era fato que ambos tinham uma grande química em cena, fora dela também, mas entre uma química e fazer parecer que o casal fosse verdadeiro tinha diferença... "A não ser que seja mesmo verdadeiro!"... Ele olhava os dois ainda nos lugares onde a pouco foram gravadas as últimas cenas no set. Era o quarto de Rachel. Cory estava deitado e Lea sentada ao seu lado, os dois estavam conversando, mas os olhares e os risos eram muitos profundos e compartilhados, pra serem apenas sobre uma conversa qualquer.

"O que tanto vocês dois conversam ultimamente?" ele resolveu questionar os dois.

"Nada e tudo!" Lea riu.

"Bobagens" Cory respondeu.

"Vocês dois andam muito de segredinho... até parecem um casal de verdade..."

"Nós? Imagina..." Lea olhou pra Cory.

"É... da onde você tirou essa Brad?" Cory fez descaso.

"Não sei... talvez da forma como se olham, como conversam, como se portam... todos aqui são amigos de todos, mas entre vocês dois tem uma certa bolha invisível, um cordão que os prende juntos, onde um vai, onde um está, o que um fala... a gente logo pensa bobagem... sem contar que parece que o casting inteiro vigia os dois, parecem que os protegem..."

"Você anda vendo muito filme, Brad!" Lea riu, nervosa.

"Brad... e se fosse?" Cory falou ao acaso, não parecendo dar muita importância.

"Bem, se fosse... eu diria pra vocês terem prudência, e aproveitar o máximo possível antes de anunciar ao mundo que Monchele é real, porque nós sabemos no que se torna a vida de quem assume um namoro entre celebridades, ainda mais vocês dois, casal já na ficção...e iria ser uma das pessoas mais felizes desse mundo, iria dar um grito..." Brad começou a ficar eufórico, navegando em sua imaginação de autor.

Lea e Cory se entreolharam. Eles confirmaram o namoro pro elenco, seus amigos, mas o restante da produção, inclusive os autores, nunca tiveram a certeza. Mas quando os dois ouviram o intusiasmo do autor e amigo deles, não tiveram dúvida:

"Então você pode ser uma das pessoas mais felizes desse mundo, só não grite, por favor!" Cory falou calmamente. Brad não entendeu de imediato, ficou olhando meio atônito pros dois. Lea sorriu pra ele, confirmando.

"Oh meu... oh meu Deus... meu... eu sabia!" ele abraçou os dois.

"Calma Brad, como você mesmo falou, já estamos seguindo seu conselho, e só algumas pessoas sabem, ou melhor, tem certeza... as pessoas especulam, mais certeza, são poucas!" Cory ponderou.

"Estou tão feliz, vocês foram feitos um pro outro, são perfeitos um pro outro!"

"Meu Deus, criamos um monstro Cory!"

Eles riam do modo como o produtor ficou emocionado ao participar do segredo de Lea e Cory. Ryan, que acabara de chegar no set, veio até eles pra pegar alguns roteiros e fazer algumas alterações. Brad não se conteve, olhou pro jovem casal, como pra pedir sua autorização, e depois da aprovação deles, correu contar ao amigo.

"Ryan, você não imagina! Eu estou tão emocionado... eu..."

"O que foi?"

"Sabe que está namorando?"

"Lea e Cory!"

"Lea e ... como você sabe? Eles te contaram?"

"Não, e nem precisa... dá pra ver nos olhos deles!"

"Eu também estava desconfiado, mas só agora a pouco eles me confirmaram"

"Eu também fico feliz, gosto muito deles, mas só espero que não misturem com o profissional!"

"Vindo deles, tenho certeza que não o farão!"

"Ei, que tal uma foto? Tenho que extravasar de alguma forma... vou postar na minha página... vamos juntar os três, Cory fica ai deitado, eu e Lea nos aproximamos mais"

"Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? Lembra da foto que você tirou de mim vestida de Rachel no teu escritório, eu estava usando o anel de noivado, e você bem viu que o pessoal ficou louco, estragou a surpresa da resposta do pedido de casamento..."

"Eu sei, eu não me agüento!"

"Tente se segurar, por favor... não vá entregar nosso segredo!" Cory suplicou.

"Nunca!"

"Ok, tira a tal foto... seja o que Deus quiser..." Lea se posicionou.

"Vou ainda instigar o Fandom, colocando que eu vou junto com vocês dois em lua de mel pra Paris... eu, Finchel Falchuk!"

"Você não tem jeito!" Lea riu da brincadeira.

"Espera pra ver o que eu vou escrever pra vocês... estou mais do que inspirado agora... a quarta temporada vai ser pouca!"

Ele saiu fazendo mil promessas, enquanto Lea acompanhava-o com o olhar, rindo das suas besteiras. Depois de um instante, ela finalmente voltou-se pra Cory, encontrando-o perdido em seus pensamentos, olhando-a.

"Um dólar pelos seus pensamentos, meu amor" ele sorriu.

"Estava pensando em como essa noticia deixa as pessoas que estão ao nosso redor felizes, espero que o mundo em si receba bem, porque acho que não vamos conseguir esconder por muito tempo"

"Eu também espero"

"Sabe Lea, já contamos pras pessoas mais importantes em nossa vida, família, amigos, colegas de trabalho, mas ainda não está completo"

"Não? Quem está faltando contar?"

"Contar não seria bem a palavra... pois já sabem... mas eu queria tanto..."

"... que sua família me conhecesse!"

"Isso!"

"Quando quiser"

"Tive uma idéia meia louca... talvez você nem aceite..."

"Diga"

"Amanhã e depois... dois dias de folga... dois dias até o final de semana"

"Final de semana tem o prêmio da academia dos atores, o Sag Awards, temos que ir"

"Nós vamos... mas é só final de semana, até lá vamos ganhar uma folga, poderíamos dar uma fugida até o Canadá"

"Cory, querido, o Canadá não é ali na esquina! Por que não esperamos até a próxima semana, ou um pouco mais, pra irmos descansados, sem pressa, sem preocupações com compromissos, pra aproveitarmos mesmo?"

"Você tem razão" uma sombra triste pairou no olhar dele.

"Ok, venceu, vamos amanhã... mas sábado temos que estar aqui, quero ir pro spa, pra relaxar e ficar bonita pra festa, ok?... não consigo dizer não pra você, ainda mais com essa cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança" ela quase o beijou, mas lembrou que não estavam sozinhos.

"Obrigado"

"Mas por que tem que ser amanhã?"

.:

"Mãe vamos cortar o bolo... vou começar o parabéns, daí você vai ter que cortar esse maldito bolo... tá com uma cara tão boa!" Shaun, o irmão mais velho de Cory não agüentava mais esperar. Era aniversário da sua mãe, a família estava reunida, não todos, mas os mais importantes, tios, sobrinhos, amigos próximos. Eles organizaram um jantar, e já era hora de cortar o bolo, mas a senhora tardava em fazer. Ela dizia ser cedo ainda, que se cortasse iriam todos embora e a noite iria acabar, mas Shaun conhecia a mãe, sabia que ela esperava até o último minuto pra ver se o caçula iria entrar correndo pela porta, atrasado, como sempre fazia.

"Mãe, acho que ele não vêm... eu falei com ele outro dia, estava na maior correria no trabalho, estava complicado de sair por esses dias de lá... não se martirize!"

"Eu sei, mas não custa esperar um pouco mais..."

"Ok, só mais um pouco... tem criança quase dormindo na cadeira!"

A mãe concordou. Ela sabia que era difícil, mas seu coração não deixava de acreditar, ainda mais naquela noite, ele pulsava fortemente: Cory iria vir!

Depois de quase uma hora, a senhora enfim concordou. O parabéns foi cantado, ela já ia pegando a faca pra cortar o primeiro pedaço, tentando disfarçar o desapontamento, quando todos escutaram um carro estacionando. Todos saíram na janela da casa. Infelizmente não foi na frente da casa deles que o tal carro parou. Todos voltaram pra mesa. Ela cortou o bolo, e ficou segurando o primeiro pedaço, pensando pra quem iria entregar.

"O primeiro pedaço é meu, senão não quero!" Cory entrou pela porta falando alto. Sempre ele e o irmão brigavam pelo primeiro pedaço de bolo.

"Esquece! Chegou atrasado e já quer sentar na janela? Cai fora!" Shaun entrou na disputa, como de costume. Todos da sala riram da brincadeira. Cory foi até a mãe e lhe deu um forte abraço, deixando ela emocionada. Os que estavam apenas assistindo também se emocionaram. Todos viam como aquela mãe estava ansiosa pela vinda do filho. Ela amava os dois filhos, mas além de ser o caçula, Cory sempre tirava uma casquinha a mais da mãe. Depois de alguns minutos, todos emocionados, meios chorando junto com a senhora e Cory, eis que a família se deu conta. Todos, todos mesmo, ficaram paralisados. Cory percebeu que havia algo estranho, de repente o clima mudou. Ele então se lembrou, havia ficado tão comovido com a mãe que por um instante esqueceu que dessa vez, ao contrário das demais, onde sempre vinha sozinho, ele veio acompanhado.

"Meu Deus, estava esquecendo... vem aqui" ele estendeu a mão pra Lea, que estava parada na porta. Ela pegou na mão dele e ficou do seu lado, em frente a sogra. "Mãe, você já sabia, mas faltava conhecer... quero te apresentar, então, agora em pessoa... mãe, está é minha namorada, essa é a Lea!" a senhora sorriu abrindo seus braços pra morena, recebendo-a emocionada. Lea, que ainda estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, da cena de Cory com a mãe, não pode se conter, e deixou suas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto, molhando seu sorriso ao aceitar aquele abraço tão terno.

"Caprichou! Demorou, mais escolheu a dedo!" o irmão de Cory quebrou o silêncio entre as pessoas que estavam ali ainda boquiabertas. Todos riram.

"Viu só, nós Monteith sempre escolhemos bem, coitadas delas que tem que agüentar a gente!" Cory riu, abraçando o irmão, a cunhada, e os demais presentes. Aos poucos todos foram se soltando e cumprimentando os dois. Claro que o primeiro contato com Lea os deixou envergonhados. Estrela de Hollywood, linda, elegante, impecável sempre, ela amedrontava a primeira vista. Mas pra variar, cinco minutos conversando com ela, os sorrisos sinceros, a simpatia, sua maior característica, conquistavam até a platéia mais ranzinza. Enfim o bolo foi comido, em meio a muitas risadas, provocações e brincadeiras dos amigos e família com o casal. Descobriram que foi sim os dois que chegaram naquela hora, o tal carro, mas não estacionaram na frente, pois havia muito gelo acumulado na entrada, e Cory ficou com medo de derrapar. Tudo era motivo pra piada, pra implicância, o que deixava Lea fascinada, adorava aquele clima descontraído. Eles se divertiram contando bastidores, lembranças, histórias. A noite foi pequena pra tanta festa. Quem estava quase cochilando perdeu o sono em meio a tantas gargalhadas. A farra só terminou quando amanheceu, porque todos ali tinham que trabalhar, mas promessas foram feitas... Cory e Lea iriam voltar pra passar alguns dias, sem pressa.

"Amor, este foi o segundo melhor presente que você me deu, obrigada!" a mãe de Cory agradecia ele, sorrindo ao olhar pra Lea ao lado deles. "O primeiro foi saber que você tinha deixado aquela sua vida pra trás..." os dois compartilharam um olhar triste, lembrando por um instante dos dias amargos que ficaram pra trás "... saber que tem alguém tão especial pra cuidar de você, que está longe de mim, te fazendo tão bem como eu vejo que ela está te fazendo, só me deixa tranqüila e feliz... obrigada" ela agora dirigiu-se a Lea. A morena teve que se controlar pra não chorar. Eles se despediram, a visita era curta, eles tinham que voltar, mas as poucas horas que passaram ali foram suficientes pra os dois sentirem-se em 'casa'!


	29. Um simples vestido de festa

**29. Um Simples Vestido de Festa**

"Então... o que achou?" Lea desfilava de um lado pro outro no apartamento, enquanto Jon admirava-a.

"Linda... maravilhosa!... mas, Lea, não acha que é um pouco demais?"

"O que... demais? Nem está tão decotado assim..."

"Em cima... mas e embaixo? Eu to quase vendo..."

"Por favor Jon, não seja conservador! Já usei tantos vestidos com decotes que dava pra ver os seios, transparências... esse só tem uma abertura em uma das laterais!"

"E que abertura!"

"Não seja bobo, vamos senão chegaremos atrasados"

"E o sr. Monteith?"

"Combinamos de não nos cruzarmos hoje, pra ver se nos esquecem um pouco, aquele dia do Golden Globes meio que exageremos, então hoje vamos ficar meio separados"

"Quero saber o que ele vai achar de você usando um vestido tão provocante como esse"

"Ah, o Cory não é tão conservador e chato como você, ele sempre me elogia quando uso algo assim, diz que fico sensual... fora que ele adora tirar depois"

"Me poupe desses detalhes, eu ando na maior secura ultimamente, mais largado que material escolar no fim das aulas..."

"Ah, vamos achar alguém pra você hoje a noite!"

Lea e seu amigo saíram em direção ao Sag Awards, apesar dos protestos dele, ela estava se achando o máximo, segura e incrivelmente sexy, jamais iria mudar de roupa.

Logo na chegada, a multidão de fotógrafos, como sempre, cobriu-a de flashes. Mesmo eles estarem acostumados em ver as estrelas de Hollywood e seus desfiles com vestidos elegantes, alguns não muitos, sempre tinha um ou outro que causava o 'frisson' da noite, mas naquela noite não era só o vestido, quem estava usando um modelo tão... destacado, também chamava atenção. Lea sempre usava modelos únicos, lindos, elegantes, que realçavam sua beleza, curtos, transparentes, sempre tinham algo diferente, algo que marcava, mas sem dúvida, o dessa noite superou. Os fotógrafos chegavam a se contorcer pra pegar todos os ângulos dela, ela parecia mesmo uma diva com seu vestido esvoaçante pelo vento, o cabelo em um penteado sensual, e o principal destaque... a abertura mostrando mais do que sua perna, chegava quase no limite do final da sua coxa. Alguns fotógrafos tentavam ainda alguma foto ainda mais picante... eles se questionavam se ela estaria usando ou não roupas íntimas, devido a silhueta revelada pelo vestido, por isso, muitos se desdobravam pra fotografar além das poses sensuais habituais que ela sempre fazia.

Alguns minutos depois de Lea, Cory chegou na festa. Ele percebeu um certo alvoroço na entrada, mas não deu muita importância, pois era típico desses eventos com tantas celebridades. No meio de uma conversa entre algumas pessoas, porém ele acabou escutando o porquê daqueles burburinhos...Lea! Todos comentavam sobre o vestido que ela usava, alguns aprovando, outros repudiando, mas o certo era que ela estava presente em quase todos os grupinhos. Ele não entendia, Lea sempre teve bom gosto, gostava sim provocar, inventar, mas nunca fez nada que causasse qualquer tipo de constrangimento ou falatório. Quando Cory avançou o tapete vermelho, logo após ser surpreendido pelos cumprimentos de George Clooney e sua namorada, ele avistou Lea. Ela estava linda, como sempre, ele sorriu como bobo vendo-a distante, mas não demorou muito pro seu sorriso ser coberto por uma nuvem cinza, quando ele desceu os olhos percebendo que ela estava com uma das pernas nuas. Ele foi se aproximando e ficando ainda mais espantado ao ver até aonde ia a abertura do vestido... ia além da coxa dela, quase revelava... Ele teve vontade de correr cobri-la, ainda mais ouvindo o pessoal e seus comentários pervertidos perto dele. Teve vontade de sair batendo em meia dúzia. Aquela não era uma dessas mulheres desfrutáveis que tinha aos montes por aí, principalmente no meio deles em Hollywood... aquela era sua mulher! Ele se controlou ao máximo. Lea não demorou muito pra entrar, e ele foi logo atrás.

Os lugares foram demarcados de forma que Lea e Cory ficaram separados, longes um do outro, como eles mesmos pediram. Cory ficou a noite toda olhando pra ela, não conseguia desviar o olhar, nem sequer prestar atenção no que acontecia, no evento, nas pessoas, só desejava pra aquilo tudo acabar e ele pegar Lea, carregando-a pra fora dali. Ela não precisava se expor assim, como qualquer uma que está desesperada por atenção, pelos holofotes... ela é talentosa, famosa, querida... se vestir assim era como que quisesse ser vista apenas pelo seu corpo, ela era linda, Cory pensava, não entendia o por que dela tomar uma atitude assim. "Com certeza ela exagerou", ele dizia pra si. E as piadinhas sobre a forma que ela estava vestida não terminavam... Cory escutou vários comentários, a noite toda, de gente até que ele nem imaginava que podia fazer isso... várias vezes se pegou quase a ponto de levantar da cadeira e distribuir socos pra todo lado.

"Cory, está bem? Parece tenso" Harry perguntou ao ver o amigo tão inquieto na cadeira.

"Nada... eu só... o que se passa na cabeça de uma mulher maravilhosa ao se vestir como uma vadia?... me diga"

"Calma cara, isso ta só na cabeça de quem pensa bobagem"

"Então está na cabeça de quase todo o salão! Eu já escutei tanta merda..."

"Esse povo não tem do que falar, por isso, nem ligue"

"Nada disso, tem que ficar de olho" Mark entrou na conversa.

"Cala boca Mark, não coloque lenha na fogueira" protestou Harry.

"Eu só to falando a verdade, a mulher dos outros é uma coisa, a da gente tem que se preservar, tem que respeitar o namorado!"

"Mark!"

"Deixa Harry, a mim é uma coisa, ninguém nem sabe, mas sinto por ela mesma, ficar na boca de qualquer um sendo julgada por causa de uma roupa!" Cory olhava pra ela, indignado. "Eu preciso falar com ela, chamem o Kevin, vou sentar no lugar dele". Dois minutos, Kevin saiu e Cory sentou-se do lado de Lea pra surpresa dela.

"Cory, o que está fazendo aqui? Não combinamos que hoje não iríamos nem nos cruzar?" Lea falou intrigada.

"O que passou na sua cabeça quando pensou em vir com um vestido desses pra cá?" ele disse impaciente, bravo.

"Hã? Vestido? O que...?"

"Não acha que essa abertura na perna está demasiada ridícula?"

"Como?"

"Você está parecendo uma dessas atrizes que fazem aqueles filmes de quinta categoria... por favor Lea, você é mais do que isso! parece que ta querendo apelar... passou longe do bom gosto que é sua marca!" Cory despejava furioso, não tanto pelo modelo que a namorada usava, ela estava linda, ele tinha que concordar, mas pelo monte de besteiras que ouviu a noite inteira.

"Por que você está tão bravo...não entendo...só por causa do meu vestido? eu fiz alguma coisa?"

"Não fez, mas ta na boca do povo, ouvi já cada baixaria..."

"E você vai ligar pro que falam? Por favor!"

"Não é essa a questão... não me importo com o que as pessoas falam, mas também não gosto de dar motivo pra que falem mal de mim"

"E alguém está falando de você? Até onde eu sei, eu e você não temos nada, como vão falar de você?" Lea falou sem pensar.

"Não temos nada?"

"Aos olhos dos outros, não! Já que ninguém sabe do nosso namoro, então... pra eles eu sou solteira"

"Solteira, talvez seja isso mesmo... acho que levou a sério mesmo essa questão"

"Não seja sarcástico! É só um vestido, daqui uns minutos eu vou tirar!"

Eles foram interrompidos por Jon, que até então ficou de lado. Alguns fotógrafos que estavam fotografando nas mesas vinham na direção deles. Cory tentou se desvencilhar, mas acabou saindo em algumas fotos e possivelmente em alguma gravação, já que havia também câmeras de filmagem. Não adiantou nada todo o planejamento, todo o cuidado que tiveram antes... foram pegos juntos outra vez!

Cory esperou um pouco a confusão em torno deles diminuir e voltou ao seu lugar.

"Eu te falei" Jon lembrava a Lea.

"Cale-se!" ela xingou-o.

"Pós-festa? Claro que vamos!" a turma foi convidada de última hora pra uma festa após a premiação. Todos ficaram eufóricos, claro que iam. Lea não pensou duas vezes, logo disse que ia, nem sequer pediu a opinião do namorado, se ele queria ir, já que Cory não gostava dessas festas. Ele imediatamente sentiu-se deixado de lado, como se não tivesse importância, como se ela estava mesmo 'solteira' aquela noite. Assim como ela fez por impulso, ele também disse subitamente que ele não ia. O pessoal viu que tinha um clima estranho no ar, e deixaram o casal sozinho.

"Não vai então?" Lea perguntou.

"Eu não vou, você como está 'solteira' essa noite... como não influo nas suas decisões... faça o que quiser!" ele disse mordido de ciúme.

"Não acredito... já sei...é ciúme, não é? Adimita"

"Seja o que for, o que importa é que hoje você está decidindo por si só, não interessa se tem mais alguém contigo, nem que seja sob segredo..."

"Pare de ser tão dramático! Vamos baby, vamos pra festa, chega disso!"

"Hoje já não tenho mais clima pra isso, se quiser vá você"

"Ok, eu vou" ele não acreditou quando ouviu ela afirmar que iria, parecia que havia sido possuída, não era sua namorada aquela mulher na sua frente. Cory deu de ombros e saiu pisando forte.

"Lea, o que foi isso? Por que vocês dois estavam brigando?" Di que viu a conversa de longe, percebendo que discutiam, resolveu intervir.

"O Cory, ta morrendo de ciúmes por causa do meu vestido, ta bravo porque tem gente falando besteiras sobre como me vesti hoje, e mais um monte de coisas, parece que ta na TPM!"

"Pudera né Lea, você exagerou hoje!"

"Até você!"

"Ok, espera aí, vou atrás dele, vi que ele foi transtornado, vou falar com ele" Lea assentiu, mas não esperou por ela, a turma foi pra festa, e ela foi junto, não iria entregar os pontos, ainda estava ofendida, desde quando Cory mandava nela!

"Cory, espera"

"Di, me deixe, eu to azedo, vou embora"

"Calma Cory, ela só está iludida, apesar da roupa, é a nossa Lea"

"Essa é minha esperança... mas hoje chega, esgotei minha paciência, ela ta agindo como se fosse só ela...Di, poxa vida, claro que é só ela pra todo esse mundo de gente, mas pra nós...até parece que eu não tenho importância ...quem se veste assim, sua atitude, quer que teçam os mais variados comentários, pode ter certeza dos piores até, e quem está com ela? Não importa o que vai ter que escutar de graça?" Cory estava transtornado. Di ouvia enquanto tentava de alguma forma acalmá-lo.

"Amanhã é outro dia! Vocês conversam... ei, aonde você vai?"

Ele já ia saindo quando alguns fotógrafos abordaram os dois. Di puxou-o novamente pra perto de si, forçando ele a dar um sorriso. Um meio torto saiu a muito custo. Assim que eles saíram, Cory se desvencilhou dela.

"Cory, não faça nada de cabeça quente!"

"Tarde demais Di" ele sumiu no meio da multidão.

"Di, onde ele foi?" Lea perguntava preocupada.

"Não sei, espero que só arejar a cabeça... Lea, ele saiu mordido de raiva, nunca vi ele assim!"

"Nem eu, não sei o que deu nele!"

Di sorriu ironicamente.

"Ah Di, para, não fiz nada. Agora quando for me vestir vou ter que pedir pra ele? Vou ter que pedir permissão pra sair? Como você quer que eu compita com esse bando de mulheres fantásticas daqui? Eu tenho que aparecer, não posso ser só mais uma"

"Cale-se! Você não é a minha amiga, a hora que a Lea que eu conheço voltar, diga pra ela que ela tem que pensar um pouco antes de magoar as pessoas que ela diz que ama"

"Di, por favor, o Cory é bem grandinho..."

"Estava falando de mim" Di saiu deixando Lea perdida.

Apesar das confusões, brigas, e clima tenso, a turma se divertia na tal festa. Não tardou pra que um deles puxassem a morena pro meio da roda, pra dançar. Lea resolveu esquecer o que havia acontecido e se divertir dançando com Harry, quando do nada foi abordada por alguns paparazzis, invadindo seu espaço, tirando mil fotos, fazendo brincadeiras pervertidas, se deitando no chão, apostando pra ver quem tirava uma foto dela por baixo pra descobrir se estava ou não de calcinha. Ela ficou desesperada. Apesar dos amigos intervir, lhe salvando, Lea se sentiu devastada, finalmente havia acordado do 'transe', o que ela estava fazendo ali, com aquela roupa, naquele lugar? Ela procurava por segurança, mas não via Cory em lugar nenhum. Seu desespero só aumentava. Por fim, saiu correndo do lugar.

A campainha do apartamento tocou, Cory pensou em não atender, mas acabou abrindo a porta, não fazia muito que havia chegado, foi em uma boate, mas não conseguiu ficar, queria que aquela noite acabasse o quanto antes, por isso foi pra casa.

"Acabou cedo sua festa... esqueceu as chaves?" ele falou sarcasticamente ao ver Lea escorada na porta.

"Chega! Pare de brigar comigo!"

"Eu não estou brigando contigo... o que foi? Voltou brava porque não conseguiu nada?"

"O que você quer dizer com isso? Está por acaso me chamando de ..."

"Eu não falei nada"

"Mas pensou!"

"Não coloque palavras na minha boca"

"Ah, cala a boca! Estou cheia desse seu ciuminho chato! Não se garante?"

"Não me mande calar a boca, o que eu te disse sobre isso?" ela deu as costas, resmungando.

"Talvez não se garanta mesmo!"

Cory ficou furioso.

"Vou te mostrar!" ele voou na direção de Lea, pegou-a pela cintura erguendo-a sem qualquer delicadeza, jogando em cima do balcão da entrada do apartamento, derrubando vasos e outras coisas que estavam sobre ele. Sem olhá-la nos olhos, ele rasgou aquele vestido da discórdia, deixando pendurado no corpo dela. Ele parecia um animal com raiva, irracional. Ela estava com medo daquele jeito dele que até então não conhecia, apesar da excitação e desejo que aquele homem insano e suas ações intensas provocavam nela. Dessa vez sem beijos, sem olhos nos olhos, sem qualquer caricia ou preliminar, Cory a fez sua, penetrando com intensidade e raiva, quase a forçando. Alguns minutos, ele voltou a si, antes mesmo de qualquer prazer, percebeu a loucura que estava fazendo. Ele se afastou dela ao vê-la tensa, tremendo, provavelmente de medo. Ela era tão pequena, tão delicada, e ele mais parecia um animal selvagem. Cory caiu no chão, chorando. "Como ele podia ter chegado naquele ponto?" ele pensava.

Lea por um instante ficou paralisada, estava ainda assimilando o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela olhou pra si, seu vestido todo rasgado, seu namorado no chão, chorando, ela entendeu. Ele havia ficado mais assustado do que ela. Lea pulou do balcão e sentou-se no lado de Cory, tirando as mãos do seu rosto lavado de lágrimas. Finalmente seus olhares se encontraram. A noite toda, desde o primeiro instante, eles não haviam se olhado nos olhos, por isso agiam como dois estranhos. Se abraçaram, chorando muito, e juntos, sem perceber, sem planejar, eles pediram perdão, um ao outro, pelas suas atitudes. Os dois continuaram ali no chão abraçados por um longo tempo, em silêncio. Por fim, Lea o convidou pra irem pra cama, descansar, a noite havia sido mais longa e cansativa do que eles podiam imaginar. Cory concordou. Ela tirou os pedaços de vestido que ainda estavam no corpo dela. Ele tirou também sua roupa. Ambos deitaram, um em frente ao outro, sem perder aquele olhar, mãos juntas, pernas entrelaçadas, rostos colados. Nenhuma palavra mais foi dita, nenhum beijo, nenhum toque. O que eles estavam resgatando era o olhar compartilhado, de comunhão, de compromisso, de entrega sem esperar nada em troca que haviam deixado esquecido longe deles naquela noite.

O dia amanheceu. Lea acordou já encontrando o rosto de quem ela tanto amava na sua frente. Mas ele não estava sorrindo como ela gostava.

"O que foi amor?" ela pediu assustada ao ver que ele parecia ainda estar chorando.

"Nunca vou me perdoar" ele passava a mão no braço dela onde havia uma marca.

"Ah, isso? acalme-se, não foi você" ele olhou-a intrigado. Lea contou toda a história dos paparazzis. "Foi aí que me dei conta da onde eu estava, do que fazia, de tudo. Fiquei perdida, com medo, daí procurei por você e não o achei, então me desesperei" Cory beijou seu rosto.

"Bem feito!" ele não poupou-a.

"Concordo... mas eu não tinha intenção..."

"Eu imaginei, sei que não tinha, mas você tem que pensar sempre além, você é um espelho, o que faz, o que diz, vai repercutir... mas confesso que o que mais me deixou com raiva foi a forma que passava por cima de mim, sem dar importância pros meus sentimentos, parecia que quanto mais eu ficava bravo, com ciúme, mais isso te instigava a me machucar...Lea, eu não sou teu dono, mas acho que respeito é fundamental!"

"Você tem razão... me perdoe... acho que quando vi aquele vestido fiquei vislumbrada"

Ele sorriu, beijando-a docemente.

"Hum, eu tava com saudade de seus beijos..." ela falou sorrindo.

"Eu também... tem certeza que não te machuquei?"

"Não, fique tranqüilo... aliás, ta me devendo, porque parou antes de sentir prazer...eu tava quase"

"Não acredito... é uma pervertida mesmo! Eu achando que tava te forçando!"

"Não me entenda mal, adoro nossos joguinhos, nossas preliminares, mas vou te dizer... aquele seu jeito selvagem me incendiou... no começo tava com um pouco de medo, mas depois fui ficando tão excitada..." Cory ria do jeito que ela se contorcia, relembrando. "Temos que repetir, mas dessa vez vamos até o fim!"

"Ok, qualquer hora dessas... mas por agora, podia ser do jeito tradicional... eu estou ficando louco com você se contorcendo grudada no meu corpo... por agora vamos apenas..."

"... apenas fazer amor!" ele sorriu concordando.

O despertador tocou, tocou, tocou, e acabou desistindo. Por mais compromissos que tinham, os dois não pararam. Toda tensão, briga, tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior tinha que ser compensada da melhor forma possível, com muito amor.


	30. A festa

**30. A Festa!**

"Café quentinho, boa música, você aqui, assim, abraçadinho em mim... o que mais eu posso querer?... estou no paraíso!"

Cory sorriu vendo a namorada enterrada nos braços dele, toda envolvida como uma gata, enquanto ele lia o roteiro do próximo episódio de Glee que iriam filmar logo mais.

"Está ficando muito mal acostumada srta. Lea Michele!", ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, enquanto ela apenas concordava. "Não vai pelo menos ler seu texto?"

"Eu já li mais cedo, agora eu só quero ficar aqui abraçadinha no meu amor..." Lea estava toda dengosa, e Cory estava também adorando ficar agarradinho com ela. Eles nem perceberam quando Kevin e Mark se aproximaram. Os dois estavam tão concentrados namorando que nem notaram a presença dos amigos.

"Agora é assim? Nem dão mais bola pra gente?"

"Saudade dos nossos amigos, hein Mark?"

"Verdade Kevin, quem poderia imaginar que um dia já foram grandes amigos nossos... de sair por aí... de ir pra festa...de rir junto...de conversar...agora só tem tempo um pro outro, vivem pelos cantos, nos excluíram das vidas deles... se eu soubesse não tinha ajudado eles ficarem juntos!"

No início, Cory e Lea acharam que era brincadeira deles, mas logo perceberam desapontamento no tom das suas palavras. Eles acabaram ficando mudos, apenas observando Mark e Kevin desaparecerem pelo corredor do estúdio.

"Baby, será que eles tem razão? Ou estão exagerando?" Lea quebrou o silêncio que pairou no lugar.

"Acho que estão certos sim... desde que começamos a namorar, eu meio que deixei de lado meus amigos, tanto daqui de Glee, como os de fora daqui... acho que fiquei tão encantado, tão apaixonado que cometi um erro... sempre pensei comigo: se um dia eu ficar pra valer com alguém nunca vou deixar de lado meus amigos... e olha só...não me lembro da última vez que falei com os caras que eu morava antes, por exemplo... e olha que nem por celular!"

"Eu te entendo, pensando bem, eu também não estive muito presente na vida dos meus amigos... os de Nova Iorque nem devem mais se lembrar de mim... não posso nem dizer que é por causa do trabalho, porque sempre dei um jeitinho pra falar com eles, mesmo quando estava sem tempo até pra comer!"

"Bem, o estrago está feito, e agora?"

"Eu não sei... talvez possamos ligar, marcar um almoço... não sei"

"Mas eu sei"

"Sabe?"

"Sei. Vou dar uma festa, só assim pra ver todo mundo, matar a saudade, e pra de certa forma compensar..."

"Uma festa! Maravilhoso!"

"E você vai me ajudar, já sei até aonde vamos fazer"

"Claro que vou. Pra quando vai ser?"

"Hoje a noite"

"Hoje? Sério? Você é louco...ok, bom, acho que consigo, vou acionar alguns contatos, buffe, bebidas, acho que devo ter ainda no meu celular o número de um grupo que anima festas..."

"Não é assim que se faz uma festa pra amigos, amor" Cory pegou seu iphone, e escreveu uma mensagem, logo em seguida enviando-a pra Lea.

"O que é isso?" ela não entendeu o que estava escrito.

"Esse é o convite pra festa, mande pras meninas, quem você quiser... eu vou mandar pros rapazes... não se preocupe, eles vão entender!" Lea ficou perdida, mas se ele dizia que era assim que se dava uma festa pra amigos, então...

"Que diabos é isso?" Di recebeu uma mensagem de Lea. Ela entendeu que devia ser pra uma festa, mas achou estranho, nunca viu nada igual.

"É uma festa Di" disse Naya, "Eu já fui numa festa dessas...é muito bom, é aquele tipo de festa só pra galera, pra se divertir até o dia amanhecer... vamos todo mundo, a Lea mandou mensagens pra todos"

"Isso não é coisa da Lea que eu conheço"

"Deve ser coisa do Cory, ele já contaminou nossa 'certinha'!"

"Não acredito, quanto tempo eu não era convidado pra uma festa dessas...Deus, nem me lembro como é... lembro sim, tomara que tenha muita bebida, e muita mulher..." Mark estava nas nuvens.

"Mulher vai ter, porque todas as meninas daqui foram convidadas, além de nós" Chord comentou.

"As daqui? Tomara que tenha gente de fora, as daqui são muito chatas" Mark enfatizou.

"Eu ouvi" Jenna protestou.

"São mesmo! Aposto que receberam o convite, e não entenderam!"

Jenna saiu não dando muita atenção as bobagens de Mark, apesar dele estar certo, tirando Naya, nenhuma das outras havia entendido.

Lea começou a entender a mensagem que havia repassado a todos horas antes quando os convidados começaram a chegar. 'Festa na ex-casa do Cory hoje, traga o que tiver!', era o tal convite. Cory lhe explicou que 'traga o que tiver' era justamente pra cada um não se sentir a quem ou com vergonha por não ter grande coisa em casa, já que a festa era improvisada, em cima da hora, logo não dava tempo pra arrumar muita coisa, então, cada um podia vir, era só trazer o que tinha em casa, comida, qualquer tipo de bebida, música, jogos, o que tivesse e achasse que fosse legal pra compartilhar com todos, sem contar que unia todo mundo, havia troca, todos podiam participar, além que não se tornava uma grande despesa só pra um. Mais sem dúvida, o melhor de tudo era o que cada um tinha na cabeça... Lea nunca viu tanta coisa louca, diferente, insana em sua vida... teve os que trouxeram comida e bebida, apareceu um som não se sabe da onde, outro trouxe até violão, os mais variados tipos de jogos, dos infantis (sério, apareceu até uma piscina de bolinhas) até alguns eróticos... mas teve também coisas muito peculiares, como uma prancha de surfe, sendo que não tinha nem piscina pra nadarem... claro que usaram a tal piscina de bolinhas... saro total!... apareceu até uns sucos exóticos, dos quais Lea não gostou de nenhum, mas mais exótico ainda era o cara que trouxe, careca e barbudo, com uma enorme tatuagem na cabeça... ela pediu pro namorado da onde conhecia aquela figura...Cory disse que nunca viu ele antes, se tratava de um re-convite, haviam repassado o convite pra frente, isso também era típico, nada de anormal, quem não era amigo antes, virava durante a noite. Tudo era muito louco, diferente daquele mundinho certo dela, mas ela tinha que concordar, estava adorando. Logo chegou os conhecidos do elenco, suas amigas, começou a se sentir em casa. Todos logo embarcaram na bagunça. Alguém apareceu com um bolo de aniversário, Lea e Di acharam aquilo o máximo. A pessoa devia ter vindo comemorar com eles seu aniversário, mas pra surpresa delas, Cory pediu pra trazerem o bolo.

"Bom, esse fui eu que trouxe... tem uma pessoa que está fazendo aniversário hoje... não contou pra ninguém, aposto que pensa que é um intruso, só porque chegou outro dia... mas não é não, todo mundo gosta de você... eu vou dar o bolo, agora a bebida é por tua conta, se vira!" ele começou a incomodar Damian, que ficou todo vermelho, sem jeito. Só então o restante dos seus colegas ficaram sabendo que ele estava de aniversário. Todos caíram pra cima dele, abraçando, rindo, beliscando, puxando as orelhas... o rapaz ficou quase louco... pra terminar, os amigos de Cory, os donos da casa, apareceram com um grande balde de gelo e despejaram sobre ele, deixando totalmente molhado, e gelado. Foi o estopim pra uma guerra de gelo por toda a casa, pelo jardim, apagaram o fogo da churrasqueira, virando na maior fumaça... no final, o que se via além da bagunça era um monte de gente encarvoada, molhada, e com frio. Claro, sempre aparece um engraçadinho... resolveram fazer uma fogueira pra se aquecer bem no meio do jardim... a fumaça tomou conta da vizinhança! Bravo, chateado por estarem sujos, com vontade de ir embora? Nada, ninguém queria arredar o pé dali! Ia começar uma competição de mergulho na tal piscina de bolinhas, a única que ainda estava de pé... estava, pois não demorou muito pra vir abaixo... mais de cinquenta...cem pessoas mais ou menos pulando junto... não tinha como resistir! Alguém se lembrou do som... hora de aumentar o volume... mas não muito, os vizinhos já tinham agüentado muito até agora, ninguém havia aparecido pra questionar, Cory e os rapazes que moravam ali já estavam até estranhando.

A orgia continuava, brincadeiras, bagunças, casais...claro, além de bebida, festa tem que ter casal pra todo lado! Mas só beijinhos e trocas de número de celular, depois da festa tudo podia rolar...

Apesar de ser tudo ao extremo, de talvez Lea achar demais, Cory percebeu como seus olhinhos brilhavam... parecia uma criança explodindo de alegria! Ele olhou pros seus amigos, todos rindo, interagindo com as pessoas comportadas que a namorada convidou... tudo exatamente como ele havia imaginado.

"Por que esta rindo sozinho, feito bobo?" De repente Cory foi abraçado pro trás por aqueles braços que ele conhecia tão bem.

"Estou apreciando meu feito"

"Você acertou, todo mundo está se divertindo, sem contar que falei com tanta gente diferente numa única noite que nem os eventos que vamos são capazes disso...todos estávamos precisando de uma coisa assim pra relaxar, recarregar nossas pilhas! Parabéns amor!"

Cory sorriu, puxando-a pra sua frente, beijando-a. Nesse instante, eles foram surpreendidos pelo forte esguicho de uma mangueira de incêndio. Além do susto, ficaram exarcados, já que não conseguiram fugir. Sem contar, que enquanto Lea tentava se torcer, o pessoal ao seu redor ria. Ela não se agüentou, pegou a mangueira e apontou pra Di, que apenas ria, nem tinha participado de nada. Com a força da água, ela foi derrubada. Por um instante, Lea pensou que perdera a cabeça, e a amiga podia não ter gostado, mas tão logo conseguiu se recompor, Di começou a rir feito louca, sentada no chão.

"Melhor festa que nunca!" Lea ria enquanto ajudava-a a se levantar.

"Obrigado Cory, eu estava mesmo me sentindo meio de lado, mas pelo jeito era coisa só da minha cabeça. Nunca vou esquecer essa festa, foi o melhor aniversário de todos!" Damian agradecia o amigo.

"Mas não acabou" do nada Mark apareceu com o tal bolo e jogou na cabeça de Damian. Mesmo as meninas gritando, protestando, ele fez. Voou bolo pra todo lado. "Agora sim, parabéns!"

"Cory, o som não está um pouco alto?" Lea estava apreensiva.

"Não, acho que não... nenhum vizinho apareceu pra protestar"

"E você vai esperar um vizinho vir pra pedir pra abaixarem?"

"Quero dizer, se tivesse incomodando, alguém já tinha aparecido..."

"Alguém apareceu Cory" Chris apontou pra porta.

"Amor, é a polícia! Deus..."

"Deixa os donos da casa resolverem" Kevin ponderou.

"Não, eles estão muito bêbados, vão só tumultuar... deixa que eu vou, sou eu quem está organizando mesmo!"

Depois de muita conversa, mil pedidos de desculpa, e a promessa de baixar o volume do som, finalmente os policiais foram embora.

"Tudo bem?" Lea estava preocupada. Cory assentiu. Mark chegou correndo gritando:

"Até polícia teve na nossa festa...cara... Monteith... que festa é essa?... melhor festa que nunca!"

"Essa frase é minha Mark!"

Pronto, o clima tenso fora dissipado. Eles ainda se divertiram por algumas horas, teve concurso de dança, ao qual Harry não ganhou, pois era o pior dançarino... Cory também não ganhou, pois segundo ele, não podia participar profissionais!

.:

"Hum, quantas mensagens... todo mundo adorou sua festa amor! Que sucesso! Talvez você deva mudar de ramo!" Lea ria se jogando ao lado do namorado que estava deitado na cama, grudado no celular.

"Esse tipo de festa só é boa porque aconteceu lá de vez em quando... se começar a ser todo dia vai virar como qualquer outra!"

"Verdade... agora que você é muito criativo... um grande promoter!" ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, agradecendo. "Se você fez de uma simples reuniãozinha uma mega festa, imagina o que não vai inventar pro nosso primeiro dia dos namorados... confesso que fiquei ansiosa... podemos ver o episódio especial de Glee, depois sou inteiramente sua, faça o que quiser... quer pular de um avião... correr pelado na rua... estou contigo!" Cory desviou os olhos dela, o sorriso do seu rosto desapareceu.

"Eu preciso falar contigo... não sei como..."

"Apenas fale"

"Podemos comemorar em outro dia? Eu sinto tanto... sou um idiota... eu acabei marcando um compromisso com a banda pra esse dia..."

"Calma, se não tiver como... claro, podemos sim comemorar num outro dia, final de semana quem sabe... sem problemas, não é o fim do mundo, amor!" ela tentava ser forte, mas havia levado um choque. Sentiu como se tivessem roubado seu ar de repente.


	31. O Verdadeiro Sentido

**31. O Verdadeiro Sentido**

"Pipoca, refrigerante diet, um bom filme de terror... é tudo o que eu preciso pra ficar entretida hoje a noite e esquecer que é dia dos namorados e eu estou sozinha! Não sei o que pior... passar uma data dessas sem ninguém, solteira, ou ter namorado e ele estar longe!" Lea tentava manter a calma e não surtar com o fato de Cory ter trocado passar o primeiro dia dos namorados deles dois para ir tocar com sua banda. Tudo bem que era trabalho, mas pelo menos nessa noite ela queria tanto que ele tivesse ali, não precisava inventar nada, podiam só ficar abraçadinhos como sempre, assistindo algum filme bobo na tv, ou o episódio de Glee especial do dia dos namorados onde os dois gravaram cenas tão fofas dos seus personagens. Nem uma, nem outra coisa. Ela estava ali sozinha no seu apartamento, depois de um dia onde pra todo canto que olhava via corações, flores, cupidos e muitas coisas que só faziam ela lembrar que aquele dia estava longe de Cory, justo naquele dia! Não o viu, não conseguiu falar com ele nem de dia, nem a noite, estava ansiosa pra que ele ligasse, nem que fosse pra dizer um 'eu te amo', o mais cafona e simples que fosse, mas as horas passavam e nada dele retornar seu monte de mensagens que lhe enviou. Lea só queria que aquele maldito dia terminasse! "Ok, vamos dar o play, e ver que filme é esse" ela se ajeitou na cama. Depois de alguns minutos assistindo, teve vontade de jogar o controle remoto na tela da tv... uma das primeiras cenas era de um casal namorando, beijos quentes, um rolando abraçado ao outro numa cama... "Droga! Droga! Droga!" Lea perdeu a vontade de assistir naquele momento, desligou o aparelho, e foi até a cozinha deixar as pipocas pois até a fome perdeu.

Enquanto ela ajeitava algumas coisas na cozinha que estavam bagunçadas, quase não acreditou quando ouviu seu celular tocar. Lea saiu correndo em direção ao aparelho.

"Oi amor"

"Até que enfim sr. Monteith... te liguei o dia inteiro, te mandei mensagens, estava até preocupada, o que aconteceu? Porque não atendia o celular?..."

"Ei, ei, calma... calma querida, te retornei, não foi? Não fiz antes, nem te atendi porque meu celular descarregou completamente, e como estava meio ocupado, você sabe que somos nós mesmos da banda que instalamos os aparelhos, os instrumentos, dá um certo trabalho, ainda mais quando eu inventei de trocar umas peças, não deu muito certo, tive que refazer do jeito anterior... só vi agora que quase explodiu meu celular com tantas mensagens e ligações... eu que fiquei preocupado, pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa por causa do seu desespero"

"Perdão, acho que me excedi... eu só estava meio surtando aqui com essa história de dia dos namorados..."

"Baby, nós combinamos de transferir essa comemoração, eu até lhe pedi se estava tudo bem, você concordou... não quer dizer que não vamos comemorar..."

"Eu sei, mas o restante das pessoas estão comemorando hoje e não outro dia... fica difícil conviver com isso..."

"Se eu soubesse que você ia ficar magoada, não tinha feito isso! Tinha cancelado, ou quem sabe arrumado outro baterista pra me substituir..."

"Perdão... você está certo, e eu jamais iria concordar em você atrapalhar seu trabalho com a banda, sei o quanto você gosta dela, quanto gosta de tocar, eu não tenho esse direito!"

"Está tudo bem... prometo que vou compensar, ok? Vamos esquecer isso, me diz, o que está fazendo..."

"Estou arrumando a cozinha. Comecei a ver um filme que aluguei, mas mesmo sendo de terror, a primeira cena que vi foi de um casal..." ela começou a rir, um riso meio sem graça, "... e tentar assistir qualquer canal que seja, só tem coisas sobre ..."

"... o dia dos namorados!"

"... o dia dos namorados!" ela repetiu.

"Então, que tal sair de casa e me fazer um favor?"

"Favor?"

"Sim, pisei na bola com um amigo, eu tinha que entregar uma caixa pra uma pessoa a pedido dele, mas acabei esquecendo. Tinha que ser entregue hoje e eu não fiz"

"Não pode pedir pra um mensageiro?"

"Não posso. É uma coisa de valor, pelo que ele me disse. O cara confiou a mim, e eu... Lea, você é minha pessoa de confiança, só a você eu poderia pedir isso!" Cory implorava, e apesar de não gostar da idéia de sair pra fora de casa naquela noite, onde os perigos do dia dos namorados estavam por todos os lugares, ela acabou cedendo.

"Por acaso tem haver com esse dia?"

"Sim"

"Bom, então vamos fazer alguém feliz nesse dia!" apesar de parecer que ela havia ficado empolgada em fazer essa boa ação, Cory percebeu que sua voz tinha um tom triste.

Lea seguiu as instruções do namorado, foi até o apartamento dele, pegou a tal caixa de papelão, e apesar da grande curiosidade, se conteve em não abri-la. Depois saiu, indo em direção do endereço que ele lhe dera. Era bastante longe de onde ela morava. Com calma, procurando não chamar a atenção de ninguém, pois não queria ser reconhecida, ela pegou o elevador do prédio, subiu até o andar indicado e tocou a campainha. Tocou uma, duas, três vezes, e nada de alguém atendê-la. Quando já ia apertar mais uma vez, um senhor saiu do apartamento vizinho informando que não adiantava tocar ali, pois não havia mais ninguém. Quem morava naquele apartamento havia se mudado. Lea não acreditou. "E agora?" ela pensou. Foi até a portaria pedir informações sobre o paradeiro da pessoa, de repente havia deixado o novo endereço pra correspondências. Bingo! Ela conseguiu. Saiu mais que depressa rumo ao novo endereço. Chegando lá, pra sua surpresa não encontrou novamente a pessoa. Na verdade aquele era apenas um endereço pra correspondências, não moradia. Mas ela não podia deixar ali aquela caixa, Cory disse que era algo de valor, não podia correr o risco de perder, ele disse que ela era quem mais confiava, por isso pediu o favor. Lea fez algumas investigações ali com o pessoal responsável e descobriu que poderia encontrar quem procurava num café onde a pessoa trabalhava, do outro lado da cidade. Ela suspirou... parecia uma maratona... mas lá foi Lea. Chegando no tal café indicado, pro seu azar descobriu que a pessoa já tinha saído, seu turno de trabalho havia acabado ainda a pouco. Ela então correu pro primeiro pronto de ônibus que ficava ali perto, pois deveria estar esperando pela condução. Nada, não havia ninguém no ponto. Lea ficou perdida. Agora não tinha mais pra onde correr, nenhuma pista. Pegou seu celular e chamou pelo namorado. Nada de Cory atender. Só podia estar no meio da apresentação. Lea respirou fundo e voltou ao café, implorando pra que lhe dessem o endereço da pessoa. Explicou toda a situação, mas só o que conseguiu foi dar alguns autógrafos e tirar algumas fotos. Quando ela ia saindo do lugar, uma garçonete veio até ela e lhe entregou um papel com um suposto endereço. Mais que depressa e feliz da vida, Lea saiu correndo em direção da próxima parada, e se Deus quisesse ia ser a última.

Depois de meia hora de carro, enfim a jovem morena chegou no lugar, um prédio simples, havia pouca gente circulando por ali, principalmente por já ser tarde da noite. Mesmo pensando assim, ela não podia negar que estava apreensiva. Entrou mais rápido que pode, chegando ao apartamento, tocando a campainha, com o corpo suando frio. Ela esperou mais uma vez que alguém atendesse... mas ninguém apareceu. Lea saiu confusa, perdida. Passou pela portaria e pediu informações, mas pra seu espanto, o apartamento ao qual ela queria saber, fazia tempos que não era alugado, ou seja, não havia nenhum morador ali. Ela ficou ainda mais confusa. Saiu daquele lugar meio chorando, brava, 'o que estava acontecendo?' ela praguejava enquanto tentava dar a partida no carro.

Depois de algumas voltas, ela olhava pela janela do carro, com o pensamento voando longe, confusa, pensando aonde havia ido parar aquela pessoa, como ela podia ter tido tanto azar não encontrando, em como Cory ia ficar sentido... ele parecia tão preocupado nela cumprir com aquele favor... devia ser mesmo importante...

"Ótimo, agora além de mim, tem mais alguém triste por aí, se sentindo desprezada, deixada de lado no dia dos namorados! Muito bem Lea Michele!" ela falava alto, sozinha, quando decidiu parar o carro, e sair pra caminhar, segurando a tal caixa. De repente seu celular tocou, era seu namorado.

"E aí baby, conseguiu?"

"Não"

"O que aconteceu?"

Lea contou toda sua saga, pedindo desculpas por não ter conseguido entregar a caixa.

"Pode dizer que foi culpa minha pro seu amigo... você não acredita em todos os lugares em que eu estive hoje ... corri de um lado pro outro na cidade... se me mandassem ir pra fora do estado, do país, eu tinha ido até... eu tentei amor, eu tentei..."

"Você não precisa se desculpar... porque você cumpriu sim, você entregou sim a caixa pra pessoa!"

"O que?... como assim? Não ela está aqui comigo..." Lea olhou pra caixa que segurava nas mãos, não, ela não havia perdido!

"Eu sei que está contigo... só podia estar contigo, amor!"

Lea ficou ainda mais confusa.

"Na verdade, essa caixa já foi entregue pra sua dona... só a você ela podia ser entregue... por isso você nunca encontrou pra quem entregar, e nem ia... porque essa pessoa, a dona já recebeu faz algum tempo essa caixa... só a você eu podia entregar ela!" A morena olhava fixamente pra caixa, tentando entender o que Cory falava pra ela pelo celular, quando ela se tocou, que a voz que ela ouvia pelo aparelho, podia ser escutada sem esse. Ainda segurando ele no ouvido, ela se virou, encontrando o namorado parado atrás dela, falando com ela pelo celular. Lea sorriu. Ele se aproximou dela, desligando o aparelho, e agora falando pessoalmente. Lea ainda segurava seu celular no ouvido, atônita. Ele pegou-o e desligou. "Abra a caixa!" ele pediu.

Ela abriu a caixa, e dentro encontrou uma outra caixinha.

"Não é ..." ela olhou-o espantada.

"Não, ainda não é um anel, mas um dia vai ser!" ele procurou acalmá-la.

Por mais que essa idéia de casamento havia mexido com ela devido aos seus personagens, Lea sabia que ainda não era hora, apesar de já saber com quem queria passar o resto da sua vida. Ela então abriu a pequena caixa, encontrando um diamante em forma de coração preso a um cordão, que brilhava mais do que todas as estrelas daquela noite iluminada.

"É único, não por ser uma jóia que eu pedi pra fazerem, mas por se tratar de mim... esse é o meu coração, estou dando ele pra você!... acho que você não sabe, ou talvez não tivesse certeza, por isso eu estou te dando...formalmente... ele é seu!"

Lea olhava maravilhada pra jóia em suas mãos, mas o que mais lhe impulsionava pra deixar suas lágrimas correrem pelo rosto era a forma como ele falava, era como se ele estivesse mesmo dando o coração dele pra ela! A morena levantou o rosto, com um sorriso brilhando no meio de todas aquelas lágrimas. Cory também estava emocionado, pois havia conseguido que ela entendesse o seu gesto.

"Mas por que me fazer andar pra um lado e pro outro feito uma barata tonta?"

"Pra você saber que, sempre, não importar o que vier, ou o que passou, ou o que estamos passando, não vai existir nenhuma pessoa pra quem eu possa entregar meu coração, porque eu já dei pra uma pessoa... você! Então, por mais que procure, nunca vai achar outra dona"

Lea abraçou-o, beijando com amor aquele louco que a fez correr a noite toda.

"E todas aquelas pessoas com quem falei? Você pensou no perigo que corri falando com tantos estranhos, e alguns esquisitos?"

"Eu te segui a noite toda, estava te protegendo de longe. Além do mais, eram todas pessoas contratadas pra fazer o que eu pedi. Nada que uma boa conversa e uns trocados não dêem jeito!" ele riu.

"E por que não ficar simplesmente comigo essa noite do dia dos namorados? Aposto que nem tinha show..."

"Não tinha, nunca que eu ia marcar um trabalho, a menos que levasse você comigo, num data importante... mas eu queria mesmo é te mostrar que não existe 'data importante', sempre que estou contigo é importante, todos os dias pra mim é dia dos namorados, todas as manhãs são natais, todas as tardes são do seu ou do meu aniversário, todas as noites são como a primeira vez que fiz amor contigo... são importantes, são maravilhosas, são perfeitas... não importa se brigamos, trabalhamos, se nos divertimos, se estamos juntos ou separados... porque eu sempre eu contigo, e pra onde eu vou eu te levo no meu pensamento!"

"Eu não te mereço..." ela balbuciou caindo no choro, sendo logo amparada por um longo beijo apaixonado. "Eu te amo" ela disse em meio ao beijo, olhando fundo nos olhos dele, encontrando sua imagem brilhando no olhar do seu amado.

"Eu também!".

Depois de muitos beijos, ela começou a rir.

"O que foi?" ele perguntou sem entender nada.

"Você fez pra mim toda essa surpresa, uma jóia linda... seu coração... e eu comprei pra te dar um perfume que percebi que gostou e uma lingerie, que no caso é pra mim usar, pra você tirar... não vou te dar! Vou pensar em algo melhor! Que vergonha!"

"Boba, pode me dar, se é o perfume que estou pensando eu quero sim! Já a lingerie... vamos aproveitar... ainda nem é meia-noite, ainda é dia dos namorados!" E lá se foram correndo pro apartamento de Lea.

"Bem, depois da sua declaração de antes, eu fiquei pensando, e percebi uma coisa..." Lea se aproximou da cama, onde Cory estava deitado lhe esperando. Ela usava um roupão, e estava de cabelo preso. Ele olhou-a intrigado escutando o que ela falava. "Eu me acostumei desde cedo com os palcos, com as pessoas me olhando, me analisando, vivendo personagens, dando vida a histórias, a pessoas... que nem percebei que eu mesma acabei me tornando de certa forma uma junção de todas essas pessoas... Lea Michele são todas essas mulheres que vivi, que interpretei, que quero viver...eu meio que estou sobrecarregada... essa Lea Michele não merece o ato que você fez... por isso, eu vou entreguei pra outra pessoa, pra alguém que mereça..." ele não entendeu. Ela soltou o cabelo, não havia nenhum penteado, ele percebeu que nem maquiagem havia no seu rosto, nenhum restinho que fosse. Lea se despiu do roupão, ficando completamente nua, usando apenas o colar que ele havia lhe dado. "Essa é apenas a Lea, a mulher que te ama, que te admira, que respeita, e que sabe que é a amada, não se importando se é a mais amada, ou se tem o maior amor do mundo, eu apenas amo! Com o coração puro, cheio de alegria por ter junto do dela o coração de que ela ama. E que promete que vai cuidar dele, porque pra ela é a jóia mais valiosa do mundo, não o diamante, mas o amor quem tem nele!"

Cory se conteve pra não chorar, apenas abrindo seus braços, pra recebê-la. Ela deitou sobre ele, sendo envolvida por aquele abraço. Ele se virou por cima dela, depositando em seus lábios um doce beijo.

"Foi pra essa mesma que eu entreguei meu coração... tenho certeza que ele está em boas mãos!" ele disse olhando nos olhos dela, antes de voltar a beijá-la. A noite estava só começando pra eles, por mais que fosse madrugada. O amor que sentiam estava cada vez mais forte, mais seguro, mais maduro... pronto pra ser compartilhado com o mundo!


	32. Encurralados

**32. Encurralados**

"Ah Lea, nunca vou conseguir te agradecer o suficiente... esses dias aqui nesse paraíso foram incríveis! Era tudo o que eu estava precisando..."

"Que bom que gostou! Quando resolvi vir pra cá, me lembrei de você, de como sair de Nova Iorque ia lhe fazer bem... você estava precisando de um pouco de ar, Lisa!"

"Você é uma grande amiga mesmo, Lea, obrigada por tudo! Pena que já acabou... passou tão rápido...temos mesmo que ir daqui?"

"Infelizmente..."

"Ah..."

"Quero ver se volto aqui um dia...Cabo San Lucas, México, é paradisíaco! Tive tantas idéias... quero ver se arrasto um urso polar..."

"U-Urso polar?"

"Cory"

"Ah ta... por que?"

"Ele não gosta muito de praia... se tiver que escolher sempre vai preferir muita neve, montanhas... só pra poder praticar snowboard"

"Pelo menos ele te deixou vir pra cá..."

"Nós já passamos da fase de ciuminho a toa... confiamos muito um no outro... nos respeitamos... por isso que dá certo, porque só o amor não é suficiente em nenhuma relação, ainda mais no nosso meio de trabalho, sendo constantemente analisados"

"E por falar nisso... quando vão anunciar pro mundo que estão juntos, namorando? Ou melhor... confirmar o que todo mundo questiona já a um bom tempo!"

"Logo, espero, porque não agüentamos mais! Mas não é assim tão simples... quanto mais pudermos ficarmos escondidos, melhor... assim que a mídia souber não vão nos deixar em paz... tenho medo que invadam nossa privacidade além do admissível... tenho certeza no que sinto, confio, a base que formamos é muito sólida, posso dizer o mesmo por ele, mas... eu já vi tantos casais assim como nós, que tinham amor, confiança, serem devorados pela imprensa, se separarem... apesar de confiar, tenho medo de ficarmos refém..."

"Calma amiga, as coisas acontecem se tiver que acontecer! Não sofra de véspera!"

"Eu sei, é o que digo pra mim mesma!"

"Mas não demorem muito... assim como tem tanta gente que vai desrespeitar, invadir o espaço de vocês... tem muito mais pessoas que vão adorar saber..."

"Nossos fãs!"

"Exatamente!"

"Obrigada pelo carinho Lisa...bem, vamos então. Vou mandar uma mensagem pro Cory avisando que estamos indo, espero que já tenha voltado da Mammoth Moutain"

"Não sei como você agüenta, Lea... lá vem mais dois paparazzis... todos os dias é assim?"

"A maioria... a gente acaba se acostumando. Vamos"

.:

"Ei baby, o que foi? Que nuvem negra é essa aí em cima da sua cabeça?"

Lea chegou de viagem e pulou em cima de Cory, que estava sentado em cima da cama mexendo no seu Iphone, com um semblante preocupado. Ele lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, pediu como fora a viagem, e comentou também sobre a sua. Mas mesmo distraindo ele com suas aventuras, e seus beijos calorosos, Lea percebeu que ele ainda não estava normal, parecia angustiado, preocupado. Ela lembrou que talvez ele havia visto alguma foto dela que os paparazzis tiraram enquanto ela se distraiu com o biquíni.

"Amor, olha...eu sei que não devia ter desamarrado as alças do biquíni, mas eu não queria que ficasse aquela marquinha... sabe como é, quando vi, já tinha uns três fotógrafos..." ela tentava se desculpar, mas ao vê-lo interrogativo com seu comentário, logo viu que não era aquilo que lhe estava causando rugas no rosto. Ele então mostrou pra ela o que havia visto na Internet.

"Parece que o curto tempo que ficamos no ll Covo, naquela noite do dia dos namorados rendeu..." ele mostrou pra ela uma reportagem online, descrevendo sobre o jantar deles.

"Mas foi tão rápido... lembro que pedimos um spaghetti simples, já que era tarde, e eu estava cansada de ter corrido de um lado pro outro feito barata tonta, por sua causa"

"Foi mais que rápido, pois queríamos ir logo pra casa... mas foi o suficiente! Apesar de não ter fotos, tem depoimentos de pessoas que estavam no lugar... e a revista aproveitou pra montar sua fofoca em cima!"

"Céus! Não posso acreditar!" Lea ficou surpresa. "Bom, mas é apenas uma reportagem, vão ler hoje, quando é amanhã eles esquecem..." Lea tentava acalmar.

"Eu te mostrei uma das reportagens... pelo que vi, existem muitas outras! Se espalhou como fogo na mídia!"

"Deus... mas amor, só por causa de um relato, dois, três, que seja, eles fizeram esse estardalhaço? São desconhecidos... gente que talvez nem conheça nós dois direito, podem ter confundido..."

"Aí é que está a questão maior...segundo aqui, um do elenco de Glee, um dos nossos amigos confirmou que estamos juntos, e que estou louco por você!"

"Ah isso é jogada! Nunca que um deles ia fazer uma coisa dessas..."

"Assim eu espero... porque confiamos neles...mas ainda tem mais..."

"Mais?"

"Um amigo seu contou outras coisas sobre nós dois, não só confirmando, mas também dizendo sobre nossa intimidade..."

"Aí é demais...o que é isso? complô?" Lea ficou indignada, não acreditava que nenhum deles havia lhe traído, mas mesmo assim ficou preocupada.

.:

"Esses ensaios a essa hora da manhã ainda vão me matar..."

"Você resmunga muito, Mark"

"Vai me dizer que já a essa hora você está com a corda toda pra pular no ritmo que o Zach quer, Naya!"

"Eu não, mal consigo ficar em pé! Mas pelo menos não resmungo feito um velhinho de 90 anos!"

"Eu não sou ranzinza e resmunguento!"

"Não, a vovozinha que é..."

"Parem de brigar já cedo...dão um tempo. Hoje o dia vai ser longo, não vão começar já cedo!" Di tentava acalmar os ânimos.

"Certo pessoal, vamos começar assim que tiver todos aqui... a propósito, quem ainda está faltando?" Zach organizava todos.

"Os Moncheles, Finchel, sei lá como chamar eles...Di, pra variar"

"Mas você está azedo cara!" Zach percebeu. "O que foi? Não vai me dizer..."

"Levei um fora daquela loira que falei ontem"

"Eu te disse quando você me mostrou quem era... a moça não quis o moicano?" Zach ria.

"Pior, ela é casada!"

"Bem feito!"

"Ei, desculpem o atraso, nosso despertador enguiçou..." Cory chegou correndo acompanhado de Lea.

"Não se preocupem, não estão atrasados, ainda falta uns minutos pra hora que marcamos... temos tempo" Zach tranqüilizou.

"Bom, já que temos tempos... eu to com uma coisa entalada aqui na garganta... tenho que perguntar..." ela olhou pra Cory que concordou, "... quem de vocês deu com a língua nos dentes? Não quero acreditar, mas se alguém o fez, por favor, fale agora!"

"Do que você está falando?" todos ficaram perdidos, ainda não estavam a par dos acontecimentos.

"Se foi sem querer... se foram pressionados... não precisam ficar com medo, vergonha, sei lá... só queremos saber da onde, quem, ou como foi, pra podermos saber como contornar a situação"

Todos ainda olhavam o casal com cara de paisagem.

"O que a Lea quer saber é quem foi que disse pra mídia que eu e ela estamos namorando".

Todos se entreolharam, mas ninguém assumiu, ou ainda, ninguém parecia saber ao certo do que se tratava. Lea e Cory respiraram aliviados, ninguém deles realmente falou.

"Fui eu" Di entrou na sala de ensaios.

"Você? Mas por que?" Lea perguntou surpresa.

"Porque não agüentamos mais essa situação... vocês dois nunca vão assumir, se nós de fora, que queremos o seu bem não dermos nossa mãozinha, nunca farão! Viver mentindo, se escondendo... isso não é vida!" Logo após Di, John entrou, também veio participar do ensaio, já que seu personagem ia aparecer no próximos episódio.

"E você com certeza foi o tal amigo da Lea que além de confirmar, contou algumas coisas sobre nossa intimidade, não é?" Cory afirmou olhando firme pra John.

"Sim, fui eu, e não me arrependo!"

"Ok, eu até compreendo o que tentaram fazer, mas... vocês não acham que estão se metendo um pouco demais? É a nossa vida, vocês dois não tinham o direito de quebrar um segredo que tanto pedimos pra guardar..." Lea parecia ressentida.

"Se não fizemos, é porque não queríamos virar alvo de fofocas, de comentários e tal... nossa vida íntima é apenas nossa! Não diz respeito a mais ninguém... não precisa estar nas revistas, na Internet, nem na tv..." Cory também não parecia ter gostado nenhum pouco.

"Vocês ainda vão nos agradecer...calma, logo vai passar essa tempestade inicial, e daí depois é só administrar" John ponderava.

"Ok, que tal deixarmos isso pra depois... vamos começar o ensaio pessoal" Zach interviu, mas antes mesmo deles se alongarem, o celular de Lea tocou, seguido pelo de Cory. Eles pediram desculpa, e atenderam por se tratar dos seus agentes.

"Quantos repórteres? Mas ainda não é nem 7 horas!" Cory comentava, assustado, em voz alta, olhando pra todos.

"Eu não sei... não vou falar com ninguém..." Lea falava junto ao seu aparelho.

"Que posição? Eu não sei... link ao vivo? Ta brincando?"

"Não vamos tirar foto nenhuma!"

Lea e Cory pareciam nervosos, confusos, sem saber o que fazer, se mandavam os agentes confirmar, ou se negavam. Eles estavam mais perdidos que nunca! Por um instante, Di e John se entreolharam, imaginando se a decisão que parecia tão acertada inicialmente, fora realmente a melhor... parece que escancarar pro mundo a verdade pra ajudar os amigos a ter uma vida mais normal, não foi realmente uma boa idéia. Uma tempestade estava a ponto de começar!

.:

Lea olhava seu lindo vestido que havia pego no seu estilista para ir ao evento beneficente do seu amigo Elton John. Apesar de ser um modelo maravilhoso, ela não via toda a beleza que a fez encher os olhos de brilho quando o viu no atelier. Na realidade, não tinha nem vontade de colocá-lo. Cory disse a ela: "chegamos no fim da linha, é hora de assumir que estamos namorando, vamos chegar juntos ao evento e contar pra todos!". Apesar de ser o fim de uma angustia que durou meses, ela não sentia que a revelação ia lhe deixar mais leve, na verdade sentia que o peso ia só aumentar. Lea respirou fundo, e foi ver onde Cory estava. Ela encontrou-o paralisado, inerte escorado sobre a pia do banheiro. Parecia sem ação, pensativo assim como ela. Lea que ainda segurava seu vestido, sentiu uma tristeza enorme, era como se os dois, mesmo antes de contar seu segredo, já haviam se tornado reféns da opinião dos outros.

"Chega!" ela jogou o vestido no chão, abraçando Cory bem apertado. "Não vamos ao evento, não vamos anunciar, confirmar, o que for, nada! ninguém tem o direito de mandar na nossa vida! Daqui pra frente vamos ser apenas mais um casal de namorados que se ama. Não vamos nos esconder, mas não vamos ficar aí preocupados com o que vão falar. Não vamos nem sequer comentar nada! A mídia nunca vai ter a confirmação do nosso namoro...sabe por que?... porque só interessa a nós dois!" Lea falou finalmente aliviada.

"Então?" Cory perguntou olhando ela nos olhos, tentando entender tudo aquilo que ela despejou sobre ele.

"Vamos ser apenas nós mesmos! Apenas um casal de namorados!"

Ele sorriu cheio de alegria.

"Vamos!"

"Sendo assim, não vamos ficar por aí desfilando... o nosso namoro é só pra nós dois, certo?"

"Certo... e o que vamos fazer então... digo, nesse fim de semana de festas aqui em Hollywood?"

"Não sei, qualquer coisa..."

"Eu sei...vamos... vou te levar aonde sempre quis levar minha namorada... vamos pra casa... pra Vancouver!"

Ela sorriu, fascinada.

"Você já esteve lá outro dia, conhecendo minha mãe, parentes, amigos... mas dessa vez, quero levar minha namorada pra um passeio na minha cidade natal, ir nos lugares que gosto, compartilhar com você os pedacinhos de lá que tanto me faz feliz...como você mesmo disse... vai ser uma mini férias pra um casal de namorados!"

"Ok, vamos pra casa então!" Lea respondeu beijando seu amado. Antes de partirem, ela ainda deixou um post com uma foto dela e Cory no set de Glee: 'O relacionamento só dá certo se ambos formos perdedores. Rachel Berry'.


	33. Apenas um casal namorando

**33. Apenas Mais um Casal Namorando...**

"Eu ainda não acredito que vocês dois estão aqui...quando abri a porta e dei de cara com os dois...ainda nem tinha amanhecido direito, pensei que estava sonhando..." A mãe de Cory falava encantada com a presença dele e Lea, que apareceram pra tomar café antes mesmo do dia amanhecer. Eles saíram de Los Angeles ainda de madrugada e amanheceram no Canadá pra um final de semana especial. Depois de tomarem café, e jogar conversa fora, a senhora enfim perguntou o que lhe intrigava: "Bem, meus amores, tudo parece ótimo, mas vejo nos olhos de vocês que talvez não esteja assim tão bem... o que houve? O Cory é meio impulsivo, mas você Lea não me parece dessas, por que resolveram viajar do nada pra cá? Parece até que estão fugindo..."

O sorriso deles sumiu, eles se olharam, abaixaram a cabeça antes de responder.

"De certa forma podemos dizer que fugimos..." Cory ponderou.

Sua mãe olhou-os interrogativa.

"Escondemos, mantivemos segredo até então, sobre nós... mas o segredo chegou ao fim... todo mundo já sabe que estamos namorando, está por tudo, revistas, Internet, na boca de todos, já começaram a vir como abutres pra cima de nós...eu e Cory não confirmamos nada, mas tudo chegou num ponto, que nossa palavra já não tem mais importância... o destino, nossas ações confirmaram".

"E...? Por que as caras de enterro?"

"Mãe, a senhora não entende... perdemos nossa privacidade, agora não podemos ir pra lugar nenhum sem sermos questionados... não podemos mais ir nem até a esquina juntos sem corrermos o risco de sermos abordados por paparazzis... temos que ficar dando satisfação... nunca quis minha vida privada nos tablóides... não gosto disso..."

"Satisfação? Quem disse isso? Vocês são artistas, só porque fazem sucesso não tem direito a uma vida privada assim como um bombeiro tem sua vida íntima, ou uma professora, ou um pintor? Só porque são astros não podem respirar como as outras pessoas normais?"

"A gente até conversou exatamente isso ontem a noite... mas depois analisando melhor, enquanto vínhamos pra cá no meio da madrugada, fugindo mas uma vez pra ninguém nos ver, percebemos que só é fácil falar, mas na hora da ação as coisas não são bem assim... acho que só respiramos mesmo quando os outros querem..." Cory falou olhando pra Lea, com a voz embargada, vendo ela também emocionada.

"Crianças... não sofram antes de lutar..."

Eles conversaram mais um tempo sobre os desafios, as dificuldades, e como sentiam-se com as mãos atadas.

"Então, Lea, você disse tudo... o amor de vocês é normal como qualquer um outro, vocês são um casal de namorados... não importa se sua vida é de certa forma, pública e tal, ela pode ser isso, mas é privada, é só de vocês... desde de quando precisam dar satisfação de alguma coisa fora do seu trabalho? Não estão roubando, nem matando, nem dando nenhum mal exemplo... guardando esse amor só pra vocês, não fazendo dele uma ponte pra se promoverem, esse é o maior dos exemplos que vocês estão dando de respeito, um para com o outro, pra cada um de vocês mesmos, pros seus fãs provando que é sim verdadeiro, e pros colegas de vocês que talvez já sentiram isso, ou sentem, que pode sim surgir algo bonito, real, nesse meio tão ... tão falso, supérfluo que trabalham..." Lea levantou-se e foi abraçar a sogra.

"A senhora é maravilhosa!"

Cory também abraçou a mãe, depois ele e Lea respiraram, se enchendo de força vinda das palavras da mãe dele.

"Ok, então, agora me digam, o que vocês dois vieram fazer aqui?"

"Fugir" Cory respondeu.

"Não... viemos passar um final de semana juntos, namorando, disse que ia me mostrar os lugares que gosta aqui...sair daquela tempestade da mídia, da confusão da festa do Oscar e dos outros eventos..." Lea respondeu.

"Ou seja, fugir..." ele continuou.

"Não pense como uma fuga, amor... pense que decidimos vir pra cá pra passarmos um tempo só nós dois..."

"A Lea entendeu filho"

"Acho que eu também, agora" ele disse olhando aqueles olhos brilhantes iluminando o rosto da namorada.

"E agora? Vão ficar aqui me atrapalhando ainda ou vão achar algo mais divertido pra fazer do que tomar café com a sogra?"

"Eu adoro café, e a senhora é a melhor das companhias..." Lea disse dando um beijo na senhora.

.:

"Vem Lea, saia aqui fora, deixa eu ver como ficou... colocou tudo?"

"Tem certeza que tenho que usar tudo isso? não estou assim com tanto frio..."

"Não é só frio, amor...se cair um tombo, quanto mais agasalhada tiver, menos vai doer... agora tenho que te dizer... você parece uma bolinha!" Cory ria da namorada enquanto enchia ela de roupas, preparando pra dividir com ele uma das suas maiores paixões...

"É muito alto daqui, vamos mais lá em baixo..."

"Lea, lá embaixo a prancha não desliza, tem que ter um pouco de declive... eu ainda nem te levei pro topo!"

"Eu to morrendo de medo... e se eu me machucar?"

"Eu cuido de você!" como ela ia negar depois palavras como aquelas, regadas de beijos e carinhos. Lea estava mais branca que a própria neve, mas estava com a adrenalina a mil... Cory falava tanto...a bateria ela já havia dado umas batucadas, mas praticar snowboard, a outra paixão dele, era a primeira vez que fazia e estava apreensiva. Depois de muitos tombos, risos, altos inclusive, Lea deslizou enfim sobre a pequena prancha, mas por poucos segundo, antes de cair mais uma vez. Por fim, decidiu apenas ficar sentadinha babando vendo ele saltar daquelas montanhas altas, todo empolgado... ele amava aquilo, e fazia muito bem! Mais tarde passearam admirando aquele lugar tão lindo que era a Grouse Mountain, de mãos dadas, ora e outra trocando olhares, carinhos, alguns beijinhos, não se importando que naquele lugar tinham muitas mais pessoas além deles dois. Cory combinou com o hotel que não iriam ser importunados por ninguém, nem por seus funcionários. Quem os reconheceu, apesar de suplicar, conseguiu apenas algum sorriso ou cumprimento. Os pombinhos decidiram não dar nenhum autógrafo, nem tirar nenhuma foto, pois eles também estavam passeando, naquelas horas não eram 'as celebridades', eram apenas pessoas normais, namorando. As pessoas pareceram entender, ninguém criou nenhum caso, e alguns apenas admiraram, nem sequer importunaram. O que se ouvia era coisas do tipo... "é Finchel?" "é Finn e Rachel de Glee?" "eles estão namorando de verdade?" ou ainda... "se o cara trouxe a namorada pra cá é porque é sério mesmo!". Eles almoçaram lá, passearam durante a tarde toda e a noite jantaram num dos restaurantes favoritos de Cory, comendo comida japonesa, rindo, se divertindo, um fazendo carinho no outro, apesar de usarem chapéus, pra não chamarem tanto a atenção, a forma como estavam envolvidos, completamente apaixonados, se responsabilizava por atrair todos os olhares de quem entrava no restaurante. E assim que os reconheciam, o fascínio só aumentava. Ninguém os importunou, algum ou outro cumprimentou-os, havia de certa forma respeito, o que eles agradeceram. Apesar de não serem importunados, Cory percebeu mais tarde que muitos dos que os viram deixaram post por todo lado, twitter, facebook, e afins, relatando pro mundo que ele e Lea estava em Vancouver.

Mais tarde já no hotel...

"Eu devia imaginar... era muito bom pra ser verdade! Você viu que o pessoal que nos viu hoje aqui comentou sobre nós? Ta todo mundo falando..."

"Não, nem peguei na mão meu celular"

"Não? Que milagre é esse?"

"É que eu tenho coisas muito mais importantes pra fazer..."ela puxou-o pra perto dela, tirando o celular das mãos dele, jogando de lado, envolvendo os braços no seu pescoço, capturando num longo beijo.

"É, você tem razão, temos muito mais o que fazer do que ver quem ta falando de nós por aí..." ele disse em meio aos beijos apaixonados dela, pegando ela no colo, e depositando sobre a cama, cobrindo-a com seu corpo, enchendo-a de beijos da cabeça aos pés.

.:

No outro dia, os dois pombinhos acordaram tarde, e depois de um café da manhã na cama, digno de uma lua de mel, eles curtiram mais um dia namorando, passeando de mãos dadas pelo Resort. Beijos, carinhos, abraços, risos, muitos risos altos, não foram poupados. Quem por eles passava, a primeira coisa que pensava era que se tratava de recém casados, pra depois perceber que aqueles dois rostos eram familiares, apesar do chapéu e óculos escuros.

Já a noite, em casa, de volta à Los Angeles...

"Então meu amor, gostou do nosso fim de semana?" Cory perguntava enquanto alcançava uma xícara de café pra Lea que estava sentada remexendo na Internet.

"Eu amei... obrigada pelo convite" ela respondeu com um imenso sorriso.

"Também gostei. O que mais gostei foi do fato de ninguém nos importunar... tirando um ou outro que veio até nós, fiquei feliz por ninguém forçar nada, e entender que estávamos querendo ficar sozinhos, apenas nós dois, não como celebridades, mas sim como pessoas normais..."

"Verdade, também gostei disso! Vamos fazer mais vezes"

"Fazer o que?"

"Ser um casal normal namorando por aí..."

"Gostei" ele se inclinou para beijá-la, sentando ao seu lado.

"Cory, só tem uma coisa..." ele olhou-a pensativo, "...quanto ao contato pessoalmente, não temos do que nos queixar...mas já pelas nossas costas... a coisa não é bem assim...estão deitando e rolando em cima da manchete que estamos namorando, e ainda, que fomos pra Vancouver esse final de semana..."

"Nós sabíamos que isso ia acontecer... não podemos agora voltar atrás... o que temos que fazer é não ficar paranóicos com isso... não vamos dar mais atenção do que isso realmente merece... já falamos com nossos agentes e amigos, ninguém vai sequer comentar o fato... ninguém nunca vai ter certeza que estamos namorando, pelo menos não de nossa boca! Querida, não fique em cima disso, deixa pra lá, quanto mais a gente ficar lendo essas baboseiras, mais vamos ficar loucos!"

"Eu sei que você tem razão, mas é que pra mim é difícil ficar tão calma, alheia a isso tudo... ainda mais quando cogitam que somos falsos, que nosso namoro é fake, apenas questão de markenting, pra nos promover, promover Glee..."

"O quê?" Cory gritou furioso.


	34. No meio da tempestade

**34. No Meio da Tempestade**

"O que você está dizendo? Fake? Agora duas pessoas só porque são artistas da tv não podem ter nada entre eles, porque se tiver é tudo fingimento, pra promover algo ou alguém? Essas pessoas não podem ter sentimentos? Quer dizer que elas então vivem os personagens 24 horas por dia, todo dia... isso?"

"Amor, não sou eu quem está dizendo... é o que estão cogitando... seria isso mesmo... Pra mídia, num primeiro momento, um amor entre dois colegas de trabalho, ainda mais como nós, que já na tela formamos um casal, é a coisa mais linda, mais apaixonante que poderia acontecer... mas assim que o frescor da notícia termina, um tempo depois que vem a tona, é hora deles trocar de nota, em cima do mesmo casal que rendeu bastante...o segundo passo é criar polêmica, colocando dúvidas nas cabeças das pessoas, quanto a legitimidade da relação, se é amor mesmo ou coisa pra atrair público, marketing e tal..."

"Eu sei disso, mas não achava que ia vir já, junto com essa enxurrada de manchetes sobre o namoro".

Cory levantou-se e passou a caminhar de um lado pro outro no quarto, inquieto, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, enquanto Lea ficava tonta vendo-o andar daquele jeito. Por mais que estavam se preparando, a situação parecia ter ficado acima do que imaginavam. Mesmo sabendo que ia causar certo alvoroço tanto na mídia como nos fãs, eles não podiam crer que a notícia de que estavam juntos, apesar de não terem confirmado nada, ia ser a principal discussão em praticamente todas as mídias sociais da Internet, bem como na imprensa interessada por fofocas. Eles estavam estampados por todo lugar... seus nomes cogitados e questionados por toda parte... estavam sendo pressionados de todos os lados!

"O que está fazendo?" Cory perguntou ao ver a último post de Lea em sua página: 'De maneira nenhuma eu sou uma pessoa falsa. Eu sou de Nova Iorque, não finjo ser outra coisa senão o que somos'.

"Estou tentando extravasar... preciso recuperar o fôlego!"

"Não caia na cilada deles meu amor... ok, eu fiquei assustado, meio fora de mim ainda a pouco, mas já estou de volta... não podemos cair no jogo deles! Temos que continuar acima de toda essa tempestade, Lea... quanto mais tentarmos responder, nos defender, pior vai ser ...vamos manter a calma, a compostura...nada de entrarmos discutindo, questionando..."

"Eu sei, mas não é assim tão fácil na prática... eu não consigo ser assim tão fria..."

"Eu sei, mas vai ter que ser...você não pode se envolver com essa gente... temos que nos manter calmos, racionais... pessoas que cogitam se nosso relacionamento é falso não gostam da gente, não são nossos fãs, e os profissionais... bem é o trabalho deles criar caso, mas eu não gosto disso, então não tenho o por quê responder!"

Cory sentou ao lado da namorada, abraçando-a cheio de ternura. Lea sorriu, apertando forte contra ele. Ele tinha razão, eles imaginavam que ia ser uma verdadeira zona, um caos entre a imprensa e alguns possíveis oportunistas, mas a verdade é que a bola de neve que veio nessa tempestade foi maior do que esperavam, e parecia vir aumentando ladeira abaixo.

"Eu só espero que não venha nada pior..."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?"

No outro dia, o pior que Lea pensou acabou vindo...

"Veja aqui!" ela mostrou pro namorado uma nota em uma revista.

"Você não...Lea, eu jamais ia...?"

"Não, acalme-se! Apenas li o título, não li nem o texto porque não me interessa... eu conheço você, confio, não ia acreditar numa história dessas... eu sei quem tenho em casa!"

"Fico feliz"

"Eu não... eu te conheço amor, por isso mesmo, não admito que alguém suje seu nome dizendo que está por aí me traindo... isso é baixo, sujo, não sei como podem!"

Cory abraçou Lea antes que ela passasse mal, parecia que ia explodir de raiva.

"Só faltava essa... depois de questionarem se não estamos fingindo um relacionamento, agora afirmam que já existe traição entre nós... tudo apenas numa semana! Uma semana! Deus!"

"Sabíamos que não ia ser fácil... o importante é o que temos aqui, o que existe realmente aqui entre nós dois... o resto, sempre vai vir pedradas de todo lado, não espere nada fácil!"

"Eu sei, mas precisava vir tantas pedras tão rápido!" ela começou a choramingar sendo amparada pelo namorado, que juntava todas suas forças pra manter-se de pé como pilar firme pra os dois não esmorecerem.

Mais tarde, ambos estavam deitados na cama, abraçados. Lea estava toda envolvida pelos braços de Cory, protegida do mundo, apesar dos seus pensamentos voarem longe, e o sono estar mais distante ainda. Ela sentiu que ele não estava dormindo, mesmo ele não se mexendo, provavelmente pra não acordá-la.

"Amor..." ela sussurrou beijando sua mão.

"Oi"

"Você precisa dormir... temos que acordar cedo amanhã!"

"Você também precisa dormir... e-eu estou sem sono, durma que eu já também vou dormir"

"Estou sem sono" ela se virou, ficando de frente pra ele, encontrando um grande sorriso no rosto amassado dele.

"Eu..." ela começou a beijá-lo, "...te...amo!"

"Eu..." ele devolveu a brincadeira, arrancando gargalhadas dela, "...te... amo...mais ainda!"

A brincadeira foi oportuna, trouxe a tona o real sentimento que os unia, e que ninguém, por mais que tentasse, nunca ia tirar deles... o amor que sentiam um pelo outro! Eles ficaram rindo, abraçados, se olhando nos olhos... nada mais precisava ser dito, Lea viu que tinha Cory, sua força, seu amor...Cory viu que tinha Lea, sua doçura, seu amor pra enfrentar tudo!

.:

"Como está hoje?" Cory se aproximou da namorada num dos intervalos de filmagens de Glee, preocupado depois da última noite.

"Estou bem melhor!" ela sorriu, deixando-o tranqüilo ao ver que estava mesmo mais calma. "Com você do meu lado me dando forças..." ela respirou fundo, aliviada, dando-lhe um beijo terno no rosto.

"Você está enganada... você é que é minha força!" ele beijou sua mão, acariciando-a logo em seguida.

"Argh! Vocês me dão enjôo!" Mark passou por eles, zoando.

Os dois riram do amigo.

A noite, já em casa...

"O que foi agora? Ando ficando com medo toda vez que vejo você entrando pela porta com uma revista ou o celular em punho!... ok, manda... deixa eu sentar, manda"

Lea riu da atitude de Cory. Eles haviam conversado mais uma vez por horas a fio sobre como enfrentar seus 'novos' problemas, e ele tentava se impor para receber um novo golpe.

"Abaixa a guarda!" ela riu, deixando-o confuso. "Eu fiz uma coisa escondida... droga, eu não tive coragem de te confessar antes... fiquei com vergonha... mas agora vou ter que dizer..." ele ficou ainda mais confuso. Ela resolveu mostrar-lhe do que falava antes que ele tivesse um colapso nervoso.

"Eu não acredito!" ele começou a rir. "Mas como...? comprou uma igual?"

"Não, é sua! Eu roubei de você a algum tempo... pra quando me sentisse sozinha, que quisesse ficar junto de você, sentindo seu cheiro no meu corpo..." ela explicava.

"Minha camiseta?"

"Ah, você tem umas quantas dessa... todas brancas inclusive... achei que nem ia notar a falta de uma... não contava com isso..."

"E seu eu te contar que essa montagem, essa foto minha junto dessa sua, ambos vestindo a tal camiseta branca...essa análise foi feita por um fã no famoso fandom?"

"Como?"

"Sim, sério, eu vi ainda a pouco enquanto estava no tumblr bisbilhotando... achei uma graça... como esse povo viaja! Eles viram uma foto sua na praia no México a alguns dias atrás, daí lembraram que eu uso esse tipo de camiseta... daí pra juntar que você estava usando uma roupa minha bastou um clique na cabeça de alguém... minutos depois acharam as fotos dos dois e fizeram essa montagem... surreal!... essa matéria dessa revista que você está me mostrando foi só a cópia da inteligência do fandom! Esses fofoqueiros nem autenticidade tem!" Lea começou a rir, juntando-se a Cory.

"É isso que temos que tirar dessas situações... apenas o que nos importa..."

"E o que seria? Graça?" Cory brincou.

"Também... penso que quem gosta realmente da gente, presta atenção mesmo em nós, sabiam que eu estava usando uma roupa sua provavelmente por estarmos longe no momento, e eu estar sentindo sua falta!"

"Você tem razão"

"Com essas pessoas é que a gente tem que se preocupar! Apenas com essas, com gente que gosta de nós! Pro restante... nem o sono podemos lhes dar o direito de nos tirar!"

Cory assentiu. "Concordo!". Ele então puxou-a para mais perto dele, envolvendo-a com seus braços, beijando sua nuca. "Então não vai deixar eles tirar seu sono, hein?... e um moreno, alto, louco de amor por você, será que pode te tirar o sono?" ele mordia levemente seu pescoço deixando-a estremecida.

"Esse está sempre nos meus sonhos, e quando estou acordada quase me deixa louca... sono? Hum... ele nem precisa me pedir!" ela falou enquanto se inclinava pra capturar os lábios dele com os seus.


	35. O seu bemestar

**35. O Seu Bem-Estar**

"Tem certeza que está tudo bem pra você?... Eu sei que não são as pessoas que você está acostumada a estar... na maioria são músicos, agentes de bandas e barzinhos, alguns outros empresários, às vezes tem uma ou outra pessoa que vai acompanhando eles, esposa, namoradas e tal... quem sabe você se encontra com alguma conhecida... mas se não quiser vir comigo, não se preocupe, não vou ficar chateado... apesar de querer muito sua companhia..."

"Está tudo bem, amor. Eu faço amizade rápido, me enturmo em dois tempos! E mesmo que fosse só pra te apoiar, eu ia sim! Sei como é importante esse tipo de reunião com essa gente pra você, sei que está super ansioso pra ver se consegue algum patrocínio pra sua banda... vou sim, estarei sempre te apoiando!"

Cory beijou Lea, feliz da vida por ela aceitar ir com ele a uma festa onde iriam estar muitos contatos que ele ansiava em apresentar o trabalho da banda. Ele estava nervoso, apesar de conhecer quase todos que freqüentavam o lugar onde a festa seria realizada, por isso, a presença da sua namorada era tão importante pra ele se sentir confiante e seguro. A festa era mais como uma reuniãozinha de amigos, num ambiente privado, sem imprensa e nem paparazzis, o que deixava os convidados mais confortáveis, principalmente o casal Monchele.

Lea estava tranqüila, pensava em se divertir conversando com pessoas diferentes enquanto Cory tratava dos seus negócios. Mas logo que chegaram, ela percebeu que se enturmar não seria uma das tarefas mais fáceis. Músicos, empresários, agentes, seja lá quem eram todos aqueles caras, alguns estranhos, muitos estranhos por sinal, ela não tinha idéia de quem era quem. A única coisa que parecia era que eles estavam num certo 'mundo' deles, onde conversavam somente sobre seus assuntos técnicos, burocráticos... chatos! Ela sorriu pro namorado e saiu tentando encontrar outras turmas... talvez as mulheres deles... mas pro seu azar, ao procurá-las nos outros ambientes da festa, deu de cara com lindas modelos, altas, magérrimas, que só sabiam falar sobre passarela, flashes, e outras coisas fúteis. Sem contar que nem sequer disfarçavam os olhares impiedosos analisando a pequena morena de alto a baixo... desprezo, soberba,... Lea por mais que tentasse forçar um sorriso, estava se sentindo cada vez mais pequena e insignificante naquela rodinha de mulheres. Nunca ela havia se sentindo tão sem chão, nem quando ia nas famosas festas da Broadway com Theo, seu antigo namorado. As pessoas de lá também eram por demais fúteis e soberbas, umas querendo se impor mais que as outras.

Lea zanzava de um lado pro outro, sempre sorrindo quando Cory olhava pra ela... não queria que ele percebesse que ela não estava se sentindo bem naquele lugar... ela sabia quanto era importante pra ele fazer contatos ali, e toda vez que olhava pra ele parecia tão a vontade conversando feito jeito grande com aqueles músicos e empresários... ela estava tão orgulhosa dele, ia agüentar o que fosse pra que ele tivesse sucesso em seus projetos.

"Você é a Lea Michele?" um das girafas enfim puxou conversa com ela.

"Sim" Lea respondeu feliz, finalmente alguém falou com ela, devia a ter conhecido de Glee.

"Você é quem está com o Monteith?" ela interrogou.

"Eu..." ela ficou sem saber se assumia ou que respondia pra moça.

"Deve ser, porque ele nunca leva ninguém pras festas que ele vai... da festa pra casa já é outra coisa, mas vir pra uma festa e trazer comida de casa... é a primeira vez... estão juntos a quanto tempo?" ela parecia despejar veneno junto com cada palavra, pelo tom não gostou nada dele tê-la trazido junto.

"Eu... nós..." Lea se enrolava com sua própria língua.

"Ah, agora te reconheci, você é daquele seriado que ele também está... Quinn, Santana, Brittany...?"

"Rachel, sou a Rachel!" Lea devolveu acidamente, não estava gostando daquele tom de sarcasmo.

"Olha querida, vou te dizer como amiga... não alimente muitas ilusões, o Monteith nunca foi de ficar amarrado a ninguém, caras como ele nunca se apaixonam de verdade! Esse povo de músicos... eles vivem pra lá e pra cá, sempre com mil meninas em cima deles... você acham que vão se amarrar a alguém? Eles não conseguem ser fiéis! Digo por experiência própria... eu e meu marido por isso mesmo, temos uma relação aberta... eu já disse pro inclusive pro Monteith, quando quiser..."

Lea não podia acreditar na audácia daquela lambisgóia falando aquelas bobagens pra ela sem o menor pudor. E quando ela olhava ao redor, percebeu que as outras estavam na mesma posição, com o mesmo pensamento.

"...sem contar que... desculpe, mas eu tenho que falar, me sinto na obrigação de te abrir os olhos...você faz o tipo dele, acho que não consegue dar conta de um homem daquele tamanho, cheio de fogo do jeito que ele é!"

A pequenina morena sentiu lágrimas brotarem nos olhos, os punhos cerrarem pra baterem no rosto perfeito e delicado daquela mulher de 2 metros de altura, aliás, ela teve vontade de bater em todo o bando! Mas a educação e o bom senso, por sorte, falaram mais alto. Ela rodou nos calcanhares e saiu elegantemente, não dando mais atenção pra suas mais novas inimigas.

"Não dê ouvidos pra o que essa mulherada fala... são todas umas frustradas, elas não podem comer, não dormem direito, são escravas da sua própria beleza... e todo mundo sabe que beleza não dura pra sempre, certo?" um senhor de certa idade se aproximou de Lea puxando conversa, lhe entregando um bebida. Ela aceitou, mas de forma elegante descartou a taça, pois não sabia nem quem era o homem, não ia beber nada que viesse de um desconhecido. "Oh, não se preocupe, por mais que eu tivesse vontade, não ia fazer nada contra a mulher de um amigo! Não tem nada mais que um pouco de vodka, gim, algum licor, e sei lá o que eles põe nesses drinques... num entendi direito essas misturas dos barmans!" o senhor tentava ser simpático com Lea.

"Não se preocupe, eu só não quero beber, obrigada de qualquer forma, o senhor é muito amável!"

"Senhor não... ok, tá certo, eu já tenho ... ah, não vou falar minha idade" ela não se conteve e começou a rir. "Isso, você fica muito mais linda assim sem essa nuvem triste... não dê bola pra aquelas mulheres... elas são aspirantes a modelos, pensam que vão ser a próxima Gisele Bündchen, Heidi Klum ou Miranda Kerr...coitadas, elas não tem nem o mínimo necessário pra chegar perto delas... não é só altura e beleza que precisa... caráter também é muito importante!" nesse momento, ela percebeu que o homem falava seriamente, não brincava ao fazer o comentário. Aos poucos, ele conseguiu derrubar as defesas de Lea, e os dois conversaram por muito tempo. Falaram de tudo, ela percebeu que além da simpatia, aquele senhor era muito antenado no mundo, em tudo que estava acontecendo, inclusive comentando sobre Glee. Finalmente Lea pode se divertir. Depois de um longo tempo conversando, Lea percebeu que todas as girafas estavam olhando os dois, provavelmente imaginando que ela estava se jogando em cima do pobre velhinho! Que coisa, e ela não sabia nem o nome do homem! ... ele disse que isso era o de menos, e era certo também que depois dos primeiros cinco minutos, ele já não estava mais lhe cantando, talvez nem nesses primeiros cinco minutos ele o fez, mas era difícil não ficar intrigada, ele era por demais simpático! Lea estava tão confortável conversando com o homem, que nem percebeu quando soltou uma das suas famosas gargalhadas altas, fazendo com que muitos dos que estavam ao redor deles dois, inclusive, e principalmente suas inimigas, vissem e desaprovassem. Quando ela se tocou, ficou extremamente sem graça, mas não demorou muito pra sentir que alguém lhe abraçou por trás.

"Eu lhe falei que ela era única!... agora acredita em mim?" era Cory, ele abraçou Lea, envolvendo-a com seus braços, prendendo-a junto dele.

"Sem dúvida! Pena que você chegou primeiro meu amigo!" o senhor brincou com Cory, parecia que eram amigos mesmo.

"Mulher bonita existem aos montes... agora que além disso, tem uma boa conversa, te fazem rir, te apóiam sempre, são teu porto seguro, e... principalmente, te deixam louco na cama... ah, essas são raras, quem achar pode pegar e esconder, porque não estão por aí dando sopa!" ele abraçou ainda mais forte Lea, que estava vermelha de vergonha dos comentários dele, mas eufórica vendo a reação de reprovação das outras mulheres. Aquilo soou como um tapa certeiro em cada uma delas. Parecia até que ele tinha ouvido o que elas tinham lhe falado ainda a pouco. Ele olhou nos olhos dela e terminou sua declaração. "Eu já peguei a minha, não largo nem que me matem!"

"Eu vi... você se esqueceu de dizer que são fiéis como uma rocha, porque nem sequer beber o que ofereci ela fez, tive que insistir pra conseguir um pouco de confiança, daí quando ela começou a rir... aparece o ciumento do namorado!" Cory e o homem riam, conversaram mais um pouco, logo depois ele se despediu do casal e saiu.

"Você é linda Lea, não tem altura pra passarela, mas pra fotos... você é incrível. Se um dia quiser, gostaria muito que fizesse parte das Angels". Ele disse ao sair.

"Simpático seu amigo... quem ele é? Por acaso trabalha com modelos ou coisa do tipo?" Lea enfim perguntou ao namorado.

"Ele não se apresentou? É bem típico dele... ele trabalha com as tops das modelos do mundo! Esse velhinho simpático é dono da Victoria Secrets, meu amor! Por que você acha que tinha tantas modelos aqui hoje? Umas vem acompanhando seus maridos, namorados, mas a maioria vem pra cá com a mesma intenção que eu...oportunidades!"

Lea ficou espantada. Parecia que ela tinha acabado de ser elogiada por Barbra Streisand bem no meio da Broadway. É, porque ser elogiada por alguém que conhece tanto de mulheres maravilhosas, bem no meio de uma bela amostra delas, era como se fosse um prêmio, logo ela tão a quem daquela beleza das modelos...

"Vamos embora amor" Cory convidou, lhe tirando dos seus devaneios.

"Não, está cedo amor. Vi que está se saindo bem...pode voltar pra lá, não se preocupe..."

"Como não me preocupar? Eu vi que você não está bem aqui, ficou a noite toda perdida, quando quis se achar, caiu no meio dos abutres, depois teve de ser socorrida por um velhinho! Nada vale mais que o seu bem estar! Como vou me concentrar em negócios se o meu maior bem está triste?"

"Eu não devia ter vindo..." ela falou sem graça.

"Como não? Se não fosse você eu não teria vindo aqui! Freqüentar esse tipo de lugar não é mais pra mim... eu precisava de um ponto de força, segurança, pra me sentir sempre focado, centrado na única coisa que me importava daqui... cada vez que olhava pra você, mesmo percebendo que não estava muito confortável, era como um impulso pra continuar insistindo, convencendo...e olha que consegui uns bons contatos, e algumas promessas... agendei até algumas conversar particulares, prováveis patrocínios... tudo por sua causa, porque me faz acreditar em mim, que sou capaz... obrigado!" ele beijou-a, deixando a morena com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, emocionada. "Ok, agora vamos... um filme, você abraçada em mim... é tudo o que eu quero! Não existe programa melhor pra uma noite!"

"Achei que fazer amor comigo é que era o melhor programa pra uma noite!" ela provocou.

"Esse não é o melhor pra uma noite, esse é o perfeito pra todas as noites, pro final delas!" ele devolveu, incendiando-a, mordendo sua orelha.

"Vou fazer um café pra gente"

"Ótimo. Daqui seu casaco, vou guardar com o meu no closet".

Lea ajeitava seu casaco, quando deixou cair outro. Ela juntou, ajeitando-o no lugar. De repente, reconheceu aquela peça de roupa, fazia tempo que ela não usava, aliás, só usou uma vez, mas ao fechar os olhos lembrou daquela noite... ela amou o presente que Theo lhe deu, um casaco de cashmere branco, maravilhoso. Era pra ela desfilar ele numa festa em que iam somente com pessoas da Broadway, as mais influentes. Lea se sentia nas nuvens naquela noite. Sempre sonhava em entrar pra conhecer Patti Lupone, e outros tantos nomes que ela não tinha acesso, mesmo trabalhando lá. Aquela noite seria um sonho. Estava tão feliz, tão emocionada. Mas durou pouco. Mesmo tendo assunto pra falar com todos ali, se sentiu meio deixada de lado. Theo queria que ela se comportasse como as demais mulheres ali... polidas, elegantes, sem desafinar no tom, nem no salto, ou seja, era pra ela ficar o mais quieta possível pra não soltar nenhuma gafe, mesmo tendo se criado ali dentro daquele meio, pois ela era diferentes daquelas finas mulheres. 'Parecia que as vezes ela esquecia de manter a compostura, descendo do salto, se tornando uma boba pro circo achar graça', isso era o que o próprio namorado argumentava, 'é pro seu bem! Não desça de nível!', ele completava. Uma noite interminável. Quanto mais ela tentava, menos se sentia a vontade, mais se sentia infeliz, com vontade de sair correndo dali. Aquela bonequinha enfeitada não era ela. Parecia uma estranha! Ai dela se deixasse escapar uma gargalhada louca das suas costumeiras... ela bem que tentou, mas Theo queria ficar até o final da noite, mesmo ela implorando pra irem embora. Lea abriu os olhos, vendo na sua frente o tal casaco que a fez relembrar uma das suas piores noites da sua vida! Não pensou duas vezes, o jogou dentro de um saco de lixo, amarrando com ele todas suas mágoas e frustrações.

"O que está fazendo? Não está pondo pro lixo meu casaco, está? Lea, eu adoro ele, sei que está meio ... ei, você está vestindo ele? O que foi?" ela nem percebeu quando Cory apareceu atrás dela, nem quando foi ou em que momento acabou vestindo o casaco dele que ia guardar. Provavelmente ao se lembrar de coisas tão amargas, quis se sentir protegida e instintivamente vestiu aquele que tanto lhe protegia, lembrando de como ele agiu com ela numa noite tão importante pra ele... só queria que ela se sentisse bem... na hora em que ela deu uma gafe, ele foi o primeiro a apoiá-la, falando orgulhoso dela, confirmando que mesmo louca, ela era dele!... depois, largando tudo, tirando-a de lá... e ainda agradecendo por estar com ele! Como ela mesmo havia mencionado pra Jon certa vez, Cory a deixava confortável, sendo ela mesma, não importando o quão palhaça ela era as vezes!

Lea sorriu, virando-se de frente pra ele, lhe abraçando pelo pescoço.

"Eu te amo"

"Eu também... o que foi?"

"Nada" ela puxou-o, beijando-o docemente, cheia de amor. "E o café?"

"Nos esperando"

"Deixe ele esperando..." ela deslizou a mão sobre a camisa dele, abrindo os botões. "Vamos deixar ele pra sobremesa..." ela sussurrou enquanto lhe empurrava pelo corredor, chegando ao sofá, derrubando-o sobre o mesmo, caindo em cima dele, enchendo-o de beijo cada vez mais quentes e intensos.


	36. Deja Vu

**36. Déjà Vu**

"Oi Anne... não, não vou. Conversamos, eu e o Cory, e achamos melhor não. Além do que ele vai trabalhar, vai apresentar o evento junto com a Naya... eu indo no GLAAD junto com ele só vai tirar o foco principal do evento"

"Claro que não... Lea, é uma ótima oportunidade de vocês aparecerem juntos publicamente... já te disse, um pouquinho de marketing em cima de vocês como casal não vai fazer mal a ninguém... o agente dele também concorda...pense um pouco... já estão falando mesmo dos dois!"

"Já te disse... deixa como está... não vou confirmar nada, muito menos ficar por aí desfilando propositalmente com meu namorado só porque somos famosos!"

"Lea..."

"Não. Chega! Você me conhece, não sou desse tipo... justo agora que nos esqueceram um pouco, que pararam de fofocar sobre nós!... não, ta bom assim..."

"Esqueceram... pararam...? Não viu a nova manchete sobre vocês? A que saiu ontem?"

"Ontem?"

"Sim... um amigo do Cory afirmou que o namoro de vocês dois não vai durar, que apesar de estar as mil maravilhas agora, não vai continuar depois que saírem de Glee. Só estão namorando porque vivem praticamente grudados o dia todo trabalhando..."

Lea ficou muda.

Alguns minutos depois de falar com sua agente, ela ainda estava pensativa, distante com seus pensamentos. Cory se espreguiçava na cama ao lado dela, quando percebeu que tinha algo errado com ela.

"Que nuvem negra é essa já cedo pairando na sua cabeça, meu amor?" ele lhe deu o costumeiro bom dia com um beijo meigo nos lábios. Ela sorriu meio sem vontade.

"Achei que haviam nos deixado em paz... ilusão..." ela lhe mostrou uma notícia num site de fofocas sobre o comentário do suposto amigo dele.

"Não sei se isso é verdade, se algum amigo meu falou, provavelmente não é, mas se for não me importo... a única pessoa que me conhece mais do que minha mãe é você... o que me diz? Vamos conseguir nos separar depois que sairmos da série?" ela negou com a cabeça. "penso o mesmo!... fora isso... amor, esse é o trabalho deles, nunca vão parar de procurar picuinhas pra intrigar... eles gostam de fofocas!"

"Eu sei... mas mesmo assim fico preocupada... eu não sei mais viver sem você!" ele sorriu emocionado. As palavras dela vinham do fundo da sua alma, eram verdadeiras, cheias de amor, penetrando nele como água.

"Nem eu!" eles se abraçaram.

"Mas se acontecer..." ela se afastou do peito dele pra lhe encarar nos olhos, "... prometa que não vamos sair dessa relação como inimigos, ou pior, estranhos..."

"Prometo!"

"...e prometa que vai me deixar um pedaço seu comigo, algo pra que eu me lembre de você todos os dias da minha vida..." ele não entendeu direito o que ela queria dizer com aquilo, mas prometeu.

"Agora, outra coisa, ouvi você discutir com a Anne sobre ir junto comigo no GLAAD... você vai achar estranho... conversamos, mas... eu queria muito que fosse comigo!"

"Cory..." ela voltou a aninhar-se nos braços dele, sabia que tal comentário vinha do coração dele, não da sua razão. Em sã consciência ele nunca falaria aquilo, não depois de tantas conversas sobre poupar-se desse desgaste público.

.:

"Como você está se sentindo participando desse evento, Cory? Sendo de certa forma lembrado por seu trabalho, não apenas por fazer parte de Glee, mas por você mesmo como pessoa através da sua campanha defendendo o respeito e direito de todos, seja qual for sua opção sexual..."

"Honrado!"

Cory respondia simpaticamente aos repórteres na entrada para o evento no qual era anfitrião juntamente com sua colega e amigaNaya. Até então, todas as perguntas eram relacionadas ao evento em si, a campanha na qual ele participou defendendo os direitos dos homossexuais, e sobre Glee. Tranqüilo. Mas, apesar de esperar que no meio das entrevistas iria vir alguma pergunta mais íntima, relacionada com ele e Lea, e a história do seu namoro não assumido, ele não imaginava que ela ia vir à queima roupa.

"Então Cory, você e a Lea Michele... quando vão assumir pra todo mundo que estão namorando, e parar com essa lengalenga?" Todos os microfones voltaram-se pra ele.

Cory sorriu sem jeito. Não conseguia formular uma resposta. Pra sua salvação, eis que a atenção de todos foi roubada pro início do tapete vermelho. Uma linda morena atraiu os olhares de todos com seu charme e carisma, seu vestido verde esvoaçante, o cabelo preso com apenas alguns fios brincando com o vento.

"É a Lea Michele!" um dos repórteres mencionou em voz alta enquanto todos olhavam-na fascinados.

"É a minha Lea Michele!" Cory mencionou sem perceber, não se tocando que havia confirmado o que tanto aquele bando queria saber.

Cory ficou paralisado, encantado, com cara de apaixonado olhando Lea se desvencilhar dos paparazzis, simpaticamente, como se estivesse apenas desfilando entre eles, com seu típico sorriso no rosto. Automaticamente, ela sentiu que Cory havia visto ela chegar, assim como todos os repórteres, fotógrafos... no mesmo instante em que ela encontrou o olhar do namorado, aquela confusão de gente, flashes, empurra-empurra, desapareceu! Ela só tinha olhos pra ele. Cory por sua vez também só via ela, linda! Ela foi ao encontro dele, deslizando pelo tapete vermelho como num sonho, perfeita! O sorriso do seu rosto que antes era apenas simpático, agora era apaixonado. Lea fez o caminho como se não houvesse ninguém tentando intervir com uma entrevista, um autógrafo, uma foto... ela só via Cory, e até chegar nele não parou. A imprensa, os curiosos, eram apenas expectadores da confirmação mais esperada dos últimos anos. Agora não tinha mais como esconder ou negar: Lea Michele e Cory Monteith estavam mesmo juntos!

"Oi" ela disse quando chegou enfim perto dele.

"Oi" ele respondeu não acreditando que ela havia vindo. Mais que depressa, instintivamente, ele estendeu a mão à ela. Lea pegou na mão dele, com um sorriso que não cabia mais em seu rosto. Ambos seguiram para dentro do salão onde o evento iria acontecer, abandonando todos. Os fofoqueiros se debateram, tentaram de todo jeito, perguntavam, corriam com suas câmeras, microfones, atrás dos dois, flashes cegavam, mas não tiveram sucesso, o mais novo assumido casal não lhes deu atenção. Os seguranças os protegeram até entrarem no salão. Nenhum beijo ou algo mais explícito, nenhuma palavra, a não ser as de Cory ..."a minha Lea Michele"... apenas a forma como os dois estavam ligados, eles pareciam duas metades se encontrando, formando um só! A perfeição. O que mais aquelas pessoas ali presentes poderiam querer... um amor desses não se vê todos os dias...

.:

Todos sorriam simpaticamente, alguns surpresos, outros felizes, mas todos admirando a entrada triunfal do casal monchele. Muitos cumprimentaram, outras apenas acenaram, outros ainda torceram o nariz... normal. Depois do evento, já na festa, Lea e Cory conversavam despreocupados, felizes, como se um verdadeiro peso havido saído de suas costas! Eles estavam leves, entusiasmados, apaixonados... sem precisar em preocupar-se de se esconder de ninguém. Entre um e outro comentário dos amigos e conhecidos ali presentes junto deles, um teve que alfinetar sobre a última fofoca envolvendo eles.

"Bom queridos, meu conselho: aproveitem! Não digo pela fama, mas por estarem juntos todo dia. Se por acaso amanhã não trabalharem mais juntos, não ficarem mais o dia todo pra cima e pra baixo, não levem consigo nenhuma saudade ou culpa por não terem aproveitado esse tempo maravilhoso que tiveram... porque uma coisa é certa, quando não estamos mais dia e noite trabalhando com nosso par, as coisas ficam mais complicadas, ficar junto se torna cada dia mais difícil, e logo a gente acaba se perdendo de quem amamos pelo caminho sem perceber... falam que os fofoqueiros atrapalham, ou as pessoas se metendo ou inventando coisas... nada é pior do que termos que correr atrás de nossos sonhos, seguindo por caminhos diferentes, por maior que seja o amor, a vontade, é complicado o casal continuar junto!"

Cory e Lea ficaram calados, pensativos por um instante. Do nada Cory olhou instintivamente pra Lea, e ela respondeu olhando-o firmemente.

"Que seja eterno enquanto dure!" Cory falou olhando dentro dos olhos da namorada. Lea assentiu.

.:

"O que foi Lea? Por que está assim tão deprimida? Parece que chorou a noite inteira?" Di amparava a amiga que estava pálida, com olheiras imensas, sentada em sua frente.

"Acabou. Acabou Di. O sonho chegou ao fim!" ela mal conseguia responder.

"O que você está falando? Você está em ascenção na Broadway, já fez três espetáculos reverenciados pela critica só nesse ano, tem mais os dois filmes que estão pra serem lançados nos quais participou, tem seu cd que está em primeiro lugar na Billboard..."

"Do que me adianta tud

o isso se eu e o Cory terminamos?" ela despencou no choro.

"Céus... eu não sabia... me desculpa... mas como, por que? Vocês estavam tão bem, pensei que iriam casar..." Di ficou confusa.

"Faz cinco anos que saímos de Glee... o primeiro ano ficamos mais juntos, mas nos outros, tivemos que cada um seguir por um caminho, tendo que deixar de lado o outro, acho que nos perdemos em algum lugar, e não conseguimos no reencontrar... os últimos três anos arrastamos nossa relação, mas a verdade é que faz tempo que somos um casal apenas de nome, porque mal nos falamos, apenas por celular e olha lá...hoje decidimos por um ponto final em tudo, já parecíamos mais como dois estranhos..."

"Eu não entendo...quer dizer, eu entendo, mas não acredito..."

"O pior de tudo é que nos separamos e ele não cumpriu a promessa que me fez... ele me prometeu deixar um pedaço dele comigo, pra todo dia eu tê-lo de certa forma comigo..." Di olhou-a interrogativa, "... eu queria um filho dele!" ela voltou a chorar compulsivamente.

"Lea... amor... amor...acorde...vamos acorde..." Cory chacoalhava a namorada que parecia estar tendo um pesadelo.

"Cory!" ela enfim acordou, angustiada, feliz por ter sido um sonho, pulando nos braços do namorado, apertando-o fortemente. Depois de respirar um pouco, mais calma, Lea contou seu pesadelo pra ele. Cory confortou-a afirmando que não passava de um sonho, que jamais ia lugar algum sem ela, que ele não ia sobreviver sem sua pequena morena.

"E nossa filha? Como é que a gente ia fazer? Eu te amo muito Lea, mais do que a mim mesmo, mas eu ia dar um jeito, talvez até ia conseguir te esquecer... mas e a Sheila?" só então Lea percebeu que sua gata estava deitada no colo de Cory, confortavelmente aninhada com o papai. Ele adorava a gatinha, ela também era cheia de dengo pro lado dele. A brincadeira foi propícia pra arrancar do semblante triste de Lea, um sorriso.

"Talvez possamos ver de uma guarda compartilhada?" ela entrou na brincadeira, fazendo-o rir junto.

"Nunca você vai se ver livre de mim, eu te amo demais!" ele sussurrou no seu ouvido, abraçando-a.

"Eu também te amo... demais!" eles começaram a se beijar quando o celular de Lea tocou.

"Oi Anne, tudo bem? ... não, não vou com o Cory no GLAAD, não acho que seja uma boa idéia...nosso namoro é apenas nosso, não vou ficar aí desfilando com meu namorado só porque somos famosos! Você me conhece... não, não quero saber de marketing... nos deixe quietos... quem falou o que? Como assim... amigo do Cory dizendo que nosso namoro não vai durar?..." nesse instante Lea se tocou da conversa que estava tendo com sua agente, ficando pálida, muda, deixando o celular cair de sua mão. Cory se assustou, parecia que ela ia desmaiar.

"Lea, o que foi? Você está bem?"

"Está acontecendo... está acontecendo... como no sonho...não!" ela começou a chorar se afundando nos braços do namorado.


	37. Quanto Vale?

**37. Quanto Vale?**

"Achei que havia ficado preso nas garras de uma certa loira, conhecida minha do Mágico de Óz", Lea mencionou sarcasticamente ao abrir a porta do seu apartamento em Nova Iorque pra que Cory entrasse.

"As notícias voam!" ele riu, achando graça do comentário dela, "não vai me dizer que ficou com ciúmes?" ela virou-se, seguindo pelo corredor, enquanto ele fechava a porta atrás de si.

"Não, em primeiro lugar era pra caridade, segundo, você é ator, faz parte do seu trabalho, terceiro, eu confio em você, quarto, eu confio no meu taco!" ela virou-se pra encará-lo, provocando-o.

"Vamos comprovar isso daqui a pouco..." ele sorriu diabolicamente, aceitando a provocação. "...agora vou beber uma água porque estou morrendo de sede...foi na festa do Jon? Como foi? Deu meu presente pra ele?"

"Sim, voltei agora a pouco, estava tudo maravilhoso, divertido...ele adorou seu presente, mais que o meu inclusive, ... como você sabia que ele tinha gostado daquele óculos? Nem eu imaginava que ele gostaria de um óculos branco..." Cory riu, pois havia surpreendido Lea, que ficou meses imaginando o que dar ao amigo.

"Ele deixou escapar algo... vi o jeito que ele olhava pra aquele óculos noutro dia em que estávamos os três fazendo compras!"

"Sei... nem lembro quando foi isso ...bom, ele está te cobrando pelo menos um jantar, já que você tinha outro compromisso"

"Vamos pensar em algo"

"Ok, voltando ao assunto...viu como eu tinha razão... o meu sonho foi um aviso..." Cory sentou no sofá da sala ao lado de Lea, erguendo as pernas dela em cima dele, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer "...que não era pra mim ir no GLAAD contigo... porque ia ter alguém fazendo uma gracinha... dizendo que nosso namoro não ia durar ou... leiloando meu namorado já que não vai durar mesmo!" Cory entendeu finalmente onde ela queria chegar, e achou graça do jeito como ela comentava sarcasticamente sobre o acontecido. Ele só escutava, enquanto segurava o riso. "Como assim? Leiloando o beijo do 'meu' namorado? Pensam que são quem? Com permissão de quem?... se eu estivesse lá tinha oferecido um milhão como início dos lances, queria ver quem ia cobrir!"

"Não sabia que eu valia tanto! Nem que era tão ciumenta..." ele ainda tentava, quase em vão, segurar o riso.

"Não é o quanto você vale... mas, o que é meu, é meu!... e ciumenta é a vovozinha!"

"Possessiva"

Lea não se agüentou mais naquele teatrinho de adolescente ciumenta, e estourou numa gargalhada.

"Não acredito que você estava fingindo... eu me controlando pra não rir da sua cara brava... você é louca!" Cory teve vontade de socá-la, ela ainda conseguia surpreendê-lo com suas brincadeiras, mesmo ele a conhecendo tanto.

"Bobo, você acha que ia ficar contra ou criar um caso por causa disso? Caridade, ajudar os outros, qualquer boa ação... eu te doava inteiro, é o meu maior bem! Nem que eu ficasse me roendo de ciúmes... mas que eu ia fazer um lance no valor de todo o dinheiro que tenho, eu ia, vai que conseguia arrematar o prêmio!" ela começou a rir, abraçando-o. Cory ficou emocionado ao ouvi-la dizer que ele era o seu maior bem, ela que tinha tanto, começando por seu talento, sua família, amigos, bens que ela sempre considerou maiores que qualquer casa, carro, ou coisa material. Se sentiu nas nuvens...

"Mas pra você... ainda mais depois de uma declaração dessas... eu dou de graça..." ele beijou-a cheio de amor, com ternura, com calor, com vontade.

"Hum..." ela fez cara de pensativa, como se estivesse sentindo o gosto daquele beijo, "... esse que foi o tal beijo de 5.000 $ ? Não sei se eu daria 500 $, fraquinho..." ela fez cara de pouco. Cory ficou mordido, aceitando a provocação, puxando-a pra perto dele, fazendo-a sentar no colo dele, prendendo-a fortemente contra seu peito, arqueando sua cabeça pra trás pra que sua boca se abrisse automaticamente. Ela estava como ele queria, surpresa e vulnerável. Ele olhou-a por um segundo, com um sorriso malicioso no canto da sua boca, antes de tomar os seus lábios num beijo ardente, apressado, intenso, deixando-a sem ar.

"E agora... uns 1.000 $ ?" ele perguntou ao soltá-la, lânguida sobre seus braços.

"O que? Quem? Não vi quem me atropelou?" ela tentava voltar a si. Rindo, ela envolveu seus braços em torno do pescoço dele, tirando a gravata e jogando-a do lado junto ao paletó, desabotoando os botões da camisa dele, enquanto ele apenas observava seus movimentos. "Se você cobrar só 1.000 $ por cada um desses... se prepare porque hoje eu vou te dar tudo o que tenho, e ainda talvez roube um banco, se tiver fôlego!" ele riu alto.

Eles continuaram se beijando, se acariciando, brincando um com o outro. Lea percorrendo suas mãos por todo o corpo do namorado. Cory deslizando as suas por aquele pequeno corpo se contorcendo sobre o dele, parecendo fazer de propósito, só pra deixá-lo louco, excitado. Ela dançava sobre ele, ora esfregando seus seios ainda sob o blusão no peito dele, ora se afastando pra encará-lo, mordendo seu lábio, vitoriosa ao vê-lo perturbado com aquelas provocações. Cory deslizava suas mãos pelas costas quentes de Lea, chegando até seu bumbum, apertando-o, depois subia até os seios cada vez mais rígidos dela, ansiando serem tocados, beijados, acariciados. Ele mordia o pescoço dela, beijando-o levemente, causando-lhe arrepios, propositalmente. Ela também o provocava, além de rebolar em cima dele, mordia sua orelha, sussurrando besteiras no ouvido dele. Estava virando um jogo de gato e rato, um procurando provocar mais o outro, usando o que mais excitava seu companheiro pra enlouquecê-lo. Uma mesma idéia passou pela cabeça dos dois, na mesma hora. Eles se olharam, maliciosos, diabólicos, com cara de que iriam aprontar... um segundo depois, Lea estava com as duas mãos dentro da calça do namorado segurando o membro dele, pronta pra começar suas maldades... e ele, por sua vez, com uma das mãos dentro da calcinha dela, mexendo lentamente no ponto íntimo dela, também pronto pra por em prática o que lhe veio na cabeça.

"Ah é?... quer me desafiar?" ela falou provocativa.

"Esse jogo pode ser pra dois... a menos que um não agüente e se entregue..." ele riu mordendo o lábio.

Aposta aceita. Começaram seus jogos de sedução, excitação e prazer. Um tocando o outro do jeito que sabia que o fazia enlouquecer. A cada toque, a cada movimento, ia ficando cada vez mais intenso, mais forte, mais ardente... eles estavam explodindo, ofegantes, excitados, se segurando ao máximo pra não entregar os pontos. Cory estava a ponto de jogar a toalha, quando percebeu que ela também estava quase sem forças. Ele buscou forças sobre humanas, e num último impulso, enfiou mais um dedo do que ela era acostumada, fazendo-a gemer e parar de friccionar seu membro. Ele riu, satisfeito, segurando-a mais firme, aumentando os movimentos, conseguindo que ela além do seu orgasmo, gemesse alto o nome dele.

"Ganhei!" ele sussurrou vitorioso no ouvido dela, enquanto ela voltava a si daquela onda de prazer.

"Ainda não acabou" ela encarou-o, e num forte impulso, derrubou-o do sofá no chão. Ele olhou-a intrigado, achou que depois do trato que deu nela, ia demorar um pouco pra ter forças pra mais algo, mesmo se tratando dela, que sempre foi tão insaciável. Lea tirou a calcinha que estava lhe atrapalhando, mas ainda ficou com o blusão cobrindo seu corpo nu. Sem vê-la, só imaginando o corpo nu, deixava ele louco, e era isso que ela queria... revanche! Ela se aproximou. Cory ainda estava deitado no chão, sem desviar os olhos dos dele, ela sentou em cima do seu colo, ainda meio vestido, meio despido, bagunçado por ela ainda a pouco. Lea começou a acariciar-se por baixo daquele blusão, se tocando e gemendo, encarando-o. Ele não via aonde ela fazia, mas imaginava, e cada vez que tentava pegar, ela não deixava. Ele estava enlouquecendo, vendo ela se tocar e não poder participar. Sem ele esperar, ela trocou o corpo dela pelo dele, arranhando-o por sobre a roupa, atiçando seu libido com seu pequeno corpo ainda encharcado de prazer. Ele estava com as duas mãos soltas, as pernas, mas não tinha forças pra fazer nada, não conseguia nem sequer pensar direito. Ela rastejava sobre ele, esfregando seu corpo no dele, ambos vestidos, fazendo com que ele sentisse cada pedaço dela protegido pelas roupas. Ela fez ele se sentar, direcionando toda a onda de provocações para um único ponto... o principal! Cory gemia alto enquanto ela apenas se esfregava em cima dele, provocando-o, pedindo se ele queria mais alguma coisa. Ele tentou se controlar, mas no final fez um sinal positivo. Ela então abriu sua calça.

"Chega!" ele protestou, arrancando dela o blusão, beijando finalmente seus seios rígidos de prazer. Ela sorriu, ofegante. Eles estavam mais do que excitados. Foram inúmeros os orgasmos que outro lhe proporcionou. Só faltava uma coisa... novamente seus olhos se encontraram... era hora de finalizar aquela onda de provocações e brincadeiras. Cory penetrou sua amada ali mesmo na sala, mas foi só o início, pois eles começaram a fazer amor na sala, mas dali foram pro quarto, pro chuveiro, novamente pro quarto, até acabarem esgotados sobre a cama.

"Quem venceu?" ele pediu, aninhando-a entre seus braços.

"Que tal deixarmos empatados?"

"Perfeito" ele respondeu, abraçando ela.

.:

"Lea, Cory, até que enfim! Achei que só iam aparecer pro jantar!"

"Oi mãe"

Lea e Cory combinaram de tomar café na casa dos pais de Lea, mas acabaram dormindo demais, já era quase hora do almoço quando os dois chegaram.

"Bom, então agora fiquem por almoço" a mãe dela insistia.

"Obrigada mãe, mas combinamos de almoçar por aí, vamos aproveitar pra namorar um pouco..."

"Mas vocês agora que chegaram...! Fiquem mais, estava com tantas saudades!"

"Não faz assim mãe! Olha, prometo que vamos vim pra cá ficar um final de semana só aqui em casa com vocês, ok? Hoje queremos andar por aí, namorar..."

"Os jovens são assim... pare de atormentar eles! Quem tem que ficar em casa num dia de domingo é só os velhinhos!"

"Vó!" a avó de Lea apareceu pra lhes dar um beijo.

O casal conversou com os pais de Lea e sua avó por mais um tempo, rindo, se divertindo, comentando os últimos acontecimentos.

"Só tem uma coisa que eu não admito... hoje em dia está tudo diferente... eu não admito... onde já se viu... está tudo muito moderno pro meu gosto..."

"Do que você está falando vovó?" Lea e os outros ficaram intrigados com a indignação da senhora.

"Onde já se viu Lea... como é que você deixa assim os outros venderem os beijos do seu namorado? É o fim do mundo, agora vão começar a vender as pessoas, os beijos, abraços, e até... Deus me livre!"

Todos começaram a rir da avó. Verdade, era tudo muito avançado pra cabecinha daquela senhora. Depois de muito explicar, ela entendeu, mas não concordou, ainda assim.

Mais um tempo conversando, o casal se despediu. Quando Cory deu um abraço se despedindo da vovó, ela prendeu sua pulseira na gola do casaco dele. Ao soltar, percebeu que por baixo da roupa dele, perto do pescoço, havia um sinal de unhas.

"Se a tal moça pagou 5.000 $ por um beijo seu... me diga querido, quanto essa aqui pagou pra lhe dar uma unhada dessas? Deve ter sido uns 5 milhões, porque a malvada ainda deve ter carne embaixo das suas unhas!" Lea abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada, e saiu escondendo as mãos, assoviando. "Culpada!" A avó acusou a neta, arrancando o riso de todos.

Já na porta da casa, a mãe de Lea, juntamente com seu pai, aconselhavam os pombinhos a terem descrição, evitarem lugares muito cheio de pessoas. Já que estavam conseguindo enrolar os paparazzis e outros abutres da mídia até então, preservando sua intimidade, tendo assim um pouco de privacidade, eles deviam continuar, não mexer em time que se está ganhando, já que estavam felizes assim, deixando essas pessoas negativas a margem do seu relacionamento.

"Até que vocês tiverem o controle disso tudo em suas mãos será mais saudável pros dois, tanto pro casal, como pra cada um. Isso é o que tem deve mais valer pra vocês".

"A gente sabe mãe, mas obrigada assim mesmo!"

Eles foram pra um dia inteiro namorando pela Big Apple, começando com um almoço pra lá de romântico, depois um passeio, voltando no início da noite pra sua amada Los Angeles, afinal uma nova semana de trabalho iria começar.

.:

"Mais um final de semana maravilhoso!" Lea disse quando iam chegando pra embarcar no aeroporto de Nova Iorque.

"Todos os finais de semana que estou contigo são maravilhosos!" ele respondeu, fazendo-a derreter.

"Cory...você vai me chamar de louca mas acho que vi um flash..."

"Lea, é Nova Iorque, todo mundo tira fotos"

"É pro nosso lado..."

"Quem sabe alguém te reconheceu... afinal, somos de Glee..."

"Nos reconheceram... são vários flash... amor, acho que estavam nos esperando"

"Céus!" os dois ficaram preocupados ao ver que haviam alguns paparazzis os esperando. Com um pouco de jogo de cintura, e sorte, eles se desvencilharam deles, apenas algumas fotos foram tiradas.

"Cory, você já imaginou quando chegarmos em Los Angeles?"

"Nem me fale... ainda bem que deixei meu carro no aeroporto...Lea, acho que dessa vez vai ser difícil escapar!"

"Se vai... esses aqui vieram pelo cheiro... veja quantas pessoas comentaram que nos viram!" ela mostrava pra ele a confusão que estava no fandom.

"E os paparazzis de Los Angeles vão vir pelo cheiro desses aqui... por mais ninja que eu seja, me livrando sempre desse povo, acho que vai ser difícil escaparmos dessa vez... estamos perdidos!" eles se olharam preocupados, imaginando o que os esperava em casa.


	38. Sorrindo de Orelha a Orelha

**38. Sorrindo de Orelha à Orelha**

"Cada dia mais bonita, hein Lea!... sem contar no sorriso... de orelha à orelha..."

"Oi Lea, prazer em vê-la, nem vou perguntar porque pelo enorme sorriso você está ótima!"

"Lea, que bom que veio!... e esse corpinho? E esse sorriso maior do que o seu rosto?"

"... esse sorriso no seu rosto, que vai de uma orelha a outra, maior que você mesma, é de quem está no mundo das nuvens, sonhando acordada, feliz da vida..."

Lea mal chegou na festa da Lacoste, Coachella, a qual havia sido convidada, e foi logo sendo assediada tanto pelos fotógrafos e repórteres, como por outras pessoas, conhecidas ou não, elogiando-a, principalmente comentando o quão ela estava sorridente. "Agora todo mundo me pergunta porque eu estou sorrindo 'fora de orelha a orelha", ela não se conteve e postou em seu twitter. 'Será que não posso mais sorrir, vão se implicar até com isso? tem que ter motivo pra tudo?' ela pensava indignada. 'Claro que tem um motivo... estou feliz... como nunca estive antes...', ela ponderava em pensamento enquanto se desviava dos convidados ao redor da piscina, '... sonhando acordada...' nesse instante seu olhar encontrou o motivo da sua felicidade, próximo da piscina, também sorridente, conversando com algumas pessoas. O reflexo da água iluminava o corpo branco de Cory, o pouco que se via dele, porque depois de se queimar no último final de semana que os dois fugiram pro México, onde ele acabou torrando, o fez ficar ainda mais receoso quanto ao sol. Mas mesmo vestido, ao contrário dos demais ali em volta da piscina, ele estava tão lindo, alegre, extrovertido, conversando com todos simpaticamente. Lea ficou por um minuto observando-o, sem ação, encantada. 'Talvez eu deva mesmo estar sonhando acordada!' ela suspirou.

Dois repórteres, chatos e insistentes, faziam sinal que iam até Lea. Ela rapidamente se infiltrou no meio das pessoas, despistando-os. Depois de ver que havia conseguido se livrar deles, Lea começou a rir sozinha, lembrando-se de como Cory havia lhe ensinado a enganar a imprensa, enrolar eles deixando-os perdidos, o famoso método 'ninja' como ele chamava.

"Amor, depois dessa noite, nós dois voltando juntos de Nova Iorque, praticamente de braço dado, é quase uma confirmação que estamos sim namorando... prepare-se, porque esses doidos desses paparazzis não vão largar nosso pé! Chegou a hora de eu te ensinar sobre como fugir desse povo! Vou te ensinar meu famoso método 'ninja'!" Cory dizia depois que eles tiveram que se contorcerem pra se livrar dos vários paparazzis que esperavam os dois quando chegaram de Nova Iorque, quando do final de semana onde ele apresentou o evento do GLAAD.

"Acho que aprendi!" Lea riu alto, lembrando. "Cory... crianção!" ela continuava sorrindo, enquanto um filme passava em sua cabeça. Desde que percebeu que estava apaixonada por aquele canadense desengonçado e cativante, desde que sentiu que seu amor era correspondido, tudo o que passou, tudo o que passaram juntos... ela tinha sim motivos, mil motivos, pra estar feliz. Estava vivendo um sonho! Além de praticamente viver com ele, trabalhavam juntos, estava quase sempre colados, e o melhor, cada vez ela queria mais e mais ficar perto dele. Ah, como ela amava aquele homem! Como amava seu jeito doce, engraçado, desengonçado, mas ao mesmo tempo responsável, inspirador, heróico... ele era seu maior presente que havia ganhado da vida! 'Boa sorte, eu te amo!', quando ele disse pouco antes dela ir gravar uma cena difícil da sua personagem, a fez se derreter mais uma vez ao lembrar tamanha doçura ao perceber que ela estava aflita. Parecia que ele sentia quando ela não estava bem... na hora todos do set implicaram, mas apesar disso, ele não parou de dizer eu te amo no meio de todos, na frente de quem fosse! Lea pegou um copo de suco e ao invés de tomar, ficou brincando com suas mãos nele. Mais uma vez a imagem a fez recordar do namorado, brincando com sua bebida, fingindo que não estava ardendo as queimaduras de suas costas. Ele havia finalmente aceitado fugir com ela pra uma praia ao invés de montanhas e gelo, como era acostumado a passar seus dias de folga. Quando ela esteve na última vez no Cabo, no México, com sua amiga, prometeu a si mesma que ia voltar com ele pra um final de semana romântico sob o sol. Coitado, por mais protetor solar que ela passasse nele, não conseguiram evitar que ele se queimasse. Provavelmente foi o que mais incomodou, mais até que alguns paparazzis que os reconheceram e fizeram a festa tirando fotos de todo seu final de semana, tanto a beira da piscina, como no aeroporto. Cory tirou de letra, tanto a queimadura como os chatos, pra esses ergueu até uma taça como forma de brinde, louco! Tirando esses dois infortúnios, foi praticamente uma segunda ou terceira lua de mel, nem ela mais lembrava ao certo as vezes que eles fugiam pra algum lugar pra viver seu amor, livremente. Café na cama, com a praia como vista do quarto, com ele lhe beijando da cabeça aos pés, fazendo amor naquele lugar paradisíaco, desfilando só de calção pra cima e pra baixo, hora de camisa e boné, ora sem nada, nada mesmo, despreocupado, era tudo o que ela queria, sol, vida boa, e seu amor do seu lado! Ela estava no paraíso!

Lea estava perdida em seus pensamentos, suas lembranças doces, mas parecia tão real que ela podia senti-las. Claro que contribuía o sol quente, piscina, gente bonita e alegre pra todos os lados, e o seu namorado ali adiante, sorrindo pra ela. Ele estava vestido, mas o sorriso que brilhava no rosto dele era o mesmo! Não, ela não estava sonhando, era realidade, era a sua mais pura e verdadeira realidade!

Cory ainda não tinha visto Lea até aquele instante, e quando viu, sentiu seu coração quase pular pela boca, ela estava linda, com uma camisa saída de praia branca, um biquíni vermelho levemente aparecendo em seu decote, os cabelos soltos brincando com o vento, e um sorriso matador, parecia até que ela estava pensando algo... como podia ele sentir toda aquela excitação, ansiedade, se havia lhe visto naquela manhã! Sem roupa inclusive! Ele sorria pra ela, mordendo o lábio, insinuando com seu olhar.

Num impulso, Lea deixou toda e qualquer pessoa cética até então, da veracidade do namoro do casal, convencidos, quando postou o que sua cabeça, seu corpo, seu coração estavam sentindo...:

"Pendurado the Lacostelive festa na piscina! Acho que só vi um realmente quente canadense de 6'3, com uma tatuagem tribal no braço, pendurado a beira da piscina... tão feliz"

Depois de postar, se tocou do que fez, ia deletar, mas desistiu, o que estava sentindo era muito forte pra guardar só pra si, foi sua forma de estravazar naquele momento. Ela guardou seu celular e foi fazer a social, tirar mais algumas fotos, conversar com mais algumas pessoas. Fez compras, pra ela, pra seu namorado, pros dois.

Algum tempo depois, Lea estava distraidamente conversando com alguns conhecidos quando sentiu alguém tocar seu ombro, mas não era qualquer toque, era Cory. Instintivamente, ela se virou, abraçou-o e lhe deu um beijo. Ele correspondeu sorrindo.

"Oi!" ela disse.

"Oi!... posso saber aonde você estava viajando antes?"

Lea não entendeu.

"Vi como você estava distante, sorrindo, brincando com um copo na mão..."

Ela então compreendeu.

"Nada demais, estava pensando em você!"

"Como nada demais?" ele riu, lhe abraçando.

"Não estava conseguindo acreditar no que via..."

"Em mim ali, lindo, na sua frente?"

"Sim, em você lindo, na minha frente... e cheio de roupas! Cory, cardiga é meio demais, não acha? É uma piscina, gente de biquíni e calção!"

"Depois do último final de semana onde eu literalmente 'torrei' sob o sol... quase que vim de toca e cachecol!"

"Bobo!"

Os dois começaram a rir, enquanto se mudaram de lugar, indo pra uma outra cabana com menos gente. Tentaram namorar um pouquinho, como qualquer casal de apaixonados faria, mas quando menos pudessem esperar, lá estavam eles...

Lea brincava com Cory, falando besteiras, acariciando seu rosto, quando ele percebeu que havia algumas pessoas tirando fotos deles, com algo que parecia uma câmera de vídeo, possivelmente filmando-os.

"Tem alguém tirando fotos de nós, filmando, sei lá!" Cory falou pra ela, que no mesmo instante disfarçou, deu uma enrolada básica, e fez sua passagem no meio da multidão que esperava pelo show, com Cory seguindo-a entre as pessoas.

"Aprendeu direitinho..." ele riu do jeito dela em se desvencilhar, como ele havia lhe ensinado.

"Cale-se, e continue andando!"

Finalmente eles encontraram uma cabana com bastante gente normal, nada de celebridades, logo, sem paparazzis. De lá eles puderam enfim curtir o show, namorar, com direito a ficarem de mãos dadas, ora com seus braços um entorno do outro, e alguns beijos roubados, rápidos, discretos, mas cheios de muito carinho e amor, o que, claro, chamou a atenção dos que estavam ao redor deles. Teve quem pediu foto, autógrafo e tal, mas educadamente, eles disseram não. Era o momento deles, de serem somente um casal de namorados.

"Vai me dizer porque estava sorrindo feito boba antes?" Cory sussurrou no ouvido da namorada enquanto eles dançavam colados num canto da cabana.

"Já te disse, em você"

"Por causa que eu tava vestido com..."

"Por causa estava vestido!"

"O que? Como é que..." ele ficou confuso.

Lea ergueu a cabeça, olhando diretamente nos olhos do seu canadense.

"Eu te amo, muito, muito, muito!"

"Eu te amo mais!" ele sorriu por fim.

"Todo mundo tem razão"

"No que? Do que você está falando?"

"Todo mundo diz que estou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, feito boba... estou sim, sabe por que? Porque estou me dando conta que tudo que estou vivendo não é um sonho, você é bem real pra ser um sonho... você é meu sonho que se tornou realidade!"

"Ah, não fala assim que eu desabo... você é que é um sonho, meu sonho!"

Ele se inclinou pra beijá-la com todo amor que tinha em si. Dane-se a prudência, ele pensou. Pra sua sorte, ninguém viu, estavam todos entretidos com o show.

"Vamos pra casa meu amor, quero te mostrar o quão real é esse seu sonho" Cory deu um sorriso de canto de boca, malicioso, enquanto ele deslizava seu dedo indicador pelo decote de Lea.

Quando iam saindo do evento, Lea deixou uma última mensagem aos fãs: "Bon Iver e Radiohead estiveram tão incríveis essa noite...que noite surpreendente...". Mal ela terminou de postar, observou que Cory também havia postado uma mensagem.

"Hoje foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida" Lea leu em voz alta. "Ah... que lindo!" ela começou a incomodar ele, cutucando-o. "Verdade?"

"Foi, agora já não é mais!" ele respondeu sério. Lea não entendeu. "Que negócio é esse de canadense com tribal no braço? ...realmente quente? Sério? Quem é esse palhaço, vou quebrar a cara dele... mexendo com minha garota!" Ele tentou, mas foi em vão, um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios.

"Você não tem jeito!" ela replicou.


End file.
